Fictional Deadliest Warrior
by Metal Harbinger
Summary: What happens when warriors of fiction come together in a duel to the death? Find out in "Fictional Deadliest Warrior!" *REBOOTED*
1. Solid Snake vs Gabriel Logan

**Fictional Deadliest Warrior**

 **by Metal Harbinger**

 **Author's Note:** It's been a long fucking time since I've touched base on this, but I'm going to take a huge risk and try to pull a "mulligan" on something which I felt I had good ideas for, yet it quickly fizzled out on me when I tried to put it into action and this time around I'm hoping I can make it work.

That being said, this is my attempted resurrection of "Fictional Deadliest Warrior."

Will this work out better than the first time around? Hopefully.

A very special thanks goes out to **Poseidon Productions** for acting as my 'technical advisor' in regards to the firearms used. Hopefully this time around I will be more motivated to make it past the first chapter.

One major change compared to the original story is that my panelists will now consist of entirely fictional characters as well.

Acting as my "Geoff Desmoulin" of the group will be Bradley Foster. If you want a mental image of him, just think of Craig Boone from "Fallout: New Vegas," but with short blond hair worn in a buzz cut and clad in a black t-shirt and olive drab cargo pants.

My trauma doctor of the group will be Joseph Kaiser and his physical appearance will be largely inspired by Arcade Gannon, also from "Fallout: New Vegas," but with light brown hair, no glasses, and a green undershirt.

My computer expert of the group will be Eddie Cortez. His physical appearance is based upon a Hispanic version of Butch DeLoria from "Fallout 3," but wearing more contemporary clothing.

Now that I've gotten that tidbit out of the way I will also note that Solid Snake's appearance in this chapter is inspired by his look in the first "Metal Gear Solid" game where he has been de-aged. Gabriel Logan's appearance is also based around his appearance in the first "Syphon Filter" game.

Now on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXX

(A Caucasian man with short brown hair, blue eyes, a day old stubble and a dark blue headband clad in a charcoal-colored sneaking suit points a FAMAS F1 at the screen.)

Solid Snake: The famed former FOXHOUND operative who has destroyed multiple Metal Gears and averted multiple world wars...

(Snake sneaks up on an enemy operative about to activate a Metal Gear unit and cuts him down with a carefully placed shot from his silenced H&K USP.)

vs.

(A Caucasian brown-haired man with matching facial stubble and in a gray bodysuit points an H&K MK. 23 handgun at the screen.)

Gabriel Logan: The former Agency operative who brought down a vast biological weapons conspiracy and averted World War III.

(Gabe pulls out an M-67 and chucks it into a room full of terrorists before moving in and cutting down the survivors with his M4A1.)

 _ **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**_

 __ _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21_ _st_ _century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..._ _ **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 __ _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Solid Snake:

Appearing From: Metal Gear Solid series

Military History: Former FOXHOUND member and mercenary

Known Activities: Stopped Metal Gear three times and defeated Liquid Ocelot's insurrection

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Gabriel Logan:

Appearing From: Syphon Filter series

Military History: Former U.S. Army and Agency operative

Known Activities: Stopping the Syphon Filter conspiracy and preventing another World War

Height: 6' 3"

Weight: 185 lbs.

 _Biomedical scientist_ _ **Bradley Foster**_ _will use 21_ _st_ _century equipment to test the lethal weapons wielded by both fighters._

"This is our first fight and it's going to be a battle between two deadly secret agents who are the best in the world at what they do," Bradley nodded.

 _ER doctor_ _ **Joseph Kaiser**_ _will study the impact of the weapons, as well as the physical and psychological profiles of the competitors._

"Surgical precision is a key factor when you talk about two agents the caliber of today's fighters."

 _Computer whiz_ _ **Eddie Cortez**_ _will then input all the gathered data into a state of the art computer program made to simulate a battle to the death._

"Today we are having a battle between two top notch killers whose exploits are the stuff of legends," Bradley Foster stated, "Both these men are skilled in multiple areas of warfare and it is that multitude of skills that has enabled them to bring down major conspiracies aimed at starting the next World War."

"Both these men have trained intensely, are highly intelligent and show no fear when confronted by danger. This is going to be a very close showdown," Eddie Cortez offered.

"These men are both cold as ice in the heat of battle, but today one of them is getting burned and I can't wait to see what happens in the end," Joseph Kaiser added.

A young Caucasian woman with feathered red hair and clad in desert camouflage with a black undershirt is shown checking over a FAMAS.

 _Testing the guns of Solid Snake will be_ _ **Meryl Silverburgh.**_

 _The daughter of Snake's former commanding officer Roy Campbell, Meryl fought side by side with Snake during the Shadow Moses Incident and then on later campaigns in the Middle East and Outer Heaven._

"Solid Snake is the real deal. At a time when FOXHOUND was beginning to go for the big super powers, Snake didn't need any of that. All he needed was his wits and a gun. This Gabriel Logan is an upstart with no idea of what he's going up against," Meryl explained.

She is joined by a brown-haired bespectacled man in an off-white trench coat.

 _On hand to provide a historical insight into the past exploits of Solid Snake is Hal Emmerich, better known as_ _ **'Otacon.'**_

 __ _Originally a chief engineer on the Metal Gear REX project, Otacon would soon be rescued by Snake from the clutches of renegade FOXHOUND operatives. Years later the two men would go on to found the anti-Metal Gear non-governmental organization known as 'Philanthropy.'_

"Snake has a drive unlike no other. The man was literally born to be a soldier, whereas his opponent only _became_ one. Gabriel Logan is nothing compared to him," Otacon added.

 _Born as a result of the secret 'Les Enfants Terribles' government project aimed at creating the perfect soldier, Snake would join the Green Berets in his teens and took part in a mission to infiltrate western Iraq in 1991. He would later be recruited into the high-tech special forces unit known as FOXHOUND, where he would partake in missions aimed at confronting the Outer Heaven Uprising and Zanzibar Land Disturbance._

"He had everything thrown against him in addition to having his longtime ally Gray Fox and his own commanding officer Big Boss turning against him. Yet in the end, the so-called 'upstart' managed to take both of them down," Otacon continued.

 _Following his retirement from FOXHOUND, Snake would later find himself recalled into service to halt the now renegade faction in what would become known as the 'Shadow Moses Incident.' He would later go on to score crucial victories against factions aimed at igniting the next World War during the Big Shell incident and later put down Liquid Ocelot's insurrection._

"Solid Snake has a habit of making the impossible possible. Snake will find plenty of holes in this Logan fellow's game plan and take him down like he is nothing," Otacon concluded.

 _The legendary soldier comes equipped with a top arsenal that has served him well in his numerous encounters with international terrorists:_

Short Range: H&K USP

Mid-Range: H&K MP5SD

Long Range: FAMAS F1 Assault Rifle

Explosive: M18A1 Stealth Claymore

 _But today, he will be taking on an equally determined, equally skilled adversary._

A Chinese woman with short black hair and wearing a charcoal-gray t-shirt with a bulletproof vest over it and matching pants loads a fresh clip into an H&K MK. 23 handgun and checks over the sights.

 _First up to test the weapons of Gabriel Logan will be his second-in-command_ _ **Lian Xing.**_

 _A longtime combat teammate and tactical advisor, Lian fought alongside Logan during the events of the Syphon Filter conspiracy and would later become his second-in-command when he took over The Agency._

"Gabe is the best at what he does. Solid Snake is out of his league," Lian spoke confidently.

She was then joined by a middle-aged man with a handlebar mustache and wearing a blue cap with a headset attached.

 _Also representing Logan will be former CIA agent and now intelligence operations commander of the IPCA, **Gary Stoneman.**_

 _A combat veteran who has seen action in almost every major American conflict since Vietnam, Stoneman first met Logan in Grenada when he saved Gabe's patrol after they were pinned down. He would later go on to lead IPCA missions in Belarus, Italy, Yemen and Ukraine._

"This Snake guy has no idea what he's getting himself into. Gabriel Logan is hands down one of the best soldiers in the world, period," Gary added.

 _Joining the Army shortly after his high school graduation, Gabriel served in the 75th Ranger Regiment and went on missions in Grenada and Afghanistan before moving into Special Operations and later receiving both a Silver Star and Presidential Citation. It would be in 1993 he was recruited by The Agency._

"Right away they knew they had something special in him. He was just too damn good at everything he did," Lian explained.

 _The highlight of Gabriel's career would come when he confronted the Syphon Filter virus, which turned out to be part of a much larger conspiracy aimed at starting the next World War. Following an operation which involved him traversing the world, going all the way up to U.S. Secretary of State Vincent Hadden._

"When he puts his mind to it, anything is possible. Snake is just a clone, Gabriel Logan is the real deal," Lian concluded.

 _While in battle Logan carries a reliable arsenal for combating the threats of the free world:_

Short Range: H&K MK 23

Mid-Range: FN P90

Long Range: Colt M4A1

Explosive: M-67

 _When things got up close and personal, both special operatives had trusted sidearms they relied upon to back them up when all else had failed._

 _Up first will be Solid Snake with the H &K USP._

 **Heckler & Koch Universal Self-Loading Pistol**

Semi-automatic

Weight: 1.65 lbs.

Length: 7.64 in.

Barrel Length: 4.25 in.

Cartridge: Varied

Clip Size: 15 Rounds

Range: 100 meters

"This is the Heckler & Koch Universal Self-Loading pistol," Meryl explained pulling out a small sidearm, "It uses a variety of cartridges, but today we will be using 9 x 19 parabellum. This is one of the top guns Snake always trusts to have on him at all times."

"Wow, I can't get over how lightweight that looks," Dr. Kaiser commented as Meryl brandished the handgun.

"It looks like a toy compared to what I bring. When it comes to Gabe, he's all about stopping power," Lian spoke up pulling out her own handgun.

 _To counter the USP, Gabriel Logan brings his own trusted military sidearm, the H &K MK. 23_

 **Heckler & Koch Mark 23**

Semi-automatic

Weight: 3.2 lbs.

Length: 9.65 in.

Barrel Length: 5.87 in.

Cartridge: .45 ACP

Clip Size: 12 Rounds

Range: 50 meters

"We've set up a test to determine the capabilities of both guns," Bradley said motioning to the course behind him, "We've set up a course for determining your weapons' speed, accuracy and stopping power, but this won't be any typical test.

"Because Snake and Logan are both known for stealth combat, you will each navigate this course in total darkness and must do so without alerting the attack bots stationed around, all of whom will be equipped with sensors that will let you know if you have been spotted. If you are spotted, the test ends. Meryl, you will be up first."

Meryl nodded and got into position, screwing a silencer onto the USP's barrel and then putting on a set of night vision goggles as the panel took their positions at the table, where they will monitor her progress through a series of hidden cameras set up around the course.

"Meryl, are you ready?"

"Ready," she called back.

"Then on 3...2...1, take 'em down!"

Meryl entered the maze and almost immediately was met by an automated attack bot, the roving enemy taken down by three shots to the chest, all of which coming out as tiny puffs thanks to her silencer.

"Close call right off the bat," Eddie commented as Meryl hid behind a wall and listened for the moving treads of the next target, who sped past her and was brought to a halt by two muffled shots to the back of the head.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Lian spoke skeptically from the back as Meryl was shown progressing further, taking down the third roving bot with two shots to the chest and two to the head.

Meryl ducked low as a fourth bot came into view and she emptied three more shots into its torso before rushing towards the corridor that marked the end of the course, only to have another close call as the last attack bot came into view. She darted for cover behind the wall and peeked out to fire her last three shots into her target before bolting out the exit.

"Time!" Bradley called out, "1:27!"

Dr. Kaiser made his way inside the course to assess the damage, "With your first target I am counting 1, 2, 3 shots to the chest, all of which pierce the left lung, aorta and heart itself for three instant kills. Your second target took two to the back of the head. He would be dead before he hit the ground," he said making his way over to the third target, "Two to the head and two to the chest, all instant kills, with the last two being for dramatic effect no doubt," he said before approaching the fourth immobilized target, "Again I'm seeing a close grouping, initially hard to tell it was so close together, a testament to your gun's accuracy. With your last guy I'm seeing another close grouping in this man's neck, turning his trachea into Swiss cheese. Altogether you have 5 kills."

"That gun is just so light, it's like you were moving around with nothing," Eddie commented.

"Weight is nothing in the hands of a seasoned operative," Meryl replied, pulling out a Desert Eagle .50 AE in emphasis.

"Lian, you are up next. Get into position," Bradley spoke.

Lian nodded and pulled out her own silencer before putting on a pair of night vision goggles as the panelists set up.

"Lian, are you ready?"

"Ready," she shouted.

"On 3...2...1, make entry!"

Lian stepped into the maze and quickly dispatched the automatic attack bot with two shots to the head and then hugged a nearby wall as she listened for the next target approaching before bringing it to a halt with three shots. She then made her way to the third target and halted it with a single shot.

"Excellent," Bradley commented as Lian approached the fourth bot and fired two rounds into its forehead and rushed towards the end, only to have a close call as the last bot suddenly popped out. Taking cover she peeked out and fired three final rounds before making her exit.

"Time!" Bradley called out, "1:21! Good job."

Dr. Kaiser entered the maze to assess the damage done, "With our first guy here you got two shots, one through the nose which will sever this man's brain stem and another shot through the eye, great job," he said before making his way to the second target, "With your second target you got a close three shot grouping in the target's center mass, damage to the aorta and heart," he said before reaching the third target and reaching down to scoop up the large chunk of foam blown away from its face, "This guy you dispatched with a single shot through the temple for an instant kill. Another good job on your part. With the fourth guy we have two shots to the head, two instant kills each, and lastly three more closely grouped rounds. Altogether we have 5 kills."

"You have 3 less shots than in the USP's magazine, yet the stopping power on that thing is just brutal," Eddie commented.

"Gabriel is always about precision," Lian said ejecting the clip and pulling out the last remaining bullet, "He doesn't believe in putting on a fancy show. He believes in eliminating his target," Lian replied, while Meryl shook her head not intimidated.

 _Both experts successfully eliminated all of their targets and navigated the course without detection, but where do our panelists stand?_

"For me it's all about stopping power and I'm with the Mark 23," Bradley started.

"The USP carries 3 more rounds and has less recoil, both crucial factors in a battle, edge USP," Eddie countered.

It would fall down to Dr. Kaiser for the tiebreaker.

"Both these pistols have their undeniable strengths with the Mark 23's greater stopping power and the USP's lighter weight and greater clip capacity. In an actual battle, you have no idea how many enemies are lurking about and the extra bullets can make the tiniest, most important difference. My edge goes to the USP."

 _In short range weapons, Solid Snake takes the edge with the H &K USP._

 _Coming up, two renowned submachine guns go head to head_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _The time has come for both warriors to unleash their deadly mid-ranged killers. Up first will be Gabriel Logan with the FN P90._

 **FN P90**

Weight: 5.7 lbs.

Length: 19.9 in.

Cartridge: FN 5.7 x 28mm

Feed System: 50 Rounds

Rate of Fire: 900 rpm

Maximum Range: 1,800 meters

"This is a selective fire personal defense weapon used for close combat by special forces. It has a 5.7 'micro rifle' round that gives the weapon significantly greater range and penetrating power than a typical 9mm submachine gun. What it lacks in the long range accuracy of an assault rifle, it has greater firepower against body armor and in mid-ranged combat situations," Lian explained.

 _Solid Snake meanwhile fires back with a killer of his own, the famed H &K MP5SD._

 **H &K MP5SD**

Weight: 6 lbs.

Length: 2.5 ft.

Cartridge: 9x19mm

Feed System: 30 Rounds

Rate of Fire: 700 rpm

Maximum Range: 200 meters

"This is a variation of the world-renowned German-made submachine gun that comes with an integrated silencer. This Logan fellow would never hear him coming," Meryl smirked.

"And now we are going to get to see what these weapons are capable of," Bradley said motioning towards another small building, "We've created a scenario where a terrorist ringleader has been found and it is your job to infiltrate his headquarters and take him out. However, he is not alone and you must survive his underlings as well. Lian, you will be up first."

"Time to show you how things are really done," Lian said to Meryl, who only scoffed. She made her way over and got into position towards the back of the building.

"Lian, are you ready?" Bradley called out.

"Ready to move!" Lian shouted back.

"On 3...2...1, move in!"

Lian climbed through the window and was immediately met by a hooded mannequin popping out at her, only for her 'enemy' to be knocked down less than a split second later by a three shot burst.

Her first enemy dispatched, she made her way into a narrow corridor where she was met by another hooded target that was quickly dispatched with the upper half of its head obliterated. She rounded a corner and took cover behind a stack of wooden crates, popping up and firing into a third decoy. She proceeded further down the hall just as a door to her left came flying open and she was met by another attacker that was cut down in a manner much the same as the others.

With four targets eliminated, Lian came to a door and kicked it down, finding herself in an office where she was met by a target positioned behind a desk and another standing to its right. Raising her submachine gun she depressed the trigger and unleashed a final flurry upon both targets before Lian called out "Time!"

"You navigated this course in 30 seconds and by our count, you went through 23 of 50 rounds," Bradley commented.

Dr. Kaiser made his way into the setup and began examining the shot up targets, "It looks like you went through 3 shot bursts for each target before your salvo at the end. All were in tight knit groupings at their points of impact and with those armor-piercing rounds you are using, the extra kinetic force is going to shred through these guys' skin and turn their insides into mush."

"That's quite the impressive showing we had there," Eddie commented before looking over to Meryl, "Think you're up to the challenge?"

"Heh, that's like asking if a bear shits in the woods. I was born ready!" she enthusiastically answered.

"Well then show us if your gun can do any better," Bradley added.

Meryl nodded and got into position.

"On 3...2...1, make entry!"

Meryl pulled herself through the window and wasted no time cutting down the hooded mannequin waiting for her, firing a close-knit grouping to the dummy's chest and knocking it backwards.

With her first enemy accounted for, Meryl then made her way into the narrow corridor where she quickly cut down another target with an extended flurry before rounding the corner and taking cover behind a stack of wooden crates, then popping out to drop the third target with a controlled burst. She proceeded further down the hall until a door to her left flew open and another mannequin came into view, only to fall to a burst directed at its face.

With four targets eliminated Meryl came to the final door and kicked it open to find the 'leader' waiting behind its desk and the bodyguard to its right. She mowed down the final two targets in a muted barrage of lead before her submachine gun clicked empty. "Area secured!" she called out before ejecting the spent magazine.

"30 seconds!" Bradley called out, "We have a tie!"

Dr. Kaiser made his way inside the small building and navigated the narrow course to examine the remains, "Once again I'm seeing instant kills all the way around with all of your targets, yet you used more rounds in each target."

"You always want to make sure your enemy is dead, even if it means a few extra bullets to get the job done," Meryl nodded.

"Sounds pretty reckless if you don't know how many extra targets are lurking about. At least the P90 offers extra bullets for that kind of circumstance," Lian replied.

"Well either way, both of you successfully took out all six targets. Good job," Dr. Kaiser reported.

 _Both submachine guns have proven their worth, but where do our panelists stand?_

"I'm definitely with the P90 on this," Bradley started, "20 more rounds and armor piercing ones at that, a must when going against armored opponents."

"Greater stopping power in addition to the extra rounds, edge P90," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"I was leaning towards the MP5SD at first, but from what I've seen up close my opinion has changed. Edge P90," Eddie concluded.

 _In mid-ranged weapons, Gabriel Logan takes the edge with the FN P90._

 _Coming up, two trusted assault rifles take down the enemies from long range._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _The time has now come for both warriors to unleash their long range arsenal. Up first will be Gabriel Logan with the Colt M4A1 Carbine._

 **Colt M4A1 Carbine**

Length: 33 in.

Weight: 7.5 lbs.

Cartridge: 5.56x45 mm NATO

Effective Range: 550 yds.

Feed System: 30 Rounds

"This is the carbine version of the famed M-16 assault rifle," Gary explained showing off his rifle before racking the bolt and staring down the sights, "It's popular with counter-terrorist and Special Forces units for close quarters combat because of its compactness and firepower, making it ideal for urban warfare. You have a choice between semi-auto, burst fire, and full auto."

"That will be perfect for this next test where we will be emphasizing indoor combative abilities," Bradley said motioning to another crude structure set up behind them.

"Inside this maze there are three terrorists, in addition to three hostages, one of whom must be dragged out in order for you to complete the test. Gary, you'll be up first this time," Bradley spoke.

Gary nodded and got into position.

"Gary, are you ready?"

"Let's do this," the veteran called back.

"Then on 3...2...1, breach, bang and clear!"

Gary tossed a flash bang through the entrance and made his way inside, quickly gunning down a mannequin with an AK-47 dangling from its shoulder. He then quickly shoved another mannequin, representing an unarmed civilian, to the ground before coming to a turn and tossing another flash bang around it. Once it detonated he made another turn and gunned down a second terrorist before coming to an opening with a door and another unarmed civilian. Ordering the 'civilian' to stay back he kicked the door open and entered the room to find a life-sized practice dummy in a chair. Before he could grab his target there was a whirr coming from behind and he turned to find a third 'terrorist' stepping into view, quickly gunning him down in a flurry that split the target's head wide open. All threats neutralized he scooped up the dummy and made his way back through the maze and exited.

"Time! 1:27!" Bradley called out.

Dr. Kaiser made his way in to assess the damage, "I'm seeing tightly grouped clusters that tear apart hearts, lungs, the aorta, all instant kill shots," he said before making his way over to examine the civilian targets, "I see no damage here. Altogether you have 3 dead terrorists and no innocent casualties. Good job."

"I'll give it to you. That was some good shooting, but we have a rifle with a design better for indoor combat," Meryl spoke up.

 _Solid Snake shoots back with a dependable killer of his own, the FAMAS F1 assault rifle._

 **FAMAS F1**

Length: 29.8 in.

Weight: 7.96 lbs.

Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO

Effective Range: 300 meters

Feed System: 25 Rounds

"Meryl, you are up next. Let's see what you can do," Bradley spoke.

Meryl nodded and got into position with her F1.

"Meryl, are you ready?"

"Ready!" she called back.

"On 3...2...1, make entry!"

Meryl pulled out a flash bang and tossed it into the maze, immediately making her way inside following its detonation and gunning down the first terrorist target before harmlessly passing the first civilian. She then came to the corner and pulled another flash bang grenade, tossing it around the corner and following its detonation, stepped out to gun down the second terrorist. Pushing the other civilian target out of the way she then overturned a nearby desk and kicked the door open to find the last hostage waiting for her. There was a whirr from behind and she whirled around to be met by the last terrorist, gunning him down in a rapid fire flurry. With all threats neutralized she grabbed the last hostage and dragged it out of the maze.

"Time! 1:20! Good job," Bradley called out.

Dr. Kaiser made his way inside to assess the damage done to all targets, "All of your terrorists are D.O.A. and your innocent bystanders have no damage done to them. Altogether you have 3 dead bad guys and no innocent casualties."

 _Both assault rifles have left a trail of death and destruction in their wake, but where do our panelists stand?_

"For me the FAMAS does it," Bradley started, "It's got that Bullpup design that makes it easier to wield indoors while still being accurate in open battlefields."

"Normally I would be tempted to side with the gun that carries more bullets, as is the case with the M4A1, but the Bullpup design of the FAMAS was one of the factors that helped Meryl complete her test faster, edge FAMAS," Eddie seconded.

"I don't know about you guys. They pretty much did the same for me in terms of damage and accuracy, so I'm calling this one even," Dr. Kaiser concluded.

 _In long range weapons, Solid Snake takes the edge with the FAMAS F1._

 _Coming up, both warriors break out their explosives and then later, it's a battle between two elite special ops agents to determine who is 'The Deadliest Warrior!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The time has come for both warriors to unleash their explosive arsenals. Up first will be Gabriel Logan with the M-67 fragmentation grenade._

 **M-67 Fragmentation Grenade**

Range: 40 yards

Kill Zone: 5 yards

Filling: Composition B

Weight: 14 oz.

"These little bastards never fail to bring the pain.," Gary said unclipping one from his vest and showing it off.

"For this test we've set up three targets representing an enemy patrol," Bradley said motioning to the three dummies set up on the range, "All of them are equipped with 38G and 100G shock patches, both targets positioned 15 and 20 feet away from the designated detonation point. If the 38G patch is tripped, the target is disoriented. If the 100G patch is tripped, the target is dead. Gary, when you are ready you may get into position."

Gary nodded and pulled out a grenade as the panelists took their positions behind the protective glass barrier.

"On 3...2...1, let 'em have it!"

Gary pulled the pin and tossed the grenade into the designated area, resulting in an explosion that flung all three targets into the air, but completely tore the 'pointman' apart who bore the brunt of the blast.

"Nothing we haven't seen already," Meryl spoke up unimpressed.

Dr. Kaiser made his way out to assess the damage, "Our pointman is unquestionably toast," he said picking up the dummy's severed leg and tossing it aside before making his way back to the other targets, "With these two guys they were done in by shrapnel," he said picking up a dummy whose head had a jagged piece of metal sticking out of the area above its eye. "Altogether I'm seeing 3 kills."

"While your weapon can kill a group of people, Snake would see it coming from a mile away. Our explosive has the element of surprise," Otacon replied.

 _Solid Snake counters with a fragmentation mine that ambushes the enemy with lethal precision, the M18A1 Claymore._

 **M18A1 Claymore**

Charge: 680 g of C-4

Effective Range: 55 yds.

Maximum Range: 250 meters

Filling: 700 1/8 in. steel balls

Weight: 3.5 lbs.

Meryl stood out on the range setting up an explosive.

"Tell us more about your explosive Meryl," Bradley asked.

"This is an directional anti-personnel mine that is primarily used for ambushes and as an anti-infiltration device against enemy infantry with one and a half pounds of C-4 packed inside. For an added touch, the ones Snake used during the Shadow Moses Incident had built-in stealth camouflage and utilized a short range 90 degree laser sight to trigger the detonation," Meryl explained.

"To test out your explosives we've once again set up 3 targets. The 'pointman' is a ballistic gel torso that has been placed 15 feet away from the mine, the optimal distance for detonation. In addition, there will be two blood-filled foam torsos placed 30 and 40 feet away to determine the blast radius of the Claymore's higher explosive content, both with 38 and 100G shock patches. On your go, let her rip," Bradley spoke.

Meryl nodded and the panelists took their position behind the protective barrier. She pulled out a remote detonator and looked to the others, "Fire in the hole!"

With a push of the button the explosive knocked the gel torso backwards before it again violently snapped forward and stage blood could be seen gushing from both the foam targets.

"Talk about lowering the boom," Meryl winked.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage, starting by lifting the 'pointman's' shirt, "Both his patches are tripped and I'm seeing multiple pellets having torn through his chest for an instant kill."

He then made his way over to assess the two foam targets, "Both patches are tripped on both targets and I'm seeing that the high velocity pellets alone would net multiple instant kills on a target. Altogether you have 3 kills."

 _Both explosives succeeded in killing all three of their targets, but where do our panelists stand?_

"This is another test where both weapons have their strong advantages," Bradley started, "With the M-67 you have more freedom of movement and it carries a wide blast radius to back it up, but then again it's a weapon you can see coming from a mile away. The Claymore is a stationary device, but it has that element of surprise behind it. I give the edge to Snake."

"I give it to the Claymore," Eddie seconded, "The kind of Claymores Snake uses have that built-in stealth aspect. Gabe would need either thermal goggles or a mine detector or else he'd be screwed. Snake has the edge."

"The Claymore's element of surprise gets it for me. It truly would have that capacity for creating psychological trauma unlike many contemporary explosives," Dr. Kaiser concluded.

 _In explosive weapons, Solid Snake takes the edge with the Claymore M18A1._

 _Coming up, both warrior's X-factors are gauged and then it's a showdown between two deadly special operatives._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Now that all weapons have been tested there is one last thing to do, to gauge the X-factor, the one defining attribute they alone carry in their battle to the death._

"So Otacon, tell us about Snake's unique X-factor," Eddie asked.

"Snake was literally born for battle. He was spawned from the 'Les Enfant Terribles' project designed to create the perfect soldier, using the genes of the 'Greatest Warrior of the 20th Century,' Big Boss. Thanks to his specific genetics, he inherited a lot of the combative skills and traits of the man himself and thus he was able to pull off everything he was able to on the battlefield," Otacon explained.

"And what about Gabriel?" Eddie asked Lian Xiang.

"Gabriel Logan possesses an indomitable will and dedication that was able to lead him and anybody he commanded to victory. Any weapon that was placed in his hands, any tactic he was told to adopt, he did it to sheer perfection," Lian explained.

 _Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will win a battle between two similar foes?_

 _Special Agent_

(Solid Snake quietly guns down a white-clad guard walking past him before stepping out and shooting down the man's colleague before he even knows what is happening.)

 _vs. Special Agent_

(Gabriel Logan hides in some foliage with an SR-25 rifle, sniping down two South American guerillas in rapid succession.)

 _Stealth Combat_

(Snake pops out from behind a metal container and grabs a guard who was walking past him, snapping the man's neck before dragging his body out of sight.)

 _vs. Direct Confrontation_

(Gabriel is confronted by three terrorists, all of whom quickly fall in a hail of gunfire from his M4A1.)

 _Born for Battle_

(Solid Snake knocks Liquid Snake seemingly to his death from atop Metal Gear REX.)

 _vs. Indomitable Will_

(Gabriel stands tall over the mutilated remains of Jason Chance, a smoking automatic shotgun held in his hands.)

"Everything has been set up for battle and now all we have to do is sit back and watch the fireworks," Eddie spoke before pressing 'Enter.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere deep in the Alaskan wilderness a number of sentries clad in white winterized combat armor patrol the exterior of a top secret military facility being utilized by a terrorist organization.

In the distance, IPCA operative Gabriel Logan trudges through the snowy terrain, having just parachuted in from a few miles away. He eventually comes from a hill where he spots the facility and pulls out a pair of binoculars. He sees various guards patrolling the perimeter and carefully studies their routes as they move about, also taking note of the searchlights illuminating the courtyard below. Rising to a knee he tapped his earpiece with his free hand.

"Lian, I'm here," he spoke.

 _"Excellent. Our intel informs us the disc should be inside. Get in there, grab it and get out. Be careful though. It will be heavily guarded,"_ Lian Xing spoke from the other end.

"I'm aware of that. Logan out," the operative spoke just as a transport truck arrived at the front gate. Seeing an opportunity to make his entry, he waited patiently for the gates to open and put away his binoculars, withdrawing his H&K Mark 23 and attaching a silencer. With the guards distracted he made his move.

Inside the compound the truck comes to a halt near a warehouse and both the driver and his passenger get out, going around to the back to lift the gate and inspecting their cargo.

"Is this all they asked for?" the driver asked before shrugging and walking off, leaving his passenger to stand guard.

The lone guard was unaware of the cardboard box rising up behind him and without warning a hand clamped down over his mouth while another arm wrapped around his neck. With a deft jerk to the side the man's neck was snapped and his limp body was dragged into the back of the truck.

Solid Snake emerged from the back of the truck, now equipped with a few weapons gathered from a weapons crate and ready for action. He was on a mission to retrieve an optical disc believed to contain the combat exercise data of a new Metal Gear prototype. There were rumors of other parties being interested and he needed to get to it before they could.

He could hear the footsteps of another guard approaching and quickly ducked for cover behind a metal crate. When he was confident the threat had passed he knelt down and activated his Codec.

"Otacon, it's me. I'm inside the base," Snake reported.

 _"Excellent. The data Mei Ling compiled should tell you where the building is that the disc should be stored. Contact me once you've got it and we'll arrange for your transport,"_ Otacon spoke from the other end.

Snake was about to reply when he heard the footsteps again and readied his newly-acquired H&K USP. He listened intently as the guard drew closer and watched as the white-clad sentry passed with his back to him.

"Understood. Snake out," the veteran agent replied before ending the transmission.

Snake stepped out and moved to safe spot behind another metal crate and then waited patiently and watched as he spotted a cargo door opening and four additional guards came walking out. He was trying to plan out a way around the guards only to have a close call as a spotlight shone precariously close to his position. Noting the distance, he withdrew a silenced MP5 he had just acquired and took aim. Squeezing the trigger he shattered the light and crept back into the shadows knowing the guards would be alerted by the commotion.

Gabriel watched from his position as one of the spotlights was suddenly shattered by an unseen attacker. Someone else was there and threatening to blow his cover. All the careful planning put into this mission was being threatened and he would need to act fast. He readied his silenced MK. 23 for the suspicious guards that would be descending upon the courtyard as he made his move.

Snake meanwhile had used the distraction to his advantage and was now inside the building after infiltrating via the ducts. He had taken cover behind a parked battle tank and listened intently for any oncoming guards, taking the time to get a quick peek at the facility's layout obtained by Mei Ling. He should be close to the lab, but first would have to get past the guards and the security camera. Raising his silenced USP he took out the camera and then prepared to take out the guard who was coming to investigate the sudden ruckus.

Following some fancy stealth work, Gabriel Logan finally entered the base after eliminating two guards with careful shots from his silenced MK. 23 and proceeded further into building and taking a right towards the R&D wing where the disc would likely be located. Hugging his back to the wall he readied his gun and stepped into the open, only to be stopped in his tracks as another man in a black sneaking suit with a black headband emerged from the main laboratory. In his hand was the optical disc he had come for!

Snake found himself standing face to face with another brown-haired man dressed similar to him and he raised his USP, both men standing in tense silence with their weapons trained on each other, neither showing any signs of backing down. His suspicions had proven true, he wasn't the only person looking for the disc.

Ultimately it would be Logan who would break the stare down, firing a round that sent Snake diving back into the laboratory for cover. The IPCA operative holstered his sidearm and drew his FN P90, his advance halted as Snake had drawn his MP5SD and returned fire. The situation growing desperate, Gabe pulled an M-67 fragmentation grenade from his harness and pulled the pin before chucking it into the lab.

Snake saw the explosive and sought cover behind a bank of supercomputers, nearly deafened by the following detonation. Through all the smoke and fire he was able to spot the other man and opened fire, his opponent ducking behind a desk and returning fire, both men's rounds missing and instead striking computer monitors, filing cabinets and partitions, shredded papers flying through the air. The back and forth gunfire continued until both men were forced to reload.

Gabriel attempted to creep up on his opponent and pulled another grenade, ready to pull the pin as he tried to pinpoint his target's location. He inched closer to the edge of the partition until he again found himself staring into the other man's face and brought his wrist up to block a punch directed at his face, following by a backwards leap to avoid a high kick. He brought up the P90 to block another punch directed at his face and then drew back in an attempt to whip the mystery man with the submachine gun's stock, only to find it knocked from his hands by another kick. He wasn't out of the fight just yet and managed to grab his challenger's arm and spin him around, the MP5SD's trigger depressed and firing a burst into the ceiling.

Snake grunted as he felt the other man trying to wrench his arm backwards, but he brought his foot down and stomped hard on the man's foot before kicking backwards into his shin. With his enemy stunned he then flipped the man over his shoulder and attempted to fire a burst into him, but the charcoal-clad man rolled out of the way and tossed another grenade in his direction, again sending the ex-FOXHOUND operative fleeing.

The explosive detonated and Logan found himself showered in shards of glass and sparks, yet he could see the rival agent was still alive and running down a nearby hall. Raising his MK. 23 he fired everything he had left in his current clip at the fleeing man, yet his shots missed. Things were getting desperate because of this mysterious intruder and he reached for his M4A1, ready to resume the chase.

Snake had put quite a bit of distance between himself and his opponent. He had to give it to this guy, he was good, but he wasn't going to let his mission be jeopardized by some unexpected nuisance and he need to think fast. Remembering the FAMAS F1 he carried, he withdrew it and aimed at the lights above him, shooting them out and leaving the corridor bathed in total darkness.

Gabriel heard the gunshots and made his way towards the corridor, yet became suspicious when finding the area left in total darkness. He pulled out his night vision goggles and put them on before withdrawing another grenade and chucking it in on an opponent he believed would be waiting for him. An explosion rocked the ground, but the veteran operative held his ground and stepped in firing a barrage, yet his opponent was nowhere to be found.

Or so he thought as Snake popped out and fired a barrage from his FAMAS, one of his bullets grazing Gabriel's arm and leaving him clenching his teeth in pain. The sharp stings only served to fuel the agent's rage as he returned fire and sent the ex-FOXHOUND agent retreating further into the darkness.

Snake continued along until he once again found himself outside in an area lined with trees and generators. He could see the mystery man emerging from the building and reached into his pack for some additional 'goodies' he had obtained from the weapons crate, but first he needed to draw the man to him and removed the USP's silencer before firing a few more shots into his direction.

Gabe threw himself behind cover as three rounds struck the tree closest to him and pointed his M4A1 into the open, but couldn't find the other man. He slowly crept from behind the generator and proceeded farther along darting behind whatever cover he could until he looked down and saw a pair of footprints in the snow leading behind a small shed.

The man was nearby and he could sense a trap brewing. He reached onto his harness and pulled out another grenade and chucked it before turning on his heel and running in the opposite direction.

As he ran Gabe did not see the small patch of snow that had recently been disturbed and when he stepped on it an explosion followed, sending the IPCA operative flying through the air with his body riddled by steel pellets.

Solid Snake stepped out from the darkness and walked over to where his opponent lay. Seeing no signs of life from the fallen man he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, putting one in his mouth and lighting up before taking a long drag in victory.

XXXXXXXXXX

Winner: Solid Snake

Solid Snake:

H&K USP: 32

H&K MP5SD: 115

FAMAS F1: 310

M18A1 Claymore: 120

Total: 577

Gabriel Logan:

H&K Mark 23: 18

FN P90: 200

Colt M4A1: 105

M-67 Fragmentation Grenade: 100

Total: 423

 _In the final battle Snake ultimately prevailed thanks to his combined closer range combat and his superior explosive. Logan did not go down without a fight, his FN P90 ultimately proving to be his deadliest weapon, yet still wasn't able to score him the victory in the end._

"Snake had the more reliable weapons that helped carry him to victory. His assault rifle was ideal for the type of indoor combat they had engaged in and Logan wasn't able to find his way around the stealth Claymores. You also have to factor in that Snake managed to stop nuclear war from occurring constantly, three times by himself. Gabe relied more so on the assistance of his teammates and likely wouldn't have been able to stop Metal Gear by himself if pitted against it. Snake would have likely stopped the Syphon Filter conspiracy several times over by himself," Bradley explained.

"While I respect Solid Snake and what he's done for the world, I still think the results of this simulation were bullshit," Lian said.

"Snake is a legend in the Black Ops community and I think this battle is a further testament to that," Otacon concluded.

(Snake is shown riding away from the facility on a snowmobile as the entire compound goes up in flames behind him.)

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior' it's a battle between two bloody vigilantes:_

The Punisher: The fearsome one man army who terrorizes organized crime in New York and all over the world...

vs.

Max Payne: The rugged N.Y.P.D. cop with nothing left to live for other than adding to his tally of mob victims.

 _Who will be...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?!_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 **Author's Note:** For anybody who may have read the original version, this is the same chapter albeit with a few major adjustments. Hopefully you will all be entertained and hopefully I will feel a greater motivation to keep this going as opposed to before and once again, a very special thanks to **Poseidon Productions** for his assistance. Get your asses over and check out his own story **"Deadliest Warrior: Poseidon Edition"** when you get yourselves the free time!

Well you know the drill, read and review! Until next time this is Metal Harbinger saying SPREAD THE SICKNESS, ONE MIND AT A TIME! \m/


	2. The Punisher vs Max Payne

**Author's Note:** Well holy sheep shit people you're not going to believe it...I actually succeeded in updating this bitch!

At least I can breathe a sigh of relief in knowing that I beat ScrewAttack to the punch before they could end up turning this into a "Death Battle" episode, unlike my luck in the case of "Lara Croft vs. Nathan Drake."

Now that I've gotten that out of the way it's on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXX

(A Caucasian man with short, slicked back black hair and blue eyes stands clad in black combat gear with a large white skull on his chest. He points an HK416 with an attached grenade launcher at the screen.)

The Punisher: The tough-as-nails ex-Marine who has declared a one man war on crime...

(The Punisher methodically shoots his way through a group of thugs with his assault rifle.)

vs.

(A dark brown-haired Caucasian man is shown wearing a black sport coat, white dress shirt, leopard-print tie and gray slacks. He readies a SPAS-12 assault shotgun.)

Max Payne: The vengeful cop turned vigilante who has brought down numerous criminal conspiracies, leaving a trail of dead numbering in the hundreds.

(Max Payne darts from behind cover to drop numerous thugs with repeated blasts from his shotgun.)

 _ **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**_

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21_ _st_ _century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..._ _ **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

The Punisher

First Appearance: Amazing Spider Man Issue No. 129 (February 1974)

Height: 6' 3"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Armor: Kevlar Vest

Max Payne

First Appearance: Max Payne (2001)

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 195 lbs.

Armor: None

"Man oh man, we are looking to have ourselves quite the bloodbath today: a battle between two vigilantes with a combined body count numbering in the thousands. We are having The Punisher, Marvel's own one man army who has fought everybody from lowly drug dealers to super-powered villains and he is taking on Max Payne, the rogue detective turned fugitive who has taken on everybody from corrupt businessmen to armies of heavily armed trained killers. The only thing certain is that the bullets are going to fly by the hundreds," biomedical scientist Bradley Foster started.

"Guns, guns and more guns are all you can think about when it comes to these two and these are guys who use them very well. I can't even decide who is the deadlier of the two," computer whiz Eddie Cortez spoke.

"These are two men who are very physically hardened from their training and previous combat experience, with The Punisher having received extensive special operations training during his time in the United States Marine Corps and Max Payne being both a former NYPD homicide detective and DEA agent, but the one factor we cannot overlook is their psychological health," trauma doctor Joseph Kaiser added.

"Both of these men were spurred into action by great personal trauma. The Punisher personally witnessed his own family slain right before his very eyes, whereas Max Payne discovered the dead bodies of his wife and infant daughter following a home invasion that turned out to be part of a much greater conspiracy at hand. That's enough to screw with anybody's head and you know they're not always going to be rushing into battle in the most stable frame of mind, adding a level of unpredictability for their enemies," the good doctor concluded.

A middle-aged man with sandy blond hair and wearing a tan trench coat is shown loading clips into two separate Colt M1911A1 pistols. Behind him is a bulletin board lined with pictures of The Punisher.

 _Here to provide some historical insight on The Punisher is NYPD detective_ _ **Martin Soap.**_

 _Originally assigned to track down the infamous vigilante, the detective would instead find himself becoming a reluctant informant and assisting him in taking on powerful crime families._

"This man, I swear to you he ain't human. He has killed hundreds of some of the most vicious criminals you could ever think of, and they still haven't been able to take him down," the detective commented.

He was soon joined by a blonde-haired woman with an athletic build and clad in a replica of the Punisher's armor. She picks up an M203 grenade launcher and attaches it to an HK416 assault rifle.

 _Helping test the weapons of The Punisher is_ _ **Lynn Michaels.**_

 _Originally an officer with the NYPD, she would find herself helping The Punisher to bring down a serial rapist and at one point would even become a vigilante herself as the Lady Punisher._

"The NYPD, the Feds and none of the major criminal organizations he's crossed paths with have been able to hold The Punisher down. What makes some pill popping wash out think he'd ever stand a chance?" she smirked.

 _Serving with distinction as a captain in the United States Marine Corps during the Vietnam War, Frank Castle had just settled into a peaceful life with his family and was enjoying a picnic in Central Park, when they unwittingly stumbled across a mob hit. Not wanting any witnesses, the mobsters gunned down the entire family, leaving the veteran Marine as the sole survivor._

"He tried going to the authorities for help, but the mob had such a tight grip on the police and the courts that his family's attackers were allowed to walk. Knowing he had no other options, he was forced to take matters into his own hands," Lynn explained.

 _Frank Castle would begin a one man war on crime, now calling himself "The Punisher" and become one of the world's most feared vigilantes, eliminating several powerful underworld figures in a killing spree that has gone on for decades and is rumored to have claimed more than 2,000 lives._

"The man is like a ghost. He drops in, raises hell, and then disappears back into the shadows like nothing happened. I hate to talk down to a fellow officer of the law, but I'm not liking this Payne guy's chances," Martin concluded.

 _The one man army storms into battle with an arsenal large enough to supply a small nation:_

Short Range: Twin Colt M1911A1 Pistols

Mid-Range: Benelli M4 Super 90

Long Range: HK416

Explosive Weapon: M203 Grenade Launcher

 _But today, The Punisher finds himself pitted against a renegade cop with nothing to lose._

A Colombian man with curly black hair covered by a blue baseball cap and wearing a blue tactical vest over a white t-shirt makes some final inspections over an H&K G36 assault rifle.

 _Here to test the weapons for Max Payne is_ _ **Raul Passos.**_

 _A former NYPD detective turned bodyguard, Raul was instrumental in recruiting Max to work for his employer Rodrigo Branco. Having personally fought alongside Payne, he can attest to the vigilante's persistence and brutality._

"Max Payne has stared death in the eye more times than you could ever count and still walked away in the end. There's no way he would be afraid of some guy in a Halloween costume," Raul spoke.

Raul is soon joined by another dark-haired man in a light blue button up shirt, checking over the sights of a Taurus PT92 handgun.

 _Also on hand to represent Max Payne is_ _ **Wilson Da Silva.**_

 _A police detective from Sao Paolo, Brazil, Da Silva became acquainted with Payne while taking on the corrupt UFE police unit and Cracha Preto paramilitary group, both of which were linked to the disappearances of residents from the Sao Paolo favelas. Their investigation would lead to a much greater conspiracy at hand leading all the way up to Senator Victor Branco._

"I was there when Max took down Branco and I can tell you that man fears nothing and nobody. This Punisher guy won't stand a chance when he hunts something he can't kill," Wilson added.

 _Max Payne was once a loving husband and father who worked as a homicide detective with the NYPD. His life would change forever when he would return home to find his wife and infant daughter murdered by junkies following a home invasion. He would soon join the DEA as an undercover operative in an effort to learn more about the new designer drug "Valkyr" and root out those responsible for his family's death._

"He found himself caught up in a conspiracy that extended far beyond a simple home invasion gone to shit, one that would lead to him being framed for a murder he did not commit, and from there all the way up to the person who ordered the murder of his family, CEO of the Aesir Corporation, Nicole Horne" Raul explained.

 _After killing Horne, Max would return to the NYPD and find himself caught up in another gang war in which he was betrayed by his former associate Vladimir Lem, and then later found himself down in Sao Paolo, Brazil, where he battled gangs, rogue law enforcement groups caught up in an illegal organ smuggling operation, and corrupt politicans._

"He was a man with nothing to lose. With no reason to live, he is more than willing to do whatever it takes to eliminate his target, even if it means he has to run head on into a room full of armed goons. This Punisher is a dead man walking," Wilson concluded.

 _The rogue vigilante comes in guns blazing with his own stockpile of killing machines:_

Short Range: Twin Taurus PT92 Pistols

Mid-Range: SPAS-12

Long Range: H&K G36

Explosive Weapon: M79 Grenade Launcher

 _To kick things off, we start out with their close range handguns. The Punisher opens fire with a pistol that was the standard sidearm of the U.S. military for over 60 years, the Colt Model 1911A1._

(The Punisher is shown gunning down a gang member in cold blood with 3 rounds from his Colt.)

 **Colt Model 1911A1**

Semi-automatic

Length: 8 in.

Weight: 2 lbs.

Cartridge: .45 ACP

Clip Size: 7 Rounds (14 with 2)

"This gun has been in use since the first World War and is still used today by the likes of Delta Force and the Marine Force Recon," Martin said pulling out two pistols simultaneously.

"Well then we're going to see how it has stood the test of time," Bradley said motioning to the shooting range behind them, where 4 different foam targets had been set up at different positions, "Right now we have set up a scenario where you are about to be rushed by 4 mobsters at once and you have two guns at once with a full clip for each. Think you're up for the task?"

"You know it," Martin answered and got into position 50 feet away from the targets.

"Then let 'em have it!"

Martin raised both pistols and fired into the two targets closest to him, tearing large chunks out of their foam facades and then focusing on the farther away targets, managing to barely hit both of them before his guns clicked empty.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage and started out with the closer targets.

"I'm taking a close look at the size of the bullet holes and the chunks of skin torn away, that's a testament to the stopping power of these guns. You managed to score strikes to the chest and throat for instant kills."

He then made his way over to check out the remaining targets and zeroed in on a hole near the shoulder of the third target, "I noticed you struggled a bit more with these targets, yet with this guy you managed to score a shot in his shoulder that would have crippled this man's arm. He's not dead, but he will be left wide open for another shot and a possible bleed out if you managed to hit one of his blood vessels. This guy is a delayed kill," he said before moving lower and noticing another chunk of foam torn away from the target, "Here we have a grazing shot. Again, it will hurt, but not kill him," he reported before making his way over to the last target, "With this guy, you managed to knick his carotid artery for a rapid bleed out and a kill. Altogether you have 3 instant kills and one possible delayed."

"Looked like some impressive stopping power you had there," Eddie said checking out the shot up targets for himself.

"But you're only packing 7 rounds per clip. By the time you're out, we're still shooting at you," Wilson commented.

"And I've fought alongside Max personally. I can't tell you how he does it, but he has his own way of being able to literally dodge the bullets fired upon him. By the time your guy's run dry, Max will be firing a round into his face," Raul chimed in.

"Our gun is more dependable, has more rounds, and updated technology," Wilson added.

 _For short range weapons, Max Payne returns fire with a Brazilian made version of the Beretta M92, the Taurus PT92._

(Max is shown shooting down one mobster with a flurry of bullets to the chest before his partner comes into the room, only to take a round to the forehead for his troubles.)

 **Taurus PT92**

Semi-automatic

Length: 8.5 in.

Weight: 34 oz.

Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum

Clip Size: 17 Rounds (34 with 2)

"This is the Taurus PT92. It's a well-rounded semi-automatic pistol with good range, accuracy, and stopping power," Wilson said showing off twin pistols.

"Well it's going to be the same test for you. You have 4 mobsters charging you and 2 guns with 1 clip for each. Think you can handle this?" Bradley asked.

"You know it," Wilson smirked while getting into position 50 feet away from the targets.

"Then open fire!"

Wilson squeezed the triggers on both pistols and his bullets immediately struck the closest targets in their chests and faces before switching his focus on the others and managing to score a few lethal shots with a few rounds missing before his guns clicked dry.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to the shot up targets to assess the damage done.

"I am counting 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 shots in this guy," the good doctor said inspecting the first target, "and you got him in a close grouping right in the middle of his chest, dead before he hits the ground."

He then went to inspect the other targets and count the number of bullets in each. "I am seeing roughly a minimum of 4 bullets in each target, and you manage to group them in vital areas that will kill a man before he hits the ground again. Altogether you have 4 instant kills."

"More bullets means more bodies," Wilson nodded.

"Feeling intimidated?" Eddie asked Martin, who shook his head.

"The Colt has stood the test of time. It might not carry as many bullets, but it has the superior stopping power. The Punisher would only laugh at the challenge...if he's even capable of laughing that is..." Martin replied while scratching his head.

 _Both guns have shown their capabilities, yet where do our panelists stand?_

"The Punisher's Colt possesses the superior stopping power, yet it lacks the clip size of the Taurus. That is most crucial in a firefight, edge Taurus," Bradley started.

"The bigger magazine capacity wins the fight in the end, edge Taurus," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"We're 3 for 3 in agreement, edge Taurus," Eddie concluded.

 _In short range weapons, Max Payne takes the edge with the Taurus PT92._

 _Coming up, both vigilantes pull out their deadly room sweepers as the battle goes to mid-range._

 _XXXXXXXXXXX_

 _The time has now come for both warriors to pull out their trusted mid-range killers. Up first will be Max Payne with a dual-mode beast guaranteed to leave a room decorated in the innards of his victims, the Franchi SPAS-12._

(Max runs into a room filled with mobsters playing poker, quickly gunning them all down in quick work with the SPAS-12.)

 **SPAS-12**

Semi-automatic or pump-action

Length: 41 in.

Weight: 9 lbs.

Cartridge: 12-Gauge

Clip Size: 8 (+1 in the chamber)

"This is a dual-mode combat shotgun that can be adjusted for semi-automatic or pump-action, the latter intended for non-lethal rounds, never been the case for Max though," Wilson smirked while displaying the shotgun.

"Well we've got two separate tests planned, one to test your shotgun's accuracy and effective range, and the other to test its killing power," Bradley said motioning to the shooting range behind him, where 3 wooden targets with frowning faces painted on them had been set up.

"The first part of the test will involve you shooting at targets we have placed at 10, 20 and 30 yards away. Once that is done, we have an attack bot representing an attacking mobster to come charging at you," he said motioning towards an automated attack bot mounted with a gel torso, "You're up, Wilson."

Wilson nodded and took his position at the shooting range.

"On 3...2...1, open fire!"

Wilson fired into the first target before switching his aim and striking the second, the clusters of buckshot varying based upon range. He took aim and fired upon the third target, obliterating a portion where a man's shoulder would have been.

"Release the attack bot!" Bradley shouted.

On cue, Eddie activated the controls and the attack bot was sent charging towards Wilson, who fired a round of buckshot into its chest before going higher and firing a second blast that tore the dummy's neck apart along with a chunk of its face, leaving it hanging by a thread.

"My god that is brutal!" Eddie shouted as the dummy's head detached and hit the ground with a wet flop.

Dr. Kaiser went over and picked up the shredded remnants of the severed head, "This guy was made from ballistic gel, whose surface mimics actual human tissue. All I'm able to say is that you would have two instant kill shots judging by where you hit this guy, your first shot shredding his heart into pieces."

Bradley meanwhile made his way over to check out the wooden targets, "As is the case with most shotguns, you have instant lethality up close, yet the farther away you get, the more your accuracy fades."

"Punisher experts, your thoughts?" Eddie asked Lynn and Martin.

"That's real cute and all, but The Punisher comes equipped with a gun that's just as reliable," Lynn replied.

 _The Punisher returns fire with his own reliable killer, the Benelli M4 Super 90._

 **Benelli M4 Super 90**

Semi-automatic

Length: 34 in.

Weight: 8 lbs.

Cartridge: 12-Gauge

Clip Size: 7 (+1 in the chamber)

"The Benelli M4 is a combat shotgun that has been very popular with both military and law enforcement agencies because it requires little maintenance and can operate effectively in all climates and weather conditions," Lynn explained showing off the shotgun.

"Well you know the drill, it's the same test for you. Show us what that baby can do," Bradley said.

"You can count on it," Lynn said getting into position at the shooting range with newly placed targets.

"On 3...2...1, fire!"

Lynn squeezed the trigger and left a wide spread pattern on the first target before switching her focus on the next, firing another blast that wasn't as centered as before. She fired again on the last wooden target, managing to connect with a blast that would have obliterated the target's side.

"Send in the attack bot!" Bradley ordered.

Eddie switched the bot on and it made its way for Lynn, who took aim and fired a blast into the dummy's gut before firing a second blast that went a little higher into its chest. Even after the attack bot had been brought to a halt she fired another blast into the dummy's face followed by a fourth and final blast that blew the upper half of the dummy's skull off.

"Talk about overkill," Eddie gasped.

"This is The Punisher we are talking about here. Would you expect any less?" Martin asked.

"Point taken," Eddie nodded as Dr. Kaiser made his way over to pick up a large gel chunk from the ground, which turned out to be the dummy's face.

"Wow...you literally blew this guy's face off with with that third blast...and just right before the coup de grace," Dr. Kaiser said motioning to the bloodied stump that remained of the dummy's head. He walked over and began feeling around inside of the torso, "This guy's intestines are liquefied and his left lung is shredded to bits. There's no second guessing here."

 _Both shotguns decimated their targets, but where do our panelists stand?_

"This is too close to call. Both weapons have their strengths. With the SPAS-12, you have the option of switching back and forth between semi-automatic and pump-action, plus it holds one extra round. With the Benelli you have ruggedness and reliability in all weather conditions, plus it is lighter and more modern. I'm calling this even," Bradley declared.

"I have to agree. They have advantages that put them on too level of a playing field. Edge even," Eddie seconded.

"No disagreements here," Dr. Kaiser concluded.

 _In mid-range weapons, our warriors are even._

 _Coming up, two deadly assault rifles are put to the test in a one on one shootout._

 _And later, things heat up when explosives are unleashed._

 _XXXXXXXXXXX_

 _The time has come for both warriors to unleash their long ranged arsenals. Up first will be The Punisher with an improvement over the Colt M4 carbine, the HK416._

(The Punisher kills an entire group of gang members with a fully automatic blast.)

 **HK416**

Semi or Full-Automatic

Length: 33 in.

Weight: 7 lbs.

Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO

Clip Size: 30 Rounds

"This bad boy is the go to weapon for counter-terrorism and law enforcement. It gained fame for its use in the Navy SEAL raid that took down Osama bin Laden," Lynn explained showing off her rifle for the onlookers.

"It's a badass looking gun and we have the perfect scenario for you to show off its abilities," Bradley said motioning to the course behind them, a room designed to look like a restaurant and filled with foam targets, "Here's the situation: A group of armed terrorists have stormed a crowded building filled with frightened, unarmed bystanders. Your objective is to take down the terrorists without harming any of the civilians. Think you're up to the challenge?"

"You know it," Lynn replied and got into position.

"Alright, on 3...2...1, light 'em up!"

Lynn kicked down a door and was met by a small group of 'civilian' targets before a target fitted with a balaclava popped into view and she dropped it with a burst to the chest that sent fake blood spraying onto the nearest bystander. She moved further into the room and was met by another 'terrorist' that she dropped in a flurry to its face before rolling to the side and taking a knee before firing upon a third target. A door came flying open and a civilian target came rolling into view with a terrorist right behind it in a mock hostage situation. Taking careful aim, Lynn fired a round into the last hostile target's face, blowing off two thirds of its head.

"Time! 14 seconds!" Bradley called out.

Dr. Kaiser made his way around to inspect all of the targets, "Your bullets just pulverized these guys. 4 kills counted altogether," he reported before examining the civilian targets, "And you pulled this off with no civilian casualties. Good job!"

"Think Max would have a gun to match up to that?" Eddie asked Raul.

"Max came prepared for any situation," Raul said holding up his own rifle.

 _Max Payne shoots back with a trusty assault rifle of his own, the H &K G36._

(Max is cornered in a decrepit building by members of the UFE, only to dispatch them with a flurry from his G36.)

 **H &K G36**

Semi or Full-Automatic

Length: 39 in.

Weight: 8 lbs.

Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO

Clip Size: 30 Rounds

"The H&K G36 was the replacement for the heavier G3 battle rifle and can carry a 100 round C-Mag drum magazine if needed. This is the go to weapon for the Bundeswehr," Raul explained.

"It's the same test for you, Raul. You go in and clear out all the bad guys while not harming any survivors," Bradley explained.

"Not a problem," Raul said getting into position.

"Alright Raul, on 3...2...1, take 'em down!"

Raul kicks the door down and finds himself met by a small group of unarmed 'civilians' before a terrorist target pops into view, only to be dropped by a quick burst to its chest before the former bodyguard moves farther and was met by a second enemy, who was dispatched in similar fashion before Raul rolled along the ground and halted at a knee, where he dropped a third target with a barrage to the chest. A door to his right came flying open and he was met by a hostile target with a civilian held hostage in front of it. Raul raised his rifle and fired a barrage that took off the very top of the enemy target's head.

"Time! 18 seconds," Bradley called out.

Dr. Kaiser again made another trip around to inspect the hostile targets and then the civilian targets. "I am detecting lethal shots to all of these targets and done through close grouping. Once again we are seeing 4 kills and no damage done to the hostages. Good job!"

 _Both assault rifles showed their deadly accuracy and killing power against hostile threats, but where do our panelists stand?_

"This is another test that is just too close for me to call as these guns match each other on every front, even possessing the same gas operating system. I'm calling this one even," Bradley started.

"These guns matched each other kill for kill, separated only by 4 seconds, aside from that there is really no other major difference in effectiveness. Edge even," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"I'm with both of you on this one. It's their similarities in weapons and effectiveness that have made these two figures so deeply feared by the criminal underworld. I'm calling this one even," Eddie concluded.

 _In long range weapons, our warriors are even._

 _Coming up, things take an explosive turn when two grenade launchers are put to the test._

 _And then later, The Punisher takes on Max Payne in a shootout to determine who is "The Deadliest Warrior!"_

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _The time has now come for both warriors to unveil their explosive weapons. Up first will be Max Payne with a tried and proven killer, the M-79 grenade launcher._

(Max is shown taking aim and firing an explosive shell into a cluster of heavily-armed guards, sending charred body parts flying in all directions.)

 **M79 Grenade Launcher**

Break-Action

Length: 29 in.

Weight: 6 lbs.

Cartridge: 40x46mm

Clip Size: 1 Round

"This bad boy is more commonly known as 'The Thumper.' It had its start in the Vietnam War and is still sparingly used today by infantry units. With this I can fire a grenade up to 400 meters and at 6 rounds per minute," Raul explained showing off his launcher.

"We're going to give you the chance to show off what your launcher can do and here is your scenario," Bradley started motioning to the dirt road they stood at, "We have an oncoming car with 4 targets inside, representing a mob boss and his 3 bodyguards. Raul, you have one shot to show us how devastating your launcher can be," he concluded while motioning to a black sedan seen in the distance.

"It's gonna get hot in here," Raul nodded before ascending the hill that overlooked the road and taking his position behind a shrub.

"Eddie, is the car ready?" Bradley called to his colleague.

"Ready to roll!" Eddie called back.

"Then let's get this party started!"

"You got it," Eddie said pulling out his remote control and starting up the car.

He used the controls to automatically shift the car into drive and then steer the wheel as the car made its way down along the dirt road. When the car came into the effective range, Raul squeezed the M79's trigger and with a loud _'bloop'_ the grenade was launched and struck the car head on, resulting in a fiery explosion that sent shrapnel flying all over.

A firefighting team made its way in and put out the blaze and it would be a while before it was safe for the panelists to approach the smoking ruins.

Dr. Kaiser took the time to inspect the charred remnants of the targets from a safe distance, "These guys would all be dead upon impact. No questions asked."

"That's real cute and all, but you're dealing with obsolete technology there. We have the very weapon that replaced the M79 and will be able to blow Max Payne out of the water before he would even have a chance to get close," Lynn replied.

 _The Punisher brings the pain with the M79's replacement, the M203._

(The Punisher fires a shell from his M203 into an oncoming car full of mobsters, killing them all in one brilliant, fiery explosion.)

 **M203 Grenade Launcher**

Single Shot

Length: 15 in.

Weight: 3 lbs.

Cartridge: 40x46mm

Clip Size: 1 Round

"This is the very launcher that replaced the M79," Lynn explained before taking the launcher and attaching it beneath the barrel of her HK416, "This launcher is meant to be attached to a rifle, thus making it easier for the user to switch back and forth as opposed to lugging along a stand-alone weapon like the M79 that can only serve to weigh a person down in a firefight."

"It's the same test for you, Lynn. We have a car full of gangsters and we want to see if your launcher can prove any more effective than its predecessor," Bradley explained motioning to another car that had been waiting further down the road.

"4 flame broiled assholes coming right up," Lynn said before taking her position atop the small hill and readying her launcher.

"Eddie, is the car ready to go?" Bradley called out.

"Ready to roll again," Eddie called back.

"Get her moving!"

Eddie nodded and used his remote controller to shift the car into drive and then sent it rolling down the dirt road, only for Lynn to fire her round much earlier than Raul, striking the front end of it and sending it flipping forward and landing on its rooftop in a ball of fire.

The firefighting team came back and put out the second blaze and made the panelists wait until the all clear was given and they were allowed to approach. Dr. Kaiser observed the charred remnants of the targets before coming to his conclusion.

"Seeing as how you fired your shot earlier than Raul, there's no doubt the 2 guys in the front would have died from the explosion immediately, while there's a greater chance your guys in the back could have either died from the impact of the crash landing or the flames that followed. Either way you are 4 for 4," the good doctor reported.

 _Both launchers destroyed their targets and revealed the devastation they are capable of, but where do our panelists stand?_

"Both of these launchers no doubt are deadly and they are roughly the same when it comes to their effective range and blast radius, but the M203 can be attached to the HK416 and have it at the ready, while Max would have to get the M79 out and then aim it separately. Edge M203," Eddie started.

"I disagree and am calling this one even. Both these launchers are still very similar in terms of effective range," Dr. Kaiser countered.

The tie-breaking vote would fall down to Bradley.

"I'm calling this in favor of the M203. Being able to attach it to another weapon takes the extra weight off the user, enabling him to carry more weapons at once. Given the nature in which these two warriors are used to fighting in, quick movements are everything," Bradley concluded.

 _In explosive weapons, The Punisher takes the edge with the M203 Grenade Launcher._

 _As it is with all warriors, there is a critical X-factor that makes them who they are. For the Punisher, it is his seemingly inhuman conditioning and tolerance for pain._

"I've seen this guy in action and I swear to you, he cannot be an ordinary human. I've seen him take a shotgun blast up close and he just shrugs it off and keeps pushing forward like it's a mosquito bite. He will just rush into a room guns blazing and within seconds, everybody is on the floor turned into Swiss Cheese. Even the most hardened crime bosses in New York will be almost shitting their pants the second they hear his name," Martin explained.

 _For Max Payne, it is 'bullet timing.'_

"I have personally fought alongside Max Payne and when his adrenaline is at its highest, everything around him seems to slow down. He's been fired upon by enemies with assault rifles, mounted machine guns, snipers and even enemies in moving vehicles, and yet he seems capable of dodging everything they throw at him. Once he snaps out of it, an entire room is filled with shot up bodies and he has barely a scratch," Raul explained.

 _Coming up, it's a battle between two deadly vigilantes in a shootout for the ages to determine who is "The Deadliest Warrior!"_

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _With our testing now been completed and our X-factors evaluated, we are one step closer to determining who is 'The Deadliest Warrior.'_

 _Our team tested four weapons wielded by the infamous vigilante called The Punisher: The Colt M1911A1 handguns, the Benelli M4 Super 90 assault shotgun, the HK416 assault rifle and the M203 grenade launcher._

 _On the opposing side they tested an arsenal used by the ex-detective turned brutal vigilante Max Payne: the Taurus PT92 handguns, the SPAS-12 assault shotgun, the H &K G36 assault rifle, and the M79 grenade launcher._

 _In close range weapons, Max Payne outgunned the Punisher thanks to the extra bullets of his Taurus PT92._

 _ **EDGE: Max Payne**_

 _In mid-range weapons, both assault shotguns possessed their deadly strengths that put them on an even field with each other:_

 _ **EDGE: Even**_

 _In long range weapons, both assault rifles matched each other kill for kill in terms of deadly accuracy and stopping power._

 _ **EDGE: Even**_

 _And lastly in explosive weapons, The Punisher's M203 provided the bigger bang._

 _ **EDGE: The Punisher**_

 _Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will win in a battle between two menacingly similar foes?_

 _Vigilante_

(The Punisher brutally executes a wanted criminal with a point blank blast from his shotgun.)

 _vs. Vigilante_

(Max Payne shoots Jack Lupino repeatedly as he lay on the ground.)

 _Inhuman Toughness_

(The Punisher takes a shotgun blast to his bulletproof vest before shrugging it off and killing a criminal with a barrage from his HK416.)

 _vs. Inhuman Adrenaline_

(Max barrel rolls in slow motion and manages to drop three gangsters with a barrage from his H&K G36 before hitting the ground again.)

 _Murderous Intent_

(The Punisher tosses Ma Gnucci out through her office window.)

 _vs. Sheer Luck_

(Max exchanges gunfire with a group of hoodlums in a transit bus repair garage, only to end up shooting the control panel which causes a raised bus to fall down right on top of them.)

"We've got everything good and set up and now it's time to rock n' roll," Eddie said before typing in a few commands and pressing 'ENTER.'

XXXXXXXXXXX

In a rough neighborhood a lone dark van drives down an empty street before it comes to a halt at an abandoned three story building with a rusted chain-link gate out front. The door opens and the driver gets out to open the gate before climbing back in and driving the van through. The man gets out again and quickly pulls the gate shut behind him, a dark-haired man with a perpetual scowl.

He had found his man!

Unknown to him, his suspected safe house was being staked out by Max Payne, who had been transferred to the Punisher Task Force to help take down the bloodthirsty vigilante known as The Punisher.

The detective put down his binoculars and quietly exited his car, opening up his trunk and gathering his gear in preparation for what was sure to be a brutal battle.

Inside, The Punisher began systematically unloading his gear following yet another brutal campaign against the Gnucci crime family. There would be no time for him to celebrate as more slimebags prowled the streets and needed to be dealt with.

He was shaken from his thoughts as he heard the loud whine of a metal door being forced open. Had he been discovered?

The vigilante scooped up an HK416 and an M203 grenade launcher that he attached under the rifle's barrel and as an added precaution, grabbed the Benelli M4 Super 90 lying next to it. He then checked and made sure both of his Colts were locked and loaded as he listened for movement and retreated into the shadows.

Max Payne stalked his way through the safe house with his SPAS-12 in hand, eventually happening across the now abandoned van. Exhaust fumes were still fresh, telling him his target was nearby. He cautiously crept around the parked vehicle and noticed an elevated platform and ascended the stairs until he came to an area lined with crates that appeared to be filled with guns and ammo, knowing he was on the right trail.

He looked around before making a left turn, only to find himself staring straight into a white skull.

The Punisher found himself standing face to face with his intruder and he raised his HK416 assault rifle to fire a barrage upon the man, yet somehow he was able to roll out of the way and fired a blast from his SPAS-12 before taking cover behind one of the metal crates.

Max could feel his heart pumping as another barrage was fired upon him, yet everything moved around him as if in slow motion and the bullets whizzed harmlessly past his head. Even in the relative darkness of the room he could still make out the white skull and fired another blast from his SPAS-12.

Unknown to Max, fragments of the shell had managed to strike The Punisher in his armored chest and the wind was briefly knocked out of him, yet the relentless vigilante grunted and forced himself forward, firing another barrage upon the slippery detective until his gun clicked empty.

With no time to reload he slung the HK416 around his shoulder and withdrew his Benelli M4, firing a blast when he suspected the detective was again attempting to close in on him, sending Max barrel rolling for cover behind another stack of crates and returning fire with another shotgun blast of his own. The ex-Marine took cover behind a support pillar and blind fired upon his adversary before stepping out and firing another blast that managed to knock the SPAS-12 out of his hands before he could pop out and fire again.

With the adrenaline ebbing out of his system, Max grunted as he felt the full force of his assault shotgun being knocked from his hands. Rocked by another blast that was dangerously close, he readied his H&K G36 and made a mad dash into the open firing a salvo upon his attacker. As he found cover behind a long abandoned piece of machinery, he peeked out and spotted a red oil drum in the distance and he took aim for it, firing a shot that let out a low hiss before it was followed by a brilliant explosion.

The force of the blast sent The Punisher flying through the air and he struck a nearby storage rack with enough force to send it toppling over. Hurt, but still alive, the vigilante shoved a few discarded boxes aside and pushed himself back to this feet. Finding himself separated from his shotgun, he withdrew his dual Colt handguns and fired upon his attacker as he stepped into view, managing to strike him once in the side and send him retreating back into the shadows.

Rocked by fresh waves of pain, Max reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of painkillers, popping one into his mouth before reaching for his deadliest weapon yet.

The Punisher wasn't far behind him, following the telltale trail of blood. The vigilante took his time, aware that it could be an ambush and rattled one of the shelves in an effort to throw his opponent off and was met by a loud _'bloop'_ that sent him retreating as an explosive shell struck the ground where he had been standing less than a second earlier.

The explosion ignited some nearby ammunition and it wasn't long before a fire was spreading throughout the room. Max abandoned the M79 and withdrew his twin Taurus PT92 handguns as he prepared to hunt his prey down and make sure he was dead.

Carefully maneuvering his way around the burning wreckage he looked for any signs on the missing vigilante and needed to get out fast before he risked falling to smoke inhalation.

It was then he heard the loud groan from above and looked up to see a weathered support beam cracking beneath the explosions rocking the dilapidated building and he barely rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the deafening crash, only to find himself staring straight into the white skull and a very pissed off Punisher standing with guns drawn.

Feeling a fresh surge of adrenaline, Max Payne pushed himself back to his feet and squeezed the triggers of his PT92's to send a fresh wave of bullets upon his adversary, while The Punisher's bullets only managed to tear through the fabric of his sport coat. It wasn't long before the vigilante's guns were clicking empty and he was met by a bullet that struck him in the chest and another round that tore through his arm, leaving him wincing in pain.

The Punisher was becoming severely annoyed by this bothersome pest and holstered his Colts, taking the time to reload his HK416 and reaching for an explosive shell he had been carrying the entire time. Suppressing the urge to gag at the smoke filling the air, the tough-as-nails veteran tried to keep his focus on finding and eliminating his target, finding a lone shadow drifting back and forth he took aim and fired a barrage upon the fleeing detective, who again raised his dual handguns and fired away until both guns clicked empty on him.

Max Payne was out of ammo and knelt down to reload, but The Punisher somehow found him and out of desperation, he ran towards a nearby window and leaped through it as the vigilante took aim and fired another burst, one of the bullets tearing through his right calf and leaving him yelping in pain.

It was time to end this and The Punisher fired a 40x46mm shell through the broken window as he saw the wounded detective trying to flee for cover, the explosive striking the ground behind the man and sending him flying through the air.

An unimaginable pain shot through Max Payne's body as he hit the ground with a thundering thud, yet he was unable to hear the breaking of bones as a shrill ringing dominated his ears. When he opened his eyes he was met by a blinding light he was forced to blink away and as his vision came back into focus, he could only gasp in horror as he looked down to find both of his legs severed beneath the knee caps.

And then The Punisher stood tall over him with a Colt pointed in his face.

"What a joke," the vigilante grunted before squeezing the trigger and splattering Max Payne's brains all over the pavement.

With his opponent defeated, The Punisher holstered his gun and then turned and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Winner: The Punisher

The Punisher:

Twin Colt M1911A1 Pistols: 100

Benelli M4 Super 90: 80

HK416: 250

M203 Grenade Launcher: 105

Total: 535

Max Payne:

Twin Taurus PT92 Pistols: 142

SPAS-12: 90

H&K G36: 165

M79 Grenade Launcher: 68

Total: 465

 _In a relatively lop-sided battle, The Punisher emerged victorious thanks to the combined assault of his assault rifle and grenade launcher, whereas Max Payne managed to score more kills in both the close and mid-ranged categories._

"The Punisher ended up defeating Max Payne largely in part thanks to him being the superior strategist of the two, as well as his advanced Special Ops training, whereas Payne often relies upon running in guns blazing and triumphs mostly due to sheer luck, which can eventually run out," Bradley concluded.

"That computer has to have a virus! Max Payne has taken down psychopaths worse than this Punisher chump!" Raul spat.

"The Punisher has been fighting crime much longer. In an actual battle, the smartest thing Max Payne would be able to do is turn and run the other way," Lynn spoke with a sly smile.

(The Punisher is now wearing a trench coat and is shown walking away from the burning safe house with his hands in his pockets.)

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _Next time on 'Fictional Deadliest Warrior' it's a battle between two criminal organizations:_

(A man wearing a sleeveless red t-shirt with a skull and crossbones design and wearing a matching do-rag and dark green bandana over the lower half of his face threateningly brandishes an AK-47 assault rifle.)

Vaas' Pirates: The merciless marauders who have turned Rook Island into their own playground of death and destruction...

vs.

(A grungy Caucasian man in mis-matched clothes with a black dragon symbol prominently displayed points a CZ 75 handgun at the screen.)

Black Dragon: The deadly gun runners who willingly sold out their own realm in exchange for money and immunity.

 _Who will be...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?!_

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** Well I managed to get it out of the way and I feel a small sense of accomplishment in doing so after the way things ended the last time around. Once again a special thanks goes out to **Poseidon Productions** for his assistance and please check out his own "Poseidon's Edition" Deadliest Warrior fic if you haven't done so already!

Also, for the legal jargon The Punisher is owned by Marvel Comics and Max Payne is owned by Rockstar Studios.

With apologies to Max Payne fans out there.

Until then, read and review! This is Metal Harbinger saying SPREAD THE SICKNESS, ONE MIND AT A TIME!


	3. Vaas' Pirates vs Black Dragon

(A man wearing a sleeveless red t-shirt with a skull and crossbones design and wearing a matching do-rag and dark green bandana over the lower half of his face threateningly brandishes an AK-47 assault rifle.)

Vaas' Pirates: The merciless marauders who have turned Rook Island into their own playground of death and destruction...

(A group of pirates storm a Rakyat encampment, one pirate mowing down several of the native warriors with a blast from his PKM light machine gun.)

vs.

(A grungy Caucasian man in mis-matched clothes with a black dragon symbol prominently displayed points a CZ 75 handgun at the screen.)

Black Dragon: The deadly gun runners who willingly sold out their own realm in exchange for money and immunity.

(A Black Dragon thug guns down a member of the Earthrealm Special Forces with a barrage from his light machine gun.)

 _ **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**_

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Vaas' Pirates

Appearing From: Far Cry 3

Founded: Unknown

Base of Operations: Rook Islands

Known Activities: Arms trafficking, drug manufacturing, human trafficking, murder

Current Leader: Vaas Montenegro

Black Dragon

Appearing From: Mortal Kombat series

Founded: Early 20th Century

Base of Operations: Unknown

Known Activities: Arms trafficking, racketeering, assassination, destruction of the Red Dragon

Current Leader: Kano

"This is going to be our first group battle ever and it's going to be a match up between two known and feared criminal organizations," biomedical scientist Bradley Foster started.

"These are two groups led by mad men known for their equally chaotic, unpredictable natures, factors which trickle down to their subordinates. These men lack discipline, yet make up for it in brutality. This is a battle where 'mercy' is a dirty word," trauma doctor Joseph Kaiser seconded.

"These men are criminals with no regard for the law and even less regard for their fellow man. At the same time, they are businessmen with their hands in numerous different illicit enterprises that will assure their ability to get the best weapons money can buy," computer whiz Eddie Cortez concluded.

A young Caucasian man with brown hair and wearing a blue shirt, khaki pants, and an elaborate tribal sleeve tattoo extending the length of his left arm racks the bolt of an AK-47.

 _Up first to represent Vaas' Pirates is the man responsible for their eventual downfall,_ _ **Jason Brody.**_

 __ _Originally visiting the Rook Islands as part of a skydiving trip with a group of friends, Jason would be captured after landing on the pirate-infested island. Managing to escape thanks to some help from his older brother, the young man would fight his way out of captivity, free his friends and escape from the island._

"I've fought these guys first hand and I can tell you first-hand that they are no joke. These aren't just some drugged up losers – they are Grade A psychopaths who will maim, torture and kill anyone who gets in their way. The Black Dragon has no idea what they are dealing with," Jason spoke.

A middle-aged man with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and wearing a tan blazer and sunglasses appears and picks up a D50 Desert Eagle off the table before loading a fresh clip into it.

 _Also representing the Pirates is C.I.A. agent_ _ **Willis Huntley.**_

 _Assigned by the C.I.A. to keep tabs on the notorious slave and drug trafficker Hoyt Volker, Willis would embed himself in the island's activities and become familiarized with the business and tactics of his notorious right-hand man Vaas Montenegro._

"The C.I.A. has been looking for a way to stop Vaas and his boys for years. I highly doubt some punk rock rejects will be able to beat us to the punch," Willis scoffed.

 _Fueled by the lust for money, outlaws from all over the world made their way to the once tropical paradise of the Rook Islands, now having descended into a constant state of turmoil. It was under the leadership of the mentally unstable Vaas Montenegro that the Pirates would reach their zenith, becoming involved in a variety of criminal activities such as gun running, drug dealing, human trafficking, and murder._

"For far too long, the Pirates held the islands in their grip and somebody needed to do something about it," Jason spoke.

 _Locked in a constant struggle for control of the archipelago against the native Rakyat tribe, the Pirates' fortunes would take a turn for the worse when one determined survivor on a mission to rescue his kidnapped friends rose up to systematically take them down one by one, ending with Vaas himself. That man was Jason Brody._

"The Pirates are like animals. They rape, pillage and steal. They're not the best fighters, but they have the lack of regard for humanity that makes up for that and will allow them to go to the most extreme lengths to take down their targets," Jason concluded.

 _The deadly madmen terrorized the jungles of the Rook Islands with a terrifying, reliable arsenal:_

Short Range: D50 Desert Eagle

Mid-Range: AK-47

Long Range: PKM Light Machine Gun

Special Weapon: Machete

Explosive Weapon: Molotov Cocktail

 _But how will the remorseless terrorists of the Rook Islands fare when pitted against an equally volatile criminal adversary?_

A Caucasian woman with long blonde hair worn in a ponytail and clad in a dark green military outfit practices some slashing techniques with a kukri.

 _Sharing her knowledge of the Black Dragon, is_ _ **Lt. Sonya Blade.**_

 _A member of the Earthrealm Special Forces, Blade has hunted down members of the Black Dragon for years. Having fought several of them in person, she is an expert on their weapons and tactics._

"The Black Dragon are relentless and will somehow snake their way to a win," Blade commented with an air of disgust.

We are then taken to a tall, muscular African-American male whose arms have been outfitted with bionic implants. He makes some last minute inspections over a light machine gun.

 _Also representing the Black Dragon is_ _ **Maj. Jackson "Jax" Briggs.**_

 _A long-time Special Forces veteran, Jax has personally hunted the cell's leader Kano and successfully taken down several other high ranking members in the process._

"The Black Dragon are deranged, but they have the numbers, the resources, and the experience with operating all over the world. I doubt some drunken pirates are gonna do anything to slow them down," Jax concluded.

 _Starting out as a part of the secretive Red Dragon criminal syndicate, the Black Dragon was started by renegade members who had become disenchanted with the strict code of honor and stealth that pervaded their parent organization. Falling under the leadership of the ruthless Kano, the organization rose to greater heights and would eventually come into conflict with various law enforcement and military organizations all over the world, most notably Earthrealm Special Forces and even their former colleagues in the Red Dragon._

"Kano and his men massacred my entire unit, and they've killed countless others," Sonya spoke with great venom.

 _The Black Dragon specializes in arms trafficking, racketeering, and assassination, as well as mercenary work, having hired themselves out to the forces of Outworld. In spite of several of their top-ranking members being eliminated, the group continues to thrive in the criminal underworld._

"They have no qualms about killing whoever stands in their way. I have a feeling the Pirates will underestimate them and their boys will end up being sent back home in pieces," Jax concluded.

 _The Black Dragon relied upon a deadly cache financed by their illicit worldwide operations:_

Short Range: CZ 75

Mid-Range: FN FAL Paratrooper

Long Range: M60E4 Light Machine Gun

Special Weapon: Kukri

Explosive Weapon: F1 Grenade

 _When the fighting came down to close range, both warriors had their sidearms they relied upon. Up first will be a powerful gun that could be used when taking on any threats, man or beast, the D50 Desert Eagle._

(A Pirate shoots a captured Rakyat with a point blank blast from his D50, obliterating the man's skull.)

 **D50 Desert Eagle**

Semi-Automatic

Length: 10.6 in.

Weight: 4.2 lbs.

Cartridge: .50 Action Express

Capacity: 10 Rounds

"This gun had enough firepower to put down any threats Rook Island had to offer, whether it was the biggest beasts of the jungle, or some very pissed off Rakyat warriors," Willis explained before loading a fresh clip.

"Definitely looks like it has quite a bit of kick behind it," Eddie commented.

"In the hands of a seasoned fighter, it packs an entire case of whoop ass. When someone's hit, they don't forget it," Willis replied.

"We want to see what kind of power and accuracy the Desert Eagle has," Bradley said before motioning to a shooting range set up behind him, "We have five targets for you, one of which is a ballistics gel torso to simulate the density and viscosity of real human flesh and bone. Aside from that, we have two wooden targets and two containers of stage blood. Think you're up to the challenge?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" Willis asked before stepping into position.

"Alright Willis, on 3...2...1, open fire!" Bradley shouted.

Willis took aim and fired his first shot into the gel torso's gut, leaving a considerable wound behind. He set his sights a little higher and fired a round into the gel target's face, destroying its nose and leaving a gaping hole in the back of its head. With his first target incapacitated he next set his sights on the wooden target next to it and opened fire, yet his shot missed. Undeterred, he corrected himself and fired two more shots that connected before switching his aim to the nearby bottle and shattering it in one shot. He then focused on the other targets and missed his first shot on the next bottle before firing upon it again and breaking it in a spray of crimson before taking aim and firing upon the last wooden target before his gun clicked empty.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to gel torso to examine the damage, starting with the gaping hole that was left in the torso's gut.

"Damn, I've seen some nasty bullet wounds before, but even this one manages to surprise me. The amount of energy from one shot alone was enough to turn this man's large intestine into stew. He would die right on the battlefield," he commented before observing the dummy's obliterated face, "And it would be much slower and far more painful compared to this shot right here, where you just turned this man's face into a crater."

"I should ask how you feel after firing that thing? That kick was just nasty," Eddie inquired.

"I'm not gonna lie, it's a bitch. But when you look at the killing power of this baby, it makes it worth it when you see your enemy lying in a pool of his own blood," Willis replied.

"That heavy recoil will only come back to bite your Pirate buddy in the ass afterward when he can't hit the broad side of a barn. We have a solution with less recoil and more rounds," Sonya Blade spoke.

 _The Black Dragons return fire with a full auto, rapid fire killer, the Czech-made CZ 75 automatic pistol._

(A Black Dragon ambushes a Special Forces operative, killing him with a full auto burst to the face and chest.)

 **CZ 75**

Automatic

Length: 8 in.

Weight: 2 lbs.

Cartridge: 9x19mm

Capacity: 20 Rounds

"The CZ 75 has become quite a favored sidearm for the Black Dragon, and a total nightmare for Special Forces," Sonya explained as she pulled out a gun of her own, "It's lightweight, has less recoil, more rounds, and it can be easily concealed. Did I also mention it's fully automatic? You think you've got one of those slimy bastards cornered and then all of a sudden you could have a chest full of 9mm rounds before you even knew what hit you."

"Well it's going to be the same test for you, Sonya. We're testing your gun's accuracy and power and we've given you one clip to make your point," Bradley explained.

"I'm on it," she said getting into position.

"Alright Sonya, on 3...2...1, open fire!"

Sonya shot the first container with relative ease before switching over to the wooden target next to it and firing a three shot burst near its center. With the first two targets dealt with, she sets her sights on the gel torso and fires a barrage that starts at its chest and travels up along its neck, leaving stage blood gushing out in a spectacular torrent. She then focused her attention and the second wooden target and managed to land all shots before taking aim at the last bottle and missing her first two shots, yet managing to shatter it before her gun clicked empty on her.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to inspect the damage done to the gel torso.

"My only thought when I see the aftermath of this is surgical precision. You made a neat line of bullets that travels all the way up from this guy's chest and piercing his heart and lung all the way up stopping at his trachea," he explained tracing his finger along the line of ragged holes, "Your first shot to his lung alone would have been a mortal wound. Imagine that many in one split second flurry?"

"Not to mention we have less kick behind our gun," Sonya replied before looking over to Willis, "And more bullets means more opportunities."

"Still, that's the kind of gun poorly trained gang bangers would use, one where they will spray and pray rather hoping to hit anything, rather than going in for the kill like a trained killer," the CIA agent scoffed.

 _Both handguns showed off their abilities and successfully eliminated all of their targets, but where do our panelists stand?_

"While the D50 unquestionably takes the edge in stopping power, the CZ 75 has more rounds and less recoil, edge CZ 75," Bradley started.

"I think a lot of people would feel tempted to side with the Desert Eagle right away given its fearsome reputation, yet the CZ 75 is lightweight, accurate and easier to conceal, along with the lighter recoil as evidenced by the shooter only missing two shots, edge CZ 75," Eddie seconded.

"I too was tempted to side with the Desert Eagle given its famous stopping power, but its extra bullets, its ability to go full auto and its surgical precision just one me over. Edge CZ 75," Dr. Kaiser concluded.

 _In short range weapons, the Black Dragons take the edge with the CZ 75._

 _Coming up, it's a battle between two assault rifles that faced off against each other during the Cold War._

 _XXXXXX_

 _The time has now come for the battle to go to mid-range and to do so, both warriors relied upon trusted assault rifles to get the job done. Up first will be the Black Dragons with a trusted assault rifle that has been used by over 90 countries, the FN FAL Paratrooper._

(A Black Dragon member takes cover as Special Forces operatives patrol a forest trail, waiting patiently for them to pass before he snipes them down with shots from his FN FAL Paratrooper.)

 **FN FAL Paratrooper**

Semi-Automatic or Fully Automatic

Length: 39 in.

Weight: 8 lbs.

Cartridge: 7.62 x 51 mm

Clip Size: 30 Rounds

"This is a compact version of the original FN FAL design. Because of its prevalence and widespread usage among the militaries of NATO-affiliated armies during the Cold War, it's been called "The right arm of the Free World," Jax explained while displaying the rifle.

"Indeed it's a gun that has seen its share of conflict all over the world, but since the Pirates are used to fighting in a jungle terrain, we want to see the Paratrooper's performance in that kind of environment," Bradley said and then motioned towards a shooting range behind them that was obscured by a camouflage net.

"We have set up a mock jungle environment where your vision will be obscured by the net as you attempted to take down 4 moving targets. Aside from the netting, there will be intermittent explosions aimed at making things more challenging. Jax, you have 3 clips and 30 seconds to make your point," Bradley concluded.

"Four dead Pirates, coming right up," Jax said getting into position.

"Eddie, ready the attack bots!" Bradley shouted and on cue the four motorized bots started moving around, all of them wearing bandanas wrapped around their faces and spray painted with the skull and crossbones motif on their chests.

"Jax, are you ready?"

"Ready to rock!" Jax called back.

"Then on 3...2...1, open fire!"

The FN roared to life as Jax fired a burst through the net and struck one of the targets, which continued moving about on its motorized platform. He then set his sights and fired on another target, albeit missing a few shots due to his view being obstructed by the net in front of him. He still fired on in determination until an explosion kicked a cloud of dirt and dust in front of him. Knowing he was on the clock, he still managed to fire until his gun clicked empty and quickly ejected the spent magazine to insert a new one and resumed his attack. The third target would have its head, neck and chest riddled with bullets before another explosive detonated and a pillar of dirt and smoke again hampered Jax's vision, yet he shot on with determination until his second clip emptied and he reached for his final magazine. A third explosive detonated, yet Jax squeezed the trigger and more rounds tore through the final target and took off most of the top part of its skull before his gun clicked empty and Jax called out "Done!"

With the test complete, the panelists make their way over to assess the damage with Dr. Kaiser approaching the first target.

"This guy is riddled with bullets from top to bottom. His lungs are collapsed, his heart ripped open and a few rounds leaving his skull cracked like an egg from the inside. This ballistic gel is the only thing holding his head together," Dr. Kaiser said pushing the collapsed tissue up in emphasis before making his way over to the second target.

"I'm seeing the same thing with this guy as his buddy before him," the good doctor said as he carefully counted the number of visible holes, "chest, neck, head and even a few in his arms for the added pain."

"Mercy is not a word in the Black Dragon's vocabulary," Jax added as the doctor made his way over to check on the last two targets.

"It's the same thing all over again with these guys, both of them just turned into Swiss cheese, plus your last guy missing the upper part of his head," Dr. Kaiser said pulling back the strips that remained of the last dummy's skull, "Altogether you are 4 for 4," he concluded.

"Quite the shooting, don't you agree?" Eddie asked Jason, who only shrugged.

"It's passable. I'll give him that," Jason chuckled.

"Heh, keep talking surfer boy," Jax replied rolling his eyes.

"It's not like anything I haven't seen before and Vaas' Pirates had their own iconic rifle that would drop a bunch of Black Dragons before they would even knew what hit them," Jason replied.

 _Undeterred by the FN FAL's showing, the Pirates experts return fire with a world-renowned gun that symbolizes guerrilla warfare and insurgency, the AK-47._

(A trio of pirates ambush a group of stranded Rakyat warriors, mowing them down with precision fire from their AK-47s.)

 **AK-47**

Semi-Automatic or Fully Automatic

Length: 35 in.

Weight: 7.7 lbs.

Cartridge: 7.62x39mm

Clip Size: 30 Rounds

"This is a gun that needs no introduction. It has been used in major conflicts all over the world since the 1950's, both by standing armies and by rebel forces and terrorist groups. It's cheap to purchase and is popular for its reliability and ruggedness. I could crawl on my belly through a mile of mud or lose this in a stream and fish it out and it would still fire afterward," Jason explained while showing off the iconic rifle.

"We've already seen what the FN could do in a simulated jungle environment, but now we want to see how the AK would perform in a more urban environment that the Dragons would be used to fighting in," Bradley said before motioning to the setup behind them designed to look like a city block, "We have brick walls, moving cars, and explosions to simulate a war zone. As it was with Jax, we are giving you 3 clips and 30 seconds to make your point."

"Something I could do in my sleep," Jason said getting into position.

"Eddie, ready the attack bots!" Bradley ordered and on cue, four new motorized attack bots started moving back and forth, these ones each having the Black Dragon insignia painted on their chests.

"Jason, are you ready?!"

"Hell yeah!" Jason shouted back.

"Then on 3...2...1, shoot 'em up!"

Jason took aim and quickly peppered the closest target with a volley of rounds, which continued until it sped behind a chest-high wall that only left it open for head shots. He went to fire another burst on the next target, only to have his vision obstructed by a detonating oil drum. It took a while for the smoke to clear before he could open fire again and shoot up the second target before his clip ran dry. He reloaded his gun and went to fire at the third target, only to be cut off by a car to pass and take most of the bullets. He wasn't deterred and allowed the car to pass before resuming and firing into the third target until his clip ran dry, having managed to blow most of its face off beforehand. With one clip left he set his sights on the last target just as another oil drum was detonated and a cloud of black smoke filled his vision. Nevertheless, Jason was determined and opened fire, managing to land several hits on the roving dummy's head, chest and stomach before his gun clicked empty.

"Done!" Jason called out.

The testing completed, Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done to the targets, starting with the closest.

"With this guy your bullets were a little more spread out compared to the FN's, yet you riddled his chest with kill shots. Once this guy got behind the wall though, it was head shot city for him," he said picking out chunks of fake bone before making his way over to the next target, "With your second target it's the same thing, his heart is pierced and his lungs are collapsed. There's no getting up from that."

"These are some crazy bastards you deal with. You can only hope it's their bullets that kill you before Vaas decided to try some other sick shit with you," Jason added before Dr. Kaiser approached the last targets.

"With these last two guys it's almost identical. Bullets are ripping apart their heads, chests and stomachs. Altogether you are 4 for 4," the good doctor concluded.

"This test was just too close to call for me. Given these circumstances, we have prepared one more test for consideration," Bradley explained leading the experts over to a muddy patch, "Both of these guns saw action all over the globe during the Cold War and thus would have been exposed to fighting in plenty of different environments, especially in the jungles and other damp climates where you are going to be crawling through the mud, which can affect the effectiveness and usage of your guns. We want to see how well both these guns do while covered in mud and with water logged barrels. Jason, pass me your AK please," he asked.

"Go ahead. Make my day," Jason said handing the rifle over to Bradley, who proceeded to slather mud along the rifle before pouring some dirty water down the barrel. "Here you go. Jax, you're next."

Jax handed his rifle over to Bradley, who proceeded to repeat the same procedure and then handed it back to him. "Gee, thanks," the major sarcastically commented.

"Alright, here's the challenge," Bradley said motioning to a shooting range set up behind him, "You are both going to attempt to shoot your guns after you have just crawled through the mud. We have three attacking soldiers coming at you and your objective is to take them out after you have just done so. Jason, you're up first."

Jason nodded and got into position. He took aim and squeezed the trigger, his rounds flying out of the barrel and striking his targets head on until his clip ran empty.

"Done!" he called back.

"Jax, you're up!" Bradley called out.

Jax nodded and took a knee. He took aim and squeezed the FN's trigger, his rounds also flying out of the barrel without a hitch until his clip ran empty.

"It's empty!" he shouted.

 _Both assault rifles have shown off their killing potential and their reliability under precarious conditions, but where do our panelists stand?_

"This is going to be a very close match up for me. I honestly thought the AK would have had this in the bag, but the FN just keeps up all the way and I was surprised it was able to survive the mud test. I'm calling this one even," Bradley started.

"Both these guns faced off against each other during the Cold War and if the FN had been a slouch all that time, things would have been drastically different. It's too close and I'm calling this one even," Eddie seconded.

"The FN carries a stronger round, yet the AK's reliability allows it to keep up. I'm an even vote as well," Dr. Kaiser concluded.

 _In mid-ranged weapons, our warriors are even._

 _Coming up, the battle goes to long range as two Cold War machine guns are put to the test. Later, the battle goes to close combat as two deadly blades cut through the obstacles in their path._

XXXXXX

 _In a battle between two dangerous criminal organizations, both would bring deadly, reliable weapons into a firefight. When things get ugly, both would have heavier guns to cut through their adversaries. Up first will be Vaas' Pirates with a Soviet-born killing machine, the PKM machine gun._

(A heavily-armored Pirate marches into a Rakyat encampment, cutting down several defenders with controlled blasts from his PKM.)

 **PKM**

Length: 47 in.

Weight: 26.5 lbs.

Cartridge: 7.62x54Rmm

Capacity: 200 Rounds

"This is a general purpose machine gun more commonly used in most former Eastern Bloc nations," Willis said racking the gun's bolt, "It can also be used as a light anti-aircraft weapon. It's a Commie toy, but it's one of the most common machine guns in the world thanks to its low price, high durability, and all around power," he explained.

"The Pirates had large men in enough Kevlar to cover a rhino, adding to the level of intimidation for their enemies," Jason added.

"As drugged up as the Black Dragons could be, that wouldn't do a damn thing to faze them," Jax replied.

 _Answering the PKM's challenge is an American-made killer modified for use by the U.S. Navy, the M60E4 light machine gun._

(A Black Dragon armed with an M60E4 is shown holding off a group of Special Forces operatives who have infiltrated one of their warehouses, managing to kill two of them while exchanging gunfire with the survivors.)

 **M60E4**

Length: 43 in.

Weight: 23 lbs.

Cartridge: 7.62x51 mm

Capacity: 100 Rounds

"This particular variant is an improvement over the original and is the primary light machine gun in some NATO countries," Jax said proudly displaying the American-made machine gun.

"And yet you bring 100 rounds less to the firefight. Tell me how that's supposed to work in your favor?" Jason chuckled.

"The Black Dragons shoot to kill, not put on a show like your Pirate friends," Jax answered.

Bradley stepped in before things could get any more heated and motioned to a shooting range set up behind them.

"Those are both some dangerous looking guns you've got there and we've set up a firing range to test the accuracy and stopping power of your long range weapons. We have 4 roving targets set up at 40 yards away, each of them with canisters of the explosive Tannerite strapped around their necks, a binary explosive that detonates upon being struck by gunfire. To make things more challenging, we have set up cinder block walls.

"You each have 100 rounds to make your case. As soon as we see each jar detonated, the test is over. Willis, you're up first. Good luck," Bradley concluded.

Willis got into a prone position and just as Eddie started up the attack bots.

"Willis, are you ready?" Bradley called out.

"Yeah!" he called back.

"Then on 3...2...1, let 'em have it!"

Willis squeezed the trigger and the gun roared to life, his bullets quickly tearing through one of the targets before it could roll behind the cinder block wall, the gun's powerful rounds punching through the hard surface and striking another target, yet no explosions. Not wanting to waste bullets, he waited for the nearest target to emerge from behind the wall and he finally struck his first explosive jar, blowing off the entire upper half of his target. He then set his sights on the second target and tore a large foam chunk off its surface before he would strike that dummy's jar and be awarded with another explosion, leaving behind a mangled husk of foam and stuffing. He fired upon the third target, but his bullets missed and instead chipped off more blocks from the wall. Undeterred by the errant flurry, he adjusted his sights and waited almost impatiently for the third target to wheel out from behind the wall and he opened fire, managing to dispatch it with a flurry of hot lead. With one target left he set his sights and fired a burst that tore through more cinder blocks before he scored his final, fatal kill shot that left his target reduced to a pile of chunks.

"Done!" Willis shouted.

"1 minute, 34 seconds," Bradley called back.

"Altogether you are 4 for 4 in terms of kills," Dr. Kaiser reported.

"And plus you still have a few extra bullets to spare," Eddie added, looking at the longer belt of disintegrating rounds.

"As much as I hate to say it, the Commies knew their guns, but I'd still rather have one of Uncle Sam's fine tools in my hands when the shit hits the fan," the CIA agent replied.

"Jax, it's your turn. Show us what the M60E4 can do," Bradley called out.

The Major nodded and lay in a prone position.

"On 3...2...1, bring the pain!" Bradley shouted.

Jax squeezed the trigger and the rounds shot out of the gun's barrel, quickly tearing through the nearest target and obliterating its head before its jar was struck and an explosion followed. He spotted his second target just as it rolled behind the cinder block wall and tried to fire through it, managing to punch some of the blocks out of the wall before he struck the second target's canister and split it in half through a fiery explosion. He set his sights on the third target and managed to fire a few shots into its stomach before his gun suddenly clicked on him.

"Jam!" Jax called out.

The Special Forces operative desperately racked the bolt and was forced to expend two unused rounds before the jam was cleared and he could resume firing. After a few tense seconds the Major was able to resume firing, striking the third target's canister and blowing it ot bits before he took aim and shot up the last target before it finally exploded.

"Done!" Jax shouted.

"1 minute, 43 seconds," Bradley called back.

"You have managed to match Willis in 4 for 4 kills against your targets. Good job," Dr. Kaiser reported.

"But your gun jammed on you. You would've been a sitting duck in a real firefight," Jason commented.

"Keep talking, surfer boy. It's not over yet," Sonya shot back.

 _Both guns tore through their targets in gruesome fashion, but which light machine gun do our experts find superior?_

"I have to go with the PKM on this one. It proved to be the more reliable of the two guns and when fully loaded, it carries 100 more extra bullets than the E4," Bradley started.

"I have to agree. That jam is too much for me to overlook, especially in what was supposed to be a more updated version of the original M60," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"I have to agree with the both of you here," Eddie concluded.

 _In long range weapons, Vaas' Pirates take the edge with the PKM light machine gun._

 _Coming up, both warriors cut through the competition as the battle gets up close and personal. And then later, things heat up when explosive weapons are put to the test._

 _Who will win in a battle between two vile criminal organizations? Stay tuned!_

XXXXXXX

 _The time has now come for both warriors to unleash their special weapons. When it came to close quarters combat, the Black Dragon relied upon a deadly curved blade made famous by the Gurkhas, the Kukri._

(A Black Dragon ambushes a Special Forces operative who had been tracking him through the sewers, slitting his throat with the kukri.)

 **Kukri**

Material: Steel

Length: 16-18 in.

Weight: 1-2 lbs.

Sonya is in the practice gym with the kukri in hand, gracefully twirling the curved dagger and showing off some practice slashes for the panelists.

"This is a multi-use utility tool that was made famous of the Gurkhas of Nepal, best used for chopping thanks to its heavy, forward-curving blade that can take off a man's arm in one fell swoop. It's also got a circular notch near the handle that keeps blood from dripping onto the handle. I could maintain my grip on this for a whole battle against a bunch of those assholes."

"We are going to see how this blade handles in a confrontation against multiple opponents at once," Bradley said before motioning towards a narrow walkway set up in the fight club, "You are going to be attacked from both sides at once by two enemies represented by these suspended pig carcasses. Let's see what you can do."

"Gladly," Sonya said before walking over and getting into position at the center of the walkway.

"Alright Sonya, on 3...2...1, slice 'em up!"

On cue the suspended pig carcasses went zooming towards Sonya from both directions, the Special Forces agent ducking low and slashing into the stomach of the target in front of her before she delivered a mighty war scream and halted the advance of the target behind her with a roundhouse kick to its side and then she leaped into the air and brought the blade down onto the pig's neck before twirling around and slicing high on her first target, leaving a deep gash in its throat.

"That's how you do it," Sonya smirked.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done, starting with the first carcass.

"Your first slice alone would have opened this guy up and left him struggling to keep his intestines – if he could even lift his hands up afterward mind you. A slow, painful delayed kill," the good doctor said before rising to examine the gash left on the target's neck, "Your second strike is a quicker kill. You've nearly decapitated this guy," he said pushing the pig's head back in emphasis, "Both shots equal kills."

He then made his way over to the second target, "With your second target it's the same thing, an instant kill with an almost decapitation."

"Quite the brutal showing we've got ourselves there," Eddie commented before looking over to Jason, "Think you'll be able to match up to that?"

"Of course. I'm bringing a longer blade and one that's much simpler to use," Jason replied.

 _Answering the challenge, the Pirates slice back with a simple, yet deadly cutting tool that has served as a trademark of criminal and guerrilla organizations for decades, the Machete._

(A Pirate is shown brutally torturing a strung up Rakyat prisoner, blood spraying all over his face and chest as he hacks into his hapless victim.)

 **Machete**

Material: Steel and wood

Length: 2 ½ foot blade

Weight: 1.5 lbs.

Jason had the machete out and took a few practice swings with it before making his way over to the panelists.

"Given the tropical nature of the Rook Islands, machetes were commonplace for hacking through all the undergrowth out there, and in the case of the Pirates, anybody who crossed their path. The ones used by Vaas and his pirates were a little different from the common ones, having serrated edges on the back side of the blade, which gave it more tearing damage," he explained.

"Well it's the same test for you. You have two enemies coming at you from both sides and we want to see how deadly that thing is," Bradley spoke.

"You got it," Jason nodded before getting into position.

"Alright, on 3...2...1, attack!"

On cue the suspended pig carcasses slid down their zip lines towards Jason, who didn't even bother to wait for the one in front of him to come to a halt. He charged at it with a mighty roar and brought his blade down onto the top of its skull before he swung around and sliced into the chest of the pig behind him, then going low and slicing into its gut before bringing the serrated blade down onto the second pig's neck and slicing into it before returning his attention to the first target, driving his blade into the pig's neck and meticulously slicing away before the pig's head was completely severed.

"Oh my god," Eddie called out in disbelief, with even the others (minus Willis) looking on in shock.

"That's how Vaas and his boys did business," Jason said flicking some blood away from his blade.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done to the targets, kneeling down to pick up the severed head of the first pig.

"As if this doesn't explain things enough," he said before opening the split made down the center of the pig's head, "Your first shot alone here is instant lights out. Either way he's a goner," the doctor said dropping the head before making his way over to the second target. "Your first strike at best to the chest would be a mortal wound, but its the shot to the gut that does the most damage. Again, he's struggling to leave his guts inside. Then there's the strike to the neck, another instant kill."

"I noticed the blade on this particular make of machete and with that serrated edge all you can really think of is all the additional trauma this guy would be going through. Think of what his buddies would be thinking watching him screaming in agony as that blade systematically cuts through him," Eddie commented.

"As crazy as the Dragons are, I doubt that would deter them one bit," Sonya replied shaking her head while Jax nodded in the background.

"Kano doesn't care as long as the money is coming in," Jax said in agreement.

"You really think Vaas is any different? He's batshit insane. He shows regard for no one and that's just a show of what he would do," Jason replied before continuing, "I saw worse than that all over the islands."

 _Both weapons proved their effectiveness as close range killers, but which blade do our panelists believe to be superior?_

"This is a tough one for me. The machete may be a little longer than the kukri, but they likely have the same killing potential. I'm calling this one even," Bradley started.

"I disagree after witnessing the trauma created by the Pirate's serrated machete and am giving this one to the Pirates," Dr. Kaiser countered.

The tiebreaker would fall down to Eddie.

"I have to agree with Doc on this one. I thought this would be an even match up, yet after seeing what that machete could do, I'm at least giving a very slight edge to the machete," he concluded.

 _In special weapons, Vaas' Pirates take the edge with the Machete._

 _Coming up, an explosive conclusion as both fighters put their explosive weapons to the test._

 _Vaas' Pirates...The Black Dragons...who will emerge as "The Deadliest Warrior?!"_

XXXXXX

 _The time has now come for both warriors to unleash their explosive arsenals. Up first will be Vaas' Pirates with a simple, yet lethal incendiary tool of destruction, the Molotov Cocktail._

(A Pirate is shown kneeling behind a wooden crate before pulling out a Molotov and lighting the wick, then chucking it into a Rakyat encampment and engulfing the tall grass, either igniting the native warriors or sending them scrambling.)

 **Molotov Cocktail**

Height: Variable

Weight: Variable

Charge: Gasoline, alcohol, various flammable liquids

Jason stood with a Molotov in one hand and a lighter in the other.

"This is a simple, yet deadly improvised weapon that has long been a favorite of criminals, terrorists and rioters. This particular bomb I have here is a mixture of gasoline with some motor oil added and a 'wick' that's been soaked in alcohol," he explained.

"Once again we want to see what your explosive can do to multiple enemies and we've set up a small enclosure with three Black Dragons rushing to attack. You've got one bomb to make your point. Good luck," Bradley said.

"Get your marshmallows ready," Jason said getting into position outside the enclosure.

Jason lit the rag and with a mighty heave chucked the cocktail into the enclosure. The glass shattered upon impact and the three targets were quickly enveloped in flames before being reduced to charred husks. They were allowed to burn for a few more seconds before a team of firefighters made their way over to extinguish the blaze and the panelists were forced to wait for the all clear before they could approach.

"You just totally flame broiled all of these guys in one blast," Dr. Kaiser noted observing the charred targets from a safe distance, "If these guys were lucky, they would have quickly passed out from smoke inhalation. Otherwise, they would be subjected to a slow, agonizing death. First, they would writhe in pain as their epidermis is cracked open, then the fire would burn through their fat layer. They would only feel relief once the fire has damaged the nerves in their skin so badly they can no longer feel anything," both Bradley and Eddie grimacing in anguish at the morbid thought.

"Oh yes, you have to consider the psychological impact as well," Bradley added, "You just have to think of what their comrades would think after seeing their friends roasted alive, as well as the thought of the slow, agonizing death as Doc just mentioned."

"But it's a very one-dimensional weapon that only kills an enemy through burning them to death. With our fragmentation grenade, you can kill in more ways than one," Sonya piped in.

 _Undeterred by the Molotov's gruesome display, the Black Dragons answer with an explosive of their own that has seen every major conflict since World War II, the F1 Grenade._

(A Black Dragon pulls out an F1 grenade and pulls the pin before rolling it into a hallway as he is being stalked by two Special Forces operatives, killing both men in the following explosion.)

 **F1 Grenade**

Weight: 1.5 lbs.

Filling: 2 oz. TNT

Casting: Steel

Blast Radius: 35 yds.

Sonya pulls out an F1 fragmentation grenade for the panelists to see.

"This is a Soviet-made hand grenade also known as the 'lemon' for its outer shape. It's modeled after the French F1 and is also noted for its similarities to the American MK2. It's seen every major conflict since WWII and its still used today in most Arab countries and even inspired a Chinese copy, the Type 1," she explained.

"It's the same test for you Sonya, but given your weapon's nature, we've outfitted the three targets inside with shock patches measuring both 38 and 100G. If the 38 is tripped, it means your target is disoriented, if the 100 is tripped, he's dead," Bradley explained.

"Understood," Sonya said before getting into position.

Once the panelists were at a safe distance, Sonya pulled the pin and chucked the grenade into the enclosure before running for cover. Four seconds later, the grenade detonated and the targets inside were flung about by the blast.

"Let's go take a look," Bradley said leading the panelists over to the aftermath.

"Man, this is just brutal," Eddie commented as they entered the enclosure, where fake body parts were spread around.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over and began examining the torsos of each target to check the results of their shock patches.

"With your first target here, I am seeing he bore the brunt of the flying shrapnel," he said overturning the shredded torso and showing off the bits of metal sticking out, "He's dead upon impact."

He then examined the second target, which had all of its limbs intact, yet a huge piece of wood embedded in its head, "No questions here. Plus his 100 G patch is tripped. They are both dead instantly from the shock wave."

He then made his way over to the final dummy and turned him over, "I'm seeing no shrapnel damage done to this guy, yet his 100 G patch is tripped, meaning he's been killed by the shock wave. Altogether you have 3 confirmed kills."

 _Both grenades have shown their lethality, but where do our panelists stand?_

"For me it's the F1 all the way. The Molotov only kills through burning, whereas the F1 can kill an enemy either through shrapnel or the concussive force alone," Bradley started.

"I have to agree. While the Molotov works immediately and be good for a psychological effect upon your enemies, your targets are not always immediately incapacitated. With the F1, it can be instant lights out," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"I agree with both of you on this one. You also have to consider the environmental factors that can effect the Molotov's usefulness, including ones that can prove dangerous to the user. Edge F1," Eddie concluded.

 _In explosive weapons, the Black Dragons take the edge with the F1 Grenade._

 _As it is with all warriors, there is a critical X-factor that makes them who they are. For Vaas' Pirates, it is their complete and utter ruthlessness._

"For years the Pirates have terrorized the Rook Islands and nobody has been able to stop them. Their sheer ruthlessness has been able to convince the locals not to get on their bad side. Only the Rakyat have been daring enough to do so and have encountered great losses for their efforts," Willis explained.

 _For the Black Dragons, its their amoral business acumen._

"The Black Dragon aren't just ruthless terrorists, they are also cut-throat businessmen who care about making money above all else. Whether its arms trafficking, racketeering, or murder for hire, they will go through whatever means to achieve it," Jax explained.

 _Coming up, it's a battle between two vicious criminal organizations to determine who will be "The Deadliest Warrior!"_

XXXXXXX

 _With our testing completed and our X-factors evaluated, we are one step closer to determining who is "The Deadliest Warrior."_

 _Our team has tested 5 weapons wielded by Vaas' Pirates of the Rook Islands: The D50 Desert Eagle, the AK-47 assault rifle, the PKM light machine gun, the machete and the Molotov cocktail._

 _On the opposing side 5 weapons were tested that have been used by the worldwide criminal organization the Black Dragon: The CZ 75 automatic pistol, the FN FAL Paratrooper assault rifle, the M60E4 light machine gun, the kukri, and the F1 fragmentation grenade._

 _In close range weapons, the Black Dragon's CZ 75 out shot the Pirates' D50 Desert Eagle._

 _ **EDGE: Black Dragon**_

 __ _In mid-ranged weapons, both the Pirates' AK-47 and the Dragon's FN FAL Paratrooper possessed the ruggedness and reliability to keep them on even footing._

 _ **EDGE: Even**_

 __ _In long range weapons, the Pirates' PKM light machine possessed the greater reliability over the Dragon's M60E4._

 _ **EDGE: Vaas' Pirates**_

 __ _In special weapons, the Pirates' machete cut down the Black Dragon's kukri._

 _ **EDGE: Vaas' Pirates**_

 __ _And lastly in explosive weapons, the Black Dragon's F1 grenade provided more ways to kill than the Pirates' Molotov Cocktail._

 _ **EDGE: Black Dragon**_

 __ _Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing. The results are in and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. The battle will be fought in a 5-on-5 squad battle between 5 of Vaas Montenegro's Pirates and 5 Black Dragons. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will win in a battle between two vile criminals?_

 _Criminal_

(Vaas' Pirates tear through a Rakyat village, gunning down defenders and villagers alike.)

 _vs. Criminal_

(The Black Dragons fight fiercely to defend a shipment of illegal assault weapons from invading Special Forces.)

 _Ruthlessness_

(The Black Dragons stand tall over a group of fallen Special Forces operatives, one of them shooting a survivor in the face.)

 _vs. Insanity_

(The Pirates look on as Vaas Montenegro whispers into a captured tourists ear, just before blowing his brains out with a single shot to the head.)

"This is our first ever squad battle on 'Fictional Deadliest Warrior' and I'm excited to see what the outcome will be," Eddie said before typing in a few commands and then pressing 'ENTER.'

XXXXXX

It is a sweltering day as 5 red-clad pirates approached a jungle island aboard an RHIB (Rigid Hull Inflatable Boat), making their way towards what had once been one of their outposts. Rumors had been circulating that a new racket had been trying to establish a foothold in the Rook Islands and needless to say their leader Vaas Montenegro was none too amused. It was by his orders this particular unit had been sent to reclaim the outpost by any means necessary.

It wasn't much longer before the Pirates had reached the island and dismounted with their weapons in hand, quietly approaching the gates of the captured outpost.

 **Vaas' Pirates: 5**

Inside the abandoned warehouse that dominated the outpost, 5 Black Dragons were hard at work prepping the facility for their gun running operations. Two Dragons were in the process of unloading a wooden crate from the back of a truck and then opening it to inspect the shipment of FN FAL assault rifles inside. Also present was another goon in the middle of cleaning his M60E4 light machine gun, while a fourth thug was doing some practice swings with his kukri as some loud rock music blared from a nearby radio.

The leader of the pack was in the office, which had now been converted into a shooting range and he was about to test out a newly-acquired CZ 75 automatic pistol upon a fresh target – a local man who had decided to try playing hero when he and the boys came to his village. It was humorous to him with how brave the punk had acted, and now here he was a pathetic whimpering wretch, tied to a support beam with a burlap sack hanging over his head.

With a dark chuckle he took aim and fired a flurry into the man's chest and stomach.

 **Black Dragon: 5**

The Pirates could hear the loud rock music blasting from within, followed by the flurry of gunshots. The heavily-armored machine gunner took point and kicked the door open, startling the Black Dragons and without missing a beat fired a flurry from his PKM into one of the thugs inspect an assault rifle.

 **Vaas' Pirates: 5 – Black Dragon: 4**

The rest of the Dragons raised their guns and fired upon the heavy gunner, yet his armor absorbed most of their bullets and the other Pirates quickly arrived to assist their colleague, only for one of them to immediately find himself cut down by a flurry from the Dragon's M60E4.

 **Vaas' Pirates: 4 – Black Dragon: 4**

Nearby, the Dragon armed with the kukri had managed to avoid the initial onslaught and was now sneaking about behind some large crates, until he came across one of the Pirate assaulters shooting away at his colleagues with an AK-47. Without warning he leaped out from the shadows and brought his kukri down on the man's neck, a torrent of his blood gushing into the air.

 **Vaas' Pirates: 3 – Black Dragon: 4**

Unfortunately, the Dragon had left himself exposed and it wasn't long before he was caught by another Pirate who dropped him with a round to the face from his Desert Eagle.

 **Vaas' Pirates: 3 – Black Dragon: 3**

The firefight continued between the surviving members of both sides until the Dragon's M60E4 jammed and then the Pirates were able to press further in with their heavy gunner leading the way, pushing the surviving Dragons further backward until the Dragon's heavy gunner reached into his vest and pulled out an F1 grenade, pulling the pin and tossing it at the Pirate gunner's feet.

The two other Pirates noticed the fragmentation grenade and immediately dove for cover, but the heavy gunner was weighed down by his armor and the grenade's blast shredded his armor and knocked him backwards against the nearest wall.

 **Vaas' Pirates: 2 – Black Dragon: 3**

One of the remaining Pirates reached for a Molotov cocktail strapped to his harness and pulled out a lighter, lighting the alcohol soaked rag and cackling madly.

"Have a drink!" he shouted before chucking the incendiary device towards his enemies, the glass shattering as it struck the concrete and quickly swallowing up a Dragon unfortunate enough to be nearby.

 **Vaas' Pirates: 2 – Black Dragon: 2**

Feeling empowered and a heightened sense of blood thirst following his successful kill, the bomb throwing Pirate grabbed another Molotov and chucked it farther into the compound, sending the two remaining Dragons retreating into a nearby hallway and rushing for the back exit with the two Pirates hot on their heels.

Sensing they were nearby the lead Dragon whirled around and fired a barrage upon the pirate bomber from his CZ 75 as he made his way through the door, striking him in the arm and causing him to drop the lit Molotov he held.

The improvised explosive landed at the man's feet and he was quickly swallowed whole by flames as the additional bottles strapped to him ignited.

Even as he burned alive the mad bomber still tried to kill his enemies by running towards them, but was quickly felled in a combined flurry of FN and CZ 75 fire.

 **Vaas' Pirates: 1 – Black Dragon: 2**

The sole remaining Pirate fell back as he watched his colleague's body continue to burn and was forced to escape out a nearby window as the flames of the earlier bombs threatened to swallow the building whole.

The surviving Dragons made their exit as the building was swallowed by further explosions and watched from a safe distance as it collapsed into a burning pile of tinder.

Kano wouldn't be thrilled, but right now they had to focus on making sure all of those bothersome Pirates had been eliminated and they nodded to each other before splitting up.

The last Pirate had barely escaped the burning building and was struggling to catch his breath. With all of his mates dead, his only hope was to get back to the boat and find some reinforcements. Vaas would sure have his head if he just ran away without trying.

The rustle of brush caught the man's attention and he quickly ducked down into the tall grass for cover. He looked up to see one of them Black Dragons with his FN FAL in hand stalking along, hunting for him.

The lone Pirate reached for the machete strapped to his side and began shadowing him as the Dragon kicked aside large fallen branches and brush in an effort to find his target, cursing bitterly to himself. It wasn't long before the invader could sense a presence behind him and he whirled around, yet the Pirate was already bringing his machete down and severing his right arm just beneath the elbow.

With an animalistic roar the Pirate brought the machete down again onto his foe and again until everything became a crimson blur and the Dragon was hacked into pieces.

 **Vaas' Pirates: 1 – Black Dragon: 1**

The last Dragon heard the roar from a distance and rushed over to the source, only to find the severed head of his colleague.

The damned idiot went and got himself killed.

He calmed himself though, realizing this could be a trap and he looked around for any signs of those bothersome Pirates and he looked over to the tall grass to his right, seeing it appeared to have been disturbed recently. Reaching to his belt he pulled out another F1 grenade and pulled the pin before chucking it into the foliage.

On cue the last Pirate came rushing out before it could explode and was firing upon the rival gang member with his D50, the Dragon feeling the heat of the bullets zooming past him. He raised the CZ 75 and returned fire in a back and forth struggle that saw both men taking cover behind tall trees, with the Pirate firing until his gun clicked empty and he was forced to fish through his pockets for a spare clip.

The Dragon crept out from behind the pock marked tree he used for cover and fired another burst at the Pirate when he was able to spot the man's arm sticking out, wounding him and forcing him to drop his clip. Stinging from the fresh waves of pain, the Pirate was sent fleeing towards a smaller building that served as a pump station.

The Dragon was hot on his trail, following the tell tale trail of blood into the small building and opening fire when he thought he had spotted a shadowy figure in the distance, only for his gun to click empty.

It had been a trap set by the Pirate, who leaped out and attempted to slash him with his machete while he tried to reload. Left without a gun, the Dragon was forced to reach for his kukri just as he leaped backward in time to avoid a slash directed at his chest and he ducked beneath another before shooting his blade out and slashing into the Pirate's thigh. The Pirate screamed in pain and he rose to deliver a diagonal slash to the Pirate's back.

The Pirate braced himself against a wall, in pain and losing a lot of blood, yet refusing to back down. With a mighty roar he attempted another slash at the Dragon's head, yet the Dragon again ducked low and slashed him across the gut, leaving him coughing out a mouthful of blood.

With a harsh laugh, the Dragon leader pulled out another F1 grenade and pulled the pin.

"See you in Hell," he chuckled before shoving the grenade into a pouch on the Pirate's belt and then kicking him backwards and sending him tumbling over the nearby railing. The Pirate hit the ground with a sick crack before being blown to pieces.

 **Vaas' Pirates: 0 – Black Dragon: 1**

The Black Dragon raised his fists into the air and shouted in victory.

XXXXX

Winner: Black Dragon

Black Dragon:

CZ 75: 56

FN FAL Paratrooper: 242

M60E4: 196

Kukri: 13

F1 Grenade: 29

Total: 536

Vaas' Pirates:

D50 Desert Eagle: 38

AK-47: 190

PKM: 210

Machete: 9

Molotov Cocktail: 17

Total: 464

 _In a relatively close battle, the Black Dragon emerged victorious thanks in part to their more reliable weaponry, taking the edge in all weapons categories except for long range._

"When you look back in hindsight, the Black Dragon has had more success than Vaas' Pirates. They managed to hold off Earthrealm's Special Forces for a while, whereas the Pirates were never able to fully conquer the Rakyat and furthermore, their operations were thwarted largely in part thanks to the efforts of one man," Bradley explained.

"I can't really say it's something to feel too broken up about. Vaas and his boys were sick bastards, but in the end the worse guy won," Jason shrugged.

"The Black Dragon aren't to be messed with. They've managed to tangle with the best and walk away alive in the end. They thrive on people underestimating them and that's why they've managed to succeed like they have," Jax concluded.

(The lone Dragon stands at the island's short as two speedboats arrive and more of his colleagues step off to secure the island. The last person off the boat is a dark-haired man with a cybernetic eyepiece in place of his right eye. Kano, the leader of the Black Dragon has arrived to jump start his new operation.)

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Next time on 'Fictional Deadliest Warrior' it's a battle between two deadly assassins:_

(A man in a hooded white robe with a red cape over his shoulder flicks both his wrists and hidden blades shoot out from underneath.)

Italian Assassin: The secretive Renaissance-era killer who fought a shadow war on the streets of Rome against the Templars...

vs.

(An Asian man in a blue outfit with steel shoulder pads and a matching black hood and mask gracefully swings a dao at the screen.)

Lin Kuei: The silent killers from the frozen mountains of Earthrealm who put the icy fear of death into their enemies.

 _Who will be...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?!_


	4. Italian Assassin vs Lin Kuei

**Author's Note:** For this battle I am using a lower level Lin Kuei warrior, meaning that he will not have the cryokinetic abilities of Bi Han, Kuai Lang, or Frost.

Also, Sub-Zero and Smoke will appear as they do in the current timeline, meaning Smoke still has a human appearance here.

This is also a lower level Assassin I am featuring here, so no Eagle Vision either to keep the battle fair.

Just looking to put that to rest right away and until then, on with the story!

XXXXX

(A man in a hooded white robe with a red cape over his shoulder flicks both wrists and hidden blades shoot out from underneath.)

Italian Assassin: The secretive Renaissance-era killer who fought a shadow war on the streets of Rome against the Templars...

(A lone Assassin leaps from a rooftop and lands on top of a Templar-affiliated merchant, driving his hidden blade into the man's neck.)

vs.

(An Asian man in a blue outfit with steel pauldrons and a matching black hood and mask gracefully swings a dao at the screen.)

Lin Kuei: The silent killers from the frozen mountains of Earthrealm who put the icy fear of death into their enemies.

(A Lin Kuei slashes into the gut of a Shirai Ryu before bringing the dao down on top of his head.)

 _ **WHO IS DEADLIEST?!**_

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Italian Assassin

Appearing From: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 190 lbs.

Armor: Plate Armor

Loyalty: Assassin Mentor

Lin Kuei

Appearing From: Mortal Kombat series

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Armor: Leather Lamellar, Steel Pauldrons

Loyalty: Lin Kuei Grandmaster

"Today we have a battle between two deadly assassins representing secretive organizations that go back centuries, the Assassin Order during their prime in Renaissance Italy, going up against the Lin Kuei, the ancient order of assassins still active to this day," biomedical scientist Bradley Foster started.

"This is a battle between two warriors who are in tip top condition and trained in various forms of martial arts, in addition to stealth and reconnaissance, meaning they are used to sneaking around when necessary. Deception and adaptability are key weapons of theirs," trauma doctor Joseph Kaiser continued.

"Speaking of weapons, these guys come equipped with weapons meant to kill quickly and quietly, as well as make use of their physical abilities they acquire from their years of training. I'm excited to see how this match is going to turn out," computer expert Eddie Cortez concluded.

The camera cuts to a young man with tanned skin and a black buzz cut, wearing a white hoodie, blue jeans and black sneakers. He has a bracer strapped to his arm and with a flick of his wrist, a hidden blade pops out.

 _Up first to represent the Assassin is a man with direct blood ties to the secretive order,_ _ **Desmond Miles.**_

 __ _A direct descendant of the legendary Mentor Ezio Auditore, Desmond was kidnapped by the Templar organization Abstergo Industries, where he was forced to relive the genetic memories of his ancestor through a machine called the 'Animus.' It was through overexposure he would be subjected to the 'Bleeding Effect,' learning the abilities and tactics employed by the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins._

"The Lin Kuei are a bunch of wannabes. The Assassin would cut him down before he even knew what hit him," Desmond said, shooting out his hidden blade in emphasis.

Nearby a man with short brown hair and glasses typed data into a computer.

 _Also representing the Assassins,_ _ **Shaun Hastings.**_

 __ _A historian and analyst, Shaun has served numerous teams of Assassins across the globe, most notably assisting Desmond as he sought to relive the memories of his famed ancestor in an effort to stop the 2012 apocalypse._

"To go against the Assassin Brotherhood is to go against an order with roots spanning all the way back to the days of the Pharaohs. With all the knowledge we've accumulated throughout the centuries, there is no way these Lin Kuei blokes will be able to find their way past our advanced tactics and training," the historian spoke in his thick British accent.

 _Having its earliest origins in Ancient Egypt as the 'Hidden Ones,' the Assassin Brotherhood has served as a secretive peacekeeping organization dedicated to preserving the survival of freedom. Locked in a centuries-long war against the Templars, one of their most famous episodes happened during the Italian Renaissance._

"This was a dark time as the city of Rome was locked in the oppressive grip of the Templars, then led by Rodrigo Borgia, the Pope Alexander VI.Ezio Auditore had just arrived in 1500 following the siege of Monteriggioni to find the Brotherhood there failing in their fight against corruption. He was determined to rebuild the Guild and liberate Rome from the clutches of the Borgia family," Shaun explained.

 _It wasn't long before Ezio began recruiting oppressed citizens and training them in the ways of the Brotherhood, amassing an army that would become powerful enough to liberate Rome and eradicate the Templar's influence in Italy._

"The Assassins are fully dedicated to their mission and they would see the Lin Kuei as a bothersome nuisance in a greater war at hand," Shaun concluded.

 _The Assassin quietly eliminated his targets with an arsenal suited for all forms of combat:_

Short Range: Schiavona

Mid Range: Halberd

Long Range: Hidden Gun

Special Weapon: Hidden Blades

 _But how will the Assassin match up against another secretive killer who is in many ways very similar to himself?_

Two men are shown sparring in the fight club with weapons in hand. The first is a man with dark hair and a beard who also has a jagged scar running down along his right eye. He is clad in a black and blue outfit and performing a martial arts demonstration with a dao in hand.

 _Up first representing the Lin Kuei is the current grandmaster of the reformed order, Kuai Liang, better known as the second_ _ **Sub-Zero.**_

 __ _Abducted as a child alongside his older brother Bi-Han, he would be trained in the techniques of assassination throughout his life, giving him an intimate knowledge of the secretive clan's weapons and battlefield tactics._

"The Lin Kuei are the masters of their craft. They are experts in combat and secrecy. They are willing to go to any length to emerge victorious. The Lin Kuei will show the Assassins what it means to fight in Mortal Kombat," Liang confidently proclaimed.

The second man in the sparring match had shoulder-length silver hair and was clad in a black and silver ninja outfit with a mask covering the lower half of his face. He gracefully twirled a set of butterfly swords as he sparred with his colleague.

 _Also representing the Lin Kuei will be_ _ **Tomas "Smoke" Vrbada.**_

 __ _Recruited into the secretive order at a young age for his impressive ability to escape capture, Smoke has participated in countless missions over the years and has mastered numerous forms of martial arts and weaponry utilized by the clan._

"The Assassins have spent centuries hunting artifacts and chasing ghosts, while the Lin Kuei have been fighting threats from all over the world and beyond the Earthrealm. To the Lin Kuei, they are mere vermin," Smoke proclaimed.

 _It is unknown when exactly the Lin Kuei was formed, yet they have haunted Asia for centuries, acquiring a lethal reputation that left them feared from the lowest peasant to the highest king. They recruited only the best fighters from around the world with a strict code of conduct, including the rule that once you joined, you could never leave. It was in the shadows they fought a centuries-long conflict with a sect of Japanese ninjas led by a former member known as the Shirai Ryu. They would serve malevolent forces for centuries until the original clan was brought down from within._

"Our original grandmaster had become insane to the point he wanted to convert all of his followers into cyborgs. I refused the procedure, as did Smoke, but it wasn't long when our former colleague Sektor killed the grandmaster and assumed leadership of the clan, continuing on with his radical agenda," Kuai Liang explained.

 _Following his older brother's death, Kuai Liang would assume the mantle of Sub-Zero in his memory. Upon his resurrection, he sought to cleanse the old clan of its dishonor and with the help of Cyrax, the clan of old soon died out and Liang would reform it as a force of good._

"The Lin Kuei has endured much throughout its existence and it is unlikely a small group of Assassins would stand in their way," Kuai Liang concluded.

 _The Lin Kuei warrior utilized a deadly arsenal of traditional weapons for taking down his foes:_

Short Range: Dao

Mid Range: Guandao

Long Range: Chinese Recurve Bow

Special Weapon: Butterfly Swords

 _Both warriors were masters of close quarters combat that emphasized a mixture of martial arts combat and swordplay. For the Assassin, he depended upon a basket-hilted broadsword made popular during the Italian Renaissance, the Schiavona._

(An Assassin has his Schiavona drawn and is locked in a swordfight with a Templar guard before ducking low and driving the blade through his gut.)

 **Schiavona**

Material: Steel

Length: 3 ft.

Weight: 2.4 lbs.

"This sword was a popular weapon of the Italian Brotherhood. It is a double-edge blade that was designed primarily for thrusting, yet it also possesses great thrusting capabilities that can surprise some enemies. Plus, the basket hilt is good for protecting the user's hand," Desmond explained showing off his blade.

"Well we want to see both the thrusting and the cutting capabilities of your sword," Bradley said motioning to the set up in the fight club, "We have set up two targets, one moving and one stationary. Up first we have a moving pig carcass for showing off your sword's slashing ability. After you are done with that, you will move over to a ballistic gel torso that has been outfitted with the Lin Kuei's leather lamellar."

"As you wish," Desmond nodded and got into position with his sword drawn.

"Alright, on 3...2...1, release the pig!"

The pig came zooming towards Desmond on the zipline and when it got within distance he swung the blade with all of his might, cleaving it in two.

With the first target eliminated, he made his way over to the armored torso and swung into its gut, leaving a deep indent and managing to break off some leather scales. Drawing back with his blade extended, he would launch himself forward and plunge the sharpened tip right through the breastplate.

Desmond could only stand back and smirk at his handiwork as Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the aftermath.

"You bisected this pig with a clean slash, going through several vital organs and the spine. This is a kill," Dr. Kaiser said brushing the pig's severed bottom half aside before making his way over to the armored target.

He carefully examined the spot where the scales were broken off and the indentation left beneath, "From what I'm seeing you didn't achieve penetration with your slash, but did generate enough force to possibly break a rib," he said before slowly removing the armor and checking out the stab wound underneath, "You did manage to pierce this man's aorta and if it weren't for the armor, you would have gone all the way through. That shot alone is an instant kill."

"So what do you think?" Eddie asked looking over to Kuai and Smoke.

"He is using a straight blade. It will take him more effort to slash through an enemy. The Lin Kuei have a sword meant solely for slashing through an enemy," Kuai responded.

 _Undeterred by the Schiavona's show of force, the Lin Kuei strike back with a Chinese saber known as the "General of All Weapons," the dao._

(A Lin Kuei assassin is shown locked in a swordfight with a Shirai Ryu member before twirling his body and slashing through the man's gut.)

 **Dao**

Material: Steel

Length: 3 ft.

Weight: 2.5 lbs.

Kuai stood with his dao in hand showing it off to the panelists, "This is a single-edged, slightly curved blade designed primarily for slashing and chopping, also possessing a secondary thrusting capability. This is an ancient weapon considered to be one of the easiest swords to learn and was used in actual combat as late as World War II."

"It's the same test for you Kuai. You have one unarmored target coming at you, and another clad in the plate armor of the Assassin. Show us if your blade can perform any better," Bradley said.

Kuai nodded and got into position.

"On 3...2...1, release the pig!"

The pig carcass came zipping towards the warrior, who waited for it to come in range before launching his blade outward and slashing his target in half.

With his first target eliminated, Kuai turned his attention to the armored torso and swung his blade at it, only to be rewarded with a jarring 'clang' and a scratch left on one of the plates. Trying a new strategy, he thrust the blade's tip into one of the weaker chain mail sections underneath and pulled it out with a hard yank. Wanting to show off more, he delivered one last diagonal slash that took off a portion of the dummy's skull. Kuai then signaled he was finished.

"You know they don't give out points for extra credit, right?" Desmond asked Kuai, who only smirked in reply.

Dr. Kaiser ignored the exchange and made his way over to the bisected pig, "Once again we are seeing a victim cut in half for an instant kill," he said before making his way over to the armored target.

The good doctor took his time inspecting the scratched plate where the dao made contact, "There is no penetration here. We could be looking at your opponent being winded, possibly a cracked rib and that's it," he explained before carefully inspecting the hole left by the dao's point and then removing the armor.

"From what I'm seeing here, you managed to nick this man's aorta and went deeper than expected, almost rivaling the depth of penetration caused by the Schiavona," he said before examining the missing corner of the dummy's head, "I don't even need to elaborate any further upon that. Altogether, you have two kills," Dr. Kaiser reported.

"When I review the following footage, it definitely seems like Kuai had an easier time with the dao, whereas Desmond had to put more effort into his slash," Eddie commented.

"It's a straight blade that is meant for thrusting," Shaun replied, "It never receives its due as a slashing weapon, which can be made easier by a double-edged blade as opposed to a single-edged. It's too easily underestimated if you ask me."

"On the flip side, it seems like Kuai struggled more when thrusting the dao, as opposed to the Schiavona. That's what happens when you use a weapon outside of its normal intended usage," Bradley added.

 _Both blades showed off their individual strengths and eliminated all targets, but where do our panelists stand?_

"This is going to be a very tough call for me as you've got two swords with very purposes, one is double-edged and intended for stabbing and the other is single-edged and intended for slashing. While I like that the dao proved to be a deadly slasher, it only really does its most damage once you get past the Assassin's plate armor. In a real battle, no Assassin will just stand still and let someone stab him like that, so I'm giving the edge to the Schiavona for its superior armor penetration," Bradley started.

"I have to disagree. The dao really cut through the unarmored target without difficulty and even stabbed better than I had expected, whereas the Schiavona's user has to put extra effort into a slash. That extra effort will cause faster fatigue in the user. Edge dao," Dr. Kaiser countered.

The tiebreaker would fall down to Eddie on this one.

"I liked the dao for its slashing power, yet I liked the Schiavona more for its versatility. It's a double-edged blade with superior stabbing ability and its basket hilt allows for greater protection of the user's hand. Edge Schiavona."

 _In short range weapons, the Italian Assassin takes the edge with the Schiavona._

 _Coming up, two deadly polearms are pitted against each other, and then later, a reliable bow goes up against a sneaky blackpowder killer._

XXXXX

 _The time has now come for both warriors to break out their mid-ranged arsenals. Up first will be the Lin Kuei with a deadly polearm that has served as a staple in Chinese warfare since the 3_ _rd_ _century A.D., the guandao._

(A Lin Kuei is locked in a struggle with two bandits at once, but twirls his body and cuts both of them down in succession with his guandao.)

 **Guandao**

Material: Steel head, wooden shaft

Length: 6 ft.

Weight: 5.5 lbs.

"This weapon is also known as the 'Green Crescent Blade.' It has long been used in contemporary martial arts and could keep an Assassin at bay long enough for the user to stab or slash them up. It's similar to the Japanese Naginata or the Mongol Glaive. The one we use also has a spike on the back for hooking enemy weapons. It's not our most popular weapon, yet we will use it when necessary," Kuai explained.

"That's a nasty looking weapon you've got yourself there and we want to see what it can do when pitted against both armored and unarmored opponents," Bradley said motioning towards the targets set up in the fight club.

"You are surrounded by 3 attacking Assassins, two unarmored and one wearing the plate armor of a Renaissance Assassin," he said motioning to two pig carcasses and another gel torso outfitted in plate armor. "You have 15 seconds to do as much damage as possible."

Kuai nodded and got into position.

"Alright Kuai, on 3...2...1, hack 'em up!"

Kuai Liang launched himself towards the first pig carcass and slashed across its stomach, leaving a deep rend that spilled out blood and intestines. He then launched the point into its chest and tore it out in a nasty spectacle. His first target incapacitated, he ran over and sliced into the second pig's throat, nearly decapitating it before twirling himself around and slicing deep into its back. With the unarmored targets dealt with, he made his way over to the armored torso and swung towards one of the large plates, only to be met by another loud 'clang.' Undeterred, Kuai went for a stabbing attack and struck a chain mail portion near the target's stomach. He then finished off his last foe by driving the spike end into the side of its head before Bradley called out "Time!"

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done to the targets, starting with the first pig.

"You totally disemboweled this poor guy and then tore his heart into shreds. The former would kill him quickly, yet the second strike is instant death," he reported before making his way over to the second target.

"With this guy, you cut all the way through his carotid artery, windpipe, and spine in one fell swipe. He is D.O.A. As for the strike to his back, you are severing his spinal cord and tearing one of his lungs open for a delayed kill."

The good doctor then made his way over to assess the armored target, "Your first blow only dented the plate on his armor. He might be winded, but the costliest thing to happen to him is the trip to the blacksmith afterward," he said before examining the hole, "Your strike with the tip end though just opened a crater in this man's stomach," he said before moving around and checking out the back, "You actually managed to all the way through this poor chap and dent the back plate." He then finished by inserting his finger into the hole left behind by the spike shot, "You've pierced this man's brain for another killing blow. Altogether, you have 3 dead Assassins lying in your wake."

"The only problem is, you would've never seen the Assassins coming, and if you did, we have a polearm of our own that does just as much damage and offers more options," Desmond chuckled.

 _To counter the Lin Kuei's Guandao, the Assassin strikes back with a deadly polearm that was a staple in European warfare, the Halberd._

(An Assassin runs a Papal Guard through with his halberd's pike before bringing the blade end down onto the man's collarbone.)

 **Halberd**

Material: Steel head, wooden shaft

Length: 7 ft.

Weight: 5 lbs.

"Variations of this weapon saw action in nearly every major European conflict from the Medieval times up until the Napoleonic Wars, it was just that damn effective. There's an axe end that I can use to hack enemies up, a long metal spike on top for thrusting, and in this case, a hooked fluke I can use to hook an opposing rider from his horse, plus a shaft with metal rims I can use for blocking. This was considered to be one of the deadliest weapons around up until the advent of gunpowder," Desmond explained showing off his weapon.

"Well it's going to be the same test for you Desmond, except this time your last target is wearing the leather lamellar of a Lin Kuei. You have 15 seconds to make your point," Bradley said, looking down to the noticeable spike protruding from the halberd's end.

"Sounds good to me," Desmond said getting into position.

"Alright Desmond, on 3...2...1, hack 'em up!"

Desmond launched himself at the first target, driving his spike through the pig's gut and pulling it out, followed by a strand of the pig's intestines. He then brought the blade down onto the pig's neck and left its head hanging backwards by a strand of flesh before moving over to the next pig. He turned his halberd sideways and slammed it into the pig's ribcage before driving the spike through its throat. With his unarmored targets dealt with, Desmond made his way to the armored target and went for an overhead strike that tore off the back of the dummy's skull to expose a large amount of brain matter. Taking a step backwards he drove the pike through the dummy's abdomen and once through the throat before turning the weapon over and using its fluke to pull the dummy to the ground, bringing the axe end down to decapitate his last target.

"Wow..." was all Bradley and Dr. Kaiser could say in unison, while Eddie stared quietly with his mouth agape in shock.

"Not the kind of brutality an Assassin would usually go for. Rather Spartan in its execution, but still my colleague wanted to make a point," Shaun chimed in.

"Try beating that," Desmond said to Kuai and Smoke, who both seemed unfazed, having already witnessed similar bloodshed in their previous battles.

Dr. Kaiser collected his bearings and went over to assess the damage done to all targets, starting with the first pig.

"Once again we have another disemboweled enemy on our hands," he said picking up a strand of intestines, "and a functional decapitation. A kill either way," he said slowly lifting the pig's nearly severed head so as not to snap the strands of flesh holding it to the rest of its body.

He then made his way over to the second target and checked out the large gouge left in the pig's side, "Fractured ribs all around and a shredded lung, not to forget all the broken bone fragments that could be piercing other vital organs," he said before examining the gaping hole in the pig's throat, "And we have a pierced trachea for an instant kill."

The trauma doctor made his way over to the armored target and knelt down to pick up its severed head, "We're literally talking 'off with his head' here. Your first strike tore the back of this man's head off, that would have been an instant kill," he said before carefully inspecting the body blows, "Your second strike caught this man in his lower abdomen and from the looks of things, turned his intestines into stew and even connected with his spinal column, paralysis and a kill in one strike. Your third strike again pierced the man's trachea and your last strike...well," he motioned to the dummy's severed head, "All in all, you have 3 kills."

 _Following a gruesome display by both weapons, it's time to decide where our panelists stand._

"I personally wanted to like the guandao for its speed and its grace, yet the halberd has the reach and the versatility. Edge halberd," Bradley started.

"I agree with you there. The guandao possesses a multi-use blade that can offer more ways of killing than one would think, it still struggled with the Assassin's plate armor, whereas the halberd could punch through the Lin Kuei's like it was nothing. Edge halberd," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"I'm in agreement with both of you. Edge halberd," Eddie concluded.

 _In mid-ranged weapons, the Italian Assassin takes the edge with the halberd._

 _Coming up, it's a long range shoot out when a trusted bow goes up against a surprise killer._

XXXXXX

 _The time has now come for both warriors to break out their long range killers. Up first will be the Lin Kuei firing a deadly accurate bow that has felled thousands over the centuries, the Chinese Recurve Bow._

(A Lin Kuei assassin takes aim with his bow and fires an arrow into the chest of a searching Shirai Ryu.)

 **Chinese Recurve Bow**

Material: Wood, sinew, animal horn

Length: 4 ft.

Weight: 2.5 lbs.

"The Lin Kuei employs many archers who have been training for most of their lives to perfect their shooting skills. We are used to fighting armored opponents and have armor-piercing arrows for such an occasion," Smoke explained showing off his bow to the panelists.

"We've set up 3 targets for you to test your bow on, two unarmored and at 40 yards away, and one wearing the Assassin's plate armor at 50 yards away," Bradley said motioning to the 3 foam targets on the outdoor range, "You have 10 arrows to make your point. Good luck!"

"Very well," Smoke said getting into position and readying an arrow.

"On your go, Smoke!" Bradley called out.

Smoke took aim and fired his first arrow into the chest of an unarmored target. He then reached into his quiver for another arrow and took aim to fire it into the same target's eye. He took out one more arrow and notched it, firing it into the target's throat. Having done enough damage, he takes aim at the next target and fires a round that soars through its right eye, before notching another arrow and hitting his target in the center mass and then firing a third arrow through its nose before setting his sights on the last target. Smoke takes aim and fires an arrow that strikes one of the dummy's plates, yet it bounces off. Undeterred, he fires another arrow that catches his target in a chain mail portion and the arrow sticks. Wasting no more time, he fires his last two arrows in rapid succession, the first striking his target between the eyes and the last through its jawbone.

"Done!" Smoke called out.

Dr. Kaiser made his way down the range to assess the damage done to the targets, starting with the first as always. He pulled out the arrow stuck in the foam dummy's chest, "This guy right away has a collapsed lung. This shot is a delayed kill," he said before looking over the arrows through the target's eye and throat, "We have two instant kill shots with a pierced brain and trachea," he said before making his way over to the second target and pulling out the arrows, "We have another shot right through the eye. My god that is just a horrible way to die because you would feel it going through your skull, then you'll hemorrhage and die. Next we have a pierced aorta and a pierced brain stem as you shot this guy right through his nose...ouch!"

"And now for the moment of truth," Bradley said as the good doctor approached the armored target.

Dr. Kaiser examined a deep indentation where the first arrow struck, "All I'm seeing is a small hole, but not enough penetration to leave any serious damage behind. However, for your second shot you struck a chain mail portion that offers less protection," he said before removing the armor, "This shot hit right through the left pectoral. You managed to hit a rib and hit with enough force to fracture the bone, but no kill. Your last shots though go around the armor, where you get a shot between the eyes for an instant lights out, and another that tore through this man's jawbone and went all the way through to pierce his jugular...just nasty! All in all its three kills."

"Hmm, I'm noticing that the real damage wasn't done until you fired around the plate armor," Eddie commented.

"Ideally, a Lin Kuei archer would aim for the unarmored areas of a target, but only since it was required this time around did I aim for his center mass," Smoke answered.

"Still, that was a great display of accuracy shown by your bow," Eddie replied.

"Sheer luck if you ask me," Desmond chimed in.

"The only luck a Lin Kuei needs is skill," Smoke countered.

"Well, the Assassins have always been about the element of surprise. It's unlikely your friend would see what an actual Assassin would have in store for him when he draws his weapon," Shaun added.

 _To counter the deadly recurve bow, the Assassin strikes back with a compact killer that bore myths of an Assassin's supposed abilities, the Hidden Gun._

(An Assassin is shown stepping out of the darkness and shooting down a Templar guard after pointing at him.)

 **Hidden Gun**

Length: 6 in.

Weight: 1 lb.

Ammo: Lead bullets, poison darts

Shaun pulled back his sleeve and showed the panelists the bracer strapped to his arm, "The hidden gun is a nifty little tool designed by THE Leonardo da Vinci and originated the rumor that an Assassin could kill you simply by pointing at you. It was designed as one of the innovations for the hidden blade, easily concealed and accurate for eliminating targets from afar."

"This is definitely unlike anything we have ever seen before and I'm eager to see it in action. We're going to have a similar test for you, but we bring the targets in a little closer and one of them is a ballistic gel dummy wearing the leather lamellar of the Lin Kuei. We're giving you 3 shots to make your point," Bradley explained.

"Very well then," Shaun said getting into position.

"Okay Shaun, fire when ready!" Bradley called out.

Shaun took aim on the first unarmored target and a thunderous boom followed as a bullet tore through its chest. With his shot expended, he went through the motions of reloading the concealed pistol, pouring in the black powder and then jamming the lead bullet in.

"I don't like that lengthy reload," Eddie whispered to his fellow panelists as Smoke looked to Kuai and shook his head.

Shaun had the bullet loaded and took aim on the second unarmed target, another loud bang following as a hole tore through the second dummy's chest. He repeated the reloading process and took aim on the armored target, firing a round that tore through its leather armor and sent stage blood pouring out from underneath.

Dr. Kaiser again made his way over to assess the damage done to the unarmored targets, "Your first shot hits this guy straight through the heart for an instant kill and it's another lethal shot for this guy too, dead center chest, right where the aorta comes down.

He then made his way over and examined the hole left in the leather lamellar, "This guy may as well have been wearing just a t-shirt. This armor did nothing to stop the bullet."

"It's very accurate for a gun that is so small. I'm surprised," Bradley spoke while looking the gun over.

"For someone who relies upon the 'element of surprise,' you're giving up your position after every time you open fire. Not very stealthy if you ask me," Smoke commented.

"He makes a good point. That can lead to a sticky situation if you are in a crowded area with other guards nearby," Eddie added.

"The Assassins were always one step ahead of their adversaries and when appropriate, had an alternative method for dispatching a target in a much more subtle manner," Shaun replied while producing a small dart.

"In addition to lead bullets, the hidden gun would also be modified to fire darts tipped with aconite, an extremely effective poison that was popular for political assassinations. It was difficult to detect unless one knew what to look for," Shaun explained before loading the dart into his hidden gun.

Shaun took aim at another foam target positioned off to the side and a quiet spring noise was barely heard as he fired the dart into the target's neck.

"Right in the neck...ouch. You're hitting a major vein and that will distribute the poison throughout his system pretty fast. Within seconds, he's going to be confused, followed by an arrhythmia before he becomes a convulsing mess and then, he's giving up the ghost," Dr. Kaiser explained.

 _Following the vast differences displayed by each weapon, which long range weapon do our panelists believe to be superior?_

"As cool as the hidden pistol is, I still have to go with the recurve bow on this one. It has the superior speed and in a fight like this, speed is everything, edge Lin Kuei," Bradley started.

"I'm in full agreement. The recurve bow has the faster rate of fire, a much faster reload time, and the superior range. Edge Lin Kuei," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"While the hidden gun is unlike any other firearm I have ever seen, it has its glaring weaknesses. It takes longer to reload, even in the hands of a seasoned Assassin, and it makes a lot of noise. Given the type of scenario the user is in, that can cause problems when going for what should be a quick, clean kill. I'm going with the recurve bow this time," Eddie concluded.

 _In long range weapons, the Lin Kuei takes the edge with the Chinese Recurve Bow._

 _Coming up, it's a battle of direct action versus devious surprise as dual-wielded killers go up against an iconic Assassin weapon._

 _And then later, it's Assassin vs. Assassin on "Fictional Deadliest Warrior!"_

XXXXXX

 _The time has come for both warriors to unveil their special weapons. Up first will be the iconic weapon of the Assassin Order, one that has carried out political assassinations since ancient times, the Hidden Blade._

(An Assassin is shown walking past a corrupt politician in a crowded marketplace and driving his blade into the man's back before casually walking past some Templar-affiliated guards.)

 **Hidden Blade**

Material: Steel

Length: 12 in.

Weight: 1 lb.

Retractable

Desmond stood before the panelists and put on a leather bracer, "This is the weapon that made the Assassins famous," he spoke before flicking his wrist and extending the blade, "With a simple flick of the wrist you can instantly run someone through and then walk away afterward as if nothing happened. This simple blade has changed history more than once with countless targets having fallen to it since before the Order was ever even founded."

"That's quite the tool you've got yourselves there. Well let's see it in action," Bradley said before motioning towards a ballistic gel torso, "Here we have an unaware target you've been assigned to eliminate. Let's see what you can do."

"Quick, clean and quiet," Desmond nodded, "Unless you want something brutal."

"Either way is fine by us," Eddie replied, halting himself after he suddenly realized what he had just said and thought back to the halberd test.

"On 3...2...1, let 'em have it, Desmond!" Bradley called out.

Desmond casually walked over to the target and with a suddenly flick of his wrist, shot his hidden blade into the target's left chest before extracting the blade and then jamming it into the target's neck.

"I barely heard anything. You literally came from out of nowhere with that one," Eddie commented.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done, "Your first strike was dead on perfect, right at the base of his heart. He'll be dead within seconds. Your second strike severed this man's jugular vein in one blow. You could be in an out of a crowded public place with nobody suspecting anything."

"Like I've said, quick, clean and quiet. The Assassins want to eliminate their targets without drawing attention or alarming the public," Desmond nodded.

"But do you honestly believe you would be able to get up close to a seasoned Lin Kuei warrior just like that?" Kuai Liang asked.

"As small as that blade is, I'd be cutting you down with my special weapons before you'd even have the chance," Smoke added while drawing his special weapons.

 _Unimpressed by the demonstration of the Assassin's secretive killer, the Lin Kuei strikes back with the lethal twin killers of his own, the Butterfly Swords._

(A Lin Kuei is shown slashing a Shirai Ryu ninja across his gut with one sword before twirling his body and cutting down a second ninja with the other.)

 **Butterfly Swords**

Material: Steel

Length: 1 ft.

Weight: 1 lbs.

Smoke performed a small martial arts demonstration with his butterfly swords before showing them off for the panelists, "These swords are essentially knife-sized versions of the Dao, yet they could be hidden beneath one's sleeve for the added element of surprise. The Assassins aren't the only ones who can do that," he smirked over to Desmond and Shaun, "In addition, they also come equipped with a crossguard similar to that of a sai, enabling the user to hook or block an opponent's weapon."

"We're going to do a similar test with your butterfly swords, however this time you will be going up against a dummy wearing the Assassin's plate armor and we're giving you 15 seconds to do as much damage as possible," Bradley explained, motioning towards the armored gel torso.

Smoke nodded and got into position before looking over to the Assassin experts and saying "This is how you do it!"

"On 3...2...1, slice 'em and dice 'em!"

Smoke went high with his first strike, slicing the dummy's throat wide open and spilling stage blood all over before he went for his second strike against the plated armor, yet was met by a loud 'clang.' He was undeterred following his initial success and stabbed both blades into his target in succession, striking through the chain mail portions. He ripped both blades out following a bit of struggle and went for another slash that cut deeper into the dummy's neck and then another before he finally decapitated it and then stabbed once more into its gut before Bradley called out "Time!"

"Like I told you, that's how you do it," Smoke repeated to the Assassin experts, who only scoffed in reply.

"Good luck. You'd never seen an Assassin coming!" Desmond called back.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over and picked up the dummy's severed head, "Your first blow to this guy's throat alone was a kill shots. Your last two strikes were overkill, but I understand you were just trying to make your point," he quipped before checking out the damage done to the rest of the body.

"Once again I am seeing no serious damage done to the plated areas of this man's armor. It's only when you reach the chain mail portions with stabbing attacks that you managed to get anything significant. Your first strike again is another one that tears through the heart and your second collapsed a lung, we have both an instant and delayed kill. Your last body blow pierces this man's stomach for another delayed kill," he explained.

"Hope you're feeling intimidated," Smoke chuckled.

"Are you shitting us? The Assassins have been around much longer than your Lin Kuei. It's not like your style isn't something we've encountered before. You think a couple of kitchen knives are really gonna do the trick?" Shaun laughed.

"You have to remember the Lin Kuei carry these swords in pairs. We have one blade we can block your attack with while still attacking you with the other," Kuai Liang refuted.

 _Both special weapons eliminated their targets, but where do our panelists stand?_

"While the hidden blades have their cool factor, the butterfly swords allow for more freedom of movement and the Lin Kuei carry two at once for an offensive-defensive combination. Edge Lin Kuei," Bradley started.

"I disagree. While the butterfly swords offer more versatility and can do more damage, the hidden blade is easily concealed and quicker and quieter for that surprise assassination you need to carry out. I'm calling this even," Dr. Kaiser countered.

The tiebreaker would fall down to Eddie.

"I'm going with the butterfly swords on this one. They allow for more freedom of movement and can be used for direct combat, whereas it seems that the hidden blade is more so intended for a stealthy assassination, edge Lin Kuei," Eddie concluded.

 _In special weapons, the Lin Kuei takes the edge with the butterfly swords._

 _As it is with all warriors, there is a critical X-factor that makes them who they are. For the Assassins, it is how their secretive actions have anonymously shaped history over the centuries._

"The Assassins have a long and storied history going back to the ancient times, having carried out the assassinations of numerous major political and royal figures that had been utilized as puppets by their adversaries the Templars. It was particularly in the time of Renaissance Italy where they played a major role in the downfall of the powerful Borgia family, which would shift the course of politics for centuries to come, not just in Italy, but all throughout Europe when their ally Julius II became Pope," Shaun explained.

 _For the Lin Kuei, its his extensive martial arts training that has been handed down to him for generations._

"Since its founding, the Lin Kuei has trained its warriors from an early age in various forms of armed and unarmed combat. We've taken in warriors from all over the world, some with supernatural powers, and have learned their tactics to incorporate into our own. The Assassins might have their own style, but we've created something that would be completely alien to them.

 _Coming up, it's a battle between two deady assassins to determine who will be crowned "The Deadliest Warrior!"_

XXXXXX

 _With our testing completed and our X-factors evaluated, we are now one step closer to determining who is "The Deadliest Warrior."_

 _Our team has tested 4 weapons wielded by the Italian Assassins: The Schiavona, the Halberd, the Hidden Gun and the Hidden Blade._

 _On the opposite side 4 weapons utilized by the Lin Kuei were tested for battle: the Dao, the Guandao, the Chinese Recurve Bow and the Butterfly Swords._

 _In close range weapons, the Schiavona's superior armor-piercing capabilities allowed it to cut through the Dao._

 _ **EDGE: Italian Assassin**_

 __ _In mid-ranged weapons, the Halberd's greater versatility allowed it to strike down the Guandao._

 _ **EDGE: Italian Assassin**_

 __ _In long range weapons, the recurve bow's superior rate of fire and range allowed it to outgun the Hidden Pistol._

 _ **EDGE: Lin Kuei**_

 __ _And in special weapons, the offensive and defensive combo and greater freedom of movement allowed the Lin Kuei's Butterfly Swords to cut down the Hidden Blade._

 _ **EDGE: Lin Kuei**_

 __ _Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing. The results are in and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will prevail in a battle between two secretive killers?_

 _Assassin_

(An Italian Assassin steps out of the shadows to stab a passing Templar guard in the neck with his hidden blade.)

 _vs. Assassin_

(A Lin Kuei sneaks into a temple's inner chamber to eliminate a rival grandmaster with a strike from his butterfly sword.)

 _East_

(A disarmed Lin Kuei attacks a Shirai Ryu with various strikes from Dragon Kung Fu before retrieving his dao and slicing the ninja across his chest.)

 _vs. West_

(A trio of Assassins leap across the rooftops of Rome, gracefully pulling themselves over any obstacles in their way and quietly cutting down the Borgia guards before them.)

 _A secretive peacekeeper_

(An Assassin uses his hidden gun to shoot down a thug terrorizing a courtesan.)

 _vs. A cold and precise killer_

(A Lin Kuei ruthlessly cuts down a Shirai Ryu with repeatedly slashes from his Guandao.)

"We've got all our data compiled for what should be a pretty badass battle between two deadly assassins. Let's have some fun!" Eddie said before typing in a few commands and then hitting the 'ENTER' key.

XXXXXX

In a dense forest a lone Assassin perched himself in the tallest tree he could find, quietly scouting the area for threats.

He had been personally dispatched by the Italian Brotherhood to investigate the possible arrival of a new threat, one so secretive even they weren't aware of their existence until they attacked a small group of Assassins on a previous mission with only one barely making it back alive to tell the tale.

Had the Templars found themselves some new allies? He didn't know, but he was going to find out.

Not too far away, a Lin Kuei warrior crept his way through the brush, wisely avoiding the open dirt trail that would have made him an easy target for any nearby threats.

He had been hearing reports from his grandmaster of a new band of mysterious fighters very similar to them, yet there was no idea of whom they were aligned with and thus assumed to be a threat. He had to remain on his guard, both his recurve bow and guandao strapped to his back, a dao sheathed at his side and two butterfly swords concealed beneath his sleeves.

So far nothing had seemed out of the ordinary, yet he was getting deeper into the forest and it would be dark soon. He needed to get to the rendezvous point fast.

He was moving farther along until he was alerted by the sound of a chirping bird.

Taking cover behind one of the tall trees, he quickly drew his recurve bow and readied an arrow. He slowed his breathing and listened for any unusual sounds as he scoured the foliage above for any signs of threats. He slowly crept along until he heard more chirping, followed by the rustling of the branches above. He fired on instinct, only to hear the hollow _'thwok'_ of his arrow connecting with wood.

Realizing he could have given away his position, he knelt down and readied another arrow while carefully remaining on heightened alert. There was another rustle from above him and the Lin Kuei jerked to the right, unwittingly saving himself as a dart bounced off his lamellar vest. He looked down and noticed the liquid dripping from the tip. It had been coated with poison.

The Assassin mentally scolded himself after his target had moved at the last second. He leaped between trees until he noticed the large brush pile beneath one and then executed a leap of faith. From beneath the dead foliage he was able to get a better look at his target, a man in a mostly blue outfit with a black hood. His uniform was unlike anything he had seen before, so him being a Templar was unlikely, yet he was still an invader who needed to be dealt with.

He whistled again to catch the foreigner's attention.

The Lin Kuei heard another bird whistle, coming from much closer this time. Tossing his bow to the ground, he withdrew his dao and crept towards the source – the brush pile beneath the taller trees. He sensed it could be a trap and stopped just feet away from the pile while keeping his blade at the ready.

And then he heard the rustling from behind him and barely caught the arm of his assailant just in time, the hidden blade having been inches away from piercing his neck. With a mighty heave he tossed his attacker over his shoulder and the man struck the ground with a hard thud, yet quickly pushed himself back to his feet.

It was then the Lin Kuei finally caught a glimpse of his stalker – a man in a hooded white robe with a red cape draped over his shoulder.

Before the Lin Kuei could advance, there was a small crash and then sudden _'whoosh'_ as the hooded man was swallowed up in a cloud of smoke.

The Assassin had lost his element of surprise and retreated deeper into the forest, reclaiming the higher ground as he ran up along a splintered tree.

The Lin Kuei instinctively rolled along the ground to avoid any attacks that may be directed at his head and he was soon outside the cloud's reach. Honing his senses from years of training, he listened for the running footsteps and the rustle of branches and he looked up to see the Assassin attempting to flee from him. Seeing the same splintered tree, he ran up along its narrow surface after his retreating opponent and began leaping from branch to branch in pursuit of the sneaky fellow until he reached a larger, sturdier branch and was forced to duck beneath the steel directed at his head.

The Lin Kuei lost his balance and slipped off the branch, yet caught himself at the last second. He would be forced to drop down as the Assassin had drawn his Schiavona and brought it down in an effort to slice his arm off and he fell into the river below.

The Assassin watched his enemy fall into the water, yet he needed to make sure the man was dead and he reloaded his hidden gun before making his way back down to the ground and carefully following the river and looking for any clues of his opponent with his Schiavona drawn. He was about to round a large rock formation when the Lin Kuei suddenly leaped out swiping at him with his guandao.

The Assassin brought his blade up just in time to parry the man's blow and kicked him in the stomach to send him stumbling backward, yet the Lin Kuei recovered quickly and went for another slash with his guandao that forced the Assassin backward into a nearby rock wall. With nowhere else to go, the Italian warrior leaped up and pushed himself forward to take the Lin Kuei off his feet with a spinning roundhouse kick.

The Lin Kuei hit the ground hard and was left disarmed, but kept the Assassin at bay with a kick to the man's midsection and then kipped back to his feet, drawing the butterfly swords that were concealed beneath his sleeves and slashing at the Italian warrior, only for his blade to dent the man's plate armor. He tried to stab him with his other sword, but the Assassin parried his attack again and managed to slash his arm, sending the Chinese warrior recoiling and struggling to keep his grip on his weapon. The Italian attempted to follow up with a stab, but the Lin Kuei twirled his body to avoid the blow and in the process swung his blade at his rival, who leaped backward to avoid the strike.

Both men began to circle each other from a safe distance with the Lin Kuei acting first, swinging both his swords at the Assassin, who shoulder rolled to avoid the barrage and then tried swinging his blade at the Chinese warrior's arm, yet it bounced off his steel pauldron when the man moved at the last second and delivered a downward slash that caught the Assassin in his thigh and sent him leaping backward. At that very moment the Assassin suddenly pointed at the Lin Kuei, but the eastern warrior's extensive training made him suspicious of the sudden move and he dodged to the side just as a thunderous explosion sounded from the Assassin's hidden gun, the lead bullet sailing past his head and smacking into a nearby tree.

With his opponent open, the Lin Kuei charged the Assassin, who brought his Schiavona up to parry another blow, but was instead taken by surprise as the warrior used his sword's crossguard to hook the Assassin's blade and disarm him. The Assassin ducked low and executed a spinning sweep kick that the Lin Kuei was forced to leap backwards to avoid and given the extra space he was allowed to draw the halberd that was strapped to his back.

The Lin Kuei remained on guard with both butterfly swords still in hand as he anticipated the Assassin's next move, inching backwards as the Assassin pointed the spike end at him, only for him to flip his weapon upside down and use the fluke to hook one of his swords away from him. With no other option, the Lin Kuei again withdrew his dao and brought it up to parry another attempted swing from his opponent before he again inched backwards to avoid being impaled through his midsection.

The Assassin continued stalking towards the Lin Kuei and again attempted to drive his spike through the Lin Kuei's gut, but then quickly caught himself and went for another low swipe with his axe end that would have chopped off the man's legs, yet the Lin Kuei lowered his blade to intercept the attack in a bone jarring clash of steel. The Assassin went for another swing that was halted by a block from the Lin Kuei's dao and the two men found themselves locked in a test of strength that was broken as the Assassin drove his knee into his opponent's stomach. With his challenger stunned, he went for an overhead chop that the Lin Kuei barely managed to avoid and his blade found itself stuck in the ground. The warrior took advantage and brought his dao downward to split the polearm's shaft in half.

The Assassin was left temporarily disarmed and the Lin Kuei went on the offensive bringing his dao downward onto the man, yet the blow was blocked by the Assassin's leather bracer and he ducked low to drive his hidden blade into the Lin Kuei's side.

The Lin Kuei warrior gasped in pain and out of desperation head butted the Assassin, stunning the man and sending him stumbling backwards. He fell to the ground unarmed and with a hand clutched to his bleeding side. He needed to think of something fast.

And then his hand brushed against a long wooden shaft – his guandao!

By now the Assassin had regained his bearings and had his Schiavona in hand, closing in for the kill. The Lin Kuei reclaimed his guandao and rolled to the side before the blade could be driven through his face and pushed himself back to his feet.

He waited for his opponent to turn around and face him before taking one final swing that connected with the man's neck and sent it flying from his shoulders, twirling one last time and delivering another strike that split the airborne head in two before it hit the ground.

 **FATALITY!**

With his opponent defeated, the Lin Kuei clutched at his wounded side and quietly limped away back into the woods.

XXXXX

Winner: Lin Kuei

Lin Kuei:

Dao: 155

Guandao: 116

Chinese Recurve Bow: 115

Butterfly Swords: 127

Total: 513

Italian Assassin:

Schiavona: 122

Halberd: 158

Hidden Gun: 95

Hidden Blade: 112

Total: 487

 _In what has proven to be the closest match up to date, the Lin Kuei barely emerged victorious over the Italian Assassin, despite the Assassin having the most effective overall weapon with his halberd, the Lin Kuei scoring kills in every other category._

"This was a battle that truly could have gone either way given the extensive training and kinds of weapons both warriors used, but in the end, the Lin Kuei barely eeked out the victory thanks in part to having the more versatile weapons, including a more effective and faster long range weapon and having more experience in direct combat with armed combatants, whereas the Assassins relied more so on stealth and surprise. While the Assassins were certainly no slouches, the Lin Kuei was something so alien to them, it just proved too much," Bradley concluded.

"While I respect the Lin Kuei fighting to safeguard the Earthrealm, still this is only a computer program. They would have never seen an Assassin coming in an actual fight," Desmond remarked.

"We have been the Deadliest Warriors of Earthrealm since the beginning of our clan and we shall continue to emerge victorious against all future threats that should arise against us," Kuai Liang concluded.

(The final scene shows the victorious Lin Kuei warrior now patched up and returning to the clan's temple in the snow-covered mountains, ready to rest following a hard fought victory.)

XXXXX

 _Next time on "Deadliest Warrior" it's a battle of the leading ladies:_

(A Caucasian woman with long brown hair worn in a ponytail and wearing a brown halter top, brown shorts, black fingerless gloves, and black boots points a Mini Uzi at the camera.)

Lara Croft: The British archaeologist who has traveled to all corners of the globe seeking the most legendary of artifacts...

vs.

(A Caucasian woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes wearing a light blue hat, matching sweater, dark blue pants, and black boots pulls out a Beretta M92F and pulls back the slide, posing with a look of sheer determination.)

Jill Valentine: The former S.T.A.R.S. agent who was instrumental in the downfall of the corrupt Umbrella Corporation.

 _Who will be...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?!_

 **Author's Note:** A special thanks goes out to **DeadAliveManiac** and **Zivon96** for their assistance with weapons edges for this particular battle.

For the random legal jargon, the Assassins are owned by Ubisoft and the Lin Kuei are owned by NetherRealm Studios (just hoping the mention of that group alone doesn't end up "triggering" **Poseidon Productions.** )

With apologies to fans of the "Assassin's Creed" series.

As always, this is Metal Harbinger saying SPREAD THE SICKNESS, ONE MIND AT A TIME!


	5. Lara Croft vs Jill Valentine

**Author's Note:** The Lara Croft featured in this battle will be from the "Legends" timeline and the Jill Valentine featured here comes from the "Revelations"/pre-RE5 era.

XXXXXX

(A Caucasian woman with long brown hair worn in a ponytail and wearing a brown halter top, brown shorts, black fingerless gloves, and black boots points a Mini Uzi at the camera.)

Lara Croft: The British archaeologist who has traveled to all corners of the globe seeking the most legendary of artifacts...

(Lara is shown gunning down a mercenary with an Uzi blast.)

vs.

(A Caucasian woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes wearing a light blue hat, matching sweater, dark blue pants, and black boots pulls out a Beretta M92F and pulls back the slide, posing with a look of sheer determination.)

Jill Valentine: The former S.T.A.R.S. agent who was instrumental in the downfall of the corrupt Umbrella Corporation.

(Jill is shown dropping a zombie with a point blank blast between the eyes.)

 _ **WHO IS DEADLIEST?!**_

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win in a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Lara Croft

First Appearance: Tomb Raider (1996)

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 131 lbs.

Nationality: British

Jill Valentine

First Appearance: Resident Evil (1996)

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 123 lbs.

Nationality: American

"For the first time on the show, we are having a battle between two women warriors, specifically the leading ladies of two very popular video game franchises. On one side we have Lara Croft, the famed archaeologist who has traveled to the ends of the earth seeking some of the most legendary artifacts known to man, versus Jill Valentine, the tough as nails former S.T.A.R.S. agent who helped uncover the true nature of the Umbrella Corporation and has gone on to combat an entire menagerie of its Bio-Organic Weapons and bring down other operations of theirs all over the world," biomedical scientist Bradley Foster started out.

"When you look at the physicality involved, you are talking about an Olympic-level athlete going up against someone with actual military and police training who once survived a city crawling with zombies. Also, you have to take into account the psychological differences that these women warriors would have with their male counterparts, where they are more so strategists compared to the more aggressive, testosterone-driven 'alpha males.' It will be interesting to see how that influences their actions on the battlefield," trauma doctor Joseph Kaiser added.

"When it comes to their backgrounds, you are talking about two women who have faced off against supernatural and biological adversaries, so they have to be ready for literally anything that could be thrown at them. They carry LOTS of guns with them and when necessary, they know how to improvise. This is going to be a battle I am very excited to see," computer expert Eddie Cortez concluded.

The camera then cuts to a man with black hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a black shirt with a red design, green cargo pants and brown boots. He pulls out a pistol and points it at the screen.

 _Up first to represent Lara Croft will be_ _ **Kurtis Trent.**_

 _An ex-Legionnaire and adventurer, Kurtis assisted Lara during the events of 'Angel of Darkness.'_

"Lara would eat this Valentine lady for breakfast. Sure she's killed a few brainless zombies, but what Lara has gone against takes speed, reflexes and smarts," Kurtis smirked.

The camera then pans over to a bald-headed African-American man with a full beard. He is wearing a tan vest over a blue shirt and tan cargo pants. He is shown sharpening the pick end of a climbing axe.

 _Also representing Lara will be_ _ **Carter Bell.**_

 _A rival archaeologist turned friend of the famed explorer, Carter competed with Lara for the fabled Staff of Osiris, but would then later team up with her to stop a cult from bringing cataclysmic devastation to the world._

"You name it, Lara's survived it. Jill Valentine might think she's a professional, but in the end she's biting off more than she can chew," Carter spoke.

 _Born into a life of privilege as the only daughter of Lord Richard and Lady Amelia Croft, Lara's life would forever change after surviving a plane crash in the Himalayas alongside her mother. When exploring a nearby temple, she would inadvertently open a portal after touching a mysterious sword. Hearing a mysterious voice from the other side, Lara's mother would pull out the sword and then disappear in a flash of green light. Although abandoned, Lara managed to survive the ordeal, yet would be forever haunted by that fateful day._

"Once she made her way back to civilization, she trained herself like no other, learning everything she could about history, combat, athletics, and various other fields so she would one day be able to get the answers behind her mother's disappearance," Kurtis explained.

 _The extensive training would pay off with Lara going on to discover such legendary artifacts as the blade Excalibur, the Philosopher's Stone, and the Ark of the Covenant, as well as surviving encounters with supernatural entities and animals long thought extinct, as well as having survived adventures in fabled locales such as Atlantis and Area 51._

"Lara Croft is simply the best at what she does. She has accomplished the impossible and lived to tell about it. One cop alone is nothing to her," Kurtis concluded.

 _The famed archaeologist carries out her dangerous expeditions with a reliable arsenal at her disposal:_

Short Range: HK USP Match 9mm

Mid Range: Mini Uzi

Long Range: M4 Colt Commando

Special Weapon: Climbing Axe

 _But today, the "Tomb Raider" goes up against an equally determined, resourceful challenger._

The camera cuts to a brown-haired man wearing a green tactical vest with several pouches on it, charcoal pants, and black combat boots. A patch on his undershirt reveals him as a member of the BSAA. He checks the telescopic sights on an assault rifle before pointing it at the camera.

 _Up first to represent Jill Valentine is her long time colleague,_ _ **Chris Redfield.**_

 _Originally an officer with the Raccoon Police Department's STARS Alpha team, Chris was among the survivors who escaped from the Spencer Estate following the discovery of a sinister conspiracy that resulted in the majority of their teammates being wiped out. He would later fight alongside her in taking down the Umbrella Corporation's remnants and together, they would become founding members of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance._

"Jill Valentine is a woman on a mission to keep the world safe from bio-terrorism and that determination alone will make her something unlike anything this treasure hunter has ever faced," he nodded.

He is joined by a slender African woman in a purple singlet, beige pants, and knee-high boots who also wears leather forearm guards and traditional African jewelry. She loads a fresh magazine into an MP5A3 before pointing at at the screen.

 _Also representing Jill Valentine will be_ _ **Sheva Alomar.**_

 _An agent from the BSAA's West African branch, Sheva is an expert on the weapons and tactics of the veteran agent, as well as having assisted Agent Redfield during the Kijuju Incident and then later having a hand in liberating Agent Valentine from the clutches of their nemesis Albert Wesker._

"Lara Croft is a bored rich girl with too much free time on her hands. She'll learn soon enough she should have just stuck to crawling around in dusty tombs," Sheva said with confidence.

 _Having her beginnings in the United States Army and later partaking in Delta Force's Operator Training Course, Jill Valentine would eventually find herself recruited to the Raccoon Police Department's elite STARS Alpha team. It wasn't long after her recruitment that a series of bizarre cannibal murders began occurring on the outskirts of Raccoon City and the STARS team would be dispatched to investigate. When their colleagues in Bravo Team failed to report back, Alpha Team was sent in and following a vicious attack by dog-like monsters would find themselves at the Spencer Estate._

"It turned out that the Spencer Estate was actually a front for a secret laboratory owned by the international pharmaceutical conglomerate Umbrella, Inc., where they carried out illegal experiments that produced these 'Bio-Organic Weapons' that looked like something straight out of a child's nightmare. Jill and I fought our way through that mad house and that wasn't the only surprise we had that night," Chris explained in a dark, foreboding tone.

 _Learning they had been set up by their own Captain, Albert Wesker, Jill and a handful of survivors escaped the mansion. Months later, she would barely escape from the now overrun Raccoon City just before it was wiped out by a nuclear strike. Once reunited with her teammates, she would embark upon a lengthy campaign striking against various Umbrella holdouts before the company's closure in 2003 and continue battling biohazardous threats following the establishment of the BSAA._

"Jill is hands down one of the toughest people I know. She's resourceful, she's brave, and she's driven. Lara Croft doesn't stand a chance," Chris concluded.

 _The veteran agent comes into battle equipped with a reliable arsenal for taking out human and bio-organic threats alike:_

Short Range: Beretta M92F "Samurai Edge"

Mid Range: MP5A3

Long Range: Steyr AUG A2

Special Weapon: KA-BAR

 _When the battle got to close range, both women had trusted handguns they relied upon to get them out of sticky situations. Up first will be Lara Croft with one of her long trusted sidearms, the HK USP Match 9mm._

(Lara is shown sliding along the ground on her side, gunning down a mercenary before she comes to a complete halt.)

 **HK USP Match 9mm**

Semi-automatic

Length: 9.45 in.

Weight: 2.6 lbs.

Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum

Clip Size: 15 Rounds

"The HK USP Match is one of Lara's favorite guns. It's accurate and reliable in all situations," Kurtis said showing off his pistol to the panelists, "Normally she likes to carry two of these bad boys at once, but given today's challenge, I only bring one."

"That's real cute if you're looking for competition shooting, but I bring something intended for combat," Sheva replied pulling out her own handgun.

 _Answering the challenge, Jill Valentine fires back with the standard issue sidearm of the STARS unit, the Beretta M92F "Samurai Edge."_

(Jill is shown taking aim with her Samurai Edge and dropping 3 zombies in succession with head shots.)

 **Beretta M92F "Samurai Edge"**

Semi-automatic

Length: 8 in.

Weight: 34 oz.

Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum

Clip Size: 15 Rounds

"This is a modified version of the M92F pistol called the "Samurai Edge," purpose-built for the STARS operatives. Anything the HK can do, this bad boy can do just as good," Sheva explained showing off her handgun.

"And we're going to put that claim to the test," Bradley said motioning to a range set up behind them, a room filled with foam torsos positioned at various intervals, including two visible targets outfitted in black balaclavas. "This is the scenario: an office has been overtaken by terrorists. Your objective is to first shoot out the overhead lights and then take out the terrorists without harming any of the hostages. Kurtis, you won the coin toss, so you will be going first."

"Sure thing," he nodded getting into position and readying the HK USP.

"Alright Kurtis, on 3...2...1, clear 'em out!"

Kurtis raised his gun and quickly shot out the nearest overhead light before switching his aim and taking out the second, followed by the last before making his way into the "office."

He took aim and shot down the first hostile target with three shots to the chest before the second was turned around on a rotating platform to face him, only to be met by two rounds to the chest. A third popped up from behind a desk, but was dropped by two more rounds. A nearby door swung open and the final terrorist target popped out with a civilian positioned in front of it, yet Kurtis took his time and fired a round into the hostile's face before calling out "Time!"

"14 seconds!" Bradley called out.

Dr. Kaiser made his way into the makeshift office and carefully inspected all of the "civilian" targets first, "I am seeing no damage done to any of the hostages here. Good job!"

He then inspected the first three terrorist targets, "All of these guys are D.O.A. You dropped all of them with close groupings, a great testament to your gun's accuracy," he said before making his way over to the final hostile target, first inspecting its 'hostage.'

"And I'm seeing no damage done to our hostage, while you dropped the bad guy with an instant kill shot to the forehead. Your survivor will be frightened, but still alive in the end," the doctor concluded.

"Think you can top that, Sheva?" Eddie asked the female agent.

"Absolutely," she nodded and waited for the crew to clean up and replace the lights and terrorist targets before taking her position.

"Alright Sheva, it's the same test for you. On 3...2...1, take 'em out!"

Sheva made her approach and quickly shot out the first light, followed by the last two in succession before making her way into the makeshift office.

She took aim and shot the first target down with two rounds through the skull before shifting her focus to the second and dropping it with two rounds to its cranium. The third target popped up from behind the desk and it was dispatched in a similar manner before the door swung open and the final hostile target emerged with the "civilian" in front of it. Sheva took her time and lined up her shot before delivering two final rounds to the hostile's skull and calling out "Time!"

"17 seconds!" Bradley called back, Sheva giving him a brief look of disbelief.

Dr. Kaiser again made his way into the makeshift office to inspect all of the civilian targets, "I'm seeing no damage done to the civilians or our last hostage here. Good job," he said before turning his attention to the hostile targets, "You performed a double tap to all these guys, and head shots too. The second bullet would have been overkill given the first shot alone, yet you proved your point."

"Given the kind of enemies the STARS and later BSAA are used to fighting, we are used to going for head shots right away," Sheva explained.

"Well it's deadly either way," Eddie commented.

"But costly when you are taking the extra time to line up for a head shot," Carter added.

 _Both guns left a trail of dead terrorists in their wake, but where do our panelists stand?_

"Both fire the same round and have the same magazine size. From what I've seen, they also have roughly the same amount of stopping power. I'm calling this one even," Bradley started.

"I disagree. While the two guns have their glaring similarities, when you analyze the data further you will see that the HK USP has the better effective firing range of 100 meters (328 feet) compared to the Samurai Edge's 50 meters (160 feet). I'm calling this in favor of the HK USP," Eddie countered.

The tiebreaker would fall down to Dr. Kaiser.

"Effective range is important when you break everything down. I'm giving a slight edge to the HK USP on this one," the good doctor concluded.

 _In short range weapons, Lara Croft takes the edge with the HK USP Match 9mm._

 _Coming up, two iconic submachine guns are drawn as the shootout continues._

XXXXX

 _The time has now come for both warrior women to unleash their mid-ranged arsenals. Up first will be Jill Valentine with her variant of the world famous MP5, the A3._

(Jill is shown gunning down a Cerberus with her MP5A3.)

 **MP5A3**

Semi-Automatic or Fully Automatic

Weight: 6.8 lbs.

Length: 21.7 in. w/stock collapses

Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum

Clip Size: 30 Rounds

"This is the most widely sought variant of the MP5. It has reliability, accuracy, easy to handle, and simple to maintain," Sheva explained.

"At this point you have now liberated an entire office full of hostages and now you have managed to trace the terrorists back to their hideout," Bradley explained motioning to the shooting range set up behind them, consisting of a long narrow hallway with a right turn at the end, "Your objective is to eliminate all targets, ending with the leader camped out in his office. However, we've opted to make it more challenging compared to the last. All targets are outfitted with lasers and if you get tagged, the test ends immediately."

"Understood," Sheva said before taking her position in front of the door.

"Alright Sheva, on 3...2...1, make entry!"

Sheva kicked the door open and quickly dropped a target with a three shot burst to the chest before she was forced to take cover behind two wooden crates to avoid a target that had popped out from behind an oil drum. When she was confident the target's laser had gone off, she popped out and fired another burst into its chest before moving further down the hall and quickly gunning down a third target that popped out from around the corner. She then rounded the corner and came to the door and brought her boot up, breaking it open before rolling along the ground and gunning down a fourth target that was standing in front of her. The "leader" target then spun around and she waited until it was facing her before unloading what remained of her clip into its chest and face.

"Done!" Sheva called out.

"All done in 12 seconds. Good job!" Bradley called back.

Dr. Kaiser made his way inside the small structure and began inspecting the targets, starting with the first target. "Your grouping on this first guy is tight enough to shred his lung like paper. A testament to the A3's accuracy that you speak of."

He then made his way over to the second target, "This guy has no heart anymore...at least not one that works. Another tight grouping for an instant kill." Proceeding further down the hallway he came to the third target, "Oh man, you just literally systematically chipped away at this guy's face. It's nothing but hamburger meat right now."

Lastly, he would make his way into the office, "This guy is toast right off the bat. You are catching him completely by surprise as you break this door down. You went a little lower and tore apart his abdominal region and got fluids gushing out right away. It's a slow and sickening death for him. As for our 'leader,' it's quicker and more merciful for him with his head, chest and shoulders torn apart for a quick death. Altogether, it's 5 kills for you."

"You did your job and all, but keep in mind we have something that is just as reliable," Carter answered.

 _Answering the challenge, Lara Croft's experts fire back with a popular killer of their own, the Mini Uzi._

(Lara is shown gunning down a trio of wolves leaping at her while they are still in mid-air.)

 **Mini Uzi**

Semi-Automatic or Fully Automatic

Weight: 7.72 lbs.

Length: 23.62 in.

Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum

Clip Size: 32 Rounds

"This a gun used in various police and paramilitary forces. It's popular for its cheap metal parts, high rate of fire, mechanical simplicity and overall reliability," Carter explained.

"So in some ways it doesn't seem much different from the A3," Eddie added.

"Looks more about pray and spray if you ask me," Chris piped in.

"Say what you will, but this gun has a tried and proven track record. It can do anything the A3 can do and just as well," Carter replied.

"Then let's put that theory to the test. It's the same challenge for you, Carter. The time to beat is 12 seconds," Bradley spoke.

"You got it," Carter nodded taking his position in front of the entrance.

"Alright Carter, on 3...2...1, take 'em down!"

Carter brought his foot up and kicked the door open, quickly peppering the first target with rounds to the chest and stomach before he was forced to slide behind the wooden crates for cover to avoid the laser from the second target. Once its laser had gone off, he popped up and dropped it with a flurry that tore the top of the dummy's head off before proceeding further down the hall and quickly firing into the target that popped out from around the corner. He rounded the corner and kicked the office door open, another lightning flurry into its chest before the "leader" target spun around and Carter emptied what remained of his clip.

"Done!" Carter shouted.

"13 seconds," Bradley called back.

Dr. Kaiser made his rounds to examine all of the targets, "Your first guy is dropped in a hail of gunfire, multiple rounds to his chest and stomach. No way he's getting up from that. Your second target, he'll be lucky if his brains aren't spilling out after this one."

He then made his way around to examine the last few targets, "I'm seeing the same thing with all of these guys and given that your gun uses the same kind of round as the A3, there really isn't much of a difference in the kind of damage done. 5 kills altogether."

 _Both submachine guns managed to match each other kill for kill, but which gun do our panelists favor?_

"I'm calling this one even. Both guns fire the same round, have similar clip sizes and similar accuracy," Bradley started.

"It's typically 'pray and spray' when it comes to using submachine guns, but these guns matched each other in very similar ways. I'm calling it even also," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"The only thing the Mini Uzi has going for it is it having a higher rate of fire with 950 rounds per minute compared to the 800 of the MP5A3, but other than that they're still too evenly matched for either side to get a definite edge. Even," Eddie concluded.

 _In mid-ranged weapons, our warriors are even._

 _Coming up, two assault rifles are brought into play for a long range shoot out and then later, the battle goes to close quarters._

XXXXXX

 _The time has now come for both warriors to break out their long range weapons. Up first, Lara opens fire with the equally reliable 'little brother' of the Colt M4A1, the M4 Colt Commando._

(Lara guns down an Atlantean native with a flurry from her M4 Commando.)

 **M4 Colt Commando**

Semi-automatic or Fully Automatic

Weight: 5.38 lbs.

Length: 30 in.

Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO

Clip Size: 30 Rounds

"This gun is very similar to, yet more compact than its 'brother' the M4A1 Carbine," Kurtis explained showing off the Colt Commando to the panelists, "Yet it still gives you the same accuracy and reliability when taking down your target."

"Let's put that accuracy to the test," Bradley said motioning to an outdoor range behind him where two suspended pig carcasses hung in front of 5 wooden targets, "Here's the scenario: We have two terrorists who have escaped, represented by the pigs, and they have taken 5 hostages. We are giving you one clip to eliminate both the hostiles without harming the innocents."

"Not a problem," Kurtis smirked while getting into position.

"Alright, on 3...2...1, take 'em down!" Bradley shouted.

He waited until Eddie got the pigs moving before opening fire, peppering the first target with a clear line before moving onto the next and scoring a few shots in a close knit grouping. He focused more on the first target again, forming another line with his bullets that criss-crossed with the first before returning his attention to the second target and emptying the rest of his clip.

"Empty!" Kurtis called out before taking a knee.

"38 seconds!" Bradley called back.

Dr. Kaiser examined the hostile targets, "With this gun I am seeing surgical precision. You managed to cut an X into this guy with bullets alone."

"X marks the spot after all," Kurtis smirked towards Sheva and Chris, who left unimpressed by his pun.

The good doctor ignored the exchange and examined both the second pig and then the wooden targets, "With this guy I'm seeing another close knit grouping that just totally shreds his aorta and heart itself. Aside from that, I'm seeing no damage done to your hostages. They'll be traumatized, yet still alive."

"Just the kind of accuracy I'd expect from a member of the M4 family," Eddie commented before turning to Chris, "Hopefully you've got yourself a damned good gun to counter with."

"Oh I do. Your friend wouldn't be so cocky if she had one of these pointed at her," Chris remarked drawing his rifle.

 _Jill Valentine returns fire with a trusted bullpup killer, the Steyr AUG A2._

(Jill is shown gunning down a Hunter with a flurry from her Steyr AUG A2.)

 **Steyr AUG A2**

Semi-Automatic, Three Round Burst, or Fully Automatic

Weight: 8 lbs.

Length: 31 in.

Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO

Clip Size: 30 Rounds

"This is a selective fire assault rifle with a telescopic sight that greatly improves its accuracy to help give it a better effective range. It's also got a bullpup design for better use in close quarters. That right there negates Lara's advantage she thought she would have fighting in one of those cramped tombs," Chris explained.

"It's the same test for you, Chris. Your time to beat is 38 seconds," Bradley spoke.

"I'm on it," the BSAA agent nodded while getting into position, standing farther back from where Kurtis fired.

"Alright Chris, on 3...2...1, shoot 'em up!" Bradley shouted.

The roving pigs were activated and Chris took aim at the closest target, peppering it with a few rounds until the second target passed by and took rounds to its neck and upper chest during the flurry. He waited until the first target passed again and fired another cluster, followed by another to the second target, going back and forth until his gun clicked empty.

"Done!" Chris called back.

"34 seconds! Good job!" Bradley announced.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to examine the targets, starting with the first.

"Wow...you actually managed to carve an 'R' into this pig's skin with bullets alone. That's some ace marksmanship we're seeing there!" the good doctor spoke in an awestruck tone.

"Just remember you are talking to a multi-time RPD shooting champion," Chris smirked.

The trauma doctor nodded and went to examine the second hostile target, followed by the civilian targets, "This guy is almost decapitated here with a number of shots tearing through the muscles in his neck. Both your bad guys are dead. After examining your innocents, I see no damage done to any of them. Good job!"

"Looks like you'll be paying the tab later on," Chris chuckled while patting Kurtis on the shoulder.

 _Both assault rifles showed off their deadly accuracy and killing power, but where do our panelists stand?_

"I am well aware of the M4 family's reputation for advanced accuracy, but the AUG A2 just blew me away with its better effective range, not to mention the skill of the shooter behind the gun. I'm giving the edge to the Steyr AUG A2 for this one," Bradley started.

"I disagree and am going to call this one even. The Colt Commando's accuracy was enough for it to match up evenly against the A2," Dr. Kaiser countered.

The tiebreaker would again fall down to Eddie.

"I'm going with the A2 on this one. Not only does it have the better effective range, but you also have to consider its bullpup design, which gives it the compact design you need for better use in close quarters and both these warriors are used to fighting in close quarters. Edge A2."

 _In long range weapons, Jill Valentine takes the edge with the Steyr AUG A2._

 _Coming up, special weapons are put to the test and then later, it's the first ever featured battle between two fierce leading ladies to decide who is 'The Fictional Deadliest Warrior!_

XXXXXX

 _The time has now come for both warriors to reveal their special weapons. When things called for hand-to-hand combat, all STARS members carried a trusted blade for a last resort, the KA-BAR._

(Jill is grabbed by a zombie attempting to bite her, yet she holds her attacker at bay with her forearm beneath its chin while pulling out a KA-BAR and driving her blade into the side of its head.)

 **KA-BAR Combat Knife**

Fixed Blade

Weight: 1 lb.

Length: 7 in.

Carbon Steel

"This is a fighting and utility knife commonly used by American armed forces and is similar to a Bowie knife with its 7-inch clip point blade, good for slashing or stabbing. Whether you're looking to dig a trench or take out a zombie, this is an ideal tool to have by your side when everything else fails," Chris explained.

"And we have a lone, vengeful terrorist leader here for you to show us how brutal that knife of yours can be," Bradley said wheeling forth a ballistic gel torso, "We have a target here with a surface similar to actual human flesh and you have 15 seconds to prove your point."

"Let me give you some additional motivation," Sheva said walking over to the target and producing a pair of wrap around sunglasses that she placed on its face.

"Wesker," Chris growled.

"Alright Chris, on 3...2...1, let 'em have it!"

Chris barely waited for the 3 count to conclude as he lunged at the target with a mighty roar and quickly drove his blade into its throat, a splatter of stage blood following. What followed next was a flurry of movement as the former STARS marksman drove his blade in and out of the dummy's neck, face and head and by the moment Bradley called out "Time!" all that was left was a bloody mess.

"Umm...okay then," Eddie blurted out as everybody looked on in stunned silence, Chris standing before the savaged dummy with a bloodied blade in hand. He only offered a quiet grunt as he pulled out a rag to wipe the blood off and then slid his knife back into its holster.

"I'm almost scared to think of what Thanksgiving is like in the Redfield house," Eddie whispered to Bradley.

Dr. Kaiser had to take some time to compose himself before walking over to inspect the aftermath.

"All I saw was absolute berserker rage. I'm not going to be able to tell how many times you stabbed this guy without being able to conduct a full autopsy. From reviewing the slow motion footage though, I can tell you that your initial strike severed this man's carotid artery for a quick kill. Aside from that, you managed to sever his windpipe, spinal cord, every major blood vessel in his neck and even his brain stem."

"And it was all done in 15 seconds. That's some serious rage right there," Eddie commented.

"You don't even know the half of it," Chris grumbled.

"Judging by the readings generated from our sensors, you struck him with the average speed of 29 FPS, slightly less than the punching speed of an average Olympic boxer. But still, you were like lightning. Even in slow motion it's hard to keep track of your hand movements," Bradley concluded while reviewing the play back.

"Croft experts, your thoughts?" Eddie asked looking over to Carter and Kurtis.

"That's real cute and all, but Lara carried her own weapon that made sure you wouldn't be able to get close enough," Carter answered.

 _Answering the challenge, Lara replies with her own skull splitting improvised weapon of chose, the climbing axe._

(Lara is shown strangling a mercenary with her axe and wearing him down before bringing the pick end down on top of his skull.)

 **Climbing Axe**

Steel

Weight: 14 oz.

Length: 2 ft.

"Given her line of work, Lara always carried one of these during her trips through the mountains. It can be used for scaling rock or ice walls, prying things open, or splitting an enemy's skull open," Carter explained.

"It's the same test for you and you have 15 seconds. Make them count," Bradley said.

"Right," Carter said getting into position.

"Carter, on 3...2...1, bust 'em up!"

Carter let out a shout and brought his pick end down on the front of the dummy's skull before ripping the pick out in a gory shower of stage blood before bringing it back down on top of its head and with a mighty yank, tore its skull open. Shaking some blood and bits of gel away, he went for another swing that tore into the dummy's neck and left a deep rend behind before going for a swing to its torso that shattered some of its ribs and pierced the lung beneath before Bradley called out "Time!"

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done, starting with examining the hole left at the front of the dummy's skull.

"Your first blow alone is breaking through this man's skull and piercing his frontal lobe for an instant kill shot. Your second shot tore this guy's skull open, with additional trauma done to the brain. With your shot to the neck, you ripped open this man's carotid artery and wind pipe in one swipe. Lastly, we are looking at a pierced lung, which would become a mortal wound without immediate attention," Dr. Kaiser explained.

"Quite anticlimactic if you ask me," Sheva said looking to Chris.

"Well I'd like to see your friend getting around the axe's reach. She'd wind up being just another tally on Lara's body count," Kurtis shot back.

 _Both special weapons showed off their abilities, but where do our panelists stand?_

"Granted, the climbing axe has the better reach, but it's still very one-dimensional when compared to the KA-BAR's versatility of both slashing and stabbing attacks. Edge KA-BAR," Bradley started.

"Both weapons showed off very different kinds of trauma, yet with the KA-BAR, he attacked his opponent like a bolt of lightning in a way you didn't see coming with the axe. Edge KA-BAR," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"The axe was too predictable for my standards and given Jill's training, I think she'd find a way of getting past the axe's reach. Edge KA-BAR," Eddie concluded.

 _In special_ _weapons, Jill Valentine takes the edge with the KA-BAR._

 _As it is with all warriors, there is a critical X-factor that makes them who they are. For Lara Croft, it's her multitude of skills._

"Lara Croft is far more than just a pretty face. She is pretty much a human encyclopedia when it comes to her knowledge of archaeology. Not only that, she has the physical skills to back it up, having navigated more traps than you can think of through ruins all over the world. She's also a damned good shot and an expert in martial arts. If you ask me, she's basically the female equivalent of Batman," Kurtis explained.

 _For Jill Valentine, it's her experience from previous skirmishes against the living dead and other biological monstrosities._

"I have personally fought alongside this woman for years and watched her hold her own against zombies and other kinds of freaks that shouldn't even exist. She's fought her way through a mansion, survived the zombie-infested streets while being chased by a Nemesis largely by herself and helped me take down Umbrella's last major research center. With some of the things she's faced, she's ready for anything," Chris explained.

 _Coming up, it's a battle between two leading ladies to determine who will be 'Fictional Deadliest Warrior!'_

XXXXXXX

 _With our testing completed and our X-factors evaluated, we are now one step closer to determining who is 'The Fictional Deadliest Warrior.'_

 _Our team has tested 4 weapons wielded by Lara Croft: the HK USP Match 9mm, Mini Uzi, M4 Colt Commando, and the Climbing Axe._

 _On the opposite 4 weapons used by Jill Valentine were tested for battle: the Beretta M92F "Samurai Edge," MP5A3, Steyr AUG A2, and the KA-BAR combat knife._

 _In close range weapons, the HK USP Match 9mm outgunned the Beretta M92F._

 _ **EDGE: Lara Croft**_

 _In mid-ranged weapons, both the Mini Uzi and the MP5A3 stood tall for an even match up._

 _ **EDGE: Even**_

 _In long range weapons, the superior effective range of the Steyr AUG A2 allowed it to take out the Colt Commando._

 _ **EDGE: Jill Valentine**_

 _And finally in special weapons, the KA-BAR slashed down the Climbing Axe._

 _ **EDGE: Jill Valentine**_

 _Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing. The results are in and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will prevail in a battle between two fierce women warriors?_

 _A bold treasure hunter_

(Lara is shown running towards an opened doorway with a sack tucked underneath her arm as a temple collapses behind her.)

 _vs. A calculating special operative_

(Jill is shown stepping back just in time as a zombie comes crashing through a door, only to fall a second later from a bullet to the head.)

 _Fighting supernatural threats_

(Lara is shown gunning down a Viking Thrall with a flurry from her M4 Commando.)

 _vs. Fighting biological monstrosities_

(Jill takes down a Scarmiglione with shots to its unarmored regions before it falls over dead.)

 _A woman who fights for a personal cause_

(Lara is shown looking sadly towards a portrait of her mother Amelia Croft.)

 _vs. A woman who fights to protect the innocent from the evils of bio-terrorism_

(Jill is shown defending a civilian from a Web Spinner with a barrage from her MP5A3.)

"This is another momentous first for us on 'Fictional Deadliest Warrior' and it's time to put to rest who the superior leading lady is," Eddie said before typing in a few commands and then hitting 'ENTER.'

XXXXXX

In an ancient temple, the treasure hunter Lara Croft finally stands before the glimmering crystal skull she had been seeking for a number of months.

Her contact back in Cambodia informed her of how this artifact could be the key to solving her long lost mother's disappearance. Following a number of wild goose chases and near fatal encounters with hired goons, here the skull sat before her.

It was an almost surreal feeling that left her on the verge of tears, yet she had to remain on guard following the great number of traps she had been forced to work her way through to get here. With a slow, cautious approach she reached out and grasped the skull.

And then there was the low rattle, followed by the crumbling of the pedestal on which the skull rested.

This could only spell trouble and so Lara quickly shoved the skull into a burlap sack she brought along and sprinted for the exit – only to have the ground suddenly collapse beneath her feet.

Luckily she had brought her trusted climbing axe along and she was left dangling off the ledge with the axe's pick end buried in the ground. Furthermore, the sack was still in her other hand and she breathed a quick sigh of relief before pulling herself up.

Meanwhile, Jill Valentine was just arriving at the small island in the South China Sea, settling her speedboat not far from the shore.

It wasn't far away she spotted the lone jet ski and she scanned the vast vegetation for any signs of life, yet spotted nothing so far.

According a recent lead, there were rumors the surviving elements of Umbrella were regrouping and they needed to be stopped before they could strike again.

Radio chatter had been intercepted from the general vicinity and with over 250 small landforms to cover, BSAA forces had to act quick and were already spread too far thin, forcing Jill to explore this island all by herself. She had come prepared, stocked with enough ammo to take on a small army.

Stepping off the boat she readied her assault rifle and crept along a trail, listening for anything out of the ordinary.

And then she heard the low rattle that quickly turned into a thunderous rumble.

Was Umbrella already set up on the island? She had to find out before any more of their horrors could be unleashed upon the world.

The rumble grew louder as she got closer and the agent arrived at a clearing just in time to watch an ancient temple crumble into nothing.

She wondered what could have been behind all of that, until her thoughts were interrupted by the cocking of a gun and she turned to find a brunette woman in a brown halter top and matching shorts pointing a gun at her. There was also a large burlap sack tucked beneath her other arm she couldn't help but notice.

The mysterious woman furrowed her brow at her.

"You will not take this away from me!" she shouted in a thick British accent before squeezing the trigger.

Her instincts honed from years of combat, Jill sensed what was about to happen and she moved at the last second, the bullet knocking her cap from her head. Maintaining her cool in the face of near death, she dove for cover behind a weathered stone before popping out and firing a barrage from her A2.

Lara dove for cover behind a stone pillar and waited until the shooting let up before popping out to fire more rounds at her attacker and then rolling for cover behind a heavily cracked stone wall to reload her handgun. She peered through the crack for any signs of her opponent and then watched the woman pop up and fire above her. The treasure hunter winced as she was pelted by wooden splinters, but then looked up to see she had been firing at some weakened boards above her and some large rocks were about to come tumbling down.

Lara was again sent bolting and barely managed to roll out of the way of another large rock that came her way, dropping her HK USP in the process and forcing her to draw her Mini Uzi. She watched her target emerge and unleashed a rapid fire barrage upon the fleeing Jill, peppering the ground behind her as she bolted through the tall grass, yet failing to strike her.

Jill dove for cover behind an old tree trunk and fired off more rounds from her A2 until her rifle clicked dry. With no time to reload, she grabbed her MP5A3 and resumed her rapid fire flurry, again forcing Lara into temporary cover behind another tree as the archaeologist expended her latest magazine and reached into her utility belt for another. Having loaded a new clip, she bolted again as Jill's rounds tore through the brush behind her and ran up along a splintered tree before performing a graceful flip and firing off another barrage before her submachine gun clicked empty, one of her rounds grazing Jill's side.

The BSAA agent grimaced in pain and struggled to keep her cool before firing another barrage that managed to knock the uzi from Lara's hand. The treasure hunter grunted in frustration and drew the M4 Colt Commando strapped to her back, engaging her adversary in another back and forth gunfight that would end once Jill's MP5A3 ran out of ammo.

Forced to draw her Samurai Edge, Jill peeked out again to see her opponent retreating back towards the beach and she stepped out to fire a trio of shots, one of which managed to graze Lara's thigh, yet still she kept running as fast as she could and the agent resumed her pursuit.

Jill returned to the clearing, yet the mysterious woman was nowhere to be found. Tapping on her earpiece she was prepared to contact the home base when she barely dodged the sharpened pick directed at her face.

Lara lunged at her with an animalistic roar and went for a downward strike that Jill leaped backwards to avoid. The BSAA agent raised her Samurai Edge and fired two shots at Lara, but the treasure hunter rolled out of the way to avoid the bullets and rose up to deliver a backhanded strike that knocked the gun from Jill's hands and sent her falling backwards onto a hollowed out tree trunk.

Jill winced as a fresh wave of pain shot down her spine, yet she was forced again to move quickly as Lara swung her climbing axe downward. She barely managed to roll out of the way just in time and the axe's pick was stuck in the fallen tree. Out of desperation, the agent reached for her KA-BAR combat knife as Lara struggled to free her axe and plunged the blade into her gut.

Lara cried out in pain as she felt the cold steel and grasped Jill's arm, yet the agent was determined to finish her off and with a mighty grunt pushed the blade farther into her stomach, twisting it slowly. The sick ripping of flesh followed and Jill gritted her teeth as her opponent's nails dug deeper into her arm, yet there was no way she was giving up.

The seconds that followed seemed like hours before Lara spat up a mouthful of blood and relaxed her grip upon Jill's arm, falling backwards into the sand with a pool of blood forming beneath her.

This was the end of the Tomb Raider.

With another opponent defeated, Jill Valentine raised her bloodied knife into the air and roared in victory.

XXXXXXX

Winner: Jill Valentine

Jill Valentine:

Beretta M92F "Samurai Edge:" 47

MP5A3: 101

Steyr AUG A2: 330

KA-BAR: 42

Total: 520

Lara Croft:

HK USP Match 9mm: 60

Mini Uzi: 98

M4 Colt Commando: 297

Climbing Axe: 25

Total: 480

"It was another very close match up we had, but in the end Jill prevailed thanks in part to the longer effective range of her A2 and the versatility of her combat knife. You also have to factor in her more professional military and law enforcement training, whereas Lara was largely taught by private tutors. However, she did not make things easy thanks to her Olympic-level conditioning and abilities," Bradley explained.

"I'm not gonna let some geek with a computer tell me Lara would lose. She has done more than this Valentine lady could ever dream of!" Kurtis spat angrily.

"This just goes to show that no matter what you throw at Jill, she will always come out on top in the end," Chris nodded proudly.

(The final scene shows Jill strapping herself in as the BSAA helicopter departs the island.)

XXXXXX

 _Next time on "Fictional Deadliest Warrior" it's a battle of two vile terrorist organizations:_

(A man in a blue uniform with black boots and matching gloves points an assault rifle at the screen. A blue helmet with a black balaclava obscures his face and a crimson red cobra head is emblazoned across his chest.)

COBRA: The fanatical organization hell bent upon world domination...

vs.

(A man in a green jumpsuit accentuated with yellow lines, green helmet and goggles with red lenses raises both his fists and shouts at the camera.)

HYDRA: The vile terrorist organization who will stop at nothing to reshape the world in their image.

 _Who will be...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?!_

 **Author's Note:** For the random legal jargon, all references to Jill Valentine and "Resident Evil" are owned by Capcom.

All references to Lara Croft and "Tomb Raider" are owned by Crystal Dynamics.

With apologies to all the "Tomb Raider" fans. I was well aware this could be a very polarizing match up.

Until then, read and review. As always, this is Metal Harbinger saying SPREAD THE SICKNESS, ONE MIND AT A TIME!


	6. Cobra vs Hydra

**Author's Note:** The Hydra agents appearing in this chapter will appear as they did in the comics as opposed to the uniforms they wore in "Captain America: The First Avenger.

XXXXXX

(A man in a blue uniform with black boots and matching gloves points an assault rifle at the screen. A blue helmet with a black balaclava obscures his face and a bright red cobra head is emblazoned across his chest.)

Cobra: The fanatical organization hell bent upon world domination...

(A Cobra trooper guns down a G.I. JOE greenshirt with a blast from his assault rifle.)

vs.

(A man in a green jumpsuit accentuated with yellow lines, a green helmet and goggles with red lenses raises both fists and shouts at the camera.)

Hydra: The vile terrorist organization who will stop at nothing to reshape the world in their image.

(A group of Hydra troopers open fire upon a SHIELD fire team, cutting through all of them.)

 _ **WHO IS DEADLIEST?!**_

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Cobra

Appearing From: G.I. JOE expanded universe

Founded: Unknown

Base of Operations: Cobra Island

Current Leader: Cobra Commander

Armor: Combat Helmet, Kevlar Vest

Hydra

Appearing From: Marvel Universe

Founded: World War II

Base of Operations: Hydra Island

Current Leader: Madame Hydra a.k.a. Viper

Armor: Combat Helmet, Shielded Goggles

"Today we have what should shape up to be another very interesting match up. It is a battle of the bad guys between two terrorist organizations bent on world domination. In one corner you have Cobra and in the other you have Hydra," biomedical scientist Bradley Foster started.

"When you think of these guys, 'fanaticism' is the first word that comes to mind. These organizations have members numbering in the thousands on both sides. They are fiercely devoted to their leaders and their goal of world domination. These men are willing to die for their cause and that alone makes them deadly," trauma doctor Joseph Kaiser added.

"As you've stated, both these organizations have numbers in the thousands and access to all sorts of advanced weapons and combat vehicles, but this is going to be a simple 5-on-5 infantry match up. All I can say is the worse man wins at the end of the day," computer expert Eddie Cortez concluded.

The camera cuts to a Caucasian man with brown hair and matching eyes. He is wearing a black beret, black shirt, green pants, black boots, and fingerless gloves. He is in the process of checking over an assault rifle to make sure it is fully functional.

 _On hand to represent the Cobra organization is_ _ **Dashiell R. Faireborn,**_ _code named_ _ **Flint.**_

 _A warrant officer serving in the Global Integrated Joint Operating Entity (G.I.J.O.E.), Flint has fought agents of Cobra for years and brings first-hand knowledge of their weapons and tactics._

"Cobra does not mess around. These Hydra guys are a bunch of wannabes with no idea of what they're getting themselves into," Flint explained.

Nearby was a woman with shoulder-length brunette hair and wearing a green military uniform. She is shown checking the sights over on a SIG Sauer handgun.

 _Also representing Cobra is_ _ **Alison R. Hart-Burnett,**_ _code named_ _ **Lady Jaye.**_

 _A covert operations specialist with G.I.J.O.E., Lady Jaye has performed several successful infiltration missions against Cobra in years past, enabling her to learn the in's and out's of the fanatical organization._

"No matter how many times we've beaten Cobra, they keep coming back for more. That is just how fanatically dedicated they are to their vision of world domination. It won't stop until we've taken out the last man," Lady Jaye spoke.

 _The organization that would become known to the world as Cobra had its beginnings when a financially ruined man settled in a small town known as Springfield._ _After gaining influence among the disillusioned populace, he formed a small business that would grow as it attracted like-minded individuals from across the country. Eventually, would soon become its own paramilitary movement and the unknown man would adopt the mantle of the Cobra Commander._

"It wasn't long before Cobra expanded all over the country, drawing in rebels and renegades who were motivated by greed and power. By the time the U.S. government recognized them as a threat, they had already gained a foothold as a private army and terrorist organization that had expanded beyond our borders," Flint explained.

 _Amassing large amounts of money and manpower, Cobra would embark upon an ambitious quest for world domination, engaging in terroristic acts all around the world. Through their efforts they would achieve temporary legitimacy when the artificially created Cobra Island was recognized as an independent nation by the international community._

"These men live up to their namesake in every sense of the word. They are snakes who can strike you without warning at anytime, anywhere. Hydra would be wise to crawl back beneath the rock they slithered out from under," Lady Jaye concluded.

 _Thanks to their operatives roaming cities worldwide and having secret agents embedded in governmental facilities, Cobra comes into battle with an arsenal deadly enough to hold off all threats:_

Short Range: SIG Sauer P226

Mid-Range: PP-2000

Long Range: IWI Tavor TAR-21

Special Weapon: RPG-29 Vampir

 _However, Cobra must first overcome a new adversary harboring the same ambition for taking over the world, the brutal terrorist organization known as Hydra._

The camera cuts to a muscular masked man in a red, white and blue costume patterned after the American flag. He is shown putting together a rocket launcher before aiming it at the camera.

 _Representing the deadly secret organization is_ _ **Captain America.**_

 _Originally a government-sponsored super soldier who fought on behalf of the Allies, Captain America first clashed with the secret society and its megalomaniacal then leader the Red Skull as they attempted to turn the tide in favor of the Nazis at the height of World War II. Revived following decades in suspended animation, he again clashes with them today as a member of the Avengers._

"Hydra is not an enemy to be taken lightly. They are deadly and they are determined. It takes someone of a high caliber to take them on and I doubt Cobra stands a chance," Cap spoke.

He is joined by an attractive redheaded woman in a black form-fitting bodysuit. She has two handguns out and is firing them simultaneously at some targets before her guns click empty and she ejects her clips.

 _Also representing Hydra will be_ _ **Natalia Romanova,**_ _code named_ _ **Black Widow.**_

 _A former Russian spy who later went to work for SHIELD, Black Widow has tangled with Hydra operatives on numerous occasions, giving her valuable insight into their weapons, tactics and organization._

"Hydra is one of the most secretive and determined groups SHIELD and the Avengers have ever faced and even after all these decades they still remain. I don't think Cobra knows what they are getting themselves into," she explained.

 _Rising out of the fall of the Axis Powers in World War II, Hydra was created as a secret organization by the Nazi spymaster Baron Wolfgang von Strucker and the grandmaster of the subversive Hand, Shoji Soma. Recruiting from the remnants of the Nazi's military forces and acquiring alien technologies, Hydra was quick to establish its power base and Strucker installed himself as its supreme commander, soon ending its alliance with the Hand and embarking upon a quest for world domination after the end of World War II._

"They were prepared to do so through any means necessary, whether it was through attempting to overthrow world governments or destabilize currency markets. We thought SHIELD had destroyed them, but they would soon reform and step up their efforts," Black Widow spoke.

 _The vile organization lived on in secret with a number of criminal syndicates beginning as branches, such as THEM, A.I.M., and the Secret Empire. Having spent decades at war with SHIELD, the Avengers, and a slew of other superheroes, Hydra would finally succeed in taking over the United States under the direction of a mind-altered Captain America from an alternate reality._

"Their oath states that if one head is cut off, two more shall take its place. It's their way of proclaiming their resilience and growing strength in the face of resistance. You never know where they are and who they could already be controlling. That's the extent of their reach," Captain American concluded.

 _Given their vast reach, the would-be conquerors fight back with their own arsenal of deadly modern weaponry:_

Short Range: FN Five-seveN

Mid-Range: Steyr TMP

Long Range: FN F2000

Special Weapon: Carl Gustaf M4

 _We start the battle off with both warriors drawing their pistols for close range combat. Cobra will first open fire with a sidearm trusted by law enforcement agencies and military forces worldwide, the SIG Sauer P226._

(A Cobra commando ambushes a G.I. JOE operative, gunning him down with 3 shots from his P226.)

 **SIG Sauer P226**

Semi-Automatic

Weight: 34 oz.

Length: 7.7 in.

Cartridge: 9×19mm Parabellum

Clip Size: 15 Rounds

"This German-made pistol was adopted by the Navy SEALs and has seen combat in nearly every major conflict since it was first developed," Lady Jaye explained.

"Okay Lady Jaye, here's the test," Bradley said motioning to the course set up behind them, "Behind this door, we have 5 enemies, 3 static and 2 pop up targets. On my count, you'll break this door down and take down all your enemies."

"Understood," Lady Jaye said getting into position.

"Alright Jaye, on 3...2...1, boot the door!" Bradley shouted.

Lady Jaye kicked the door open and took aim on the first static target, firing three rounds into its chest. She set her sights on the second target and fired three rounds into its chest before unleashing three more on the last static target. As soon as the first pop-up target appeared she quickly fired three rounds into its face before the second pop-up appeared and she fired three into its chest. Her gun clicked empty and she called out "Done!"

"Very nice showing," Eddie commented.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done to all targets, "I'm seeing a very tight grouping with all 3 shots in your first target. This guy would be dead within a minute. I'm seeing similar results on your other 2 static targets. As for your pop-up targets, your first guy is taking 3 shots to the face for instant lights out, same for your other guy."

"That was some very accurate shooting we saw there. That grouping was just phenomenal," Bradley commented.

"You have to remember that Cobra commandos are trained military men who pose a legitimate threat to international security. They're not just a couple of street thugs who found a few guns and got lucky," Lady Jaye replied.

"Some threat they'll prove to be when Hydra comes packing some armor piercing rounds," Black Widow interjected.

 _Hydra fires back with an armor-piercing killer all their own, the FN Five-seveN._

(A Hydra agent sneaks up on a SHIELD agent and fires a round from his FN, point blank into the man's face.)

 **FN Five-seveN**

Semi-Automatic

Weight: 1.6 lbs.

Length: 8.2 in.

Cartridge: FN 5.7×28mm

Clip Size: 20 Rounds

"This gun fires armor piercing rounds, in addition to having a large magazine capacity, ambidextrous controls, and low recoil," Black Widow explained.

"Well it's the same test for you as we had for Lady Jaye. Think you're up for the challenge?" Bradley asked.

"Always," Black Widow answered cocking her gun.

"Alright Natalia, then on 3...2...1, boot the door!" Bradley shouted.

Black Widow kicked the door open and pumped 4 rounds into the first target before switching her sights over to the second static target and firing three rounds into its chest. She then rolled to the side and fired three more shots into the third static target before the loud spring of the first pop-up target sounded, yet she fired four rounds into its face and neck before the last target popped up and she fired three rounds into its chest before calling out "Done!"

"Impressive shooting," Eddie commented.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done, "Once again I'm seeing tight groupings, and in vital center mass areas."

"Hydra troopers are all about precision. They shoot where they know they are going to get that vial kill shot. Even if the opponent is armored, they know to carry armor-piercing rounds," Black Widow nodded.

 _Both guns proved their lethality, but where do our panelists stand?_

"I'm all for the Five-seveN due to its higher clip capacity and armor-piercing rounds," Bradley started.

"The P226 has the better stopping power of the two, yet the extra bullets and the ability to punch through armor supersedes that in this case. Edge Five-seveN," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"Then it's settled, edge Five-seveN," Eddie concluded.

 _In short range weapons, Hydra takes the edge with the FN Five-seveN._

 _Coming up, the battle goes to mid-range as two rapid fire killers are put to the test when two terrorist organizations go head to head to prove who is 'The Deadliest Warrior.'_

XXXXXX

 _The time has now come for both terrorists to unleash their mid-ranged arsenals. Up first, Hydra will be unleashing their fury with a trusted special purpose pistol that can cut down an enemy in seconds, the Steyr TMP._

(A Hydra operative is shown pinning a SHIELD agent against the wall and shoving the barrel of his TMP beneath the man's chin before pulling the trigger and obliterating his jaw.)

 **Steyr TMP**

Semi-Automatic, 3 Round Burst, or Fully Automatic

Length: 11 in.

Weight: 2.9 lbs.

Cartridge: 9×19mm Parabellum

Clip Size: 30 Rounds

"This gun is popular with police and special forces units. It can also be fitted with a suppressor, a popular choice given the secretive nature of Hydra's work," Black Widow explained.

"We've set up a shooting range with moving targets and have given you two clips to show off the accuracy and killing potential of the TMP. Beware, there will be civilian targets that will count against you if they are hit," Bradley explained.

"You got it," Black Widow nodded before making her way in front of a large shooting range.

"Alright Natalia, on 3...2...1, open fire!"

Black Widow stood with the TMP at the ready as first wooden target came towards her on the track, emblazoned with the visage of a Cobra commando pointing an assault rifle at her. She wasted no time pumping a three shot burst into the target's chest before it was lowered.

The spring of a second target popping up had the agent raising her gun, yet she halted when it was that of a frightened woman, followed by an unarmed man and then another hostile target popping up and moving between the two innocents. She held fire and waited for the hostile target to pass through the narrow opening before filling its chest with a flurry of lead.

Two more hostile targets popped up and were met with a hail of gunfire before being knocked back down. Another civilian target popped up, but was quickly followed by a hostile that Natalia would zero in on and plug with a flurry of searing metal before her clip emptied and she was forced to reload.

Ejecting the spent clip and loading a fresh one with practiced efficiency, Natalia watched as three hostile targets sprung up simultaneously and were edging towards her, yet she remained composed and fired controlled bursts into all hostiles, the loud metallic plinking ringing out as they dropped one by one before a civilian target popped up and she was brought to a halt. Finally, there was another civilian target that popped up just as the last one went down, this one immediately followed by a hostile target positioned to simulate a hostage scenario.

"Oh man, that's gonna be a tricky damn shot," Eddie commented.

"Trust me, you don't know what she's capable of," Captain America chuckled next to him.

Natalia took a deep breath and exhaled, firing a burst that went high and managed to completely avoid the civilian target, firing a burst that would have tore an actual Cobra Commando's head to shreds. Her second clip then clicked empty.

"I'm out!" she called back.

"30 seconds," Bradley reported.

"You managed to avoid hitting all civilian targets and eliminated all the hostiles. It was especially impressive with the accuracy you showed at the end when you managed to save that innocent bystander in the simulated hostage scenario," Dr. Kaiser commented.

"Can't say that would have been the case with an actual Hydra agent. They are willing to go through anybody to get what they want," Black Widow commented.

"Lady Jaye, you think you'll be able to match up to that?" Eddie asked the covert operative.

"Damn right, and one that will be able to cut down more of your Hydra buddies in one sitting," Lady Jaye answered.

 _To answer Hydra's challenge, Cobra returns fire with a state of the art Russian submachine gun, the PP-2000._

(A Cobra operative is shown gunning down two G.I. JOE agents in a flurry of lead with his PP-2000.)

 **PP-2000**

Semi-Automatic, 3 Round Burst, or Fully Automatic

Length: 13 in.

Weight: 3 lbs.

Cartridge: 9×19mm Parabellum

Clip Size: 44 Rounds

"This is a conventional blowback-operated weapon that is most commonly used by the Russian Army and its police forces. It has the same type of round as the TMP, but 14 more bullets," Lady Jaye explained.

"It's going to be the same test for you, Lady Jaye. You have 2 clips to make your point," Bradley spoke.

"Time to see how it's done," Lady Jaye smirked to Natalia before making her way over to the shooting range and getting into position.

"Alright Lady Jaye, on 3...2...1, take 'em down!"

Lady Jaye stood ready to fire as the first target sprung into view, but quickly held back when she saw it was a civilian. Just a second later another target popped up, this one of a man in a green and gold Hydra uniform pointing an assault rifle at her. She quickly tore through its chest with 5 rounds before another hostile target popped up and would also be cut down.

Another hostile target popped up, followed by an unarmed man and then another hostile target, forcing Jaye to slow her fire as she focused on the first target and then finished off the second before her first clip ran empty and she ejected it.

Three hostile targets popped up at once and Lady Jaye focused on cutting them down in succession. Her barrage was halted as a civilian target sprung into view, followed by two hostiles moving back and forth in front of it and again forcing her to slow down.

"They're moving pretty fast. She's gonna have to slow it down," Eddie commented.

"She'd be dead in an actual fight right now," Black Widow added.

Lady Jaye took her time and fired into the first target before unloading her remaining bullets on the second before the PP-2000 clicked empty.

"Done!" she called out.

"36 seconds!" Bradley called back.

"Another very impressive showing. All your hostile targets were eliminated and none of your innocent bystanders were struck. In spite of two fast moving targets, you managed to avoid hitting the last civilian, even if it took you a bit longer to pull off," Dr. Kaiser commented.

"It's what happens when you have more bullets," Lady Jaye smirked to Black Widow, who was left unimpressed.

 _Both sub machine guns tore through their hostile targets, but where do our panelists stand?_

"This would be a tough one as both guns fire the same type of ammo and have roughly the same effective range, yet I feel compelled to give it to the PP-2000 due to its higher magazine capacity," Bradley started.

"I agree. Clip size proves to be crucial in the heat of a battle. You get caught with your pants down, you're screwed. Edge PP-2000," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"I'm in agreement. Edge Cobra," Eddie concluded.

 _In mid-ranged weapons, Cobra takes the edge with the PP-2000._

 _Coming up, two trusted assault rifles are put to the test and then later, things take an explosive turn when two launchers blow a hole through the competition._

XXXXXX

 _The time has now come for both sides to break out their long range weapons. Up first will be Cobra with a rifle designed for usage by the Israeli Defense Forces, the IWI Tavor TAR-21._

(Cobra operatives are shown cutting their way through G.I. JOE greenshirts in an urban Middle Eastern war zone with their TAR-21 rifles.)

 **IWI Tavor TAR-21**

Semi-Automatic or Fully Automatic

Length: 28.3 in.

Weight: 7.2 lbs.

Cartridge: 5.56×45mm NATO

Clip Size: 30 Rounds

"This gun is made from a bullpup make and was designed to maximize reliability, durability, simplicity of design, and be easy to maintain under adverse and battlefield conditions," Flint explained showing the rifle off.

"That's quite an impressive looking design he's got there. What's your take on that, Cap?" Eddie asked looking over to Captain America.

"When an enemy like Cobra thinks they are one step ahead, Hydra would creep up and take them by surprise, such is the case with a long range weapon," Cap explained before showing off his rifle.

 _Hydra returns fire with a trusted killer of their own, the FN F2000._

(Hydra agents return fire upon SHIELD agents who think they had them cornered, only for them to fall compliments of the Hydra's FN F2000.)

 **FN F2000**

Semi-Automatic or Fully Automatic

Length: 27 in.

Weight: 7.9 lbs.

Cartridge: 5.56×45mm NATO

Clip Size: 30 Rounds

"This too is of a bullpup design, ideal for urban combat and the confined spaces that would come with the territory. It might be slightly heavier, but it still gets the job done," Cap spoke.

"I'm seeing a lot of similarities with these assault rifles, but now we will see how different they are when pitted to the test," Bradley spoke as he motioned to the shooting ranges set up behind him.

"We have an oncoming enemy force with 3 static and 3 moving targets on both sides. Cap, Flint, you both have 2 clips to make your case," he concluded.

Both men nodded in acknowledgment before looking to each other and then making their way over to the respective starting points.

"Alright gentlemen, on 3...2...1, take 'em down!"

Both men took aim and opened fire, striking their first targets with ease, while Flint attempted to strike at the roving targets in the back and Cap remained focus on the static targets in the front.

Cap cut down his targets systematically with tightly grouped clusters to the chest, whereas Flint managed to take down the roving targets with careful head shots, yet taking his time and conserving ammo. It wasn't long before both of their clips were emptied and they went to load fresh magazines.

With both men readying to fire, the panelists threw a loop at them by detonating explosives that kicked clouds of dirt and smoke into the air, making it more difficult for both men to see as the roving targets continued moving back and forth.

Flint began to focus on the closer static targets, whereas Cap shifted his sights to the farther away roving targets, managing to score the similar tight knit volleys to his targets' chests, where Flint would score shots that tore into the target's foam craniums before he clicked empty. It was just seconds later Cap followed suit.

"Great shooting guys," Dr. Kaiser commented before going over to examine all of the targets, "I'm seeing kill shots on all of these guys. Cap, I'm really impressed by the F2000's close groupings you came up with," he commented.

"Then again, he wasn't going up against a fellow super soldier," Eddie whispered to Bradley.

Dr. Kaiser then examined Flint's targets, "I'm seeing though that your bullets were a bit more accurate from farther away. Well done."

 _Both assault rifles showed off their deadly similarities, but where do our panelists stand?_

"There's a lot of similarities between these two guns. Both fire the same round and have the same mag capacity. It's too close. I'm calling this one even," Bradley started.

"I disagree. You have to take into consideration the man firing the weapon and in this battle, Cobra will not be going up against an augmented super soldier like Captain America. When you look at just the guns themselves, it appears the TAR-21 has the better effective range. I'm giving a slight edge to Cobra," Dr. Kaiser rebutted.

"I'm with Doc on this one. The TAR-21 had the better effective range with 550 meters, roughly over 1,800 feet, compared to the F2000's 500 meters, 1,600 feet. I'm giving a slight edge to Cobra on this one," Eddie concluded.

 _In long range weapons, Cobra takes the edge with the IWI Tovar TAR-21._

 _Coming up, things get explosive when two deadly launchers are put to the test._

 _And later, Cobra versus Hydra. It's a battle between two deadly terrorist organizations bent on world domination. Who will stand and who will fall?_

XXXXXX

 _The time has now come for both terrorists to show off their deadly explosive weapons. Up first will be Hydra with a trusted, deadly anti-tank killer of the Cold War era, the Carl Gustaf M4 recoilless rifle._

(A Hydra operative aims a Carl Gustaf M4 at a SHIELD aircraft and drops it in a single blast.)

 **Carl Gustaf M4**

Single shot, reloadable

Length: 37 in.

Weight: 15 lbs.

Cartridge: 84×246mm R

Clip Size: 1 Round

"This fellow right here uses a recoilless firing system that allows it to use ammo that has more propellant, firing it at 290 milliseconds to give it superior accuracy at longer ranges, faster than a Panzerschreck or Bazooka. Cobra would never see this coming," Captain America explained while showing off the launcher, "It's lightweight and uses a wide range of ammunition. Makes me wish we had this back when I was fighting the Nazis."

"Well, then it's time to put your claim to the test," Bradley said motioning to the range behind them, where a rectangular concrete structure stood.

"We have set up a concrete pillbox fortification where 3 Cobra agents have taken refuge. Each one of them has been equipped with shock patches. If 38 Gs are tripped, he's disoriented. If it trips 100 Gs, he's dead. You have one shot to make your point," Bradley explained.

Cap looked over to Black Widow and nodded, "Let's do this."

They made their way over to the range with Black Widow helping him load the warhead before standing at a safe distance as his spotter. When she gave the all clear, Cap squeezed the trigger, a significant back blast following as the launcher roared with life, soaring down the range and striking the pillbox head on with an impact strong enough to blow a hole through its concrete exterior.

When the fire team gave the all clear Dr. Kaiser made his way over to inspect the damage, starting with the dummies that remained closest to the loop, forced to bend down and pick up severed pieces.

"These guys are both in pieces. There's no need at all for me to check the shock patches on these," he said, despite eventually finding the torsos of both dummies, where the 100 G shock patch was tripped.

"This guy however is another story," he said turning around to inspect the last dummy, which remained intact. "I see that his 38 G patch is tripped, but not the 100. This guy has to be the luckiest son of a bitch alive to survive that, but he's not completely out of the woods yet. Chances are, he has been flung about and could have broken bones. His ear drums are no doubt shot beyond repair and he's probably dealing with vertigo."

"That wouldn't be the case with Cobra's launcher. Nobody would be walking away once they encountered the Vampir," Flint piped in.

"Let's see you try," Black Widow sarcastically quipped.

 _Cobra answers the challenge with a deadly launcher developed towards the tail end of the Soviet Union, the RPG-29 "Vampir."_

(A Cobra commando fires a round from the RPG-29 at an oncoming G.I. JOE Stryker APC.)

 **RPG-29 "Vampir"**

Single shot, reloadable

Length: 6 ft.

Weight: 41 lbs.

Cartridge: 2.6 – 4.1 in. warhead

Clip Size: 1 Round

"The RPG-29 was one of the last weapons to be developed by the Soviets before the fall of the Union. It's still used on the battlefield to this day by irregular forces and has gained a fearsome reputation among both Western and Eastern forces," Flint explained.

"It's going to be the same test for you, this time with 3 Hydra agents positioned ready to strike," Bradley spoke.

"Consider them accounted for," Flint said before getting into a firing position with Lady Jaye acting as his spotter. When she gave him the all clear, Flint pulled the trigger and the warhead zoomed out of the RPG, striking the pillbox in an even greater explosion.

The fire team would again move into position and when Dr. Kaiser was given the OK he made his way over to assess the aftermath.

"As it was with the last test, your guys closest to the impact point are just obliterated," he said picking up a severed arm before tossing it aside and then noticing the last target, "But I'm also seeing that your last target doesn't appear as badly damaged from the surface," he commented before kneeling down to see the 100 G patch had been tripped, "But he's still dead unlike the last time. No doubt killed by the concussive force itself. You are 3 for 3 on this one. Good job."

"I've gotta hand it to you, soldier, that was a good shot and all, but we have a greater variety of ammo. If we were able, we'd show you just how much of a bigger bang we can produce," Cap nodded.

"Good luck trying to get out of Dodge with a weapon that big and clunky. Our Gustaf model is smaller and more compact," Black Widow seconded.

 _Both deadly launchers left their enemy's defenses in ruins, but where do our panelists stand?_

"I want to like the RPG-29 because of its bigger, more powerful warhead, yet the Carl Gustaf offers a greater variety of ammo types, so I'm giving the edge to Hydra on this one," Bradley started.

"You also have to take into consideration that the M4 is lighter than the RPG-29. Think of the fatigue a soldier could go through lugging around a heavier weapon. Edge Carl Gustaf," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"You both provide some very strong points, yet I'm just too drawn in by the sheer power of the RPG-29's warhead and I'm sticking with Cobra on this one," Eddie countered.

 _In special weapons, Hydra takes the edge with the Carl Gustaf M4._

 _As it is with all warriors, there is a critical X-factor that makes them who they are. For both of these warriors, it's their sheer resilience._

"Cobra has survived its own civil war, internal strife among its leadership, and losing countless members in their battles with G.I. JOE. In the process, they were able to gain a measure of legitimacy when Cobra Island became regarded as its own independent nation by the international community," Lady Jaye explained.

"Hydra's roots are actually believed to span an entire millennia and they have gone through various incarnations. We've managed to eliminate thousands of their numbers and have even managed to take out several of their higher ups, yet they always find a way to come back and have managed to have notable successes, the biggest being when their mind-altered Captain America from an alternate reality managed to enact the S.H.I.E.L.D Act, which enabled him to take control of the United States of America," Black Widow explained.

 _Coming up, it's a battle between two vile terrorist organizations to determine who will be 'Fictional Deadliest Warrior!'_

XXXXX

 _With our testing completed and our X-factors evaluated, we are now one step closer to determining who is 'The Fictional Deadliest Warrior.'_

 _Our team has tested 4 weapons wielded by Cobra: the SIG Sauer P226, PP-2000 sub machine gun, IWI Tavor TAR-21, and RPG-29 Vampir._

 _On the opposite 4 weapons used by Hydra were tested for battle: the FN Five-seveN, Steyr TMP sub machine gun, FN F2000 and Carl Gustaf M4._

 _In close range weapons, the FN Five-seveN's armor-piercing rounds tore through Cobra's defenses._

 _ **EDGE: Hydra**_

 _In mid-ranged weapons, the extra bullets of the PP-2000 gave them extra time to outgun Hydra._

 _ **EDGE: Cobra**_

 _In long range weapons, the TAR-21's greater effective range outshined the FN F2000._

 _ **EDGE: Cobra**_

 _And finally for special weapons, the Carl Gustaf's lighter weight and greater assortment of ammo allowed Hydra to come roaring back for one final hurrah._

 _ **EDGE: Hydra**_

 _Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing. The results are in and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. The battle will be fought in a 5-on-5 squad battle between 5 Cobra commandos and 5 Hydra agents. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will win in a battle between two organizations bent on world domination?_

 _Terrorist_

(Cobra forces tear through a Middle Eastern village in their HISS tanks, crushing anything that stands in their way.)

 _vs. Terrorist_

(Hydra agents are shown taking civilians hostage in an Eastern European village while killing those who resist.)

 _A centuries old threat_

(Hydra agents stand before Madame Hydra, raising both fists and shouting.)

 _vs. A menacing upstart_

(Cobra commandos are shown saluting the Cobra Commander.)

"We've got all the boring stuff out of the way. Now it's time for the fun to begin!" Eddie chimed as he typed in a few commands and then pressed 'ENTER.'

XXXXXX

Somewhere in an unnamed South American jungle, a squad of 5 Cobra troopers makes their way along a narrow winding trail, having been forced to abandon their HISS tank due to the dense vegetation.

They were led by a squad leader armed with a TAR-21 assault rifle, another underling carrying the same kind of weapon while 2 others carried PP-2000 sub machine guns and the last man carried an RPG-29. All of them carried SIG Sauer P226 handguns as sidearms.

 **Cobra: 5**

There were rumors of another organization closing in on their turf and they were personally dispatched by the Cobra Commander himself to confirm the new threat and then eliminate if it were true.

They continued moving about until the leader raised a fist to halt them. He then pulled out a pair of military issued binoculars and climbed an incline overlooking an outpost and spied through to find 5 other men in green and yellow jumpsuits, all of them wearing matching helmets with red goggles attached and carrying a variety of their own assault weapons.

 **Hydra: 5**

Meanwhile, the Hydra troopers readied crates filled with weapons and other equipment in preparation for their ancient organization to establish a foothold in the region.

The Hydra squad leader carried an FN F2000 assault rifle, an underling carrying the same weapon while 2 other troopers carried Steyr TMP submachine guns and another trooper fiddled away with a Carl Gustaf M4 recoilless rifle. All of them carried FN Five-seveN handguns as sidearms.

The Hydra squad leader was about to bark an order to his underlings when his attention was diverted to a sudden rustling in the nearby foliage and he ducked into a nearby shack and pulled out his own pair of binoculars, where he peered through and spotted the bright red head of a cobra ready to strike. Pulling out his radio, he barked a command to the trooper manning the Carl Gustaf.

The trooper took aim in the direction as specified and squeezed the trigger, sending a warhead flying into the nearby cluster of trees and incinerating a Cobra trooper.

 **Cobra: 4 – Hydra: 5**

They had been made by the Hydra troopers and the Cobra squad leader ordered his men to open fire and the blue-clad troopers systematically made their way out of the brush firing upon the defending Hydra agents while the trooper armed with the launcher hung back.

One of the Hydra agents took cover behind a Humvee and fired upon the advancing Cobras with his TMP. The Cobra armed with the RPG-29 took notice of him and pulled the trigger, the launcher roaring with life and striking the Humvee head on in a fiery explosion that swallowed the Hydra trooper whole and knocked his colleagues from their feet.

 **Cobra: 4 – Hydra: 4**

The overrun Hydra agents weren't down for long and the back and forth gunfight continued as the Cobra trooper discarded his launcher and joined his colleagues in the close quarters fighting, which saw the Hydra agents being pushed farther back and one of them falling after taking a barrage from a PP-2000.

 **Cobra: 4 – Hydra: 3**

The Hydra cell leader ordered his men to fall back and they retreated towards the warehouse, the other rifle-toting agent stopping to fire a barrage at a nearby generator until it was catching fire, causing one of the Cobra troopers to run out into the open, where he was quickly cut down in a hail of gunfire.

 **Cobra: 3 – Hydra: 3**

The remaining Hydra operatives retreated into a nearby building with the Cobra troopers in hot pursuit. The green-clad men take cover behind machinery and another exchange of gunfire occurs with plenty of bullets and sparks flying, yet no one falling.

The Hydra trooper who had been carrying the recoilless rifle now drew his Five-seveN sidearm and nodded to his colleagues as they remained in cover and he waited for the Cobras to fire off another barrage before he knelt down and crept along a shot up console and waited until he reached the end, where he saw an unaware Cobra letting off a barrage from his PP-2000. Waiting for the blue-clad man to halt his attack, he popped out and fired four shots into the man's chest, the Five-seveN's armor-piercing rounds tearing through the Cobra's kevlar vest.

 **Cobra: 2 – Hydra: 3**

The Cobra troopers were now outnumbered, yet refusing to back down and the squad leader looked over to his remaining subordinate, motioning for them to split up and flank their enemies with him going left and the other trooper going right.

Both men fired upon their enemies from the catwalk, one of the Cobra's rifle rounds tearing through the thigh of a Hydra trooper. The man cried out in agony and slumped behind another piece of machinery, still desperately trying to hold on to his Steyr TMP. His nearest colleague saw his predicament and ran over to help him back to his feet, both men ducking to dodge the bullets raining down upon them and they rejoined with their leader to make their way into a narrow corridor that led into an office area with the Cobras again in hot pursuit.

The remaining Cobra troopers noticed the trail of blood and slowed their pace, aware they could be led into an ambush. They made their way into the office area, a large room where rows of cubicles obscured their view and they crouch walked along while listening for any threats. With another quiet nod, they again split up.

Armed with a PP-2000 and his sidearm, the Cobra underling crept along when he noticed another trail of blood and followed it until he saw a pair of boots sticking out from behind one of the walls. With his gun ready he stepped in front ready to fill the hapless Hydra full of lead – only to find an abandoned pair of boots!

It was an ambush and he whirled around just in time to intercept the wounded Hydra with his TMP raised and fired a barrage of 9mm rounds into the man's chest, but another Hydra was nearby and cut him down with a torrent from his FN F2000.

 **Cobra: 1 – Hydra: 2**

The Cobra squad leader heard the commotion and was about to check on his colleague when a filing cabinet was tipped over in front of him and he came face to face with a Hydra operative swinging his rifle at him. He leaned back in time to avoid having the F2000's stock driven into his face, but it had knocked his TAR-21 out of his hands and he was unable to reach for his sidearm as the Hydra agent swung at him again in the cramped quarters.

The Hydra agent attempted to kick him in the side, but the Cobra trooper brought his knee up to block the attack and then raised his arm to block a punch directed at his face and he grabbed the Hydra by the arm and slammed him hard into the nearest wall, stunning the man long enough for him to draw his SIG and fire a trio of shots into the rival agent's face.

 **Cobra: 1 – Hydra: 1**

The Hydra squad leader heard the shots and fired upon the Cobra leader from across the room, sending the blue-clad man back to the floor and scrambling for his TAR-21. The Cobra still had a full clip left in reserve and he listened for his enemy, the man trying to be as stealthy as possible, yet he could hear the rustling of papers and the loud creaking as he brushed against a swivel chair. The man was getting closer and he popped up to return fire, managing to hit the man's F2000 and knock it from his hands, forcing the man to go for his sidearm.

The Hydra agent grimaced as the pain shot through his arms, yet the rage kept him driving forth as he sought to take down this latest threat and when all was said and done, he would personally deliver each of their severed heads to Madame Hydra himself.

He spotted the rival agent sneaking along a section enclosed by glass and fired through in an effort to take the man down, the glass shattering and raining down upon the Cobra agent. In the process one of his rounds grazed the man's arm and forced him to drop the TAR-21.

The Cobra grunted in pain as the bullet tore a chunk of his arm open and he collapsed behind a desk as more shots rang out. With the TAR-21 out of reach, he was now down to just his sidearm. All of his men were dead and he was dangerously low on ammo. He needed to think of something fast.

He peeked around the corner to see the lone Hydra operative scanning the room for him, but his sights were set on the fire extinguisher on the wall next to him and the Cobra agent took aim with his P226 as the man was looking away and fired a shot, a loud _'ping'_ followed by a _'whoosh'_ as a cloud of compressed gas sprayed the Hydra agent in the face, leaving him distracted.

The Cobra agent rose to his feet and fired what remained of his clip into the cloud until the gas cleared and he was greeted by the sight of the last Hydra lying dead, his chest riddled with bullets.

 **Cobra: 1 – Hydra: 0**

With all his enemies dead, the Cobra leader raised his fists into the air and shouted "COBRA!"

XXXXXX

Winner: Cobra

Cobra:

SIG Sauer P226: 15

PP-2000: 101

IWI Tavor TAR-21: 303

RPG-29 Vampir: 100

Total: 519

Hydra:

FN Five-seveN: 32

Steyr TMP: 98

FN F2000: 289

Carl Gustaf M4: 62

Total: 481

"In what turned out to be another very close match up, Cobra would barely prevail thanks due in part to their weapons being slightly more accurate, having a launcher with a more powerful round, and being better protected compared to the Hydra operatives," Bradley explained.

"It appears we underestimated Cobra's strength. We will have to prepare ourselves for this new threat," Captain America grudgingly admitted.

"Cobra is dead set on world domination and they are willing to go through anybody who stands in their way. That is what makes them the deadliest warriors out there," Flint concluded.

(The final scene takes us to Hydra Island, where Cobra troopers have arrived and laying claim to everything in sight. From the main palace, Cobra Commander appears on the balcony and the victorious Cobra troops salute him as the Cobra banner unfurls behind him.)

XXXXXX

 _Next time on "Fictional Deadliest Warrior," it's a space age shoot out between warriors of the post-apocalyptic wastelands and a relentless rebel fighting force:_

(A figure is shown clad in bulky gray power armor pointing a laser rifle at the screen. On the armor's breast plate is the insignia of a sword surrounded by wings and gears.)

Brotherhood of Steel: The neo-knightly warriors of the wastelands dedicated to the collection and preservation of pre-War knowledge and technology...

vs.

(A man in a tan colored long coat with green patches, matching pants, brown boots, and a boxy hat points a heavy blaster pistol at the screen.)

Rebel Alliance: The far-reaching alliance that fought to break the Galactic Empire's iron grip and make the galaxy a safer place to live.

 _Who will be...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?!_

XXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** Once again I apologize for the lengthy absence, but I've been working on other projects as well.

For the random legal jargon, Cobra is owned by Hasbro (although Marvel Comics is responsible for their comic appearances) and Hydra is owned by Marvel Comics.

With apologies to Marvel fans!

Until then, read and review as always! This is Metal Harbinger saying SPREAD THE SICKNESS, ONE MIND AT A TIME!


	7. Brotherhood of Steel vs Rebel Alliance

**Author's Note:** Before anybody sends me messages about this, I am fully aware that **gojiratoho25** has already done a battle similar to this in his own "GT25's Versus Series" where he pitted Brotherhood Paladins against the Nimbus Commando from the "Star Wars: Republic" series of comic books. I had this battle in mind before he ever even posted that, so at least he didn't use the exact same character as me, for which I am grateful. I actually sought his help out with this battle and was inspired to make a few changes in my original weapons line up after conferring with him. A special thanks goes out to him for his assistance.

And once again, a special thanks as always goes out toe **Poseidon Productions** for his assistance and beta reading.

Now on with the story!

XXXXXX

(A figure is shown clad in bulky gray power armor pointing a laser rifle at the screen. On the armor's breast plate is the insignia of a sword surrounded by wings and gears.)

Brotherhood of Steel: The neo-knightly warriors of the wastelands dedicated to the collection and preservation of pre-War knowledge and technology...

(Brotherhood paladins are shown tearing through a raider encampment, reducing their foes to ashes with blasts from their laser rifles.)

vs.

(A man in a tan colored long coat with green patches, matching pants, brown boots, and a boxy hat points a heavy blaster pistol at the screen.)

Rebel Alliance: The far-reaching alliance that fought to break the Galactic Empire's iron grip and make the galaxy a safer place to live.

(A trio of Rebel soldiers exchange gunfire with Imperial Stormtroopers during the Battle of Endor, one of them pulling out a thermal detonator and chucking it into an Imperial gun nest and blowing them all to pieces.)

 _ **WHO IS DEADLIEST?!**_

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... **THE FICTIONAL DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Brotherhood of Steel

Appearing From: Fallout expanded universe

Known Bases: Lost Hills, The Citadel, The Prydwen

Enemies: The Enclave, New California Republic, The Institute

Armor: T-45d Power Armor

Rebel Alliance

Appearing From: Star Wars expanded universe

Known Bases: Yavin IV, Hoth, Rebel Fleet

Enemies: Galactic Empire, Pirates

Armor: None

"For the first time, we will be having a battle where laser weapons are featured in a space age conflict. Today it's the Brotherhood of Steel from the "Fallout" universe going up against the Alliance to Restore the Republic, better known as the Rebel Alliance," biomedical scientist Bradley Foster started.

"We've got futuristic technology that can punch through power armor and dissolve an enemy into nothing within seconds. How cool is that going to be?" computer expert Eddie Cortez chimed in.

"With the Brotherhood, you have warriors forged in a post-apocalyptic environment. They _have_ to be tough when they are taking on a land ravaged by nuclear radiation and the number of horrors born from the fallout, especially super mutants and freaking deathclaws! The Alliance on the other hand, has troops who are accustomed to fighting in a number of different environments, facing down armored enemies and hostile creatures of all shapes and sizes. These guys are tough, both mentally and physically, and they are unlikely to run at the first sign of danger," trauma doctor Joseph Kaiser concluded.

The camera cuts to a rugged-looking bearded man with short dark-hair worn in an undercut and a noticeable scar beneath his right eye. He is wearing a heavy padded coat with the Brotherhood insignia on its right shoulder and a black officer's uniform underneath. He picks up a laser rifle and looks it over before pointing it at the camera.

 _Up first to represent the Brotherhood of Steel will be_ _ **Arthur Maxson.**_

 _A descendant of the Maxson bloodline which founded the Brotherhood, Arthur worked his way up from a Squire to eventually become the Elder of the East Coast chapter. He knows first hand the history of the Brotherhood and its role in the post-apocalyptic world._

"The Brotherhood is on a mission to rebuild civilization and we will go through whoever stands in our way to do so," he confidently proclaimed.

Nearby stands an older African-American woman with her gray hair worn in a military style buzz cut. She is wearing the standard-issue T-45d power armor and checks over a laser pistol before pointing it at a nearby target.

 _Also representing the Brotherhood will be Star Paladin **Cross.**_

 _A high-ranking member of the East Coast Brotherhood chapter, Cross served as a bodyguard and trusted advisor to former Elder Owyn Lyons, as well as taking an active role in the Brotherhood's conflict against a resurgent Enclave in the Capital Wasteland. With decades of experience under her belt, she is an expert on their weapons and tactics._

"The Brotherhood is an elite fighting force with experience fighting against numerous factions and other hazards the wastes have to offer. The Rebel Alliance shall suffer the same fate as those before them," she nodded.

 _The origins of what would become the Brotherhood of Steel can be traced back to shortly after the Great War left the world in ruins and the former United States a radioactive wasteland. A group of soldiers led by Army Captain Roger Maxson made their way from the Mariposa Military Base to a government fallout shelter called Lost Hills. As the Brotherhood's first High Elder, Maxson sought to use his group's new found resources to help rebuild civilization._

"It wasn't long before the Brotherhood was extending its influence into the surrounding areas and quickly becoming one of the major powers on the west coast. Anybody who rose up against us whether it was the super mutants or the Vipers was quickly put down," Elder Maxson explained.

 _The Brotherhood would eventually expand their reach into the Midwest and the East Coast, the latter of which would see them becoming involved in a conflict with the resurgent Enclave and years later, fighting a new threat known as the Institute._

"The Brotherhood has held firm since our inception. We have the knowledge. We have the technology. We have the will. The Rebel Alliance will fall in the end," Elder Maxson concluded.

 _The Brotherhood of Steel faces down the threats of the battle-torn American landscape with some deadly tech used by their pre-War counterparts:_

Short Range: AER9 Laser Gun

Mid-Range: AER9 Laser Rifle

Long Range: Gauss Rifle

Explosive: Plasma Grenade

Special Weapon: Ripper

 _Today, the Brotherhood will find themselves pitted against an equally determined adversary, one hailing from a galaxy far, far away..._

The camera cuts to a woman with her long brunette hair styled in a braid and wearing a brown top with a tan undershirt and white pants. She checks over the DL-44 heavy blaster pistol before looking to the camera.

 _Representing the Rebel Alliance is_ _ **Leia Organa.**_

 __ _Originally a princess from the planet Alderaan and member of the Imperial Senate, she would become a spy for the Rebel Alliance. Following her capture at the hands of the Sith lord Darth Vader, her home planet was soon destroyed and she would partake in a great campaign against the Galactic Empire, becoming one of the Alliance's most prominent generals._

"The Rebel Alliance fights to make the galaxy a safer place to live. We fight with a force and sense of conviction this Brotherhood of Steel would never comprehend," Leia explained.

The camera then cuts to a dark-haired man in a brown leather jacket and matching pants, looking over a blaster rifle before pointing it at the camera.

 _Also representing the Rebels is_ _ **Wedge Antilles.**_

 _A former member of the Imperial Navy who later defected to the rebellion, Wedge would participate in several prominent battles against Imperial forces, including being one of only two surviving pilots following the costly Battle of Yavin. He would later go on to found the elite starfighter unit Rogue Squadron along with the battle's only other survivor, Luke Skywalker._

"Our forces have a proven track record of taking down enemies with superior numbers and firepower. These Brotherhood fellows think having power armor can help them beat us? They're in for a rude awakening," he confidently proclaimed.

 _The Alliance to Restore the Republic was a loose alliance formed in direct military opposition to the oppressive Galactic Empire. It was originally founded by Loyalists united under Galen Marek to preserve the ideals of the Galactic Republic, coming together under the Corellian Treaty and formally declaring war against the Empire._

"We knew right away what we were getting into when going against the Empire. We had fewer troops and resources, yet we had the dedicated soldiers and the brilliant commanders that served us well," Leia explained.

 _After some early struggles, the Alliance found its first major victory at Toprawa and would deal a massive blow to the Empire following a pyrrhic victory at the Battle of Yavin. Following the deaths of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader during the Battle of Endor, the Alliance would finally realize its goal of reviving the Old Republic._

"We had the strong will to fight and an undying hope in our rebellion and because of that we succeeded in defeating the Empire and restoring liberty to the galaxy while the Brotherhood struggles against pitiful raiders and mutants. I have faith the outcome will be no different in this battle we are undertaking now," Leia concluded.

 _The Rebel forces carry into battle a deadly assortment of plasma powered firearms that can cut through the strongest armor of the Imperial forces:_

Short Range: DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol

Mid-Range: DH-17 Blaster Rifle

Long Range: E-17d Sniper Rifle

Explosive: Thermal Detonator

Special Weapon: Vibro-Dagger

 _We start things out with short range weapons. When the Brotherhood of Steel faced down the threats of the wasteland, they relied upon a trusted sidearm of the Great War, the AER9 laser pistol._

(A Brotherhood paladin fires his laser pistol upon a raider charging at him, the red beam striking the man head on and leaving him glowing before he dissolves into a pile of ash.)

 **AER9 Laser Gun**

Weight: 3.9 lbs.

Length: 12 in.

Cartridge: Fusion Cell

Capacity: 30 Shots

"The AER9 was a commonly used pistol before the Great War thanks in part to its sturdiness and reliability. It is the official sidearm of the East Coast Brotherhood," Cross explained showing off the pistol for the panelists.

"We've never seen energy weapons tested on here before and want to see what they would do to targets that simulate human adversaries," Bradley explained while motioning towards the shooting range behind him, "We have 5 targets set up, representing a group of charging raiders. We have 2 wooden targets, 2 ballistic gel torsos that simulate the effects of laser fire on human tissue, and lastly a bovine slab as the 'leader' of the pack. You have one fusion cell Cross, let's make it count."

"I will not fail you," Cross replied getting into position.

"Alright Cross, on 3...2...1, cut 'em down!" Bradley shouted.

Cross took aim and fired upon the two wooden targets, her shots burning holes through the surface. She then set her sights on the two ballistic gel torsos and fired shots that left blackened holes behind in their chests and stomachs before she focused last on the bovine slab and fired a shot into its center, the slab glowing briefly before it was disintegrated into a pile of ash.

"Holy shit!" Bradley and Eddie called out in unison.

Dr. Kaiser too found himself surprised by the display, but quickly composed himself and made his way over to assess the damage done to the ballistic gel targets.

"You cut through the flesh of both these targets and left burning holes in their internal organs beneath. That's going to be a very painful death for both these guys," he explained before making his way over to the still smoldering heap of ash that was once the bovine slab, yet remained reluctant to get too close.

"There is really nothing to discuss here," he said kneeling from a safe distance to observe the pile, "This man is ash. He's done!"

"That's quite a devastating sight to behold. You're not feeling intimidated are you, Leia?" Eddie asked Leia.

"Not at all," the former princess smiled while pulling out a laser pistol of her own, "We have our own pistol that can punch through that power armor the Brotherhood seems to be so fond of."

 _Answering the Brotherhood's challenge is a heavy blaster pistol popular with Rebel forces, the DL-44._

(A Rebel soldier darts through a narrow hallway to escape two pursuing Imperial Stormtroopers before turning a corner and firing, dropping them both with shots to the chests.)

 **DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol**

Weight: 2.87 lbs.

Length: 12.3 in.

Cartridge: Plasma Power Pack

Capacity: 50 Shots

"This pistol fires bolts of plasma, or 'blaster bolts,' that can punch through a Stormtrooper's armor with ease. It's reliable, highly modifiable, and it still makes a heavy punch without losing accuracy," Leia explained.

"It's the same test for you, Leia. In addition, since you like to boast of how this gun can punch through armor, your last target will instead by a ballistic gel target outfitted in the torso from a suit of T45-d power armor," Bradley explained.

"Gladly," Leia smiled while taking her position.

"Alright Leia, on 3...2...1, open fire!"

Leia took aim and peppered both wooden targets with several shots from her blaster pistol before focusing her sights on the two unarmored ballistic gel targets, firing blaster bolts that left a trio of noticeable charred holes in each. She then set her sights on the armored target at the end and fired a quartet of shots into the power armored chassis, smoking holes left after she lowered her pistol.

"How's that for intimidation?" Leia smirked.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done to the targets, starting with the unarmored.

"I'm seeing some solid through and through shots with these guys, all shots either mortal wounds or instant kills," he said before making his way over to the armored target, "Oh man, this cuirass does nothing to protect the wearer. He takes one shot to the liver that is a mortal wound, and another that tore through and fried his aorta. He's dead."

"Would be like fighting your generic run-of-the-mill stormtroopers all over again," Wedge chuckled.

"Don't get too cocky. When you are up against the Brotherhood, you are up against soldiers expertly trained and hardened by years of battlefield experience, not some grunts off an assembly line," Elder Maxson stepped in.

 _Both laser pistols showed what they could do to their targets, but where do our panelists stand?_

"After seeing what the DL-44 did to the Brotherhood power armor, I'm going with the DL-44," Bradley started.

"I wanted to like the AER9 because of its ability to disintegrate a target if it manages to hit that one critical shot, but that's next to impossible unless you are highly trained in the usage of this particular weapon, whereas the DL-44 has the extra rounds before its power pack needs to recharge and the ability to punch through the Brotherhood's power armor. Edge DL-44," Eddie seconded.

"I'm like both of you where I wanted to like the AER9, but my mind is changed after seeing the DL-44 in action. It has more power compared to most other laser pistols in the Rebel's universe. If it can punch through an Imperial Stormtrooper's Plastoid armor without a problem, then the power-armored Brotherhood paladins don't stand a chance," Dr. Kaiser concluded.

 _In short range weapons, the Rebel Alliance takes the edge with the DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol._

 _Coming up, it's a two-in-one test as both sides break out their trusted rifles to storm an enemy outpost._

 _And then later, things get explosive when both sides break out their trusted grenades._

XXXXXX

 _The battle is just getting warmed up as two futuristic warriors clash in a battle for supremacy. We've already seen the Rebel Alliance take an early advantage with their reliable DL-44 heavy blaster pistol, but our Brotherhood of Steel representatives are not deterred._

"The Brotherhood has endured all sorts of threats born from the nuclear fallout that enveloped our world centuries earlier. Be it human, mutant, ghoul or robot, we've always triumphed in the end," Elder Maxson proclaimed.

"These Brotherhood guys think they are tough, but the Rebel Alliance has endured more than they could ever imagine. The Enclave and the Institute are pathetic compared to the Empire," Wedge Antilles countered.

"For the first time ever on 'Fictional Deadliest Warrior,' we are going to be testing two weapons side by side as our combatants fight to overtake an enemy outpost," Bradley spoke.

 _When the Rebels needed to take down an enemy from afar, they relied upon a trusted, accurate killer to get them through the Galactic Civil War, the E-17d sniper rifle._

(A Rebel soldier positioned in a treetop sniper nest shoots down 2 patrolling Imperial Stormtroopers on the forest floor beneath him.)

 **E-17d Sniper Rifle**

Weight: 17.64 lbs.

Length: 47.5 in.

Cartridge: Plasma Power Pack

Capacity: 5 Shots

 _To back up their long ranged counterparts, Rebel forces also stormed Empire fortifications with a trusted battle rifle, the DH-17 blaster rifle._

(A trio of Rebel soldiers are shown weaving through the corridor of an Imperial space ship, gunning down a number of defending Stormtroopers with their blaster rifles.

 **DH-17 Blaster Rifle**

Weight: 6 lbs.

Length: 27 in.

Capacity: 50 Shots

Leia and Wedge stood together on the range before the panelists, the former princess holding a sniper rifle and the rebel pilot equipped with the blaster rifle.

"Here is the scenario. We have set up an enemy outpost with 3 roving guards outside, 1 camouflaged counter-sniper, and 4 enemies inside. Leia, you will be positioned on the ridge overlooking the outpost. Your objective is to take out the roving guards, followed by the counter-sniper. Once all outdoor targets are eliminated, Wedge, you will make your way inside and deal with the remaining targets," Bradley explained.

"Understood," Leia said before making her way up to the ridge while Wedge took a position behind some large rocks and waited with his blaster rifle at the ready. It didn't take long for Leia to find a strategic position and then sink to a prone position with her sniper rifle prepped.

"Alright Eddie, get the targets moving," Bradley ordered.

Eddie nodded and flipped a few switches, getting the three visible targets moving around on their mobile mounts.

"Leia, are you ready?" Bradley called out to the Rebel general, who flashed a thumbs up back.

"Wedge, are you ready?" he then called over to Wedge.

"Yes!" the pilot shouted back.

"Then on 3...2...1, Leia, take 'em down!" Brad called out.

The Rebel took aim with her sniper rifle and fired upon the target closest to Wedge, blowing a hole through its chest. She then took aim on the next target strafing the small building, firing a blast that went a little lower and caught it in the midsection. She then shifted her sights and fired a blast that went through its face.

With the roving targets eliminated, Leia switched her focus on trying to find the camouflaged counter-sniper, eventually finding a small disturbance on the hillside behind the outpost and firing a blast that only managed to tear up the ground nearby. Undeterred by her miss, she took a deep breath, adjusted her aim and fired her last shot, managing to strike the dummy in its shoulder.

"All outside guards down. Wedge, you're up!" Bradley shouted.

Wedge hefted his blaster rifle and kicked down the front door, and fired a full auto blast into the waiting first target. A second target appeared from around the corner, but was quickly cut down in another flurry. Switching on the blast rifle's select-fire mode he kicked down another door and shot down the target standing in front of the door with a blast to the chest. That left the outpost's "captain" in charge and Wedge finished it off with a shot to the chest before firing an extra shot into its face.

"Done!" Wedge called out.

"1 minute, 25 seconds! Good job," Bradley answered.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done to the roving guard targets.

"All of these shots are perfect. You have nailed through and through holes with all of these targets. There is no way they are surviving this," he reported while poking around at the now cooled smoking holes, "Man, you're just frying this guy's insides," he added before making his way over to the nearby hillside to check on the counter-sniper target and lifting up the remnants.

"You just tore through this guy's shoulder. Judging by your placement, had this been an actual human, his arm would have been blown off and he'd bleed out within seconds," Dr. Kaiser explained before making his way inside the outpost to examine the targets within.

He approached the first target, its surface blackened from numerous blasts.

"I'm counting 1...2...3...4...5 shots, all point blank range with this guy," Dr. Kaiser commented before looking around to the back, "Oh man, I'm more squeamish looking at these than typical gunshots."

He made his way over to the second target, "I'm seeing the same thing here. This guy was just dropped in a flurry of burning plasma. You'd be needing body bags in the bulk."

He then made his way over to assess the last two targets, "This guy is dropped with a shot that tears right through his aorta and the 'captain' has a new hole where his right lung should have been. Then of course, there's your coup de grace," he concluded while lifting up the shreds that remained of the 'captain's' head.

"I noticed you were able to switch to different firing modes with that rifle after you took down the first two targets," Eddie commented while looking the blaster rifle over.

"This is a select-fire blaster. In a full scale battle, I can easily switch over to full auto mode and drop a bunch of enemies at once in a flurry. If I'm one-on-one and needing to conserve ammo, I can switch over to semi-auto mode and go for charged shots, especially effective against armored enemies," Wedge explained.

"Team Brotherhood, your thoughts?" Bradley asked.

"We are not intimidated. Our weapons pack the power and the accuracy we can drop you without getting sloppy like that," Elder Maxson answered.

 _Following the Rebel Alliance's showing, the Brotherhood prepares to return fire with a deadly two step punch of their own._

 _When the Brotherhood needs to take down an enemy from afar, they rely upon an advanced sniper rifle that can drop even the biggest, most well-armored fiend of the wastelands, the Gauss Rifle._

(A Brotherhood Paladin takes aim from afar at a patrolling Outcast before squeezing his Gauss Rifle's trigger and sending a magnetically accelerated projectile through the man's power-armored chest.)

 **Gauss Rifle**

Weight: 12 lbs.

Length: 40.9 in.

Cartridge: Microfusion Cell

Capacity: 1 Shot

 _Backing up the deadly sniper rifle is a sturdy and reliable laser rifle that is battle tested and proven, the AER9 Laser Rifle._

(A Brotherhood Paladin is shown cutting down a super mutant following repeated blasts from his laser rifle.)

 **AER9 Laser Rifle**

Weight: 8 lbs.

Length: 32.5 in.

Cartridge: Microfusion Cell

Capacity: 24 Shots

Elder Maxson and Star Paladin Cross stood before the panelists, the Elder equipped with the laser rifle and the Star Paladin carrying the Gauss Rifle.

"Alright Brotherhood, it's the same test and the time to beat is 1 minute and 25 seconds. Think you can pull it off?" Bradley asked.

"We stand ready at once," Cross replied.

"Very well. Take your positions and Eddie, get the outside targets moving," Bradley ordered and within seconds the roving targets were activated as Maxson and Cross took their respective positions.

"Cross, are you ready?" he called out to the veteran, who nodded back.

"Elder Maxson, are you ready?" he shouted to Arthur.

"Ready!" he called back.

"Then on 3...2...1, storm that outpost!"

Cross took aim from her perch and fired a round through the first outside target's chest, leaving a gaping hole behind larger than that produced by the Rebel's sniper rifle. However, she was immediately forced to reload after her first shot, ejecting her spent microfusion cell for one lying on the ground next to her. It did not take her long to reload and she was blowing the head clean off the second target before repeating the same motion and putting a small crater through the last roving target's chest.

With the roving guards eliminated, Cross shifted her focus on the nearby hill and took more time to scout the landscape for a small disturbance before she took aim and sent a round flying through the clump that was the counter-sniper's camouflage.

"All outside targets eliminated! Make entry, Elder Maxson!" Bradley shouted.

Elder Maxson booted the front door open and fired a blast into the chest of the first target before the second target rounded the corner, only to be met by two more shots, one to the chest and the other to the face. With his first two targets eliminated, he made his way forward and kicked down another door and then dropped another target with two shots to the chest before the 'captain' turned to face him, only to be met by two more shots to the chest before a third reduced him to a pile of ash.

"Done!" Elder Maxson called out.

"1 minute, 35 seconds," Bradley called back.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done to the roving targets, starting with her first kill.

"This shot is just so damn deadly. Not only is it deadly accurate, but it's also so deadly powerful. That electromagnetic induction just speeds it up to the point you would feel like you're being hit by a miniature freight train," the good doctor commented before moving onto the other targets.

He made his way over to the stump that remained of the second target's head, "We're definitely not putting Humpty Dumpty back together again following this shot."

"Even in slow motion it's hard to tell where everything is," Bradley commented while observing the slow motion footage captured.

"It's the same case for this guy. So far, you are 3 for 3," Dr. Kaiser commented as he made his way over to the nearby hillside looking for the fallen counter-sniper, only to find a red splotch in the nest where it was stationed.

"Right through the top of this man's skull! No further words," he concluded.

"That's a plenty powerful and accurate rifle you've got there, but I have to address the elephant in the room being that you only have one shot before having to reload," Eddie commented.

"In the hands of a seasoned Paladin, all you require is one shot," Cross replied.

"And what if you miss? You're a sitting duck," Wedge replied.

"You have obviously never served alongside one in battle," Cross smirked.

Ignoring the exchange, Dr. Kaiser made his way inside and inspected the damage done to all the remaining targets.

"We have another picture perfect shot going through this guy's chest, dead before he hits the ground," he said walking further into the outpost, "It's the same with your second target, double tapped in two vital areas."

He made his way into the office and examined the third target, "Same as the last two," he said before looking towards the ash pile, "I can't even find your last guy," he sarcastically stated. "Altogether you are 4 for 4."

 _All weapons have shown off their differing abilities, but where do our panelists stand?_

"Starting out with the long range weapons, I naturally felt inclined to give the edge to the E-17d because of its extra rounds, but the Gauss Rifle's deadly superior range and more powerful round thanks to it being a coil gun the operates on a microfusion cell leaves it able to hold its own. This is just too close and I'm calling it even," Bradley started out.

"I agree. Both rifles have their advantages that keep them on even footing, yet unable to bypass the other. I'm calling this even," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"I'm with you both. The Gauss Rifle's power and acurracy keeps it from being completely curb stomped despite needing to be reloaded after every shot. You also have to keep in mind that this rifle is most likely used by Paladins who have already had years of battle experience under their belts and thus have the training and discipline to make that one shot count," Eddie concluded.

 _In long range weapons, our warriors are even._

"Moving on to their mid-ranged weapons, the AER9 has rapid semi-automatic action, a decent sized magazine and a fair effective range, yet the DH-17 has select-fire and the ability to charge its shots. You also have to take the extra rounds into account. Edge DH-17," Bradley started.

"More modes and more rounds, edge DH-17," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"I'm with both of you on this, edge DH-17," Eddie concluded.

 _In mid-ranged weapons, the Rebel Alliance takes the edge with the DH-17 Blaster Rifle._

 _Coming up, things heat up when both warriors unveil their deadly explosives and then later, combat gets up close and personal when deadly futuristic blades are drawn._

XXXXXX

 _The time has now come for both warriors to unleash their explosives upon their new foes. When the Brotherhood forces needed to take down multiple enemies at once, they relied upon a futuristic grenade that could dissolve a living being into a pudde of goo, the Plasma Grenade._

(A Brotherhood Paladin pulls out a plasma grenade and chucks it into a small building filled with patrolling Enclave operatives, resulting in a blast that swallows all of the power-armored soldiers up in the enclosed space.)

 **Plasma Grenade**

Weight: 8 oz.

Length: 6.5 in.

Blast Radius: 3 – 4 Meters

"This type of grenade is a magnetically-sealed plasma delivery unit that can create a large blast of super heated plasma upon detonation," Cross explained showing off a grenade to the panelists.

"Well then let's see just how effective it is," Bradley spoke before turning his attention to the range where a cluster of foam targets stood, "Here we have 6 enemy soldiers charging in formation. You have one grenade to take them all out."

"Consider it done," Cross said taking her spot.

"Alright Cross, on 3...2...1, take 'em down!"

Cross primed the grenade and chucked it into the approaching formation before rushing for cover behind the protective barriers. A brilliant explosion of glowing green light followed that sent chunks of foam flying into the air, a flash so bright the panelists had to be lucky they were wearing protective goggles.

When the blast cleared there were 3 puddles of glowing goo left behind, along with the chunks of the remaining targets scattered about the range.

"Damn, that was brutal!" Eddie commented.

"Indeed, nothing like you'd see from contemporary explosives," Bradley added.

Dr. Kaiser observed the aftermath from a safe distance and instead prodded the remnants of a target ripped in half with his shoe.

"Had this guy been a real person, he would have been missing everything beneath his sternum. No need to further elaborate," the doctor commented while walking past the severed head of another target and then observing the puddles of green goo.

"Damn...you just completely vaporized the guys who were at ground zero. It's quick and painless for them, but everybody else it will be a damn horrible way to go," the doctor concluded.

"It's a smaller blast radius compared to what we bring. I'd be more worried for your people," Leia commented as she reached into a side pack and produced a palm-sized spherical device.

 _Answering the Brotherhood's challenge, the Rebels respond with a lethal killer of their own, the Thermal Detonator._

(A Rebel soldier pulls out a thermal detonator and chucks it into a sniper nest filled with Stormtroopers, sending them flying in one deadly blast.)

 **Thermal Detonator**

Weight: 14 oz.

Length: 4.5 in.

Blast Radius: 6 Meters

"This explosive is popular with many factions. It uses a thermite and buranium charge in a durasteel casing. It's surprisingly powerful for its small size and can only be turned off by whomever turns it on. Plus, it only goes off when activated, so it's very resistant and secure when carrying them around," Leia explained.

"Alright Leia, it's the same challenge for you. You have one detonator to prove your point," Bradley replied.

"Can do," Leia said getting into position.

"Then on 3...2...1, bring the pain!"

Leia pushed the red button and chucked the detonator into the enclosure, followed by an explosion that once again sent chunks of foam targets flying in all directions, the blast radius larger than before.

"Holy shit!" Bradley and Eddie called out in unison, while Cross and Elder Maxson looked unimpressed.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage once the smoke had cleared.

"These men are all blown to pieces. I hate to repeat myself from earlier, but there's no putting them back together. You are 6 for 6," he concluded.

 _Both explosives have demonstrated their killing potential, but where do our panelists stand?_

"I'm giving this to the plasma grenade. While the thermal detonator has the larger blast radius, it relies upon shrapnel and the following shock wave to kill its target, whereas the plasma grenade can cause more damage with its plasma blast. It can vaporize a foe and effect those in the radius. Edge plasma grenade," Bradley started.

"I'm in agreement. The plasma blast delivers more damage, plus it has the greater psychological effect when you see your buddy turned to a steaming pile of goo. Edge plasma grenade," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"I'm a third on this. I think the plasma grenade's superior damage outweighs the wider range of the thermal detonator," Eddie concluded.

 _In explosive weapons, the Brotherhood of Steel takes the edge with the Plasma Grenade._

 _Coming up, two flesh ripping blades are put to the test._

 _And then later, the Brotherhood of Steel and the Rebel Alliance, a new battle will be fought between two futuristic forces to determine who will become "The Fictional Deadliest Warrior!"_

XXXXXX

 _The time has now come for both warriors to reveal their special weapons. Up first will be the Rebel Alliance wielding a deadly blade favored by many in the galaxy, the Vibro-Dagger._

(A Rebel soldier is shown fighting in close quarters with a Stormtrooper. The trooper knocks his blaster pistol away from him, yet the Rebel pulls out his vibro-dagger and cuts into a weak spot in the trooper's armor.)

 **Vibro-Dagger**

Single-Edged

Weight: 2.2 lbs.

Blade Length: 8 in.

Overall Length: 14 in.

Material: Durasteel

"This blade uses an energy cell to create rapid vibrations, which increases its cutting ability enough to require little effort from the user. Even a glancing blow can turn into something huge and gruesome when you're hit by this bad boy," Wedge explained.

"Care to give us a demonstration?" Bradley asked motioning towards a suspended pig carcass.

"Gladly," Wedge smirked and took his position in front of the pig.

"Then on 3...2...1, carve 'em up!"

A low hum is heard before Wedge jams the blade into the pig's midsection and cuts downward, spilling out blood and strands of the pig's intestines. He then pulls the blade out and slices the pig's throat open before turning to walk away, only to suddenly spin around and toss his blade right into the pig's face.

"Nothing left to the imagination," Eddie commented.

"No kidding," Bradley added.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done, starting by picking at the deep gash left in the pig's abdomen.

"You just tore into this guy like nothing and he's going to die a very slow, agonizing death as he struggles to hold his guts in...that's if he can even lift his hands to do so. Your slash to this man's throat cuts through the windpipe for another instant kill, the extra trauma added by your blade's vibrations. Lastly, your blade pierced this pig's eye and goes deep enough to connect with his brain for an instant kill," the good doctor reported.

"You seem to forget that Brotherhood ground troops are outfitted from head to toe in power armor. Your blade would never get past that," Elder Maxson added.

"Then let's put that to the test," Bradley said as Cross wheeled a ballistic gel torso into view that was outfitted in the torso and helmet of T-45d power armor worn by Brotherhood Paladins.

"Let 'em have it again, Wedge!" Bradley called out.

Wedge went for a slash that only managed to scrape against the metal surface. He wasn't deterred and drew back to go for a thrust at the center of the chest, yet nothing happened aside from the tip of his dagger being bent. He then backed up and threw the dagger against the armored torso, yet it just bounced off and clattered to the floor.

"Damn it," Wedge grunted.

"Well it did do something. It bent your dagger," Cross chuckled.

"Now if you'll excuse me, you're going to see a _real_ weapon in action," Elder Maxson said drawing his own special weapon.

 _Answering the Alliance's challenge, the Brotherhood replies with their own murderous, flesh-ripping device of terror, the Ripper._

(A Brotherhood Paladin is attacked by a feral ghoul, yet he pushes the ravenous freak away and brings the Ripper down on its collarbone, slicing into his foe in a gory spectacle.)

 **Ripper**

Jagged Blade

Weight: 2.75 lbs.

Blade Length: 9.5 in.

Overall Length: 17.8 in.

Material: Steel

"This is the Ripper," Elder Maxson explained holding up the weapon before pushing down a button and allowing the weapon to rev up in a show of intimidation, "It's essentially a weaponized chainsaw."

"Nice," Eddie said eying the weapon closely, much to the consternation of Dr. Kaiser.

"It's the same test for you, Elder Maxson. Show us what that can do," Bradley said motioning towards another pig carcass.

"Very well," Elder Maxson said getting into position and turning the Ripper on.

"On 3...2...1, cut 'em up!" Bradley shouted.

Maxson shoved the Ripper into the pig's midsection and blood would fly everywhere as the teeth cut through flesh and bone, pushing until the end was tearing through the carcass' back. He pulled the weapon out followed by a stream of blood gushing out before bringing it down onto the pig's neck and sawing through until it was severed.

"How's that for a demonstration?" the Elder chuckled.

"Goddamn!" Eddie shouted in amazement.

"Holy shit. I've never seen anything like these kinds of wounds from a chainsaw before," Dr. Kaiser said as he walked over to examine the aftermath. "There's no question this is a kill, but I can only imagine the kind of additional trauma inflicted by those moving teeth. They'd be dead within seconds."

"And the Rebels won't be wearing any armor, so consider yourselves screwed right there," Maxson said to Wedge and Leia, who only shrugged in disbelief.

"Well we still have other weapons that can get past your fancy power armor, so don't get too far ahead of yourself," Leia refuted.

 _Both blades showed off their deadly abilities, but where do our panelists stand?_

"This is a close call as both weapons are capable of dishing out more damage than a typical blade with their added motions, but I'm with the Ripper on this one as it inflicted more damage," Bradley started.

"I agree. While both these weapons can perform a great deal of damage and cut off limbs, you have to keep in mind that the Brotherhood forces wear power armor. While there may be weak spots in the T-45d armor, the Rebel's best chance would be to somehow knock their helmets off," Dr. Kaiser added.

"If it weren't for the Brotherhood's power armor, I would've called this match even, but I'm giving this to the Brotherhood as they would just cut through the Rebels like nothing," Eddie concluded.

 _In special weapons, the Brotherhood of Steel takes the edge with the Ripper._

 _As it is with all warriors, there is a critical X-factor that makes them who they are. For the Brotherhood of Steel, it is being hardened by life in the wastes._

"The post-American wastes are a dangerous place to live, no matter how much training you have and firepower you are packing. The Brotherhood has survived for over 200 years fighting a number of hostile forces to become feared and revered throughout the land," Elder Maxson explained.

 _For the Rebel Alliance, it is their sheer determination._

"The Rebel Alliance fought an uphill battle from day one against an enemy with superior numbers and resources. There were those who lost faith and doubted us, yet we soldiered on driven by the singular goal of defeating the Empire and in the end, we were victorious," Leia explained.

 _Coming up, it's a battle between two determined futuristic forces to determine who will be "Fictional Deadliest Warrior."_

XXXXXXX

 _With our testing completed and our X-factors evaluated, we are now one step closer to determining who is the "Fictional Deadliest Warrior."_

 _Our team has tested 5 weapons wielded by the Brotherhood of Steel: the AER9 laser gun, the AER9 laser rifle, the Gauss Rifle, Plasma Grenades and the Ripper._

 _On the opposite side, 5 weapons used by the Rebel Alliance were tested: the DL-44 heavy blaster pistol, DH-17 blaster rifle, E-17d sniper rifle, Thermal Detonators, and the Vibro-Dagger._

 _In close range weapons, the DL-44 punched through the Brotherhood's power armored defense._

 _ **EDGE: Rebel Alliance**_

 __ _In mid-ranged weapons, the DH-17 blaster rifle's multiple options allowed it to shoot down the AER9's offense._

 _ **EDGE: Rebel Alliance**_

 __ _In long range weapons, the power and accuracy of the Gauss Rifle kept it on even footing with the extra rounds of the E-17d._

 _ **EDGE: Even**_

 __ _In explosives, the Brotherhood's Plasma Grenades vaporized the opposition._

 _ **EDGE: Brotherhood of Steel**_

 __ _And finally, the Brotherhood's Ripper carved up the competition._

 _ **EDGE: Brotherhood of Steel**_

 __ _Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing. The results are in and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. The battle will be fought in a 5-on-5 squad battle between 5 Brotherhood Paladins and 5 Rebel soldiers. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will prevail in a battle between two futuristic warriors?_

 _Post-Apocalyptic Defenders_

(Brotherhood Paladins are shown taking down several mangy raiders that were terrorizing a couple in a ruined house.)

 _vs. Determined Rebels_

(Rebel operatives shoot down several Imperial Stormtroopers who had infiltrated their fortress.)

 _Devious Ingenuity_

(A Rebel sniper hides in the brush, picking off two Stormtroopers with strategically placed shots in one fell swoop.)

 _vs. Power Armored Defense_

(Brotherhood Paladins are shown in their armor, weathering attacks from super mutants and their crude, oudated weapons before cutting them down one by one.)

 _Full Force Attacks_

(Brotherhood forces cut down defending Institute synths.)

 _vs. Cool Cunning_

(A Rebel soldier tosses a thermal detonator into a Stormtrooper encampment, taking them by surprise while his colleagues cut the survivors down in a flurry of laser fire.)

"Everything is locked and loaded. Now it's time to just sit back and enjoy the fireworks," Eddie spoke as he typed in a few commands and then pressed 'ENTER.'

XXXXXX

In the ruins of Concord, five men in T-45d power armor are out on patrol. Taking point is a man carrying an AER9 laser rifle, followed by 3 men carrying similar rifles while a man with a Gauss Rifle takes up the rear flank. All of them are packing laser pistols as sidearms, along with plasma grenades and 2 of them carrying Rippers.

They are all Paladins from the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel chapter and they are out on patrol following rumors of suspicious activity in the area, wanting to make sure there were no remnants of the Institute left in the area.

 **Brotherhood of Steel: 5**

The 5 Paladins make their way along until they come across a small clearing and it is there they find an aircraft unlike anything they have ever seen before.

Whatever it is, it has to be too dangerous for any wastelanders to get their hands on and needs to be confiscated.

The leader looked over to the sniper and signaled for him to look for a good vantage point before nodding to the others to follow him and went to inspect the craft, finding it seemingly abandoned with some superficial damage. Upon further examination, it appears to have encountered engine troubles and was forced to make an emergency landing.

Not too far away, 5 other men are making their return following a search for supplies that could be used to repair their drop ship. They are all clad in camouflage that would be more suited for fighting in a forest environment, yet it has served them surprisingly well in the ravaged urban environment. 4 of them are carrying DH-17 blaster rifles, while the man taking up the rear flank is carrying an E-17d sniper rifle. All of them are carrying heavy blaster pistols as sidearms, along with thermal detonators and 2 of them carrying vibro-daggers.

They are members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, better known as the Rebel Alliance, and were on their way back home when they suddenly found themselves sucked into an all new galaxy via a wormhole. The mysterious happening took a toll on their ship and they were forced to make an emergency landing on an unheard of new planet called Earth, one that was completely foreign to them, yet carried elements that seemed familiar to their respective home world.

 **Rebel Alliance: 5**

The Rebels continued their approach until the leader raised his fist to halt them, hearing a commotion coming from the clearing. Looking over to his left and finding a narrow path that led to higher ground, he motioned for them to follow him and they crept up until they were given a clear view of 4 men in strange metallic armor who were investigating their drop ship.

Did the Empire have troops already stationed on this planet as well?

There was no time to further contemplate as a shot rang out and the man next to him collapsed to the ground with a gaping hole in his neck.

 **Brotherhood of Steel: 5 – Rebel Alliance: 4**

The Brotherhood sniper had taken a perch in the bombed out remnants of an apartment building and was scouting for threats when he noticed 5 men in strange uniforms approaching, all armed with weapons he was not familiar with. He took aim and fired a round through the man's chest, his shot sparking an all out firefight as both sides began exchanging fire.

The Rebels returned fire with their blaster rifles, but were forced to the ground as the unseen sniper fired a round that barely clipped their leader's head. Seeing the leader's predicament, the Rebel sniper got into a prone position behind the small sliver that remained of a brick wall and took aim with his E-17d. Searching from the direction of the shots, he managed to find the Brotherhood sniper perched in the apartment building and fired a plasma bolt right through the man's head.

 **Brotherhood of Steel: 4 – Rebel Alliance: 4**

With the sniper eliminated, the Rebels rise to their feet and attempt to press forward, their blaster rifles switched to full auto mode, yet the Brotherhood holds firm even as one of their number is wounded by a shot to the shoulder, which forces him to drop his rifle and draw his laser gun as he continues to fight valiantly.

It isn't enough and seconds later the wounded Paladin is felled by a flurry to his chest, his power armor pierced by the plasma bolts.

 **Brotherhood of Steel: 3 – Rebel Alliance: 4**

Watching another of his brothers fall in battle, the Paladin leading the charge reaches for a plasma grenade strapped to his belt and primed it before chucking it towards the attacking Rebels. The grenade lands at the feet of the point man, who suddenly halts his advance.

"Grenade!" the man calls out and attempts to push a fellow Rebel out of the way.

He is not fast enough and he is swallowed up in a green blast of super heated plasma that vaporizes him and leaves his colleague lying on the ground with severe burns.

 **Brotherhood of Steel: 3 – Rebel Alliance: 3**

Seeing their colleague in distress, the Rebel leader continues firing away at the Paladins while the sniper shoulders his rifle and draws his heavy blaster pistol and fires the whole time while rushing over to grab the wounded man and lift him up.

The remaining Rebels throw the wounded man's arms around their shoulders and they attempt to retreat as the Paladins continue firing at them, fleeing towards a long abandoned workhouse.

"After them!" the lead Paladin ordered and they made their pursuit.

The Rebels made their way inside and were struggling to come up with an impromptu plan given their dire situation. For now they could only focus on trying to get their wounded friend to safety as they heard the Paladins' heavy footsteps behind them. They desperately needed a solution and getting back to their transport ship was not an option.

The abandoned workhouse provided a perilous path for them to follow given all the fallen debris and unstable floors, not to mention the numerous skeletons littering the surface that did nothing for them from a psychological standpoint.

They continued lugging their wounded colleague along and had just passed through a creaky archway when the man stumbled over a rotted timber and was sent hitting the ground with a sickly thud.

"Help me with him!" the Rebel leader commanded his other colleague, but was halted by the wounded man gripping his wrist.

"No, leave me! I'm just slowing you down!" the wounded man pleaded as he reached into his side pack.

The Rebel leader was about to reply when the heavy footsteps of the armored Paladins drew closer.

"Go!" the wounded Rebel shouted.

The Rebels fled just as a Paladin rounded the corner and found the wounded man lying on the ground. He walked over and used his boot to overturn the man, only for his eyes to widen in horror beneath his mask as he spotted the primed thermal detonator the man held in his hands, the last thing he would ever see before an explosion swallowed them both up.

 **Brotherhood of Steel: 2 – Rebel Alliance: 2**

The shockwave sent the remaining Paladins flying backwards and separated them in the process.

One of the Paladins slowly stirred back into consciousness after he was briefly knocked out and reached for his laser rifle, only to find the crystal arrays damaged from the impact. Pushing himself back to his feet, he withdrew his laser pistol and looked around for any signs of the remaining Rebels.

He made his way down a narrow corridor littered with the skeletons of long dead workers and then entered a room filled with rusted machinery, listening to all the creaks and groans that followed as he walked through.

But then he suddenly heard a low hum and before he knew it, he was lurching forward as a Rebel jumped onto his back and attempting to stab him in the back of the neck with his vibro-dagger.

Fortunately for the Paladin, the vibro-dagger was unable to penetrate the surface, only glancing off.

Given that distraction, the Paladin managed to flip the Rebel off his back and then punched the stunned man before drawing his Ripper, turning it on and then bringing it down on top of the man's head, sawing all the way down from the crown to the bridge of his nose in a gory spectacle that sprayed blood all over his power armor.

 **Brotherhood of Steel: 2 – Rebel Alliance: 1**

There was a sudden cry of rage and the Paladin turned around to find the final Rebel with his blaster rifle pointed at him, unleashing a flurry of plasma into his chest and face until the rifle clicked empty.

 **Brotherhood of Steel: 1 – Rebel Alliance: 1**

The last Paladin overheard the commotion and came barreling in trying to shoot the Rebel down with blasts from his rifle, sending the man fleeing further into the maze of broken down machinery. The Paladin drew another plasma grenade and chucked it towards the center hoping he would be able to flush his enemy out, but instead there was a window the man dove through as the grenade detonated behind him.

The Rebel leader grunted in pain as he hit the ground with a hard thud, but pushed himself back to his feet as he heard the Paladin still continuing his pursuit and took cover behind an overturned car as the Paladin stepped into view.

Down to his blaster pistol and one thermal detonator, a plan popped into mind as he spotted a large rock nearby and picked it up. As the Paladin walked past him, he chucked the rock at a nearby dumpster, which caused the weary Paladin to whirl around firing his laser rifle in the direction of the loud _'clank.'_

It bought the Rebel the time he needed and he chucked the thermal detonator so it landed behind the steel-clad man, causing him to turn around and try running away, yet he was still caught in the blast radius and sent flying forward, hitting the nearest brick wall with enough force to break bones in both of his legs.

With his opponent at his mercy, the Rebel stood tall over him and fired a blast into his face.

 **Brotherhood of Steel: 0 – Rebel Alliance: 1**

With another victory scored, the last Rebel raised his heavy blaster pistol into the air and shouted triumphantly.

XXXXXX

Winner: Rebel Alliance

Rebel Alliance:

DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol: 139

DH-17 Blaster Rifle: 210

E-17d Sniper Rifle: 180

Thermal Detonator: 35

Vibro-Dagger: 1

Total: 565

Brotherhood of Steel:

AER9 Laser Gun: 110

AER9 Laser Rifle: 159

Gauss Rifle: 118

Plasma Grenade: 44

Ripper: 4

Total: 435

"In a matchup between two sci-fi warriors, the Rebel Alliance would ultimately prevail thanks largely in part due to the superiority of their ranged weapons, particularly their more multi-faceted blaster rifle and a sniper rifle that they did not have to reload after every single shot. Although the Brotherhood of Steel did score more victories in melee combat and explosive weapons, it was not by much. Coupled with that, while their power armor did offer protection, its bulkiness still hindered their mobility and offered very little protection against the plasma bolts produced by the Rebel weaponry.

"You also have to take into consideration that the Rebels had experience in fighting enemies similar to the Brotherhood Paladins with the Imperial Stormtroopers and they prevailed over an enemy that had ten times the reach, resources and manpower compared to the Enclave and the Institute. In the end, it was another hard fought victory for the Rebel Alliance," Bradley concluded.

"This is only a loss in a _simulation_. Had this been an actual battle, things would have been different. I don't care what some scribe has to say about that," Elder Maxson retorted.

"The Rebels have a drive unlike no other, even when things look to be their darkest, hope ultimately prevails and the Rebels continue to fight on," Leia concluded.

(The final scene shows the lone surviving Rebel powering up his now repaired transport ship and taking off in the hopes of finding his way back home.)

XXXXXX

 _Next time on "Fictional Deadliest Warrior" it's an Old Western duel when two crackshot antiheroes meet for the first time ever:_

(A haggard looking man with blond hair and the right side of his face heavily disfigured stands clad in a gray Civil War cavalry hat, matching duster, gray button up shirt, blue pants and brown boots, pulling out a revolver and pointing it at the screen.)

Jonah Hex: The legendary bounty hunter of the western frontier who hunted the most dangerous criminals of the time...

vs.

(A man with scars on his face, neck length black hair and matching stubble stands clad in a tan shirt, blue sleeveless vest, gray pin-striped pants, black boots and a matching hat with a feather sticking out, pulling out a pump-action shotgun.)

John Marston: The former outlaw who was forced to take up his guns again to save his family, yet paid the ultimate sacrifice.

 _Who will be...THE FICTIONAL DEADLIEST WARRIOR?!_

XXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** Well I managed to get this out of the way just in time for Memorial Day weekend, so go me once again!

For my usual legal jargon, the Brotherhood of Steel is owned by Bethesda Game Studios and the Rebel Alliance is owned by Electronic Arts.

With apologies to "Fallout" fans out there.

As always, read and review! This is Metal Harbinger saying SPREAD THE SICKNESS, ONE MIND AT A TIME!


	8. Jonah Hex vs John Marston

**Author's Note:** And once again your friendly neighborhood Metal Harbinger has emerged from hibernation to bring you another offering of fictional warriors duking it out!

I will be honest in saying that I hadn't followed Jonah Hex as closely as some other comic book characters, so I had to do quite a bit of researching on him and get some help once again from **Poseidon Productions** (who pointed out an error I made with one of the long range weapons) and am hoping that all turns out well.

I would say that his appearance here is largely based upon his original "New Earth" incarnation that ran from 1985 to 2011 as opposed to the succeeding "Prime Earth" continuity that started in 2011.

So until then, read and review!

XXXXXXXXXXX

(A haggard looking man with blond hair and the right side of his face heavily disfigured stands clad in a gray Civil War cavalry hat, matching duster, gray button up shirt, blue pants and brown boots, pulling out a revolver and pointing it at the screen.)

Jonah Hex: The legendary bounty hunter of the western frontier who hunted the most dangerous criminals of the time...

(Jonah is shown gunning down a bandit with a blast from his lever-action shotgun.)

vs.

(A man with scars on his face, neck length black hair and matching stubble stands clad in a tan shirt, blue sleeveless vest, gray pin-striped pants, black boots and a matching hat with a feather sticking out, pulling out a pump-action shotgun.)

John Marson: The former outlaw who was forced to take up his guns again to save his family, yet paid the ultimate sacrifice.

(John is shown gunning down a man in a duel.)

 _ **WHO IS DEADLIEST?!**_

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... **THE FICTIONAL DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 __ _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Jonah Hex

First Appearance: All-Star Western Vol. 2, #10

Lifespan: 1838 – 1904

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 189 lbs.

John Marston

First Appearance: Red Dead Redemption (2010)

Lifespan: 1873 – 1911

Height: 6'

Weight: 190 lbs.

"Today we will be having ourselves a good old fashioned Wild Western shootout when we pit Jonah Hex, the feared bounty hunting antihero of the DC Universe, against John Marston, the former outlaw of 'Red Dead Redemption' who was charged with hunting down his former colleagues in a bloody tirade through the American Southwest," biomedical scientist Bradley Foster explained.

"Both of these men are the very definition of the Wild West. They are as tough and rugged as can be, something you absolutely _had_ to be in an untamed frontier. They are both expert horsemen, marksmen, trackers and survivalists," trauma doctor Joseph Kaiser followed.

"We're going to be seeing revolvers, shotguns, rifles and melee weapons brought into play, weapons that required you to be quick and be accurate. The West is going to rise again for this battle," computer expert Eddie Cortez continued.

"These men are very similar to each other. This is going to be a close match up," Bradley concluded.

The camera cuts to a woman with her long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She is wearing a gray collared shirt, blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, leather shooting gloves, and a gray cowboy hat. She has a pair of Single Action Army revolvers in hand that she is practicing some quick draws with.

 _On hand to represent Jonah Hex is his descendant_ _ **Joanna Hex.**_

 _As Hex's last living descendant, she provides encyclopedic knowledge of the famed bounty hunter and his seemingly inhuman exploits._

"Just hearing my great-great-great-grandfather's name was enough to strike fear into the hearts of even the most notorious of outlaws. This Marston fellow has no idea what he is getting himself into," Joanna confidently proclaimed.

Nearby is a dark-haired man with a handlebar mustache. He is clad in a red and black plaid shirt, black leather vest, blue jeans, white cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat. He finishes loading the last of his bullets into a repeater rifle before cocking it and resting it against his shoulder.

 _Also representing the infamous bounty hunter is_ _ **Bill Hickenbottom.**_

 _A champion gunslinger and sharpshooting expert, Bill will be on hand to test the very weapons Jonah would have used throughout his numerous exploits in the harsh American frontier._

"Jonah Hex possessed a skill that bordered on superhuman. There were people who honestly thought he wasn't even human at all," Bill explained.

 _Born into an abusive household in 1838, Jonah Hex was sold into slavery with the Apache tribe at an early age. It was under their guidance he learned the combat and survival skills that would make him a deadly killer years later, living among them until he saved the chief from a puma and was thus granted his freedom. Upon entering adulthood he would fight for the Confederacy during the American Civil War and then following the war's conclusion, made his way into the Western territories. It was after drowning his sorrows in a boom town saloon where he murdered the outlaw Lucas "Mad Dog" McGill._

"That was a life changing moment for him. He realized a man could make a lot of money by tracking down and apprehending wanted felons. It was that very moment that inspired him to take up the bounty hunting trade and the rest as they say, is history," Bill explained.

 _Carrying out a career that would span roughly 40 years, Hex went on to hunt some of the most dangerous criminals of his day, including embarking upon adventures that took him into the future and had him crossing paths with renowned heroes such as John Constantine, Swamp Thing, and even Superman, continuing up until his eventual murder at the hands of George Barrow._

"He was a killer, but he was bound to a personal code of honor to protect and avenge the innocent," Joanna concluded.

 _The infamous bounty hunter rides into battle with an arsenal fit for a one-on-one duel or a full out gun battle:_

Short Range: Single Action Army Revolver

Mid-Range: Winchester Model 1887 Shotgun

Long Range: Winchester Model 1886 Repeater

Special Weapon: Tomahawk

 _But today, the bounty hunter is matched against an equally formidable adversary who endured his own share of violence in an unforgiving land._

The camera cuts to a young man sharpening a Bowie knife on a whetstone. He has shaggy brown hair covered by a tan cowboy hat and is wearing a dark blue button up shirt, light blue jeans and black cowboy boots.

 _Up first to represent John Marston is his descendant,_ _ **Jacob Marston.**_

 _Coming from a line of gunslingers, Jacob brings first-hand knowledge of the shooting and survival skills that made his ancestor famous._

"My great-great-grandfather was a man who sought redemption for his old ways, yet no matter how hard he tried, he was always drawn back into the violence. It was a hard life that made him the ruthless fighter that he was," Jacob explained.

He is joined by a middle-aged man with sandy blond hair and a thick mustache, wearing a white cowboy hat, tan button up shirt, blue jeans and white cowboy boots. He loads the last round into a bolt-action rifle before pointing it off to the side.

 _Joining him will be author and historian,_ _ **Tom Remington.**_

 _A long-time scholar on the American West, Tom has studied the exploits of John Marston, from his days with the Van der Linde Gang, up until his forced recruitment by the Bureau of Investigation._

"John Marston fell into a life of crime at a very early age. He was a fighter from the get go and it was in that amount of time he had amassed an entire lifetime's worth of combat that made him one of the most formidable gunfighters of the West," Tom explained.

 _Born in 1873 to a Scottish immigrant father and a prostitute mother, John would be orphaned at an early age and sent off to an orphanage, from which he would run away and eventually end up being rescued from certain execution by Dutch van der Linde. Adopted into his gang of outlaws, John was taught everything he knew about survival, quickly establishing himself as one of the gang's best fighters. What started out as a Robin Hood-like existence of stealing from the rich and giving to the poor would soon take a darker turn as Dutch's sanity started to slip._

"Dutch van der Linde was like a father to John. For years John and the gang loyally followed him, believing in his romanticized vision of a 'savage utopia.' This would end as he grew more disillusioned. The gang took a more violent turn and John would be left for dead following one botched final robbery. He would try to leave the criminal life behind, yet it would be one final hunt that would have his violent past catching up to him," Tom explained.

 _After successfully tracking down and killing his treacherous former associate Micah Bell in 1907, John would live a quiet existence as a rancher for the next few years until his family is kidnapped by members of the Bureau of Investigation and he is forced into tracking down surviving members of his former gang. It isn't too long after his final confrontation with Dutch van der Linde he is double crossed by government agent Edgar Ross and dropped in a hail of gunfire during a brave final stand at his ranch._

"He did what was asked of him and he did it to deadly precision, yet he was betrayed and hunted down. He knew his time was limited, but still he marched forth ready to face his fate and did what he could to make his last few moments count. He laid down his life so his family could be free and in the process, John Marston became a legend," Jacob concluded.

 _The former outlaw carried an arsenal left over from his past life, one he still utilized to protect those he loved:_

Short Range: Double-Action Revolver

Mid-Range: Pump-Action Shotgun

Long Range: Bolt Action Rifle

Special Weapon: Bowie Knife

 _When both of these warriors stood in a duel, they relied upon trusted revolvers to get the job done. Up first will be Jonah Hex with the Colt Single Action Army Revolver._

(Jonah has dual revolvers out and guns down several outlaws in succession while fighting them at an abandoned mining camp.)

 **Colt Single Action Army**

Single-Action

Weight: 2.31 lbs.

Length: 12.5 in.

Cartridge: .45 Long Colt

Feed System: 6 Shots

"This is among the first generation of the single-action model and one of the many types of guns used by Jonah Hex during his days hunting through the Wild West. He was known for being fast on the draw and it was said he could drop multiple foes before any of them could get off a shot," Bill explained pulling out both revolvers and twirling them before slipping them back into his holsters with practiced efficiency, "His reflexes were so strong he was proven to be faster on the draw than Wild Bill Hickok."

"But unlike your gun, John wouldn't have to cock the hammer after every single shot. His gun brings advanced technology and with it, a faster rate of fire that would leave Jonah sucking dust," Tom replied.

 _Answering the challenge, John returns fire with a fast firing revolver that would become the official sidearm of the U.S. Army, the Double-Action Revolver._

(John shoots down an attacking bandito with rapid shots in succession from his revolver.)

 **Double-Action Revolver**

Double-Action

Weight: 2 lbs.

Length: 11 in.

Cartridge: .38 Long Colt

Feed System: 6 Shots

"This gun had been in use for a notable period of time before John got his hands on one of these and it became one of his most trusted sidearms during his campaign in Mexico," Tom explained showing off one of his revolvers.

"Well it's time to put these guns to the test to see which is the better one and we've arranged a scenario where a bank is being robbed," Bradley explained motioning towards a shooting range that looked like the recreation of a 19th century bank with multiple targets present. "We have 3 outlaws and 2 civilians present and you've got 6 rounds in each gun to prove your point. Bill, you're up first."

"Gotcha," Bill said getting into position.

"Alright Bill, on 3...2...1, shoot 'em up!"

Bill drew his guns and fired into an outlaw target that had been holding a civilian target hostage and then focused on the other two targets in a flurry of bullets that tore through the chests and faces of the other outlaws before his guns clicked empty and he holstered them.

"Damn...that was like lightning," Bradley commented before looking down at his stopwatch, "And it was all done in 7 seconds."

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done, starting with the first outlaw target.

"Right away I notice a bullet wound through this man's cheekbone, in perfect position to sever his brain stem for an instant kill shot. Another shot goes right between the eyes, too perfect," the doctor commented before making his way over to assess the other targets.

"With our second outlaw I am seeing a severed left ventricle for another instant kill and our last guy has his heart and lungs torn apart by numerous rounds. Good job," the doctor concluded.

"We also measured your draw speed and you did so in one quarter second, which is faster than anyone can get out of the way," Eddie commented.

"Well as they always said about Jonah, they figured he had a quick drawing ability that verged on superhuman," Bill chuckled.

"Feeling intimidated at all?" Bradley asked looking over to Tom.

"I can't deny the evidence, but the double-action is just as effective and will cut those outlaws down just as fast," the Marston expert replied.

"Well, here's your chance. It's the same test for you and the time to beat is 7 seconds. Think you're up to the challenge?" Bradley asked.

"Do I look scared?" Tom replied and took his position at the firing line.

"Alright Tom, on 3...2...1, open fire!"

Tom drew his revolvers and pumped a few rounds into the first outlaw before switching his aim on the other targets and firing a flurry of rounds that struck them in their chests and left a gaping hole in the last target's forehead before he holstered his guns.

"Very impressive," Bradley commented before looking down to his stopwatch, "7 seconds, you just barely tied it up."

"Our first guy you went high with, striking him multiple times in the chest, neck and face. He's dead before he hits the ground," Dr. Kaiser commented before making his way over to the other targets.

"With our second guy, all the air from his lungs is gone, dead with seconds," he commented before observing the gaping hole left in the last target's forehead, "I think you pulled off a double shot with this guy judging by the extra width I wouldn't normally expect from a .38 round. Altogether we've got 3 kills."

"We reviewed your draw footage as well and saw that you were only behind Bill by a quarter second. That could be a bit of a challenge for your guy in the end," Eddie commented.

"John Marston might not have been the quickest, yet he still had this innate ability about him that was observed by those he fought alongside. No matter the case, multiple men were on the ground sucking dirt by the time he holstered his guns," Tom replied.

"Granted, I'm impressed by what I've seen with both of these tests, yet this is the Wild West we are talking about here and both of these men were also expert horsemen and in a time dominated by mounted combat, I'm eager to see how well both these guns would have performed on horseback," Bradley commented.

On cue, both Joanna and Jacob ride up to the panelists on their respective horses.

"We've already seen what these guns can do on foot, but we want to see how effective these guns can be from horseback and we've set up 5 outlaw targets and you've got 6 bullets each to prove your point," Bradley explained as he motioned towards the targets, all of which displayed images of outlaws pointing rifles back at the shooters, "Joanna, you're up first."

"Right," she said getting into position and readying her Colt.

"On 3...2...1, open fire!"

Joanna willed her horse to a gallop and readied her gun as she made her pass, methodically unloading her shots into the targets before making her way back around to the panelists.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done, "With your first target you managed to put a bullet in the dead center of his face for an instant kill shot. With your second target I see a shot to the lung, a mortal wound that will lead to an eventual death. With your third target you are striking the carotid artery for a quick bleed out and just barely. With your fourth target, it's another round through the cheekbone, leading to another severed brain stem. For your final target, it's two to the chest for another kill. Altogether you have 5 kills, 4 instant and 1 delayed."

"Jacob, you are up," Bradley called out to the other Marston expert.

"Don't worry, I'll have this done in no time," Jacob smirked before turning his attention to Joanna, "I'll give you a good show."

"Keep it in your pants, kid," Joanna scoffed.

"On 3...2...1, open fire!"

Jacob willed his horse to a gallop and sped towards the targets, firing his rounds in quicker fashion thanks to his gun's double-action mechanism, before circling around and making his way towards the gathered panelists.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to the targets and assessed the damage, "With your first target you managed a picture perfect shot that is puncturing his man's windpipe. He'll be done in seconds. With your second target however, I see no damage at all. We have a miss."

"Not good," Eddie commented.

The good doctor continues his assessment, "With your third target, you manage to come roaring back with a round right through his eye for an instant kill shot. Our fourth target, I am only seeing damage done to his elbow. It's going to disarm him, but not kill him. With your final target, one of your shots misses the mark, yet you manage to strike him in the forehead for another kill shot. Altogether you have 3 fatalities, 1 wounded and one man able to continue the fight."

"That's what happens when you get cocky," Joanna smirked towards Jacob, who only grunted in frustration.

 _Both revolvers showed off their killing potential, but where do our panelists stand?_

"This is another case where I found myself wanting to like a gun based upon it having the more advanced technology, but the greater stopping power of the Single-Action Army leaves me giving the edge to Jonah Hex," Bradley started.

"I find myself agreeing with you on this one. The Double-Action has the faster rate of fire, but without the power to back it up, I'm finding myself giving the edge to the Colt Single-Action," Eddie seconded.

"Greater power equals greater trauma. Edge Colt Single-Action Army," Dr. Kaiser concluded.

 _In short range weapons, Jonah Hex takes the edge with the Colt Single Action Army revolver._

 _Coming up, it's lever-action versus pump-action when two shotguns are drawn as the shootout continues in a battle to determine who is "Fictional Deadliest Warrior!"_

XXXXXX

 _The time has now come for both warriors to unleash their mid-ranged arsenal. John Marston will start things out with a shotgun that can kill as fast as the shooter can act, the Pump-Action Shotgun._

(John is shown gunning down a highwayman ambushing him along a country road with an up close shotgun blast.)

 **Pump-Action Shotgun**

Pump-Action

Weight: 8 lbs.

Length: 39 in.

Cartridge: 12-gauge

Clip Size: 5 Rounds

"This is an improvement over the lever-action shotguns of the day," Tom explained showing off his shotgun, "This gun can 'slam fire' due to not having a trigger disconnector, meaning it allows the hammer to strike as soon as the action is operated if the trigger is still depressed. It allows the gun to fire as fast as the user can pump the shotgun."

"We want to see how effective both guns are when put to use and we've devised a special test for this weapon," Bradley started.

On cue, a recreated 19th-century stagecoach came riding into view with Jacob at the reins.

"Because attacks by bandits and hostile natives were common in the days of these men, shotgun messengers were employed to help guard the valuable shipments being transported and it was there the phrase 'riding shotgun' was derived from. Tom, you are going to be riding shotgun as the stagecoach will be attacked by a gang of 'bandits' looking to get the shipment inside. You have 5 shots so make them count."

"You got it," Tom said climbing up and taking a seat next to Jacob.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Bradley called out.

Jacob nodded and Tom flashed a thumbs up.

"Then on 3...2...1, go!"

Jacob willed the horses to move forth down a seemingly empty road when a foam target suddenly popped out from behind a large rock on their right, but Tom quickly pumped the shotgun and fired two rounds of buckshot into the dummy's chest. They proceeded further past a tree when another foam target emerged from some foliage below, but was halted by a shotgun blast to the face. The coach then continued until it approached a wooden bridge, where two foam targets emerged simultaneously from both sides of the road. Tom set his sights first on the right hand target with a blast to its gut before turning his attention to the left target and firing a blast into its sternum.

"Done!" Tom called, out of ammo.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done to the targets, putting on some gloves and wiping away all the stage blood covering the first.

"This is just gruesome, but it shows some good shooting while on the move," the doctor commented.

"Drive-by, Wild West style," Eddie added.

Dr. Kaiser moved over to the second target and had to search the ground before picking up the shredded remnants of the second target's face, "You literally blew this guy's face off. D.O.A."

He then examined the last targets, "We have one guy who will be on the ground struggling to hold his guts in...and that's if he would even be capable of lifting his hands, and then we have another guy with his sternum turned to dust an all organs underneath shredded. All in all you have 4 kills."

"The quicker rate of fire was evident as we watched the replay. You're right, that gun was moving faster than you were, Tom," Eddie added.

"Team Hex, your thoughts?" Bradley asked looking over to Joanna and Bill.

"While he might be able to get the job done, my ancestor used a gun that had been a tried and proven killer by the time the Van der Linde Gang got their hands on that gun," Joanna said readying her own shotgun.

 _Answering the challenge, Jonah Hex returns fire with Winchester Model 1887, one of the first successful repeating shotguns._

(Jonah is shown gunning down an outlaw who attempted to ambush him while he was playing cards in a saloon, drawing the Winchester with lightning speed.)

 **Winchester Model 1887 Shotgun**

Lever-Action

Weight: 8 lbs.

Length: 39.25 in.

Cartridge: 12-gauge

Clip Size: 5 + 1 Round tubular magazine

"This was another popular gun of the day that could drop any bandit or wild animal that would come your way on the trail. This was the only bodyguard Jonah needed," Joanna said showing off the shotgun.

"It's the same test for you, Joanna. You've got 6 shots and 4 kills to beat. When you are ready," Bradley spoke.

"Always," Joanna replied as she climbed into the passenger seat of their own stagecoach, where Bill waited with reins in hand.

"Team Hex, are you ready?" Bradley called.

Both of them shot a thumbs up back.

"Then on 3...2...1, roll out!"

Bill willed the coach forward down the empty road, until the first foam target popped out from behind the large rock and Joanna responded by firing two shots, one that caught the dummy in the chest and another that blew its head to bits. The duo continued further down until they passed the tree and another target emerged from the foliage beneath, only to be halted as a blast from Joanna's shotgun left a cluster in its chest. It was finally time for them to approach the wooden bridge and on cue the last two targets emerged simultaneously. Joanna fired a burst through the left target's stomach before setting her sights on the final target and pumping her last two shells into its gut and chest respectively.

"Done!" she called out.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done, starting with the first target and inspecting the numerous holes left behind before looking down at the splintered remnants of the target's head. "Well, I don't need to guess any further with this guy. Your first shot would have shredded this guy's heart and right lung at the same time, but then you turn his head to a pulp. Either way, he's finished."

He then made his way over to inspect the damage done to the other targets, all felled by body shots. "These blasts are just as perfect as can be. All these fellows will be taking a one way trip over to Boot Hill," the good doctor reported.

 _Both shotguns proved their deadly might, but where do our panelists stand?_

"Granted, the Model 1887 does carry an extra round compared to the pump-action, yet the pump-action's 'slam fire' element gives it a faster rate of fire that leaves me giving the edge to John Marston on this one," Bradley started.

"I disagree and am calling it even on this one. Both of these shotguns are too evenly matched in my book, despite their different actions," Dr. Kaiser countered.

The tiebreaker now falls down to Eddie.

"I'm siding with Bradley on this one. The pump-action shotgun's faster rate of fire wins the match for me," Eddie concluded.

 _In mid-ranged weapons, John Marston takes the edge with the Pump-Action Shotgun._

 _Coming up, the gun that won the West takes on an early bolt-action killer. Then later on, Jonah Hex versus John Marston in a battle to determine who is "Fictional Deadliest Warrior."_

XXXXXX

 _The time has now come for both warriors to bring out their long ranged arsenals. When Jonah Hex faced the threats of the wild frontier, he relied upon The Gun that Won the West, the Winchester Model 1886._

(Jonah is shown raising the Winchester and dropping down a trio of thugs who were about to have their way with a woman, all in one fell swoop.)

 **Winchester Model 1886**

Lever-Action

Weight: 9 lbs.

Length: 44.5 in.

Cartridge: .45-70 Government

Clip Size: 9 Rounds

"This is, as they say, The Gun that Won the West," Bill started showing the rifle off, "This particular model is the 1886, which continued the trend towards chambering heavier rounds, in addition to a stronger locking-block action. This gun would be used all the way up until the early days of World War I."

"The famed Winchester, today we are going to put it to the test against a band of outlaws who are attempting to steal a horse from a nearby pasture," Bradley said motioning towards a nearby enclosure surrounded by a wooden fence, where four foam targets stood around a fiberglass horse statue, "There are 4 moving targets altogether. Your objective is to eliminate the bandits without hitting the horse. We wanna see the accuracy, effective range and killing potential."

"You ain't got nothing to worry about," Bill said getting into position.

"Alright, ready the targets," Bradley called to Eddie, who flipped a few switches on his remote controller to get the enemy targets moving.

"Bill, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" he called back.

"Then on 3...2...1, shoot 'em up!"

Bill took aim and fired a round through the nearest target's chest before switching his sights and catching another in the side. He slowed his pace a bit and caught another target with a shot through the collarbone and then hit his fourth target in the face, tearing a huge chunk of flesh out just beneath its eye. With 5 more shots to go, he put an additional round through the head of the first target, followed by a round that went through the second target's eye, two more to the chest of the third target, and then another round through the last target's throat.

"Done!" Bill called back.

"16 seconds! Good job," Bradley called out.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to go down along the line of bullet riddled targets.

"Your first guy isn't going anywhere. You got him as perfect as could be, right through his aorta for an instant kill. For his second shot, you've got a through and through and a severed brain stem. For the second target, he took a hit to his liver. It won't kill him right away, but it is a mortal wound. Your second shot though, that seals the deal. Your third guy has 3 shots, all of which would be instant kill shots. Your last guy is hit just beneath the eye and has his windpipe severed with the second shot. All in all, we've got 4 dead outlaws here and your horse is unharmed. Good job!"

"Damned impressive shooting," Eddie added.

"I'll admit, that was some good shooting, but he's carrying outdated technology compared to what I bring to the fight," Jacob spoke up.

 _John Marston returns fire with a battlefield advancement that took American warfare into the next century, the Bolt-Action Rifle._

(John is shown raising the bolt-action rifle and gunning down two Mexican Army soldiers guarding an important garrison.)

 **Bolt-Action Rifle**

Bolt-Action

Weight: 9 lbs.

Length: 49 in.

Cartridge: .30-40 Krag

Clip Size: 5 Rounds

"This is the bolt-action rifle my great-great-grandfather used during his campaign in Mexico. It has the advanced bolt-action technology that allows it to reload faster and enables better accuracy and a farther effective range, which is why armies started to favor the bolt-action rifles over their lever-action counterparts," Jacob explained.

"It's the same test for you Jacob and because your rifle only holds 5 rounds compared to the Winchester, you will have 5 extra rounds on hand," Bradley explained.

"Fine by me," Jacob said as he took his position at the firing line.

"Eddie, ready the targets," Bradley called over to Eddie, who flipped a few switches on his remote control to get the new enemy targets moving.

"Alright Jacob, on 3...2...1, shoot 'em up!"

Jacob took aim and fired a round that blew a chunk out of the first target's chest before shifting his sights over to the next moving dummy and blew a crater sized hole into its stomach. He took aim at the third target and scored another direct hit that left a small hole through the center of his target's face and then scored a hit in the chest of the fourth target before firing his final shot through the face of the first target. It was then he was forced to kneel down and reload.

"The part I wasn't looking forward to," Dr. Kaiser commented.

"He'd be dead in an actual firefight," Bill told Joanna.

Jacob remained focused on reloading and loaded the new rounds, taking aim and firing into the chest of his second target before firing into the chest of the third target, followed by another round through the chest of his fourth target and his final round blowing another hole through the first target's face.

"Done!" Jacob called out.

"24 seconds," Bradley called back and Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done to the hostile targets.

"There isn't much I can say other than these guys are all dead," he reported while observing the damage inflicted by the rounds, "I see greater trauma inflicted by your rounds," he said before inspecting the horse, "and our equestrian friend is left unharmed. All in all you have 4 kills."

"Time to start feeling intimidated," Jacob smirked.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself. It ain't over yet," Bill replied.

 _Both rifles displayed their deadly accuracy and killing power, but where do our panelists stand?_

"For me, the advanced technology and greater effective range of the Bolt-Action Rifle gives it the edge in my book," Bradley started.

"I'm with you on this. Greater accuracy and a more powerful round, edge Bolt-Action Rifle," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"The only thing the Winchester has going for it is the extra rounds, but in everything else I give it to the Bolt-Action Rifle," Eddie concluded.

 _In long range weapons, John Marston takes the edge with the Bolt-Action Rifle._

 _Coming up, the battle gets up close and personal when melee weapons are introduced._

 _And then later, two legends of the West are resurrected for one final showdown._

XXXXXX

 _The time has now come for both warriors to unveil their special weapons. Up first will be John Marston with the legendary slasher of the Wild West, the Bowie Knife._

(John is shown drawing his Bowie knife and stabbing a member of Dutch's new gang repeatedly before slicing his throat open.)

 **Bowie Knife**

Material: Steel Blade

Length: 9 in.

Weight: 1.5 lbs.

"This knife is an all-American classic," Jacob said drawing the blade from his holster and showing it off, "It was extremely versatile and in addition to being a weapon, could also be used as a utility tool. It has a clip point that allows for a quicker and deeper puncture upon insertion and allows for more control when cutting."

"We have a pig carcass set up for you to demonstrate your blade on and you have 15 seconds to inflict as much damage possible," Bradley said motioning towards a suspended pig carcass nearby.

Jacob nodded and got into position with his knife at the ready.

"On 3...2...1, cut 'em up!" Bradley called out.

Jacob launched himself forward, driving the blade into the pig's stomach and then pulling it downward to create a massive tear that left his target's intestines spilling out.

"Damn, look at the control that blade affords," Eddie commented while watching the spectacle.

Jacob pulled the blade out and stabbed the pig twice beneath both its upper legs before drawing it across the pig's throat in another gruesome tear. He suddenly stopped and began walking away, seeming he was done before his 15 seconds were up. Without warning, he spun around and flung the knife right into the disemboweled carcass, catching it in the side of its face.

"Time!" Bradley called out.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done to the carcass, "Your first strike saw you disembowel this pig. No way in hell he's getting back up from that."

"And we were able to see the great deal of control you had over that blade as you tore through him, imagine if that had been a person," Bradley added.

Dr. Kaiser continued his assessment, "With the series of stabs that followed, you managed to get through this guy's ribs and in the process, you are obliterating his kidneys and collapsing his lungs. Then your slash across this guy's throat goes deep enough to sever both his jugular and carotid artery. Lastly, there was your throw, which goes right through his face and deep enough to sever his brain stem. All of your strikes would be instant or delayed kills."

"Talk about overkill," Eddie commented.

"In the Wild West, you had to do whatever it took to get the job done," Jacob replied.

"Then you should bring a better weapon, one with the reach to outmaneuver your little toothpick over there," Joanna spoke up.

"Are you confident you have the weapon to outdo the gruesome display we just witnessed?" Bradley asked.

"Absolutely," Joanna replied pulling her weapon from a loop on her belt.

 _Jonah Hex answers the Bowie knife's challenge with an iconic skull-splitting axe utilized by native tribes all over North America, the Tomahawk._

(Jonah is shown bringing his tomahawk down onto the skull of a Kiowa fighter before pulling it out and hacking into another warrior charging him.)

 **Tomahawk**

Material: Wooden Handle, Iron Blade

Length: 14 in.

Weight: 2 lbs.

"My ancestor lived among the Apache for a time and it was through them he learned extensively about using the tomahawk in battle. It was one of the many weapons he trusted and this particular model is similar to the one he would have used in close combat.

"Alright Joanna, we are setting up a ballistic gel bust and you have 15 seconds to inflict as much damage possible," Bradley said motioning towards the nearby bust.

"Sure thing," Joanna said getting into position.

"On 3...2...1, hack 'em up!"

Joanna launched herself forward and brought the tomahawk down with a brutal swing on top of the bust's skull, tearing off the back of her target's head. Pulling the tomahawk out, she went for another swing into the side of its face that split the bone open and sent an artificial eye flying out. Pulling the blade out again she drove it into the bust's neck until she connected with the spine. Not satisfied, she drew the blade back again and struck hard enough to sever the head from the rest of the bust, sending it hitting the floor with a wet splat.

"And just in...Time!" Bradley called out.

"Hell hath no fury!" Eddie commented as Joanna casually flicked stage blood and gel chunks from her tomahawk.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over and picked up the severed head to assess the damage.

"Your first strike is an instant kill," he said before fishing around inside of what remained, "We've got a skull that has been split open like an egg and most of the brain destroyed. Your second strike obliterated this guy's orbital bone and goes deep enough to strike the brain. Your third blow would have been instant paralysis and quick blood lost and your last strike, self-explanatory."

"See? If your great-great-grandpappy wanted to stand a chance, he'd have to keep his distance," Joanna said twirling the tomahawk with a grace of a master, "Heh, even then he wouldn't stand a chance."

"John Marston was no pushover like all those nobodies Jonah Hex went after. He could take him anytime, anywhere," Jacob shot back.

"We'd better get to our vote," Eddie said looking on nervously from the sidelines.

 _Both warriors have shown off the lethality of their special weapons, but where do our panelists stand?_

"Both of these weapons have their advantages. They can both slash and can both be thrown, but the Bowie knife can stab and the tomahawk has the greater reach, which is crucial in a close quarters battle. I'm calling this one even," Bradley started.

"I agree. They both have their special advantages that can put them on even enough ground," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"I kind of wanted to favor the tomahawk due to its greater reach, yet you make a valid point and I'm inclined to agree," Eddie concluded.

 _In special weapons, our warriors are even._

 _As it is with all warriors, there is a critical X-factor that makes them who they are. For Jonah Hex, it was his adaptability._

"My ancestor was known to be a fast learner. Whether it was hand-to-hand combat, using new weapons, tracking a target, or even taking up new technology such as motor vehicles, it wasn't long before he had it mastered and that made him one of the deadliest fighters of the American West," Joanna explained.

 _For John Marston, it's his Dead Eye targeting._

"My ancestor had this strange thing about him where whenever he drew his gun, it was almost like time slowed down all around him. He called it the 'Dead Eye' and he became even deadlier with it after he trained under the famed gunslinger Landon Ricketts. It didn't matter whether he had a revolver, a rifle, a bow, or even throwing knives, it made him an even better shot," Jacob explained.

 _Coming up, it's an all out shootout between two Wild Western gunslingers to determine who will be "Fictional Deadliest Warrior!"_

XXXXXXX

 _With our testing completed and our X-factors evaluated, we are now one step closer to determining who will be the "Fictional Deadliest Warrior."_

 _Our team has tested 4 weapons wielded by Jonah Hex: the Single Action Army revolver, the Winchester Model 1887 shotgun, the Winchester Model 1886 Repeater, and the Tomahawk._

 _On the opposite side, 4 weapons used by John Marston were tested: the Double-Action Revolver, the Pump-Action Shotgun, the Bolt-Action Rifle, and the Bowie Knife._

 _In close range weapons, the greater power of the Single Action Army shot down the Double-Action revolver._

 _ **EDGE: Jonah Hex**_

 __ _In mid-ranged weapons, the Pump-Action Shotgun's faster rate of fire blew holes through the Winchester Model 1887._

 _ **EDGE: John Marston**_

 __ _In long range weapons, the greater effective range and power of the Bolt-Action Rifle took out the Winchester Model 1886 from afar._

 _ **EDGE: John Marston**_

 __ _And finally, both special weapons possessed similar abilities that kept them on even footing, and added advantages that kept both fighters from getting a definitive edge over the other._

 _ **EDGE: Even**_

 __ _Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing. The results are in and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will prevail in a gunfight between two legends of the West?_

 _Gunslinger_

(Jonah is shown drawing his Single Action Army revolver from its holster.)

 _vs. Gunslinger_

(John is shown drawing his Double-Action Revolver from its holster.)

 _Danger Sense_

(Jonah walks along the tracks in a mineshaft, yet stops when he senses the armed gunmen lying in wait nearby.)

 _vs. Dead Eye_

(Time slows down as John draws his rifle and drops 5 attacking banditos.)

 _A ruthless vigilante_

(Jonah is shown dropping a band of outlaws terrorizing people in a stagecoach, all of them falling in one flurry of gunfire.)

 _vs. A man seeking redemption_

(John is shown pulling out his revolver and shooting down a thug about to stab a prostitute to death.)

"I'm pumped to see this fight take place. Time to find out who's gonna be taking a one way trip to Boot Hill," Eddie chimed in before typing a few commands and pressing the 'ENTER' key.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the vast deserts of Texas, the bounty hunter Jonah Hex rides alone through the harsh, unforgiving land, braving the intense heat and blowing sand surrounding him.

Instead, he remains focused on the bounty he has been tracking for the past few days and once again reaches into his satchel and removes the folded piece of paper within to study the man's image sketched on the front.

He makes sure to take in everything from the numerous lines crossing his face, to the thick mustache, to even the scar cutting through his right eyebrow.

Javier Escuella had been a wanted man for quite some time and his bounty had risen to two thousand dollars following his recent violent exploits south of the border. For the gunslinger, it wasn't just about the hefty bounty his head was worth. He was another no good killer and Jonah Hex wasn't going to stop until he was hanging by the neck for his crimes.

Jonah continued his venture until he spotted a ghost town in the distance and will his horse into a gallop that continued until he was pulling up to the front gates, the weathered sign hanging overhead left indecipherable from years of neglect.

However, it was when he spotted the fresh tracks in the dirt he knew he was on the right path and made his way down the abandoned main street until he took a left turn and was stopped dead in his tracks after hearing the signs of a struggle taking place.

There in front of him was the bounty, Javier Escuella down on his stomach and in the middle of being hog-tied by a scarred dark-haired man.

"What's the matter, Javier? Didn't cha' miss your old friend?" the man grunted as he finished the knot binding the Mexican hitman's ankles together.

The mystery man took notice of Jonah Hex's presence and looked up to him with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry friend, me and this fellow got some catching up to do," the man said keeping his hand near his holstered revolver, "You might wanna keep on ridin'."

"Go to Hell! That head is mine. Now step aside, kid!" Jonah snarled placing his hand on his own revolver.

Even from the distance, John Marston could see the disfigured man's hand going for his gun and he reached down for his double-action revolver, yet he was finding himself diving for cover as the man had drawn with seemingly lightning speed and sent a bullet sailing past his head.

John raised his guns and fired a barrage at the grizzled bounty hunter, but Jonah Hex was kept in the fight thanks to his speed on the draw and managed to land a round that grazed John's thigh and sent him retreating for his own mount.

Racing for his horse, John withdrew both his pump-action shotgun and his bolt-action rifle and listened for the sound of the rival gunslinger's galloping horse, yet he heard nothing and retreated into a nearby saloon.

Unknown to John, Jonah had dismounted his horse and was now stalking after him with his lever-action shotgun and Winchester repeater both on hand. He stood with both of his revolvers still at the ready and noticed the swinging front doors of the nearby saloon.

Proceeding with caution, Jonah made his way inside a long abandoned saloon and moved around the overturned tables and chairs littering the floor as he searched for any signs of the rival gunman. He carefully approached the bar counter and looked behind, yet no sign of his new enemy.

John Marston was present, kneeling down behind some discarded boards rested against the mezzanine railing, watching quietly as the disfigured gunman searched for him. He had both of his revolvers drawn and ready to spring when his foot brushed against an empty whiskey bottle and sent it rolling through a gap in the railing and crashing to the floor below.

Jonah whirled around at the shatter of glass – not from the bar, but coming from above him – and looked up to see the other gunslinger drawing both his revolvers simultaneously.

John knew he had been made and it was then everything around him took on a yellowish hue as he mentally tagged his opponent's pointed guns – perfecting the technique taught to him by Landon Ricketts – and opened fire, knocking both revolvers out of his hands.

Jonah cursed loudly at the jolts of pain coursing through his wrists as both guns were shot out of his hands. There was no time to ponder how the hell that happened as more bullets flew in his direction, forcing him to dive for cover behind the bar and draw his shotgun.

John came out of his trance and was forced back to the floor as multiple rounds of buckshot tore through the wood around him, showering him in splinters. He holstered his revolvers and drew his pump-action shotgun, waiting for the shooting to halt before rising to his feet and firing a blast at Jonah, who must have sensed his intentions and pulled himself over the bartop as more glass bottles exploded behind him.

Jonah muttered another quiet curse to himself as he struggled to reload his shotgun while wooden splinters and glass rained down from above. He needed to think fast and looked towards the ceiling, where an old chandelier hung overhead. Taking aim he fired a blast and the chandelier was sent falling to the floor.

John barely leaped out of the way as the chandelier came crashing down from above, but was left unarmed as his shotgun was crushed and sent scampering again as more blasts were fired in his direction. He was forced to again draw his revolvers and managed to squeeze off a few shots, one of them finding its way into Jonah's side and another grazing his left bicep before his shotgun was emptied and he was forced to retreat out the back door.

John drew his bolt-action rifle and proceeded after the rival gunman out the saloon's back door, proceeding with caution as he noticed the bloody hand prints on the nearby wall that led into another nearby opened door. He crept to the entrance and looked in to find a shadowy figure standing tall with the cavalry hat resting on its head and he opened fire, striking it through the back of the head.

Ejecting the spent casing, the gunslinger made his way into the shop, only to find he had entered what was once the town tailor and the 'person' he shot was actually a mannequin with Jonah's cavalry hat placed upon its head.

It was a setup and John looked over to find Jonah positioned in the window of an abandoned doctor's office across the street, taking aim with his repeater and firing a blast that tore a chunk off his earlobe.

John cried out in pain and pulled his hand away to find it saturated with fresh blood. The sight only served to further enrage him and he readied his rifle, only to duck for cover as more bullets pelted at the wood around him. He was seriously pissed off right now, but tried to control himself as he waited for the bullets to stop. He didn't know how many rounds his enemy's rifle carried, so it was a desperate situation and he wasn't sure if luck was on his side.

Jonah had to give it to him. This guy was a lot tougher than he had expected and a lot trickier too he thought to himself as he searched the abandoned tailor's shop, firing another round from his Winchester repeater when he suspected any sign of movement near the windows. He almost had to wonder if this fellow was another loser with a price on his head and if so, he would bring him another good bounty.

Even with the bullet lodged in his side he continued to fight on, firing another round as a shadow darted from one window to the next, only stopping when a bullet smacked into the wooden trim next to him.

On the other side, John Marston still fought doggedly to bring down his challenger, yet was forced to halt his assault when his rifle clicked empty and he was sent fishing into his satchel for more rounds.

And then the gunfire suddenly stopped.

It was all too suspicious to John, yet he wasn't about to trying peeking out the window above him. Instead, he crawled on his belly towards the same back door he entered through and made his way into the adjoining alley and took cover behind some empty wooden barrels as he approached the street, yet saw no signs of the rival gunman from the doctor's office.

John dashed across the street and slid for cover behind a stack of wooden crates, listening intently for any signs of the disfigured gunman, but heard nothing and crept towards the front door. Taking a deep breath, he nudged the door open with his boot and stepped into an empty waiting room before making his way up the stairs and approaching the door where the doctor's office waited, his heart pumping and his adrenaline racing.

So intent was he on entering the office that he almost didn't make out the creak of the door opening behind him and he turned around only to be met by the stock of a repeater rifle being driven into his gut, followed by a gloved right hand being driven into his face before he was sent rolling back down the stairs and hitting the wall with a thud.

John Marston found his world rocked by the ambush and he tried looking up, yet the world was spinning and he swore he could see six copies of the lone gunman rushing towards him at once with a tomahawk raised over his head.

"Yer head is mine, boy!" Jonah Hex snarled.

John shook the cobwebs out of his head and moved his head to the side before his skull could be split open, the tomahawk finding itself embedded in the wall behind him. He pulled himself to his feet and tried to punch Jonah, but the veteran bounty hunter knocked him backwards with a backhand and yanked his tomahawk out of the wall to take another swing at him, yet John back stepped and drew his Bowie knife.

The two men circled each other with weapons raised, unwilling to cede an inch.

Jonah was the first to strike with a blow directed at John's midsection, forcing him backwards into a table and knocking the emptied glass bottles and beakers all over the floor. With his opponent stunned, Jonah followed up with a kick to John's gut before lunging at him again.

Out of desperation, John shot his knife upward and was met by a wet tearing noise as his blade was driven through Jonah's hand, causing him to cry out in pain.

Jonah attempted to fight him off with his tomahawk, but John ducked low and it was then he noticed the bloodied splotch on the bounty hunter's side and drove his fist into the opened wound, causing his rival to drop his tomahawk. Pulling the blade out of his opponent's hand, John drove the knife into his gut before pulling it out again and drive it through the man's heart.

"You should've just kept ridin' along, friend," John said before pulling the knife out of his enemy's chest.

A sick gurgle was Jonah's only reply before he fell to the ground dead.

Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, John wiped the blood from his Bowie knife before sheathing it and walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Winner: John Marston

John Marston:

Double-Action Revolver: 121

Pump-Action Shotgun: 140

Bolt-Action Rifle: 238

Bowie Knife: 33

Total: 532

Jonah Hex:

Single-Action Army Revolver: 125

Winchester Model 1887 Shotgun: 120

Winchester Model 1886 Repeater: 183

Tomahawk: 40

Total: 468

"In a fairly close battle, John Marston was the last man standing thanks largely in part to his more technologically advanced firearms, which was increased further by the presence of his unique 'Dead Eye' ability.

"Jonah did not make this an easy match for John thanks to his quick drawing ability and his toughness in close quarters combat," Bradley concluded.

"This is all going based upon what some computer said, but I assure you that had John Marston ever met Jonah Hex in an actual battle, he would have been a dead man walking," Joanna Hex snarled.

"Jonah Hex was one tough customer, I'll give him that, but he still couldn't hold a candle to John Marston and that's why he is your deadliest warrior," Jacob concluded with a confident smirk.

(John Marston is shown hefting the bound Javier Escuella onto the back of his horse and then climbing on himself, taking off towards the nearest town to collect his reward.)

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _Next time on "Fictional Deadliest Warrior" it's a battle between two combatants representing fierce intergalactic warrior cultures:_

(A humanoid beast with a metal mask and dreadlock-like appendages unsheathes a pair of wrist blades and swipes at the screen.)

Yautja Hunter: The merciless intergalactic apex predator whose entire culture is based upon hunting dangerous species for sport and honor...

vs.

(A tall, bipedal humanoid creature covered in a thick coat of hair and two bandoliers criss-crossing his chest. He pulls out a bowcaster and points it at the screen with a menacing roar.)

Wookie: The fearsome tribal warrior of the planet Kashyyyk who aided the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War.

 _Who will be...THE FICTIONAL DEADLIEST WARRIOR?!_

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** I went by what was done in the RDR games in regards to giving such generic names to the firearms used by John Marston, but here is a list of the guns and the real-life counterparts which they were based upon:

Double-Action Revolver – Colt M1892

Pump-Action Shotgun – Winchester Model 1897

Bolt-Action Rifle – Springfield Model 1892 Krag-Jorgensen Rifle

I also ended up giving John his "Dead Eye" ability from the games since Jonah is described as having "almost superhuman" speed in regards to his quick drawing ability (then again, he probably has to have something that is "almost superhuman" given some of the characters he has interacted with in crossovers) and figured that would help put him on even footing with Jonah.

Aside from that I give you the usual legal jargon that Jonah Hex is owned by DC Comics and John Marston and all references to "Red Dead Redemption" are owned by Rockstar Games.

With apologies to any Jonah Hex and DC fans out there!

As always, read and review! Once again this is Metal Harbinger saying SPREAD THE SICKNESS, ONE MIND AT A TIME!


	9. Yautja Hunter vs Wookiee

(A humanoid beast with a metal mask and dreadlock-like appendages unsheathes a pair of wrist blades and swipes at the screen.)

Yautja Hunter: The merciless intergalactic apex predator whose entire culture is based upon hunting dangerous species for sport and honor...

(A Yautja hunter is shown decapitating a human mercenary with a swipe of his wrist blade.)

vs.

(A tall, bipedal humanoid creature covered in a thick coat of hair and two bandoliers criss-crossing his chest. He pulls out a bowcaster and points it at the screen with a menacing roar.)

Wookiee: The fearsome tribal warrior of the planet Kashyyyk who aided the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War.

(A Wookiee is shown viciously cutting down an Imperial Stormtrooper with his Ryyk blade while another cuts down two more invaders with his bowcaster.)

 _ **WHO IS DEADLIEST?!**_

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21_ _st_ _century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..._ _ **THE FICTIONAL DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Yautja Hunter

Appearing from: Predator/Alien vs. Predator extended universe

Height: 7' 3"

Weight: 310 lbs.

Homeworld: Yautja Prime

Mortal Enemy: Xenomorphs

Armor: Bio-Mask, Alien Steel

Wookiee

Appearing from: Star Wars extended universe

Height: 7' 5"

Weight: 330 lbs.

Homeworld: Kashyyyk

Mortal Enemy: Trandoshans

Armor: None

"In another first on 'Fictional Deadliest Warrior,' we bring in two non-human combatants to fight it out. On one side, we have the Yautja Hunter, better known as the Predator, one of the deadliest and most feared hunters throughout the galaxy. In the other corner we have the Wookiee, a member of a fierce tribal race that gained a fierce reputation in opposing the Galactic Empire during the Clone Wars and Galactic Civil War," biomedical scientist Bradley Foster explained.

"These are the first non-human warriors we have profiled on this show," trauma doctor Joseph Kaiser followed up, "With the Yautja, you have this giant beast resilient to all sorts of damage and twice as strong as a normal human being, coupled with this deadly killer instinct and being bound to a culture that revolves around hunting some of the deadliest species in the known universe. With the Wookiee, you have another gigantic beast who has developed a great deal of strength built up from years of climbing large trees, so powerful they can easily rip a man's arm out of his socket and beat him with it."

"These are two warriors bringing unusual technology never before seen," computer expert Eddie Cortez added, "The Yautja is all about living for the hunt and his arsenal backs that up. He's bringing weapons that can dismember and incinerate his prey. On the other hand, the Wookiee appears to be primitive on the surface, but he brings some deadly crafted weaponry that emphasizes his superhuman strength and allows him to cut an opponent to pieces within seconds."

"Both of these warriors are different, yet at the same time they are so much alike. Both are equally effective at stealth tactics and brute force, while at the same time coming prepared for hand-to-hand combat and a long ranged fight. This is a battle I'm looking forward to," Bradley concluded.

The camera cuts to a tall, muscular man with his hair styled into a crew cut and wearing jungle combat fatigues. He is practicing some thrusting attacks upon a gel target with a spear-like weapon.

 _Up first to represent the Yautja Hunter is_ _ **Maj. Alan "Dutch" Schaefer.**_

 _A veteran spec ops agent, Dutch was the first human to encounter a Predator and live. He brings first hand knowledge of the dangers posed by the vile hunter._

"All it took was one Predator to kill off an entire squad of elite Special Forces operatives, just one. This Wookiee may be big and strong, but when it comes down to it, the Predator will show no fear. There is no way to run or hide once the Predator has its sights set on you," Dutch spoke.

The camera then cuts to a leaner dark-haired man in combat fatigues who is tinkering with a strange firearm.

 _Also on hand to represent the Yautja Hunter is_ _ **Royce.**_

 _A former U.S. Army soldier turned mercenary, Royce found himself transported along with others to the Predators' homeworld, where they were caught in the middle of a blood feud between warring Predator factions. After a brutal battle, Royce would emerge as one of the only survivors._

"The Predator's entire life is based around hunting. He knows he has to be tough. He has to be relentless because his culture demands it. There is no option to quit," Royce explained.

 _Natives of the jungle planet Yautja Prime, the Yautja, often referred to simply as "Predators," are a sentient race with a culture that revolves around hunting dangerous lifeforms from all over the galaxy for sportsmanship and as a rite of passage. Having made contact with early human civilizations, they would become worshipped as gods and in turn, taught the humans how to build pyramids. However, in return they would expect sacrifices of of humans for use as hosts for Xenomorphs that would then be hunted by their initiates. It would be their lust for combat that would bring them back to Earth countless times._

"My unit and I were tasked with rescuing an official held hostage by Central American insurgents in what later turned out to be a setup to retrieve intelligence from captured operatives. We were unaware that we were being watched the entire time by a lone Predator. The bastard ended up eliminating my entire crew and I barely escaped with my life," Dutch explained.

 _The Predators would return to Earth to hunt again multiple times, including several destructive encounters with their long-time adversaries the Xenomorphs and against the Colonial Marines on human settlements on other planets, in addition to capturing targets for annual hunts on their home planet._

"Hunting is central to their way of life. As long as they see it as worthy prey, they don't care what they have to hunt. They will see this Wookie as just another trophy," Royce concluded.

 _The Yautja Hunter comes with an assortment of deadly weapons perfect for tracking down prey of all shapes and sizes:_

Short Range: Combistick

Mid-Range: Speargun

Long Range: Plasma Caster

Special Weapon: Wrist Blades

 _But what will happen when the sneaky hunter is pitted against an equally ferocious adversary?_

The camera cuts to an eight foot tall giant covered from head to toe in long fur and clad in only a pair of bandoliers. The being picked up what appeared to be a crossbow and aimed it at a target.

 _Up first to represent the Wookiee is_ _ **Chewbacca.**_

 _A Wookiee smuggler and resistance fighter, Chewbacca brings the knowledge of his people's combat tactics and the strength necessary to wield their weapons._

Chewbacca roars at the screen.

He is joined by a brown-haired man in a white shirt and black vest.

 _Also on hand to represent the Wookie is_ _ **Han Solo.**_

 _A Corellian smuggler and later prominent member of the Rebel Alliance, Han has served for years alongside is faithful companion and can attest to the abilities of his species._

"The last thing you want to do is make a Wookiee angry. This Yautja is going to have his arms ripped out of his sockets and be beaten to death with them," the smuggler nodded to Chewie, who nodded and grunted in agreement.

 _Natives of the forest planet Kashyyyk, the Wookiee were a largely peaceful people who found themselves caught in the middle of the Clone Wars, where they fought alongside the Galactic Republic against a Separatist invasion. As the Republic transitioned into an Empire, Kashyyyk would be blockaded and many Wookiee would be forced into slavery._

Chewbacca bellowed in an anguished tone before Han stepped up to translate for him.

"He says my people were betrayed and treated as nothing more than free labor. If not that, they were bred for use in medical experimentation or as play things. They threatened our clans and our family members to keep us in line, but still you can never keep a good Wookiee down. We would do what we had to bring down the Empire," he explained.

 _Many of the remaining Wookiee who had escaped slavery would go on to fight for the Rebel Alliance in the Galactic Civil War, culminating with the Battle of Endor that would lead to the eventual downfall of the Galactic Empire and with it, the liberation of Kashyyyk._

"They might look like a bunch of big fur balls, but they are some of the fiercest warriors I've ever seen. They won't stop until they have torn you to shreds, but at the same time you'll want a Wookiee on your side in a battle. They are among the most loyal companions you can ever have. Isn't that right, Chewie?" Han asked the Wookiee, who roared enthusiastically in response.

 _To answer the Yautja's challenge, the Wookiee brings his own arsenal that led his people to freedom:_

Short Range: Ryyk Blade

Mid-Range: Wookiee Slug-Thrower

Long Range: Bowcaster

Special Weapon: Ryyk Kerarthorr

 _In our first test we examine the weapons both warriors relied upon for close ranged combat. When things got up close and personal the Yautja Hunter relied upon a multi-faceted retractable spear to slay his enemies, the Combistick._

(A Predator is shown driving his combistick into the throat of a Xenomorph before pulling it out and chucking it into the face of another charging alien menace.)

 **Combistick**

Retractable

Length: 6 ft.

Weight: 4 lbs.

Material: Alien Steel

"This is also called a 'telescoping spear,'" Dutch explained showing the weapon off in its shortened state, "It's only a foot long right now, but when I press this button," he then pushed a button and the stick extended to its full length, "It becomes a spear I can use for close quarters combat and can also be thrown like a javelin."

"Well then let's see what you can do," Bradley said motioning towards a pig carcass suspended on a zip line, "We have a 'volunteer' present for you to show off the close quarter capabilities of your stick and then another for you to throw at," he said motioning towards a ballistic gel torso.

"Understood," Dutch nodded and got into position.

"Alright, on 3...2...1, release the pig!" Bradley shouted.

Eddie pulled a lever and the pig came flying towards Dutch, who shot the combistick outward and ran it all the way through until it was piercing the pig's back, spewing blood and innards all over the floor. He pulled the spear out and then chucked it at the gel torso, catching it in the waist and leaving it to dangle.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over first to inspect the damage done to the pig carcass.

"Your thrust to this guy's gut is just narrowly missing his spine, but yet you turned his intestines and liver into mince meat for what will be a kill," he said before making his way over to the second target and pulling out the combistick to inspect the gaping wound, "Your strike ruptures this guy's intestines upon impact. He's going to have excrement spilling out, which then fungates and causes a slow, painful death. A very shitty way to go for the lack of a better term."

"So you can make it grow. That's nothing new where we come from," Han said crossing his arms and shaking his head, clearly unimpressed.

"Well keep talking big. I doubt anything your friend comes up with will be able to get around a six foot radius," Dutch shot back.

"Wookiee aren't as dumb as you think. They would wait for your ugly friend to toss his spear and then charge in and cut him to shreds with their sword," Han replied as Chewie emerged with a curved blade in hand.

 _The Wookiee answers the combistick's challenge with a deadly curved blade that brings four and a half feet of primal cutting power, the Ryyk Blade._

(A Wookiee is shown cutting through a Trandoshan hunter stalking through the forest with a long Ryyk blade.)

 **Ryyk Blade**

Length: 4.5 ft.

Weight: 6 lbs.

Material: Steel blade, wooden handle

Chewbacca held the scythe-like blade in hand and performed a few practice slashes for the panelists.

"These blades are hand-crafted by Wookiee warriors. They can hack and slash through anything that gets in their way," Han explained.

"Damn, that thing is huge!" Eddie commented in amazement how Chewie swung it around like it was nothing.

"These are basically hand-crafted for Wookiees only. They can use their superior size and strength to their fullest advantage. You have to gain the right to use one of these if you're a non-Wookiee, or else that's a grave insult to them," Han added.

"Well then we want to see how deadly that blade can be and we've set up a target for Chewbacca to practice on. You've got 3 swipes, so make them count," Bradley said.

Chewbacca nodded and got into position.

"Alright Chewie, on 3...2...1, slice 'em up!"

Chewie leaped towards the pig carcass with a primordial roar and delivered a powerful slash that separated the pig's lower half from the rest of its body before taking another swing that cut off everything beneath the pig's ribcage and then a final swing that left only the pig's fore legs suspended while everything else was in a bloody mess beneath it.

"My god, that's just gruesome!" Eddie commented.

"I don't even need to second guess what just happened here, but I can tell you that your first strike would have been a death blow. You would have separated this guy's legs from the rest of his body and his internal organs would have come spilling out, causing him to quickly bleed to death. You went through muscle, bone and organs. This is an accurate representation of what would happen to an unarmored foe," the good doctor commented before turning to his fellow panelists, "On the bright side, Christmas dinner comes early this year."

"I still don't think he's gonna be able to get around that spear," Royce said to Dutch, who only chuckled.

 _Both short range weapons showed off their different killing capabilities, but where do our panelists stand?_

"Without question the ryyk is a deadly blade that can cut through an enemy with little effort when placed in the hands of a Wookiee, yet first it has to be able to get past the superior reach of the combistick in order to be effective. The combistick is simple, yet more multi-faceted than one would expect. Edge combistick," Bradley started.

"You make a valid point, yet the sheer cutting power of the ryyk just does it for me, especially when placed in the hands of a user as big and powerful as the Wookiee. Edge ryyk blade," Dr. Kaiser countered.

The tiebreaker would fall down to Eddie.

"I have to go with the combistick on this one. Not only does the combistick have the reach, but it's also retractable for that added element of surprise and it can be thrown when necessary. Edge combstick," Eddie concluded.

 _In short range weapons, the Yautja Hunter takes the edge with the Combistick._

 _Coming up, two creations of alien origin shoot it out in a mid-ranged firefight._

XXXXXX

 _It's Yautja versus Wookiee in a battle of two intergalactic tribal warriors._

"The Predator is a fiercely proud warrior. He doesn't just hunt for sport; it's his way of life. He would rather kill himself than live on in disgrace," Royce explained.

"The Wookiee are a largely peaceful race, yet they have a proud legacy of war and will never back down from a challenge when their home and their way of life is threatened," Han countered.

 _We have already seen their weapons for close quarters combat in action, but now the time has come for mid-ranged weapons and up first, the Wookiee returns fire with his own take on a popular rifle known throughout the galaxy, the Wookiee Slug-Thrower._

(A Wookiee is shown taking aim during a battle and dropping an Imperial Stormtrooper with a shot to the chest.)

 **Wookiee Slug-Thrower**

Length: 29.75 in.

Weight: 8 lbs.

Cartridge: Slug

Capacity: 20 Shots

"In our galaxy, slug-throwers are common weapons appearing in pistol and rifle forms that use an explosive chemical to launch a solid projectile at high velocity. The Wookiee have their own take on this gun utilizing materials found on their homeworld," Han explained showing off the unusually shaped rifle to the panelists.

"Does that thing even work? It looks like a few pieces of wood slapped together with some super glue," Royce quipped.

"Does it?" Han smirked back.

 _To test out the slug-thrower's range, accuracy and killing potential, 3 targets have been set up, including one outfitted in the same body armor would by a Predator._

"Alright Han, on 3...2...1, take 'em down!"

Han took aim and fired a slug that traveled through the right eye of his first target. Adjusting his sights he took aim at the far right target and fired a round that pierced its throat. He then took aim at the armored target and fired a round that punched through its armor.

"How's that for you?" Han said to the Predator experts.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done to the targets in order.

"Your shot just tore through this guy's eye, pierced his brain and went out the back of his head. There's no second guessing that. With your second target, you got him at the very base of his throat, cutting off his air supply right away for an agonizing death. Your last guy, his armor is pierced and his lung has been torn into. He might not die right away, but the wound is mortal. Two instant kills and one delayed," the doctor reported.

"For a homemade weapon, that's still pretty damn accurate with some serious range," Bradley commented, "We measured your range and you are hitting these guys from nearly 300 meters. That's impressive."

"Your friend though won't be wearing any armor into battle and the Predator brings a weapon that will tear through his flesh like nothing," Royce commented.

 _Answering the slug-thrower's challenge, the Predator comes equipped with a deadly killer that can turn its target into a human pin cushion within seconds, the Speargun._

(A Yautja Hunter is shown taking aim with his speargun and firing it into the throat of a human mercenary.)

 **Speargun**

Length: 2 ft.

Weight: 8 lbs.

Cartridge: 4 in. Darts

Capacity: 9 Spears

"This is the speargun used by the Yautja Hunter," Royce explained holding up a strange, almost snail-shaped weapon, "It's not the flashiest weapon they carry, but it is one of their sneakiest and most effective. It uses these 4 inch long spears that are double pronged for added trauma."

"We've set up a ballistic gel torso with the same density as human, or Wookiee, flesh and we are giving you 5 shots to prove your point, no pun intended. When you are ready, Royce," Bradley said motioning to the target.

Royce took his position 30 yards away from the target and took aim.

"Alright Royce, on 3...2...1, fire!"

Royce fired his first spear into the torso's gut, which landed with a wet tear. He fired the next spear and it hit the target in its shoulder, before firing the next round just above the target's collarbone, then a fourth spear that caught his opponent right between the eyes, and then his final spear into the side of its neck.

"Done!" Royce called back.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done, starting by plucking out each spear individually.

"These are a lot tougher to pull out than I expected," Dr. Kaiser commented as he struggled before pulling out the first spear, "This is like trying to remove a much larger staple, especially when you factor in the added velocity from this being fired from something similar to a gun. These spears have two prongs that are very close together and it's going to create an extra wound and cause a lot of pain trying to pull this out."

"A Predator proving himself to his people is everything. If he can hit more areas at once, he's going to have a greater chance of inflicting that life-threatening wound upon his prey," Dutch commented.

Dr. Kaiser nodded and inspected the first wound, "The shot to this man's gut probably will not kill him right away, but will leave him in a lot of pain and likely unable to fight back."

He then pulled the second spear out of the dummy's shoulder, "This is not a kill shot, but it does have the possibility of rendering this man's arm useless and further unable to defend himself."

Going higher he plucked out the remaining spears, "Your first death blow comes as you strike this guy just above his collarbone. It's going into his throat, deep enough to pierce his spine and even tear into his carotid artery; that would be the case if he was lucky, it would end his suffering faster."

"Your fourth spear, crap I'm not even going to be able to pull that out with ripping this guy's eyes out. Man, that's just nasty! He's blind as a bat with that kind of injury," he said before inspecting the final spear, "And lastly we have another carotid artery shot. You have 2 serious wounds and 3 kill shots."

"Team Wookiee, your thoughts?" Bradley asked Han and Chewie, the latter of whom gave off what sounded like the kind of laughter a Wookiee would have been capable of.

"He's not impressed. Wookiees are much stronger and more durable than a typical human being. I think all your dart gun would do is piss them off," Han commented.

 _Both weapons have shown off their capabilities, but where do our panelists stand?_

"I have to give this to the Wookie Slug-Thrower," Bradley started, "It has more rounds and its shots are basically similar to an energized bullet."

"I have to say that while the speargun's darts can be lethal in their own right, the slug-thrower was far more accurate and had a greater range, not to mention it also punched through the kind of armor worn by the Predator, edge Wookiee," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"I'm in full agreement, edge Wookiee," Eddie concluded.

 _In mid-ranged weapons, the Wookiee takes the edge with the Wookiee Slug-Thrower._

 _Coming up, both warriors put their iconic weapons to the test and then later, things get messy when two deadly blades are introduced._

XXXXXX

 _Following a back and forth struggle, the time has now come for both warriors to introduce their long ranged arsenals._

 _Up first will be the Yautja Hunter with a shoulder-mounted blaster than can incinerate a target in just one shot, the Plasma Caster._

(A Predator stands perched in a tree and blows away a human soldier with a single shot from his plasma caster.)

 **Plasma Caster**

Size: 8 in.

Weight: 3 lbs.

Range: 100 ft.

Rounds: Infinite

"This device is called a plasma caster," Dutch explained showing off a piece of shoulder armor with a small cannon attached to it, "This is the Predator's main go-to weapon when he wants to get the job done. It's laser guided for greater accuracy and it's able to kill in just one shot. It's also the very weapon that killed some of my best men," he concluded with a grunt.

"I'm seeing no trigger on this thing. How does a Predator fire it?" Eddie asked inspecting the weapon closely.

"The trigger is in their mask," Royce replied, "A Predator just has to move one of its mandibles and he's ready to open fire."

"I've never seen anything like this before and to test this out, we have three targets standing in for charging Wookiees. Because of the unpredictability of alien technology, Dutch, we're gonna have you firing the caster via remote control," Bradley explained.

"No problem," Dutch said being offered a remote control by Eddie and then taking his place behind a robot on which the plasma caster was mounted.

"Dutch, you ready?" Bradley asked.

"Ready!" he called back.

"Then on 3...2...1, open fire!"

Dutch took aim and three small red lights appeared on the middle target's chest before he pressed the button on his joystick. Almost instantly, the caster roared with life and a blue bolt of plasma tore through the first target's chest, leaving a smoking crater dead through the center.

"Goddamn!" Bradley and Eddie called out in unison.

Dutch remained focused on the task at hand and adusted the laser sights to the far right target, pressing the trigger again and sending another plasma bolt that blew the target's entire upper torso to bits. He then shifted his sights to the final target and within a second it was reduced to a spatter of blood and parts following another plasma blast.

"Hot damn! There is nothing left of these guys!" Eddie called out in amazement as Dr. Kaiser made his way over, "All it took was one blast and KA-BOOM!"

"Well, you must stand corrected on this one," Dr. Kaiser replied lifting up a severed hand for all to see.

"If that's your only evidence that guy existed, then I'd hate to be on the receiving end of this thing," Bradley added.

"He takes quite a bit of time for that dinky little thing to charge up," Han commented.

"It's not about speed. It's about getting the job done. One shot, one kill," Dutch answered defiantly.

"Surely you have something that can top this miniature WMD?" Bradley asked.

"Something that fires much faster and will drop your buddy in a flurry of burning arrows," Han replied.

 _To answer the call of the plasma caster, the Wookiee returns fire with their iconic weapon capable of burning through the bodies of their enemies, the Bowcaster._

(A Wookiee is shown taking aim with his bowcaster and firing a flurry of burning arrows into a trio of attacking clone troopers.)

 **Bowcaster**

Size: 3 ft.

Weight: 6 lbs.

Range: 100 ft.

Rounds: 24

"This is the iconic weapon of the Wookiee, one designed to accommodate their great strength and build," Han explained as Chewie showed off the Bowcaster to the panelists and then proceeded to point out specific parts, "That way it works is through the use of magnetic acceleration, these two polarizing orbs creating a magnetic field that boosts the quarrel's momentum, making it more powerful than the average blaster rifle."

"So it pulverizes and burns at the same time?" Eddie asked checking it over.

Chewie responded with an emphatic growl.

"Exactly. It doesn't take much from this bad boy to leave a corpse unidentifiable afterward," Han nodded.

"Well we've got 5 Predators here ready to attack and we are giving you one full clip to make your point," Bradley said motioning to the firing range, where the 5 targets stood at varying positions.

Chewie nodded and got into position.

"Chewie, are you ready?" Bradley called.

Chewie replied with an affirmative roar.

"Then on 3...2...1, open fire!"

Chewbacca took aim and charged up his bowcaster, squeezing the trigger and firing a green metal/plasma bolt into the first dummy's chest, leaving a noticeable crater behind. He followed up with another charged bolt that blew the dummy's head clean off

He switched his sights over to the second target and fired two charged shots back to back into its torso before firing a third that actually managed to knock the dummy off its support beam. He didn't slow down and focused his aim on the third target, blowing two holes through its chest before firing a third shot that left a gaping hole in the center of its face.

"Damn, he's just decimating those poor bastards," Eddie commented from the sidelines.

Team Predator meanwhile still looked on, unimpressed.

Chewbacca set his sights on the fourth target and pelted the foam dummy with two shots it its ribcage and leaving behind another smoking crater before aiming for the final target and wasting no time, blowing its head clean off its shoulders.

Chewie concluded the display with a triumphant roar.

"Wow...just wow," Dr. Kaiser said walking through the aftermath of the Wookiee's gruesome display, "There is just no way in hell a Predator would survive a massacre of this magnitude. That bowcaster destroys whatever it hits!"

He then looked over the dummies a little more closely and stuck his balled fist into one of the holes left behind.

"We are talking disintegrated vital organs here. This is a rapid death for whoever finds themselves on the receiving end of a plasma infused bolt," the good doctor concluded.

"There is one concern I do have though," Eddie said stepping in, "I noticed how between shots you had to wait to charge everything up. Given the type of enemy the Wookiee is going up against, that leaves me to wonder if that liability could affect the final outcome."

"He may have to charge his shots up, but the damage always speaks for itself," Han said motioning towards the targets.

 _Both weapons left a trail of scorched bodies in their wake, yet where do our panelists stand?_

"This is just too close to call for me after witnessing the sheer destruction left following their respective displays and the surpising accuracy of both weapons. However, as Eddie pointed out earlier, the bowcaster involved the user charging up after every single shot and it took more than one shot to equally the kind of damage caused by the plasma caster. I'm going with the plasma caster on this one," Bradley started.

"I have to disagree and go with the bowcaster on the grounds that it offers a faster moving projectile that could strike an enemy right away and can strike multiple enemies at once. Even if it requires more charge up, the accuracy speaks volumes for itself. Edge bowcaster," Eddie countered.

The tiebreaker would fall down to Dr. Kaiser.

"The bowcaster is unquestionably lethal in its own right and has the trauma necessary for killing, yet for me the sheer power of the plasma caster is another thing entirely and with it, you are more likely to get that one hit wonder even from the start, edge plasma caster," Dr. Kaiser concluded.

 _In long range weapons, the Yautja Hunter takes the edge with the Plasma Caster._

 _Coming up, things get messy when deadly cutting blades are brought to the table for one final, gruesome demonstration._

 _And then later, it's a battle of the beasts when the Yautja Hunter and the Wookiee clash for the first time ever!_

XXXXXX

 _Yautja Hunter versus Wookiee, a battle of two fierce intergalactic warriors fighting for very different causes._

 _We've already seen what damage their alien arsenals can inflict upon their prey, but now the final test is at hand in a clash of two deadly cutting blades that would be called upon as a last resort._

 _When things got up close and personal, the Wookiee relied upon a smaller variant of his ryyk blade, the ryyk kerarthorr, twin terrors that could reduce an enemy to tiny slices within seconds._

(A Wookiee warrior is shown fighting with two Stormtroopers who attempted to ambush him in the forest, cutting them both down simultaneously with his dual ryyk kerarthorr blades.)

 **Ryyk Kerarthorr**

Length: 4 ft.

Weight: 3.7 lbs.

Material: Steel, Roshir wood

"This is the ryyk kerarthorr, the 'little brother' of the ryyk blade," Han said as Chewie showed of his blades, "This version differs from the original in that instead of its handle being mounted on the blade's inline, it was mounted at a 90 degree angle for allowing the Wookiee to wield a pair of these at once."

"That basically looks like a bladed tonfa," Eddie said observing one of the blades.

"Well as always, it's time to see these bad boys in action and for this test, Chewie will be attacked from both sides by two charging Predators, who will be represented by two suspended pig carcasses. We're giving you 15 seconds to inflict as much damage possible," Bradley spoke to Chewie, who simply nodded and got into position with his blades drawn.

"Chewie, are you ready?"

Chewie bellowed back with his blades raised.

"Then on 3...2...1, attack!"

Chewie stood with both blades drawn as both pig carcasses were sent flying towards him from their opposite ends, yet the Wookiee shot both his blades out tore deep gashes into both their guts before stabbing the pig in front of him through its ribcage before delivering a vertical slash to the other target, resulting in a deep tear that extended the entire left side of its body. He then drew back and drove his blade through the second pig until it was piercing the carcass' back and then he swung his blade high again, resulting in him decapitating the first pig before rearing back and doing the same to the second pig before Bradley called out "Time!"

"This is your cue, Doc," Eddie said to Dr. Kaiser, who until then had remained frozen in shock.

Regaining his composure, the good doctor made his way over to assess what remained of the hapless pigs.

"Your first two cuts just tore through these guys' intestines simultaneously. I believe that's the first time I've ever seen that done," he said before focusing his attention on the pig that had been in front of Chewie, "Your first stabbing attack just punched through this guy's ribs and tore his lung apart," he said before picking up the pig's severed head, "For all the ferocity I just saw, this cut is surprisingly clean."

He then focused his attention on the other target, "With the vertical slash, you managed to rip through this guy's shoulder muscles and get at the vital organs beneath and then you punched all the way through this guy and tore apart his lung and heart," he finished before looking down at the pig's severed head, "I think I've said all I can at this point."

"You seem to forget that the Predator is much tougher – and smarter – than a few dead carcasses. He's not going to just stand there and let some Wookiee cut him into salami. He will find a way around and in the end, he'll take him down by surprise," Royce commented.

"And I trust you have your guy has his own means of meeting such a brutal challenge?" Eddie asked.

"Indeed he does," Royce said before pulling out his own special weapon.

 _To answer the Wookiee's challenge, the Yautja Hunter comes slashing back with his own deadly bladed weapon, the Wrist Blade, a serrated killer that can slice an opponent to shreds within seconds._

(A Yautja Hunter is shown stabbing a Xenomorph in its chest before lifting the alien creature into the air and tossing it aside with little effort.)

 **Wrist Blades**

Length: 6 in.

Weight: 0.8 lbs.

Material: Alien Steel

"This is the signature weapon of the Yautja," Royce explained showing off his bracer to the panelists before flicking his wrist so the serrated blades extended outward, "These carry retractable serrated blades that can measure anywhere from 6 to 18 inches in length, these particular ones being 6 inches. Normally the Predators only wear one into battle. It can cut, thrust, and as an absolute last resort..."

Royce took aim at a nearby wooden target and with a clench of his fist, shot the blades into the target.

"...can be fired as a projectile," Royce finished.

"It's the same test for you, Royce. You have 2 enemies attacking you at once and you have 15 seconds to show what kind of damage your wrist blade can inflict," Bradley spoke.

"Sure thing," Royce said getting into position and readying his wrist blade.

"Alright, on 3...2...1, release the pigs!"

On cue, the two pig carcasses came zooming at Royce from opposite directions, yet he ducked low and sliced deep into the gut of the first pig in front of him before twirling his body and slashing across the back of the on that had been coming from behind. He then shot his blades into the first pig's gut and brought them downward, tearing open a deep gash that sent blood and guts raining onto the floor below before he turned around and repeated the process with the second carcass.

Even as blood and guts poured all over the floor, Royce did not let up, stabbing further up into both of his targets and slicing at both of their throats until he had nearly decapitated both of them, halted only when Bradley called out "Time!"

"This has got to be hands down the goriest episode we've had," Dr. Kaiser commented before making his way over to assess the damage inflicted to the carcasses, "Your first blow tore deep into this man's gut, a blow he could have possibly survived and one that would have left him in a hell of a lot of pain. If that wasn't bad enough, you tore his gut open and left him without any guts, then you spared no expense in going after his heart and lungs before nearly cutting his head off! There's no question how this guy will be feeling afterward," the good doctor commented before checking ou the second target.

"Your first strike on this guy tore into his back and went deep enough to slice through his spinal cord. This guy has instant paralysis and is left at your mercy, which you obviously showed none of following the rest of your display. It wasn't much different from what you did to our other guy," the doctor concluded.

"A Predator shows no mercy. You're kidding yourself if you think otherwise," Royce responded.

"One blade against two? I'm not liking your buddy's odds," Han replied.

"Numbers are nothing to a Predator. In fact, they welcome a challenge," Royce answered.

 _Both blades tore their targets to pieces, but where do our panelists stand following some very gruesome displays?_

"I'm all for the ryyk kerarthorr on this one. They have the superior reach and greater trauma to inflict," Bradley started.

"Reach is everything, plus the Wookiee is carrying two of them at once, edge ryyk kerarthorr," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"The wrist blades are deadly in their own right and can be shot at an enemy if needed, this smaller variant of the ryyk is basically a bladed tonfa, which makes it ideal for melee combat. Edge Wookiee," Eddie concluded.

 _In special weapons, the Wookiee takes the edge with the Ryyk Kerarthorr._

 _As it is with all warriors, there is a critical X-factor that makes them who they are. For the Yautja Hunter, it is his sheer killer instinct._

"The Yautja's culture revolves around the hunting and killing of dangerous lifeforms. They train their entire lives for their first great hunt and so long as they adhere to their strict honor code, they will kill any worthy prey without a second thought. He would rather die in combat to the point he will even take his own life as opposed to living on in disgrace," Dutch explained.

 _For the Wookiee, it was his ability to fight off a more technologically advanced enemy._

"The Wookiee rose up to fight against Separatist forces invading their home planet of Kashyyyk, knowing they were going up against enemies bearing superior technology, yet they didn't let that stop them from rising up and fighting. This continued following the Empire being established and then fighting to liberate their homeworld. They don't care if you have an entire army of droids or a bunch of fighter jets at your disposal. They will find a way around you," Han explained.

 _Coming up, it's a battle between two fierce alien warriors to determine who is "Fictional Deadliest Warrior!"_

XXXXXX

 _With our testing completed and our X-factors evaluated, we are now one step closer to determining who will be the "Fictional Deadliest Warrior."_

 _Our teams tested 4 weapons wielded by the Yautja Hunter: the Combistick, the Speargun, the Plasma Caster, and Wrist Blades._

 _On the opposite side, 4 weapons used by the Wookiee were tested for battle: the Ryyk Blade, the Wookie Slug-Thrower, the Bowcaster, and the Ryyk Kerarthorr._

 _In close range weapons, the superior reach and hidden surprises of the Combistick allowed it to outsmart the cutting power of the Ryyk Blade._

 _ **EDGE: Yautja Hunter**_

 _In mid-ranged weapons, the superior effective range and more powerful round of the Wookie's Slug-Thrower shot down the Hunter's speargun._

 _ **EDGE: Wookiee**_

 _In long range weapons, the sheer power of the Yautja Hunter's plasma caster annihilated the Bowcaster._

 _ **EDGE: Yautja Hunter**_

 _And lastly, the superior reach of the Ryyk Kerarthorr cut down the Wrist Blades._

 _ **EDGE: Wookiee**_

 _Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing. The results are in and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will prevail in a battle between two deadly intergalactic warriors?_

 _Hunter_

(A Predator stands tall over a seriously wounded a Xenomorph before driving his combistick into its throat for the kill shot.)

 _vs. Warrior_

(A Wookiee cuts down an attacking Stormtrooper with a slice from his ryyk blade before cutting down another attempting to ambush him.)

 _Hand-crafted Weaponry_

(A Wookie skillfully drops a large animal with a blast from its bowcaster.)

 _vs. Advanced Technology_

(A Predator surprises a mercenary by shooting its wrist blades into the man's throat.)

 _Cunning_

(A lone Predator has his cloaking device activated and is stalking a human soldier from a tree branch, taking aim with his plasma caster.)

 _vs. Brute Force_

(A trio of Wookiee warriors cut through a squad of Stormtroopers with just their blades.)

"This is shaping up to be a hard hitting battle and I'm eager to see who will stand tall when the smoke clears," Eddie commented before typing in a few commands and then hitting 'ENTER.'

XXXXXXX

Somewhere on an unnamed jungle planet, a lone Wookiee trudges through the foliage on a solo hunting expedition.

Unknown to the hirsute giant, he is being spied from nearby, his pursuer cloaked in a stealth device and spying him through a multi-colored thermal imaging lens.

The Wookiee continued farther along until he spotted a strange pig-like creature that looked like it would be more than enough to help feed his clan. Drawing his bowcaster, the giant knelt down and took aim.

Then the lone warrior heard a low clicking noise that halted him in his tracks. It was unlike anything he had ever heard before and it was coming from above him. Whirling around with his bowcaster drawn he pointed to the tree line, yet he saw nothing.

And then the strange clicking sounded again and to his left he saw a wavy outline that stood out even among the foliage and then the three glowing red dots appeared on his chest.

That was enough to let the Wookiee know danger was afoot and he fired green bolt of plasma energy at the shape. For good measure he charged up the bowcaster and fired another shot that resulted in a bigger explosion and a massive crater being left in the tree trunk.

And then he heard the rustling of brush to his right and saw the same strange outline and with a threatening roar he fired another bolt into the foliage, followed by another. He only halted when he noticed a sudden splash of a luminescent green liquid on a nearby tree stump and could only stare at it in curiosity.

The Yautja Hunter looked on from a distance before looking down to the fresh gash in his right bicep. This tall creature was unlike anything it had ever seen before, but it had already drawn first blood. This beast would make worthy prey. Stepping into the open, the Hunter deactivated his cloaking device and took aim with his plasma caster.

The Wookiee looked over to see a mysterious being in a strange metal mask taking aim with that strange red laser and he instinctively leaped out of the way before the blue bolt of plasma could strike him in the chest, the splintered remnants of a tree exploding behind him.

The Wookiee pushed himself back to his feet and took aim with his bowcaster, firing a charged bolt the Hunter barely managed to sidestep and replied by firing another plasma blast in his opponent's direction that struck another tree close to the Wookiee and rained down sharp splinters upon him. The Yautja fired another plasma blast that sent the Wookiee diving for cover, but dropping his bowcaster in the process.

The Yautja fires more plasma blasts at the retreating Wookiee, who is forced to take cover behind another tree and draws his slug-thrower. He keeps his head low and watches carefully as the alien hunter searches for any sign of him, waiting until he gets closer before taking aim and firing a slug that damages the hunter's plasma caster.

The Yautja Hunter grunts in annoyance as he reaches over and removes the shoulder pad on which his caster was mounted, tossing it to the ground and reaching for his speargun. He used his helmet's thermal imaging to spot the offending Wookiee in the nearby brush and took aim, firing a barrage of darts back to back until one of his barbed projectiles managed to catch the Wookiee in his arm and forced him to drop his slug-thrower.

Grunting in annoyance, the Wookiee reached down and pulled the barbed dart from his arm. The pain was great, yet he was forced to shrug it off as the Yautja came charging after him with his combistick drawn. He reached for his ryyk blade and was ready to meet his attacker head on, until the sneaky predator pushed a bunch which suddenly extended his stick and drove the tip right into his side. The Wookiee howled in pain, only to be silenced as he ate a mighty back handed strike that sent him flying into another nearby tree, hard enough to reduce it to splinters.

The Wookiee was left with pain coursing throughout his body, yet he was too proud to give up and forced himself back to his feet, again raising his blade and charging for the Hunter.

The Yautja Hunter parried the overhead swing from the Wookiee's ryyk and attempted to go for a swing of his stick, but the Wookiee jumped backwards to avoid the blow. It would quickly turn into a back and forth struggle as both warriors attempted to strike each other with blows that were either blocked or dodged until the Wookiee delivered a punch that caught his opponent by surprise and staggered him long enough to get a slash in on the Hunter's side, spilling more luminescent green blood from the fresh gash.

The Yautja hissed in anger and delivered a slash to the Wookiee's thigh, yet the Wookiee powered through the pain and delivered another slash that cut into the Hunter's arm. The Wookiee tried for another slash, yet the Yautja forcefully bounded back spinning his stick with a 360 degree spin that sent the blade clanging away before he attempted another stab, only to eat an elbow to his masked face that temporarily stunned him and left some time for the Wookiee to back up for some breathing room. The Wookiee climbed onto an overturned tree trunk and attempted a leaping stab on the Yautja, yet the Predator rolled out of the way and managed to slash him across his back before delivering another blow that knocked the ryyk from the Wookiee's hand.

The Yautja grunted in satisfaction and was about to go for the kill, but the Wookiee still had some life left and managed to catch his assailant by the arm and lift him into the air before delivering a powerful body slam that knocked the air out of the Hunter's lungs. Already having sustained several wounds and bleeding heavily, the Wookiee could only turn and run further into the forest.

With a loud growl, the Yautja pulled himself back to his feet and threw his combistick at his target with all his might, yet the Wookiee ducked low and the stick ended up embedded in a tree trunk.

The Yautja shrugged in annoyance and chased after his furry prey until the Wookiee came to a rock wall he was able to scale and given the time to draw his dual kerarthorr blades. The Hunter spied him carefully before extending his wrist blades and tempting him to act.

The Wookiee roared in anger and leaped from his perch at the Yautja with both blades drawn, swinging viciously at the Hunter, who either managed to dodge or block most of the strikes until a stab from one of the blades caught him in the side and he was left howling in pain before he barely raised his bracer in time to intercept a blow that would have taken his head off. Out of desperation he head butted his opponent and sent the Wookiee stumbling backwards with blood cascading down his furry face.

This prey had been more challenging than he had expected and the Hunter found himself impressed, much so he would grant him a rare honor. The Hunter reached up and began tugging at the tubes holding his mask in place, the hiss of compressed air following as each clasp was undone until he was removing his mask and dropping it beside him. The Wookiee stood tall as he took in the disturbing sight that was the Hunter's true face: an insectoid monstrosity with beady yellow eyes, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, and four mandibles that spread out as the stalker roared its challenge.

The Wookiee wasn't deterred by the hideous sight and let out a defiant roar as he again charged with his kerarthorrs drawn and shot one of the blades out, yet it clanged against the Hunter's patchwork armor and knocked him back a few steps. They were left to circle each other for a few tense seconds before the Hunter directed a slash at the Wookiee's throat, who barely managed to dodge the big blade before the Hunter went for another swipe, only to find his blade deflected. The Wookiee then swung low and cut into the Hunter's leg, causing him to roar in pain and sink to a knee.

It was now the Wookiee's turn to go for the killing blow, yet out of desperation the Hunter shot his blades out and they tore through the Wookiee's thigh, leaving the giant roaring in unbearable pain and losing his grip on his kerarthorrs.

With his opponent gravely wounded, the Hunter shot his blades out and drove them deep into the Wookiee's chest before pulling them out and driving them in again, before pulling them out and driving them in a third time for safe measure, going deep enough they protruded from the hairy giant's back.

The Wookiee finally fell to the ground, his screams silenced.

His prey had been eliminated and the Yautja Hunter raised his blood soaked blades into the air with a mighty victorious roar.

XXXXXX

Winner: Yautja Hunter

Yautja Hunter:

Combistick: 126

Speargun: 21

Plasma Caster: 337

Wrist Blades: 42

Total: 526

Wookiee:

Ryyk Blade: 95

Wookiee Slug-Thrower: 40

Bowcaster: 272

Ryyk Kerarthorr: 67

Total: 474

"In another fairly close match up, the Yautja Hunter prevailed largely in part thanks to his advanced technology with the sheer power of his plasma caster and the multiple options offered by his combistick, plus the presence of his armor, whereas his opponent was left completely exposed. He also prevailed largely in part thanks to his stealth tactics and sheer athleticism, often times enabling him to get a hit in before the Wookiee even knew he was there.

"However, the Wookiee did not make this an easy victory for the Hunter thanks in part to his strength, ferocity, the better accuracy of his slug-thrower, and the power of his Ryyk Kerarthorr blades, yet in the long run it wasn't enough to help him secure the victory and the Predator adds another trophy to his collection," Bradley concluded.

Chewbacca roared in disbelief as Han looked on, equally perplexed.

"Chewie says that it's easy when you let the Yautja do his sneaking around, but in a head on battle he would have been annihilated," Han translated.

"Given my personal experience, this is no surprise at all. There is truly no other hunter out there like the Yautja Hunter and that's what makes them the Deadliest Warrior," Dutch concluded.

(The closing scene shows the victorious Hunter standing atop a cliff overlook, raising the skull and spine of his latest kill into the air as he roars in victory.)

XXXXXX

 _Next time on "Fictional Deadliest Warrior," it's a battle of two secretive ancient killers..._

(A man is shown wearing a black and red leather outfit with many straps and buckles, matching boots and gloves, and a cowl with his face covered by a red mask. He draws a sword and slashes at the camera.)

Dark Brotherhood Assassin: The mysterious and cut-throat killers who created chaos for the dark god Sithis...

vs.

(A woman in black armor and a matching hood pulls out a crossbow and aims it at the screen.)

Demon Hunter: The demon slayers of Sanctuary whose burning hatred for demons drives them forward.

 _Who will be...THE FICTIONAL DEADLIEST WARRIOR?!_

XXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** The Predator (Yautja Hunter) in this battle is using a wrist blade that would use two sets of blades, seeing how one set was fired and he was able to kill the Wookiee with the other pair. This goes based upon what I've read on the Xenopedia, where the design of the wrist blades has always varied among the Predators in every movie or other medium they have been featured in.

I also tried to do what I could to be as faithful to the Yautja honor code as possible, which is why I had the Predator uncloak himself to fight the Wookiee, as their code states that in a duel with an enemy, they must reveal themselves. This was also touched upon in a Predator-themed game that came out years back (for the Atari 64 I believe it was) where the player would lose honor points if they killed an enemy while cloaked.

The Wookiee probably would have seemed like a strange choice for some to go up against the Predator, but I chose them based on them living in a society similar to the Predator values warfare and involves following a strict honor code, as well as them having experience with fighting in forest and jungle environments and having the physical strength and durability to withstand quite a bit of punishment compared to a normal human being, as the Predators themselves are shown to be fairly durable before they are finally taken down.

As always, I do not own the Yautja Hunter nor the Wookiee and any references to the Predator or Star Wars franchises. (I believe Disney owns both last I checked)

With apologies to Star Wars fans!

As always, read and review! Once again, this is Metal Harbinger saying SPREAD THE SICKNESS, ONE MIND AT A TIME!


	10. Dark Brotherhood Assassin vs Demon Hunt

**Author's Note:** The variation of the Dark Brotherhood Assassin featured in this battle will be from the Brotherhood as featured during the "Skyrim" era.

I believe that's all I have to say for now, so on the with story!

XXXXXX

(A man is shown wearing a black and red leather outfit with many straps and buckles, matching boots and gloves, and a cowl with his face covered by a red mask. He draws a sword and slashes at the camera.)

Dark Brotherhood Assassin: The mysterious and cut-throat killers who created chaos for the dark god Sithis...

(A Dark Brotherhood Assassin is shown creeping up on his target and slicing his throat open with his ebony dagger.)

vs.

(A woman in black armor and a matching hood pulls out a crossbow and aims it at the screen.)

Demon Hunter: The demon slayers of Sanctuary whose burning hatred for demons drives them forward.

(A Demon Hunter fires a bolt from her crossbow at an undead human, killing it with a shot through the eye.)

 _ **WHO IS DEADLIEST?!**_

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... **THE FICTIONAL DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Dark Brotherhood Assassin

Appearing from: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Leather "Shrouded Armor"

Home Territory: Morrowind

Demon Hunter

Appearing from: Diablo 3

Height: 5' 4"

Weight: 115 lbs.

Armor: Leather w/Steel Gauntlets

Home Territory: Dreadlands

"Today we have a battle between two feared ancient warriors of fantasy as the deadliest assassins of Tamriel go up against Sanctuary's vigilante killer sworn to annihilate all demon-kind, the Dark Brotherhood Assassin taking on the Demon Hunter," biomedical scientist Bradley Foster opened.

"These are two warriors who are so deadly, their existence borders on urban legend. They are swift, they are silent, they are effective. They are equally fanatical about their respective missions and have the extensive combat and stealth training needed to accomplish their objectives," trauma doctor Joseph Kaiser followed.

"This is more of a medieval-type match up revolving around weapons of the era that are meant to kill quickly and quietly. Not only that, for the first time ever we find a magic attacks being incorporated as well," computer expert Eddie Cortez added.

"Well, then I say we cut the chit-chat and get down to business," Bradley spoke up and things were ready to begin.

The camera cuts to a dark-skinned man with a braided beard, wearing a dark red tagelmust, dark brown vest, red long-sleeved shirt, dark brown pants, and animal-skin boots. He raises a hunting bow and points it at the screen.

 _On hand to represent the Dark Brotherhood Assassin will be_ _ **Nazir.**_

 _One of the last surviving members, he provides first-hand knowledge of the secretive guild's weapons and tactics._

"The Dark Brotherhood exists to bring chaos. We will hunt and we will eliminate whoever we are called upon. This Demon Hunter will be just another contract to us," Nazir spoke.

The camera then pans over to a pale-skinned elf woman with her long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and clad in the red and black shrouded armor of a typical Assassin. She conjures up a fireball and launches it at a foam target.

 _Also on hand to represent the Brotherhood will be_ _ **Kali Daegella.**_

 __ _A recent recruit and trained mage, Kali helps provide input on the more mystical side of the Brotherhood's combat and survival methods._

"To hunt the Brotherhood is to become the hunted. This Demon Hunter is nothing to us," Kali spoke with great confidence.

 _The mysterious Brotherhood has its origins with a religious order known as the Morag Tong, who worshipped the Daedric Prince, Mephala. The faction that would become the Dark Brotherhood appeared in the Second Era with the coming of the Night Mother. After being killed and her house being burned down for murdering her five children, a man would begin hearing voices from her and become the first "Listener." It was during the Third Era when they were splitting from the Morag Tong and spreading across Tamriel, gaining their greatest infamy during the Oblivion Crisis._

"It grew so that many would become aware of our existence and those who did tolerated us, or else they feared meeting their own demise," Nazir spoke.

 _However, by the end of the Third Era, the Dark Brotherhood had fallen into decline and were left struggling for survival after their sanctuary in Cyrodiil was crippled. After nearly being destroyed following the Great War, the Brotherhood would only have one sanctuary remaining in Skyrim, where they continued to operate in secret until the arrival of the Dragonborn bought a powerful new ally into their ranks. Only then did their fortunes change._

"We operate in the shadows. You can only contact us through the ritual known as 'the Black Sacrament.' When we are called upon, the contract will be carried out as it is called for," Kali concluded.

 _The secretive Assassin comes equipped with a deadly assortment of weapons for carrying out his contracts:_

Short Range: Ebony Dagger

Mid-Range: Steel Sword

Long Range: Hunting Bow

Special Weapon: Fireball Magic Attack

 _But today, the Dark Brotherhood Assassin takes on an equally determined, equally deadly adversary sworn to eliminate demon-kind in all its forms._

The camera cuts to a slender woman with long black hair and eyes glowing a dull yellow. She is wearing leather armor with a hood pulled over her head. She draws two hand crossbows and aims them at two different targets.

 _Representing the Demon Hunter will be_ _ **Valla.**_

 __ _A demon hunter herself, she is an authority on the tactics and weaponry of her fellow hunters._

"The Dark Brotherhood is a minor nuisance. They are only signing their own death warrant in messing with us," Valla spoke.

The camera then cuts to a man clad in leather armor with a hood pulled over his long blond hair. He draws a sword and practices a few slashes before sheathing it once again.

 _Also on hand to represent the Demon Hunter will be a recent recruit,_ _ **Unos.**_

 _With his entire family slaughtered by demons, Unos joined a guild and has quickly proven himself to be an efficient hunter, ready to bring his experiences to the table._

"Those who call themselves 'Demon Hunters' are neither a people nor a nation. We harbor allegiance to no kings. We are those who have suffered and have sworn vengeance," Unos spoke.

 _A secretive group comprised of survivors who have lost their homes and families to the vicious attacks of demonspawn, the Demon Hunters are vigilantes who patrol Sanctuary with the intention of wiping out all demonic kind. Based in the unforgiving Dreadlands, where they train away from the civilized nations that fear them, there is an abundance of foul creatures for the hunters to hone their skills to deadly perfection._

"I lost my own family to an attack by demons. It is the shared story for all who join our order. We don't lose our will to live. We bury our dead, band together, and swear our vengeance," Valla continued.

 _Though they are small in number, hunters are constantly on the move to track and slay demons, their followers, and other undead horrors who stalk the land, while the other half remains to train those who are recruited. In the process, they have conjured up a merciless reputation that leaves them feared by some of the people they are sworn to protect, believing they only bring death and destruction in their wake. Still, the order remains determined._

"This is a life-long commitment. There is never a hope of returning to our former lives. We are constantly at war with ourselves. There is always the need to balance our hatred of the demons with the need of discipline. We hunt in the hopes that if we can save even one innocent life from the forces of Hell, the world will be better for it," Unos concluded.

 _The Demon Hunter enters the battle with a killer cache used to slay their foes:_

Short Range: Spiked Gauntlets

Mid-Range: Long Sword

Long Range: Hand Crossbow

Special Weapon: Throwing Knives

 _When the battle got up close and personal, both warriors relied upon vastly different approaches to take down their enemies._

 _For the Dark Brotherhood Assassin, he relied upon stealth to disable an enemy when they least expected it and used a dagger made to kill up close and personal, the Ebony Dagger._

(An Assassin is shown stabbing an Imperial Legionnaire from behind with his ebony dagger.)

 **Ebony Dagger**

Length: 10 in.

Weight: 1 lbs.

Material: Ebony, Leather

"This dagger has been a much relied upon sidearm for the Brotherhood from the earliest days. I could easily kill a target in the middle of a crowded marketplace and then disappear back into the shadows before anyone else would be aware anything was amiss," Nazir explained showing off the dagger to the panelists.

"We've got a gel torso for you to show what the dagger is capable of," Bradley said motioning to a nearby target, "Let's see what you can do."

"Very well," Nazir said getting into position.

"Alright Nazir, on 3...2...1, take him down!"

Nazir quietly approached his target from behind before lunging out and clamping his hand down over the dummy's mouth before driving his dagger into the target's back before pulling it out and wiping the fake blood from the blade.

"I've made my point. He is already dead," Nazir spoke while sheathing his dagger.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to inspect the wound left behind, "This is pin point accuracy. You are striking this man at the base of his heart for a quick, silent kill."

"That is simply how the Brotherhood operates. Many a man and mer have fallen in similar fashion," Nazir responded.

"You can throw in all the tricks you want, but a Demon Hunter is trained to see through everything. You try sneaking up on one of us, we will be ready and we will answer without mercy," Unos spoke up.

 _When the Demon Hunter fought at close range, he preferred a more direct, brute force approach to dispatching his enemies, answering with a deadly pair of gauntlets equipped with spikes to make his punches even deadlier._

(A Demon Hunter is shown kicking a Dark Cultist to the ground before pummeling him to death with his spiked gauntlets, leaving a punctured, bloodied mess behind.)

 **Spiked Gauntlets**

Length: 8 in. with 2.5 in. spikes

Weight: 2 lbs.

Material: Steel, Leather

"All experienced Demon Hunters wear these kinds of spiked gauntlets as a last ditch weapon in case we are to be disarmed during conflict," Unos said showing off his own spiked gauntlets.

"This is the first time we have tested weapons of this nature and to do so, we have brought in a pig carcass to stand in for an attacking Assassin. You have 15 seconds to do as much damage possible," Bradley explained.

"Then stand back," Unos said getting into a fighting stance.

"Alright, on 3...2...1, release the pig!"

Unos waited patiently as the pig carcass came towards him on the zip line before he shot forward and punched it in the chest a few times, the spikes piercing the pig's flesh without a problem. With the pig's torso full of puncture wounds, he aimed higher and delivered a punch to the pig's head, producing more deep wounds from one blow alone before he began punching away until the pig's skull was busted open and blood was oozing out.

With the testing complete, Unos stood back as Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done.

"Measuring the force from one blow alone, you would have cracked this guy's ribs. The repeated trauma from numerous blows would have broken them, yet we also factor in the additional damage inflicted by the spikes. Usually you need about three inches of penetration to cause major damage, so your first blows would have resulted in a delayed kill. As you continued with your assault we measured the power of your punches directed at this pig's face and we determined you were able to generate 1,000 pounds of force – enough to break most facial bones upon contact – yet the added trauma of the spikes is again factored in and could have resulted in an instant kill depending upon where he was stricken," the good doctor explained.

"But yet, you would never see an Assassin coming," Nazir spoke up.

"Overconfidence will be your downfall," Valla replied.

 _Both weapons have displayed each warrior's vastly opposite approach to combat, yet where do our panelists stand?_

"The spiked gauntlets can be deadly when used by an experienced warrior, yet they are very one-dimensional and they won't do much unless the user is punching their foe. My edge goes to the Dark Brotherhood's ebony dagger," Bradley started out.

"The dagger has a greater reach and allows for more freedom of movement. Edge Dark Brotherhood," Eddie seconded.

"The ebony dagger allows for a stealthy approach, whereas the gauntlets require a direct approach that can leave an enemy open to more dangers, thus by then they would probably have already been taken down by the dagger's reach and greater range of options. Edge dagger," Dr. Kaiser concluded.

 _In short range weapons, the Dark Brotherhood Assassin takes the edge with the ebony dagger._

 _Coming up, two deadly swords are pitted against each other and then later, both sides display their deceptive tactics for bring down foes from afar._

XXXXXX

 _The Dark Brotherhood Assassin and the Demon Hunter, two secretive warriors with very different agendas._

 _The Dark Brotherhood seeks to create chaos in the name of Sithis, whereas the Demon Hunters seek to eliminate all demons so that no other innocents shall suffer the same fate which brought them down their path._

"The Five Tenets were sacred to the Dark Brotherhood. To break any one of them would have meant to invoke the wrath of Sithis. They dictated how we lived and it was only when they were abandoned that our order suffered," Kali explained.

"Few traditions exist within our order, as it was believed every Demon Hunter should walk their own path. It was that autonomy that could prove to be fatal when a hunter would lose their ability to control their fear or hatred, and subsequently lose themselves to violent impulses. Yet, it was also that autonomy which gave us the unpredictability that made us feared by those who preyed upon the innocent," Valla explained.

 _Both orders produced gifted sword fighters and when the time arose, both relied upon trusted blades to cut down their adversaries. For the Demon Hunter, they carried a fierce double-edged killer that could hack off heads and limbs, the Demon Hunter Long Sword._

(A Demon Hunter is shown driving her sword through the chest of a Succubus, piercing her heart.)

 **Long Sword**

Double-Edged

Length: 3 ft.

Weight: 2.5 bs.

Material: Steel

"The long swords used by our order are modeled similar to the long swords your Celtic peoples would have used in battle. They are double-edged blades that are ideal for slashing, yet the tips are rounded, so not as well-suited for stabbing," Unos explained showing off his blade to the panelists.

"Well I'm eager to see what that sword can do against both armored and unarmored opponents," Bradley said before motioning to the course set up behind them, "Up first, you will take on an unarmored opponent that is represented by another pig on a zip line, followed by a gel torso outfitted in a replica of the Assassin's 'shrouded' leather armor."

"Understood," Unos said getting into position.

"Unos, are you ready?" Bradley called out.

"Yeah!" Unos called back.

"Then on 3...2...1, release the pig!"

Eddie pulled a lever and the pig came zooming towards Unos on the zip line, who then shot his long sword out and sliced the carcass in half. With the unarmored target dealt with, he made his way over and struck the armored gel target, his slash leaving a deep indentation in the armor before he went higher and swung the other side of his sword to decapitate the dummy, leaving only its steel spine to prevent the head from falling to the floor.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done to the unarmored target, "First up, you've sliced this guy in half for an instant kill."

He then made his way over to check up on the armored target and carefully examined the armor before removing it, "Your strike managed to penetrate this guy's armor and leaves a deep gash that will result in a delayed kill. Your second strike resulted in a decapitation, only halted by the steel rod that served as its makeshift spinal cord. This would have been an instant kill either way."

"Decapitation is a demon hunter's specialty. It is the quickest way to kill demons and the undead," Valla spoke.

"Brotherhood Assassins are twice as fast and ten times smarter than the demons and undead you are used to fighting. When the time would come, we would have our own superior sword that would cut you down where you stand," Nazir replied after watching the scenario unfold.

 _When the Dark Brotherhood was forced into combat, they relied upon a trusted one-handed sword to help them slice through an attack, the Steel Sword._

(A Dark Brotherhood Assassin is shown running an Orsimer warrior through with his steel sword before pulling it out and decapitating his brutish opponent.)

 **Steel Sword**

Double-Edged

Length: 3 ft.

Weight: 2.5 lbs.

Material: Steel

"This is a trusted one-handed sword commonly found throughout the lands of Skyrim. It's similar to the kind of swords used by your Vikings. Unlike the Hunter's long sword, our blade's tip is more well-sharpened, making it as effective at thrusting as it is slashing," Nazir explained showing off the rugged blade.

"It's going to be the same test for you Nazir, but we'd also like to see the thrusting capabilities of your sword as well," Bradley said motioning towards his two targets.

"As you wish," Nazir nodded and took his position.

"On 3...2...1, release the pig!"

Eddie pulled a lever and send the pig soaring towards Nazir, who shot his sword out and delivered a deep slash that left the carcass hanging only by a thread of flesh. Having finished his unarmored target, he made his way over and delivered a slash to the gel torso's leather armor before following up with a thrust that pierced the leather surface. He then drew his sword back and delivered a slash to the target's neck, which was again halted by the steel spine.

With both targets dealt with, Dr. Kaiser again made his way over to assess the damage.

"With our unarmored friend here, it's the same old situation. You are cutting through the external layers, muscle, and bone for an instant kill shot."

He the carefully assessed the damage done to the gel torso's leather armor before removing it, "As it was in the last test, I'm seeing another deep gash that would result in a delayed kill. Your stab though, managed to pierce the leather surface and you are piercing this guy's liver for a mortal wound. With your strike to the man's throat, it's another decapitation halted only by the steel spine."

"More options, more results," Nazir smirked as the Demon Hunter experts looked on unimpressed.

 _Both swords cut through their targets, but where do our panelists stand?_

"Both of these swords slashed through unarmored targets like they were nothing and managed to get past the other guy's armor, but I liked the Steel Sword's ability to punch through the Demon Hunter's armor. I'm going with the Assassin on this one," Bradley started.

"It just seemed to me that in spite of the steel sword's thrusting abilities, the Hunter's long sword had so much power behind it and it seemed to cut deeper into the Assassin's armor. Edge Demon Hunter," Dr. Kaiser countered.

The tiebreaker would fall down to Eddie.

"This is just too close for me, even if the Assassin's sword can thrust better. I'm calling this one even," Eddie concluded.

 _In mid-range weapons, our warriors are even._

 _Coming up, a deadly hunting bow is pitted against a rapid fire crossbow when the battle goes to long range._

XXXXXX

 _Demon Hunter versus Dark Brotherhood Assassin, two warriors who are very similar, yet very different._

 _For the Demon Hunter, to balance the hatred within them is a daily struggle._

"As Demon Hunters, we carry the scars of our past into every battle. Every arrow we launch is delivered with a cold, righteous anger, yet we must learn to temper our hatred with discipline. It's what gives us the strength to resist the demonic corruption that would drive a lesser man to madness," Unos explained.

 _For the Assassin, their cool detachment enables them to eliminate any target without prejudice._

"All are equal under the Black Sacrament. There is no remorse. There is no regret. No target is too innocent. We do as the Night Mother commands when called upon," Nazir explained.

 _When the battle went to long range, both warriors relied upon their own silent killers to take down an enemy from afar._

 _With the Dark Brotherhood Assassin, he relied upon a common type of bow that took down enemies with a lethal double punch, the Hunting Bow._

(The Dark Brotherhood Assassin is shown taking aim and dropping a Khajiit warrior with a poison tipped arrow to the chest.)

 **Hunting Bow**

Length: 47 in.

Weight: 1.8 lbs.

Material: Wood, Horn, Leather

"This is a common hunting bow used in Skyrim," Kali said showing off the bow to the panelists before reaching into a pouch and producing a small glass bottle, "but the Brotherhood includes their own surprise. We coat the tips of our arrows with the Lotus Extract, a deadly poison native to Skyrim. This toxin targets the victim's nervous system to inflict a type of paralysis with some lingering damage to them due to the effects rather than killing them outright. The effects typically last about 10 seconds once the weapon makes contact, but sometimes that's all it takes to get the job done."

"That just sounds plain devious," Eddie commented.

"Indeed. Most poisons don't take that long to pass through one's system. It's definitely more cruel and inhumane to leave a man paralyzed like that than just killing him outright," Dr. Kaiser added.

"The Brotherhood does not dwell on such matters," Kali replied with cool indifference.

Bradley stepped in and spoke up, "Well we want to see how effective your hunting bow is and we've set up a range consisting of 3 static and 2 moving targets. We've given you a quiver of 10 arrows to prove your point."

"Consider it done," Kali said getting into position and knocking an arrow.

"Alright Kali, on 3...2...1, open fire!"

Kali took aim and fired her first arrow right between the eyes of a static target, blood gushing out of the wound. She quickly loaded her second arrow and struck the second static target in the chest before loading her third arrow and striking the other in the throat. She then set her sights on the moving targets in the back and managed to strike one of them in its shoulder before firing another arrow that caught it through its right eye. She took her sixth arrow and struck the second moving target in its side before firing another that went higher and finally a third that struck it in the face. With two more arrows left she fired into the other moving target in its chest before she was left with an empty quiver.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done to the targets, only able to whistle in amazement.

"This is some of the most accurate shooting I've ever seen with a bow," he commented while pulling the lone arrow out of the first target, "This guy was hit in his 'no reflex' kill zone. He won't even know what hit him until it's too late," he said before inspecting the other static targets, "You've got a shot to this guy's aorta, so he's not going anywhere and then you pierced this guy's windpipe for an instant kill."

He then inspected the once moving targets, "Your first shot on this guy would have hit him in the shoulder. It wouldn't kill him, but it would cripple his arm, in addition to the limb feeling like it's on fire as the poison courses through his system, slowly wearing him down. Your next shot though is an instant kill, piercing his brain. Your last target's first hit again would not kill him immediately, lots of pain, but coupling in the poison, his chances are dire. Every other shot is a kill. Altogether you have 5 kills."

"That's some damned good shooting," Eddie commented before looking over to Valla, "Feeling intimidated?"

"She may have been a good shot, but how does she think an Assassin would cope when having two arrows coming her way at once?" Valla asked drawing her long range weapons.

 _Answering the Assassin's challenge, the Demon Hunter returns fire with their signature weapon, a long range killer one-handed killer they dual wield in battle, the Hand Crossbow._

(A Demon Hunter is shown firing an arrow into the face of a wretched mother, hitting her right between the eyes.)

 **Hand Crossbow**

Length: 2 ft.

Weight: 3 lbs.

Material: Wooden frame, Steel string

"This is the most trusted weapon of all Demon Hunters," Valla said showing off a pair of hand crossbows to the panelists, "Every arrow we fire is dipped in spite. We are determined that every arrow we fire will be a kill, the last thing a demon ever sees."

"It's the same test for you, Valla. You've got 5 targets, 3 static and 2 moving, and 10 bolts to prove your point," Bradley spoke.

Valla simply nodded and took her position at the firing line.

"Alright Valla, on 3...2...1, open fire!"

Valla raised both crossbows simultaneously and squeezed the triggers, sending bolts flying into the chests of two static targets before she was forced to reload, firing a bolt into the third static target's throat before launching another into the shoulder of the second static target. Reloading again, she focuses on the moving targets in the back, managing to strike one of them in the throat and the other just beneath its left eye. She reloads again and strikes both moving targets in the back, one in the chest and another through its eye. With her last two bolts she reloads and strikes the first static target in the gut and her last bolt striking the second static target in its gut.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done to the targets, pulling out the bolts as he walked around.

"Your first arrow to your first static target hits this guy in his descending thoracic aorta for a quick bleed out and your second shot hits him in his abdominal aorta, the biggest blood vessel in the human body. Either way, he's bleeding out quick," he reported before moving on.

"Your second guy takes another aorta shot and your second hits him in the intestine, might not be an instant kill, but a whole hell of a lotta pain. Your third target has his windpipe pierced for another instant kill. We have another throat shot with your first moving target and a picture perfect shot to the heart. Damn that's some deadly accuracy. Your last moving target takes it right beneath his eye and right through his eye and the icing on the cake, with a shot like that he can feel the bolt going through his eye, followed by hemorrhaging and death."

"You don't need to say it again, Doc, another messed up way to go," Eddie finished and the doc nodded.

"You would never see an Assassin coming to hit them. They move in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike," Nazir spoke up.

"I'm also concerned by you having to reload two weapons as opposed to just one, not to forget all the time and stamina you would be burning through in the process," Dr. Kaiser added.

"Demon Hunters train for years and those with experience slaying the beasts lurking about, this is nothing to them," Valla replied.

 _Two different bows have shown their killing capabilities against charging foes, but where do our panelists stand?_

"This isn't too hard of a choice for me. Despite carrying two crossbows at once, the hunting bow can launch more arrows in the time it takes the Demon Hunter to reload both, plus its easier to do so with one bow compared to two, edge Assassin," Bradley started.

"You also have to take into consideration the one-two punch the Assassin packs when he coats his arrow tips with Lotus Extract. If the arrow itself doesn't kill you, the poison can. Edge Assassin," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"Carrying two crossbows at once can look intimidating on the surface, but you are talking twice the reload time compared to one hunting bow. Edge Assassin," Eddie concluded.

 _In long range weapons, the Dark Brotherhood Assassin takes the edge with the Hunting Bow._

 _Coming up, its skill versus magic when two very different special weapons are pitted against each other. Later on, the Dark Brotherhood Assassin and the Demon Hunter clash to determine who is "The Fictional Deadliest Warrior!"_

XXXXXX

 _The secretive Dark Brotherhood Assassin? Or the dominating Demon Hunter? We are down to the final stretch in a battle for supremacy._

 _When it comes to battling the demonic forces of Sanctuary, Demon Hunters had to be skilled in the usage of all weapons, big and small. When it came to battling multiple enemies at once, the Hunter relied upon their deadly pinpoint accuracy with the Throwing Knives._

(A Demon Hunter is shown tossing a knife into the face of a Soul Ripper.)

 **Throwing Knives**

Length: 5 in.

Weight: 2 oz.

Material: Steel

"These knives we use are similar to the size of what you call a Ka-Bar in your world and were primarily designed for throwing, but can also be used as melee weapons if needed. An expert Demon Hunter is capable of throwing multiple knives at once," Valla explained showing off three knives at once.

"We want to see how accurate and how deadly those knives are, so we have set up 5 wooden targets representing charging demons and we've given you 10 throwing knives. Make them count," Bradley spoke.

"Very well," Valla said walking over to a wooden table and scooping up 5 knives at once.

"Alright Valla, on 3...2...1, attack!"

Valla tossed her first knife into the middle target, nearly striking the red "X" in the center of its chest. She then took two knives and tossed them into her second target, sending one into the chest and one slightly lower. Going for a third target, she tossed her blade into its face before setting her sights on her fourth "victim" and tossing another blade in its center mass. Scooping up her remaining knives, she focused on the last target and tossed two knives that struck it perilously close to its red "X" mark before taking her last three and chucking them simultaneously into her first target, leaving it a pin cushion. Having run out of knives, Valla stood back and allowed the panelists to approach.

"Wow...again, that's just pin point accuracy we are talking about here," Eddie commented as he walked over and looked at where the knives struck, some of them nearly hitting the red "X" mark in the center.

"Indeed a testament to the accuracy of a trained Hunter as well," Dr. Kaiser commented, "All of these shots would be kills. Your first target alone you've killed him 4 times over with shots that are piercing his heart, aorta and lungs," he said before pulling a knife out of the fourth target, "This guy you struck in the gut. It's a likely kill, but it is delayed," he said before pulling the knife out of the third target's face, "This guy, it's just instant lights out."

"But why go through all that trouble when all you need is one good shot?" Kali asked.

"And what do you think could possibly top a flurry of knives being thrown at you with lightning speed?" Unos asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Something you would never expect. Something that doesn't seem physically possible," Kali nodded.

 _To answer the challenge of the Demon Hunter, the Dark Brotherhood Assassin uses the power of magicka to conjure a mystical attack that would roast his opponent alive, the Fireball Magic Attack._

(A Dark Brotherhood Assassin is shown summoning a fireball to incinerate a high elf.)

 **Fireball Magic Attack**

Length: Varies

Weight: None

Radius: 15 ft.

"The fireball is one the simplest destruction spells in all of Tamriel, an attack even most non-mages could cast upon acquiring the correct tome," Kali explained holding up a spell tome.

"This is the first time we've ever seen a magic attack shown on here and given the unpredictability, we've taken this outside and we have an opponent for you outfitted in the Demon Hunter's armor," Bradley said motioning towards an armored gel torso, "Think you'll be able to take him down?"

"Absolutely," Kali smirked.

'Very well then. When you are ready," Bradley said before he joined the others at a safe distance.

Kali stood before her target and raised her arm. A fireball shot out of her hand at a slow pace and exploded upon contact with the dummy, engulfing the armored target and the surrounding area in flames. They allowed the dummy to burn for a few seconds before a team of firefighters was brought in to extinguish the blaze. When things had cooled down, the panelists were allowed to approach.

"Burnt to a crisp," Eddie said plugging his nose at the acrid odor.

"Immolation is a terrible way to go as the flames just gradually burn through this man's flesh and his armor does nothing to protect him," Dr. Kaiser commented.

"And according to our readings, we reached up to 200 degrees Fahrenheit with this blaze. This guy is done for," Bradley added.

"That fireball might look big and scary, but to the Demon Hunters this would be nothing new to us. We are used to fighting magical enemies day in, day out," Unos commented.

"We would see this coming from a mile away and know to move. It would be wiser to use a practical weapon anybody can use," Valla added.

 _The throwing knives and the fireball attack, two very different weapons with vastly different means of killing an opponent, but where do our panelists stand?_

"I'm all for the fireball on this. It can deal far more damage and with the slow, agonizing death that could provide a psychological edge for the Assassin. Not only that, it also comes with a wide radius that could ignite the surrounding environment and add to the Assassin's advantage. Edge Assassin," Bradley started.

"While you do make a strong case, I'm sticking with the throwing knives on this one. They are quicker and an expertly trained Hunter can toss multiple knives at once, plus they carry a whole bunch on their person, meaning they can have multiple attempts, whereas someone using the fireball attack is limited by the amount of magical energy they have in their system. Edge Hunter," Eddie countered.

The tiebreaker would now fall down to Dr. Kaiser.

"I'm going to call this a draw. Even if the throwing knives are faster and more accurate, the fireball attack can deal more damage and affect the surrounding area, enabling the Assassin to use an additional element to his advantage. They just match each other in different ways," the good doctor concluded.

 _In special weapons, our warriors are even._

 _As it is with all warriors, there is a critical X-factor that makes them who they are. For the Dark Brotherhood Assassins, it's their ability to inspire fear in their opponents._

"The Dark Brotherhood has always existed with the purpose of assassination. We are the harbingers of death and executors of the silent, covert assassination. Just the mention of our name alone makes Men and Mer shudder where they stand and that is with good reason because we will go to any length to carry out a contract and we have always succeeded. To know that the Brotherhood is after you is to know that your days are numbered," Nazir explained.

 _For the Demon Hunter, it is their burning hatred for demon-kind that is tempered by a cold discipline and sense of resolve._

"We Demon Hunters have lost our families and our homes to the demons plaguing the land, that gives us the hatred which drives us. However, we know we must not allow ourselves to be consumed by it or else we become lost in the violence and turn into the thing we ultimately hate. We must train ourselves to keep our hatred in check or else we risk succumbing to the darkness that constantly threatens to consume us," Valla explained.

 _Coming up, it's a battle between a deadly assassin and a determined hunter to decide who will be "The Fictional Deadliest Warrior!"_

XXXXXX

 _With our testing completed and our X-factors evaluated, we are now one step closer to determining who will be the "Fictional Deadliest Warrior."_

 _Our teams tested 4 weapons used by the Dark Brotherhood Assassin: the Ebony Dagger, Steel Sword, Hunting Bow and Fireball Magic Attack._

 _On the opposite side, 4 deadly weapons used by the Demon Hunters were tested for battle: the Spiked Gauntlets, Long Sword, Hand Crossbows, and Throwing Knives._

 _In close range weapons, the greater reach and versatility of the Ebony Dagger allowed it to quietly take down the Spiked Gauntlets._

 _ **EDGE: Dark Brotherhood Assassin**_

 __ _In mid-ranged weapons, both swords were determined to be equally deadly._

 _ **EDGE: Even**_

 __ _In long range weapons, the faster reload time and poison-tipped arrows allowed the Hunting Bow to triumph over the twin assault of the Hand Crossbows._

 _ **EDGE: Dark Brotherhood Assassin**_

 __ _And lastly, in spite of their vast differences, the speed of the Throwing Knives matched the power of the Fireball Magic Attack._

 _ **EDGE: Even**_

 __ _Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing. The results are in and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will prevail in a battle between two ancient warriors?_

 _Assassin_

(A Dark Brotherhood Assassin sneaks up on a nobleman and drives his ebony dagger into the man's back.)

 _vs. Hunter_

(A Demon Hunter is shown firing her crossbow into the chest of a Butcher Demon.)

 _Burning Hatred_

(A Demon Hunter roars as he mercilessly pummels a demon's face with his spiked gauntlets.)

 _vs. Cool Detachment_

(An Assassin drops a Breton mage with a shot from his hunting bow.)

 _Fighting for The Dread Lord_

(A group of Assassins stand before a statue of Sithis.)

 _vs. Fighting for Vengeance_

(A quartet of Demon Hunters stand before the smoldering ruins of a village with a look of determination in their eyes.)

"Everything is set to go. Now all we need to do is just sit back and enjoy the show!" Eddie smirked as he typed in a few commands followed by the 'ENTER' key.

XXXXXX

Amid the ruins of a once majestic castle in a vast open countryside, a lone assassin from the Dark Brotherhood is on the prowl after his last target was believed to have been spotted lurking about. He is prepped for combat with his hunting bow slung over his right shoulder while also carrying a steel sword and ebony dagger that are both sheathed.

On the other side of the crumbling complex, a lone Demon Hunter approaches investigating the area for any signs of demonic activity. She comes armed to the teeth, a pair of smaller crossbows in each hand, her sword strapped to her side, numerous throwing knives across her body, and wearing a pair of spiked gauntlets.

An ominous feeling overcomes her as she approaches the splintered remnants of the castle's drawbridge and the aftermath of a long ago battle – the numerous skeletons covered in rusted armor and the crows still picking at their bones, who fly away startled as she continues forth. She keeps her hand crossbows at the ready as she makes the trek across.

Elsewhere, the Assassin has made his way inside the castle and it doesn't take him long before he finds evidence his target has been there in the compound's kitchen, finding leftover food that is still warm.

He had to be nearby.

A loud ruckus from outside distracted the Assassin from his current train of thought and he looked through a nearby window to see a murder of crows flying away. Cautiously approaching, he looked out to see a cloaked female approaching with weapons drawn.

Was his target onto him and sending someone to deal with him? Either way, she appeared to be a threat and he was ready to deal with her.

The Demon Hunter was now inside the castle, making her way down a once grand corridor now in a dilapidated state and with more signs of the long ago battle as she could barely move without brushing against any of the numerous armored skeletons littering the stone floor.

But then she was halted as she spotted a large crimson blotch on a faded carpet, surrounded by a blackish ichor that drew her attention: evidence of demonic activity.

The Dark Brotherhood Assassin watched from the shadows as the Demon Hunter examined the crimson splotch, his shrouded armor masking the sound of his movements. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and was ready to strike should the need arise.

The Demon Hunter was in a heightened state of alert after determining the presence of demonic activity. Her hatred burned bright within and she mentally readied herself for combat, her senses sharpening to where she was able to spot the sudden movements of a nearby shadow, a human-shaped movement that left her squeezing the triggers on her hand crossbows.

The first bolt flew past the Assassin's head, yet the second found its way into his shoulder. He grunted in pain and reached up to pull the arrow out, finding his armor had absorbed the majority of the shot. With his cover blown, the Assassin stepped into the open and drew his steel sword, while the Hunter put her crossbows away and drew her long sword.

The two combatants circled each other for a few tense seconds before the Hunter attempted a slash, yet the Assassin raised his sword to parry her strike before coming back with one of his own, yet the Hunter swatted his strike away and attempted to cut his legs out from underneath him, forcing the Assassin to leap backwards. The Hunter did not let up and tossed one of her throwing knives at him, which only sliced through the material of the Assassin's sleeve, yet left him otherwise unharmed.

The Hunter drew two knives and tossed them at the Assassin, who brought his sword up to deflect one of the blades and completely avoided the other. He lunged forth and managed to slice into the Hunter's chest, but her leather armor absorbed the brunt of the blow and she only found herself knocked backwards and nearly tripping over another fallen skeleton. The Assassin did not let up and kept slashing away at her, yet found his blows either blocked or dodged as he and the Hunter engaged in a back and forth sword fight that continued until she shot her foot out and kicked the man in his stomach.

The Assassin was sent stumbling backwards and dropped his sword in the process, but had no time to retrieve it as the Hunter went for another swing directed at his head and he was forced to duck, reaching into his other sheath and pulling out his ebony dagger. With another lunge he jammed his dagger into the woman's side, causing her to cry out in pain and drop her own sword.

The Assassin yanked his dagger out and was prepared to deliver another strike, but the Hunter shot her fist into his gut, knocking the wind out of him, yet he was saved from the piercing spikes by his armor. The Hunter delivered another punch to his face and he cried out as he felt the spikes tearing into his cheek. The Demon Hunter remained on the offensive and still tried to pummel away at him, but the Assassin maintained his grip on his dagger and sliced into her leg, halting her offense.

The Assassin collapsed to the floor and rolled to her side to avoid a downward stab from the Assassin and the man stumbled as a result of his other injuries. The Hunter let out a gasp of surprise as she felt something brush against her side and looked down to find it was one of her crossbows. Looking up she saw the Assassin ready to strike and she scooped up her crossbow along with one of her bolts before rolling again to avoid the blade aimed at her chest and pushed herself to a knee, quickly loading the bolt and then firing it into the Assassin's side.

The masked man grunted loud in anguish and out of desperation, shot his hand out and unleashed a fireball to create some distance between himself and the Hunter. The Demon Hunter barely dodged the attack and found herself distracted as she patted herself to extinguish the embers igniting her cloak. Unfortunately for her, it had given the Assassin time to escape and she grunted in frustration upon losing sight of him.

There was no turning back. She was determined to finish this man.

The Demon Hunter made her way into a crumbling courtyard still searching for her target, unaware the Assassin was observing her from a crumbling walkway above drawing his hunting bow and nocking an arrow. He waited patiently as his opponent scanned her surroundings, waiting for her to step out from beyond the mess of fallen stone pillars and crumbling walls so he could have the clear shot he needed. His arrows were tipped with Lotus extract and he knew she wouldn't be able to resist that. He bided his time and fired his arrow, the Hunter crying out as the arrow struck her in the thigh.

The Demon Hunter clenched her teeth as the nerves in her leg felt like they were on fire and she could barely move. This had to be the doing of that masked man and she looked around frantically for her opponent, barely dodging another arrow aimed at her arm. Out of desperation she fired in the direction of the arrows, yet hit nothing.

It was then she looked up to see the Assassin descending upon her with his dagger drawn and then in a flash of blood as she was left with a deep gash in her bicep. The Assassin pulled the dagger out and went for another strike, but the Demon Hunter fell back while struggling to draw her long sword and she only managed a wild swing that ruffled the man's clothing. She went for another swing that managed to scratch his breastplate and another that he barely avoided before she finally managed a slash that cut into the back of his hand, forcing him to drop the dagger.

Yet the Demon Hunter was still plagued by the poison coursing through her leg and her movements slowed as she struggled to hold on, fighting with the same dogged determination she has used in her previous battles with demon-kind.

Seeing her opponent wounded she went for another slash with her long sword, which he again barely avoided, but then caught him by surprise with a backhanded shot from her spiked gauntlet that sent him falling to the ground.

The Assassin hit the ground with a hard thud and blood spilling out of the fresh holes in his arm, scampering backwards for any weapon he could get his hands on as the Hunter hovered over him ready to strike. Seeing fragments of his arrow still sticking out of her thigh, he shot his foot out in desperation and sent her staggering backwards with fresh waves of pain.

She was going to pay dearly for getting in his way and he again shot his hand out, launching a fireball that struck the weakened Hunter head on and enveloped her in flames.

Cries of agony followed as the Assassin watched his foe burning before his eyes and it wasn't long before her screams were replaced by the roar of flames and she was reduced to a burnt out husk.

Looking down to the smoldering pile of bones left behind, the victorious Dark Brotherhood Assassin retrieved his dagger before disappearing back into the shadows.

XXXXXX

Winner: Dark Brotherhood Assassin

Dark Brotherhood Assassin:

Ebony Dagger: 145

Steel Sword: 170

Hunting Bow: 185

Fireball Magic Attack: 90

Total: 590

Demon Hunter:

Spiked Gauntlets: 25

Long Sword: 175

Hand Crossbow: 125

Throwing Knives: 85

Total: 410

"Following a fairly one-sided battle, the Dark Brotherhood Assassin would emerge victorious thanks largely in part to their better long ranged weapon and their fireball spell, which while slow, could affect the environment to the point of turning things in their advantage, in addition to their shrouded armor, which gave them an edge in their primary specialty of stealth, enabling them to get closer to score the vital kill shots.

"The Demon Hunter put up a good fight though, coming to battle with the sword that proved to be superior and having more projectile weapons at their disposal. However, it wasn't enough and the Assassin successfully carried out another kill," Bradley explained.

"What kind of sorcery is this? The Demon Hunters have triumphed over enemies far greater than this Brotherhood vermin!" Valla called out in disbelief.

"The Dark Brotherhood is the very best at what we do. We knew that before this battle was settled, we were already the Deadiest Warrior," Nazir concluded.

(A well-dressed general is shown retreating to his personal quarters for the night, believing himself to be safe. Unknown to him, the Dark Brotherhood Assassin is lurking in the shadows behind him, ready to strike.)

XXXXXX

 _Next time on "Fictional Deadliest Warrior," it's a battle between animalistic native warriors:_

(A tall, wiry cat-like creature with blue skin, long braided black hair, and bright golden eyes stands clad in patchwork leather and bronze armor with a spiked shoulder pad, hissing as it swings a crude war axe at the screen.)

Na'vi Warrior: The natives of Pandora who drove out technologically advanced invaders armed with only weapons crafted from nature...

vs.

(A reptilian humanoid with dark green scales and razor sharp claws and teeth roars as it raises a long sword and turtle shield into the air.)

Lizardfolk: The fiercely territorial swamp-dwelling tribals of Toril who fight for food and the defense of their homelands.

 _Who will be...THE FICTIONAL DEADLIEST WARRIOR?!_

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** And so this concludes my latest edition of "Fictional Deadliest Warrior," which saw me using two warriors I'm not the most familiar with, so I apologize if any die-hards find themselves offended.

Kali Daegella and Unos are both my original creations since I wanted to have two experts representing the fighters as usual for this battle, but I may use just one expert in some future installments depending upon my knowledge and availability of surviving characters on hand to represent in the end.

The tagelmust is actually a unique variaton of the Alik'r Hood called the "Redguard Hood" in the game that is worn by Nazir, but I decided to refer to it by its real life name for the sake of people who might not be familiar with the "Skyrim" game.

Also, I've seen footage of the Demon Hunter in action on the Diablo fan wikis, where they fire a limitless amount of bolts from the variations of crossbows they use in "Diablo 3," but for this particular battle I modified them to only firing one bolt at once similar to a real life crossbow in order to keep things fair and square.

The Dark Brotherhood Assassin and all references to "Skyrim" and the "Elder Scrolls" games are the property of Bethesda Game Studios and the Demon Hunter and all references to "Diablo 3" are the property of Blizzard Entertainment.

With apologies to Diablo fans!

As always, read and review! This is Metal Harbinger saying SPREAD THE SICKNESS, ONE MIND AT A TIME!


	11. Na'vi Warrior vs Lizardfolk

(A tall, wiry cat-like creature with blue skin, long braided black hair, and bright golden eyes stands clad in patchwork leather and bronze armor with a spiked shoulder pad, hissing as it swings a crude war axe at the screen.)

Na'vi Warrior: The natives of Pandora who drove out technologically advanced invaders armed with only weapons crafted from nature...

(A Na'vi warrior is shown cutting down an RDA merc with his war axe.)

vs.

(A reptilian humanoid with dark green scales and razor sharp claws and teeth roars as it raises a long sword and turtle shield into the air.)

Lizardfolk: The fiercely territorial swamp-dwelling tribals of Toril who fight for food and the defense of their homelands.

(A Lizardfolk warrior is shown slicing a bullywug open with his glaive.)

 _ **WHO IS DEADLIEST?!**_

 __ _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21_ _st_ _century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..._ _ **THE FICTIONAL DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 __ _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Na'vi Warrior

Appearing from: James Cameron's Avatar

Height: 10'

Weight: 300 lbs.

Homeworld: Pandora

Armor: Nawma Taronyu

Lizardfolk

Appearing from: Forgotten Realms (Dungeons & Dragons)

Height: 7'

Weight: 250 lbs.

Homeworld: Toril

Armor: Scales, Turtle Shield

"Today we have a battle between two tribal warriors who are universes apart, yet very much alike in many ways," biomedical scientist Bradley Foster started.

"These warriors rely upon very different strategic approaches, yet they are able to get the job done and terrorize their enemies with weapons that are primitive by our standards, yet effective enough to take down enemies of all shapes and sizes," computer expert Eddie Cortez replied.

"When you take into consideration the physicality and the environments of these two warriors. The Na'vi are gigantic, yet very wiry and very fast and agile, which helps them greatly as they are often found dwelling in the trees. The Lizardfolk on the other hand are powerfully built and covered in scales that make them far more hardy compared to other species of their universe. They dwell in the swamps and spend a great deal of time underwater, which gives them a natural advantage over most outsiders," trauma doctor Joseph Kaiser explained.

"Either way, it should be an interesting battle to watch, one of complete opposites," Bradley concluded.

The camera cuts to two tall, blue cat-like people, one male and one female, who are in the process of inspecting the native weapons wielded on Pandora. The male lifts a knife that appears to be carved from bone to inspect it.

 _Up first to represent the Na'vi will be_ _ **Jake Sully.**_

 _A former Marine, Jake was selected by the RDA to serve as an operator of a Na'vi-human hybrid called an "avatar." Charged with gathering information on the natives, Jake would be initiated into their society and later come to sympathize with their plight. Turning on his employers, he would lead the united clans into battle against the invading forces and permanently become bonded to his avatar so he could continue living among them._

"The Lizardfolk are all about brute force. They lack the strategy, the precision and the determination to win a battle against the Na'vi," Jake spoke.

The camera then shifts over to the female, who is in the middle of crafting some arrows for the bow.

 _Also representing the Na'vi will be **Neytiri.**_

 _The princess of the Omaticaya tribe, Neytiri would become one of the first Na'vi Jake would become acquainted with and teach him the ways of her people before eventually becoming his mate. When the RDA launched a full-scale invasion upon Pandora, she was instrumental in gathering the clans together for a major defense of her sacred land._

"The Na'vi are a proud people. It was our determination that allowed us to triumph over more technologically superior invaders. What makes the Lizardfolk think he would stand a chance?" Neytiri asked with a smirk.

 _Natives of the habitable jungle moon Pandora, the Na'vi were an isolated people living in harmony with nature until a valuable mineral called Unobtanium was discovered. Seeking to combat a severe energy crisis on planet Earth, the Resources Development Administration began using Na'vi-human hybrids called "avatars" to explore the moon's biosphere. One of these avatars was former Marine, Jake Sully._

"I was tasked with gathering information about the Na'vi and their gathering place, the Hometree. I trained alongside them, fought alongside them, survived alongside them. I began to see who the real bad guys were, and it wasn't them," Jake spoke.

 _It wasn't long after Sully's defection the RDA ordered the destruction of the Hometree, resulting in a battle of gathered clans against the invading forces. Following heavy losses, the tide would turn in the Na'vi's favor as Pandoran wildlife unexpectedly joined the attack and overwhelmed their technologically superior foes, resulting in the expulsion of the humans back to Earth._

"The will of the Na'vi to prevail is greater than anything these Lizardfolk could come up with. Once they feel our righteous fury, they will never come back," Neytiri concluded.

 _The Na'vi relied upon weapons crafted from nature to fight all threats to their habitat:_

Short Range: Bone Knife

Mid-Range: Na'vi War Axe

Long Range: Na'vi Bow

Special Weapons: Nawm Club

 _But how will the Pandoran warriors fare when they are pitted against a completely new threat from the swamps?_

The camera cuts to a reptilian humanoid with dark green scales and a prominent fin along the back of his head and clad in nothing more than a loin cloth. He is carrying a long sword in one hand and a turtle shield in the other.

 _Up first representing the Lizardfolk will be_ _ **Griss'tok.**_

 _Ruler of the city called Surkh, Griss'tok brings knowledge of the Lizardfolk's training and battle tactics to today's battle._

"Lizardfolk spend their entire lives training to defend our camps and to hunt for food. These Na'vi are just tasty morsels to us," Griss'tok spoke with the aid of a translator.

The camera then cuts over to another lizardfolk with scales that were a lighter shade of green and covered in dark spots. He had prominent frills and also wore a loin cloth and a utility belt that stretched across his chest. He was currently in the middle of practicing with a glaive before taking a swing at the camera.

 _Also representing the Lizardfolk today will be_ _ **Gathan.**_

 _A ranger and chieftain of Sharptooth tribe, Gathan is an experienced warrior who specializes in the hunting of magical beasts with a number of different weapons that will be presented today._

"The lizardfolk are proud warriors with experience hunting all sorts of dangerous prey around Toril. We've fought creatures similar to the Na'vi before and if they think they can surprise us, they are sorely mistaken," Gathan replied.

 _As they possess no written history, the Lizardfolk believe themselves to be one of the first humanoid races of Toril. According to their self-told stories, they have dwelled in the swamps since the beginning of time and that all civilized races outside the swamps evolved from the weaker lizardfolk who could not endure the harsh life of the swamps._

"There were those among us who were weak and so they left us. Good riddance to them. They were weak compared to those who stayed. It allowed us to evolve into a stronger, fiercer warriors without carrying their dead weight around," Griss'tok explained.

 _The lizardfolk would evolve into a tribal society with them getting their food through fishing, hunting, scavenging, and stealing from others. While most have been content to live their lives in the swamps and marshes where they were born, there were Lizardfolk who would sometimes venture outside their homelands to hunt bigger and more dangerous prey._

"A true lizardfolk is a warrior from birth. We have no use for weakness. We literally fight for our survival in a world of large beasts and other dangers," Gathan concluded.

 _The deadly reptilian warrior swims into battle with plenty of deadly weapons for cutting down their foes:_

Short Range: Long Sword

Mid-Range: Glaive

Long Range: Short Bow

Special Weapons: Barbed Dart & Tail

 _In our first series of tests we start with close range weapons. An important weapon the Na'vi never left home without was the Bone Knife, an all-use tool carved from the bones of a might beast._

(A Na'vi warrior is shown ambushing an RDA Spec Ops soldier and driving the blade into his neck.

 **Bone Knife**

Length: 1 ft.

Weight: 2 lbs.

Material: Animal bone, wooden handle, plant sinew

"The bone knife is a very important part of the Na'vi culture. Every knife is individually crafted by its user, with the blades being crafted from the wing claw of an Ikran or a Mountain Banshee. This knife has numerous different uses, including killing," Neytiri explained showing off the knife for the panelists.

"That's quite the unique design you've got there, definitely looks sturdy for something crafted from bone," Eddie observed.

"I look forward to seeing it tested and we have just the ideal candidate for that," Brad said motioning towards a nearby pig carcass. "Here we have a charging Lizardfolk. You have 15 seconds to inflict as much damage possible. Stab it, slash it, do whatever you need to."

"You got it," Neytiri said taking her position with the knife raised.

"Alright Neytiri, on 3...2...1, cut 'em up!"

With a mighty roar, Neytiri leaped towards her target and thrust her knife into its chest, a crimson stream gushing out as she removed the knife. She then stabbed the knife into its gut and tore a deep, mighty gash that sent blood and bits of intestines spilling out before going higher and slashing the pig's throat open. A blur of activity followed as she stabbed and slashed away at the carcass wherever she could until Bradley called out "Time!"

With the bloodshed at its end, the pig carcass was left a lacerated, gruesome mess and Neytiri stood nearby catching her breath.

"Damn," was all Eddie could say and even Dr. Kaiser looked on in bewilderment, almost afraid to approach for his typical post-demonstration examination.

"That's what you requested, wasn't it?" Neytiri slyly asked upon noticing their reaction.

"But still...that was like a blur," Bradley added.

Dr. Kaiser finally made his way over and assessed the damage, staring with the deep gashes in the chest and stomach, "With your stab to the chest you managed to pierce this pig's aorta for a quick kill, and then you go for something more slow and gruesome with the disemboweling slash. Of course, there's also the multitude of smaller gashes all over this guy's body. This little piggy has gone to the market."

"But yet you bring a tiny knife to this fight. My long sword would cut you down before you could even get close to me," Griss'tok cut in.

 _To answer the Na'vi's challenge, the Lizardfolk reply with a deadly sword that cut down all who invaded their domain, the Long Sword._

(A Lizardfolk warrior is shown driving his sword through the chest of a bullywug.)

 **Long Sword**

Length: 3 ft.

Weight: 1.68 lbs.

Material: Iron

"This is the sword we use to cut down our foes in battle and we often pair it up with our turtle shield," Griss'tok said showing off a spiked shield with a material similar to the scutes of a turtle shell, "Any Na'vi comes at me, I can slash and stab after I've halted their advance with my shield."

"Its design definitely reminds me of the swords made by the Celts," Eddie commented.

"Given what you've just mentioned, your test will involve a 'Na'vi' coming at you," Bradley said, looking towards a gel torso suspended from a zip line, "You've got 15 seconds to make your case."

Griss'tok growled and nodded, getting into position with his sword in one hand and shield in the other.

"On 3...2...1, release the Na'vi!"

Griss'tok stood ready as the gel torso zoomed towards him, only to be halted in its tracks as the shield was driven into its face. Griss'tok then drove his sword through its chest, the blade protruding from the back and narrowly missing its spinal cord. He pulled the sword out and then sliced into its neck, halted only by the steel rod holding the torso together. He then went higher and sliced into the dummy's face in a horizonal bisection before stabbing away until Bradley called out "Time!"

It was a gory spectacle and Griss'tok roared in pride at his handiwork, leaving the panelists standing in stunned silence.

"Well, aren't you gonna get to it, softskin?" the ruler of Surkh barked at them and Dr. Kaiser let out a loud yelp before running over to the mangled target and quickly examining its injuries.

"Your first strike just tore through this guy, narrowly missing his spinal cord, but cutting through his lung and aorta for a kill shot. Your second strike would have decapitated this guy had it not been for the steel rod, an instant kill either way. Your third strike though, bisects this guy's face," the doctor reported.

"Pac-Man anyone?" Eddie piped in.

"Anyways, all your strikes are kills," Dr. Kaiser concluded.

"That's what will happen when you bring a dinky knife to a swordfight," Gathan spoke to the Na'vi panelists.

"Boast all you want, but the Na'vi don't worry about the length of their weapons. It's the warrior BEHIND the weapon that counts," Neytiri rebutted, to which Gathan responded with raucous laughter.

 _Both weapons reduced their respective targets to shreds, but where do our panelists stand?_

"Both these blades tore through their targets like they were nothing, but I'm with the long sword on this. It's got the length and the superior material," Bradley started.

"Iron is more durable than bone and thus likely to do more damage, edge long sword," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"Both can hack and slash, but the length and the superior material are what matters most, edge Lizardfolk," Eddie concluded.

 _In short range weapons, the Lizardfolk takes the edge with the Long Sword._

 _Coming up, a hand-made war axe takes on a deadly Medieval-inspired pole arm._

XXXXXXX

 _The Na'vi Warrior versus the Lizardfolk, it's a battle between two fierce, proud native warriors who each show a supreme confidence in their abilities._

"The Lizardfolk come with superior material that would allow us to hack through these Na'vi like they were nothing! We should just call the match right now and get it over with!" Gathan proudly proclaimed.

"It was that overconfident attitude that the RDA brought with them to the battle of Pandora and they were ultimately humiliated because of that," Neytiri scoffed, "The Na'vi are quick learners. We will find the Lizardfolk's weakness and exploit it to our advantage."

 _When the battle went to mid-range, Lizardfolk relied upon a trusted polearm to cut down their enemies before they could get up close and personal, the Glaive._

(A Lizardfolk warrior is shown running a rival lizard man through with a mighty thrust from his glaive.)

 **Glaive**

Length: 8 ft.

Weight: 5.5 lbs.

Material: Iron blade, wooden shaft

"This weapon can keep any foe of ours at a safe distance, be it man or beast. The sharpened edge on the end allows for slashing, as well as thrusting," Gathan explained showing off a weapon barely taller than he was.

"Given that these weapons are primarily used by infantry forces against mounted foes in our world, we've assembled a makeshift 'direhorse' the Na'vi are known to ride into battle," Bradley said motioning towards a few slabs of beef that were melded together to recreate the aforementioned animal, "We're sending it to you at full speed. Let's see what you can do."

The lizard man grunted and got into position with the glaive extended.

"Gathan, are you ready?"

Gathan roared back.

"Then on 3...2...1, release the direhorse!"

The "direhorse" zoomed towards Gathan on the zip line and when it came within range he shot the bladed polearm out, driving the end into its gut and tearing a large gash through until the slab came to a halt, leaving a bloody mess on the floor below.

"It's literally raining blood," Eddie commented as torrents of blood spilled all over the floor.

Dr. Kaiser carefully made his way over to assess the damage, "You drove the blade into this direhorse's side and tore through as it passed. If we go by the anatomy of a regular horse, your tip connected with what would be the stomach, just narrowly striking its heart dead on, and tearing all the through until you are ripping into the spleen, small intestines, kidney and ending at the base of its cecum. Your first strike alone would have been a mortal wound, yet as you progress it becomes a kill."

"And if you manage to kill the direhorse, you've effectively taken out the Na'vi as well. Most likely, he's going to tumble off and be left at your mercy afterward," Bradley added.

"Again you underestimate your opponents," Jake cut in, "With the longer limbs of a Na'vi warrior, they could strike you from an even farther away distance."

"With your primitive tools? Ha!" Griss'tok laughed.

"Again, overconfidence. You may believe superior material automatically guarantees your victory, yet you underestimate the kinds of deadly weapons that can be crafted from the land around you," Neytiri joined in.

"And what do you bring to counter?" Bradley asks.

"This," Jake replied holding up the Na'vi's mid-ranged weapon.

 _Undaunted, the Na'vi answers with their own hand made, multi-faceted killer. Six feet of wood topped with a razor sharp obsidian blade, the Na'vi War Axe!_

(A Na'vi warrior is shown cleaving into the collarbone of a patrolling RDA soldier.)

 **Na'vi War Axe**

Length: 6 ft.

Weight: 9 lbs.

Material: Obsidian blade, wooden shaft

"The war axe is another one of our most trusted weapons. Granted, it's not as long as the glaive, yet the Na'vi's superior height makes up for that. It's a lethal mix of blunt force and sharp trauma that can be excellent against thick armor," Jake explained showing the war axe off for the panelists.

"When I think about sharp rocks, obsidian almost always comes to mind right away," Bradley commented as he observed the obsidian blade, "It can be sharpened finer than a steel blade, yet because of its lesser density, it will break and dull much quicker."

"But damn, that does look like some seriously sharp stuff," Eddie added eying the blade close.

"Let's see if it's good enough against an attacking Lizardfolk," Bradley mentioned towards a 7 foot tall foam dummy, "Here we have an attacking lizard man and we are giving you three strikes to show off the killing potential of your war axe."

"We would only need one strike, but if you want three, then three it is," Jake replied getting into position.

"Alright Jake, attack!"

With a feral roar, Jake pulled back and slammed the war axe into the dummy's torso, tearing the foam surface open as the obsidian blade became enlodged. With a mighty yank he pulled the blade out and then delivered a brutal overhanded strike to the foam target's shoulder before pulling the blade out again, only to deliver yet another gruesome strike that split the dummy's skull open.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done, starting with the first blow.

"Your first blow went deep, resulting in quite an interesting shot. This guy would have ruptured lungs, intestines, and maybe even his liver severely damaged. With the force which you struck, several ribs would be shattered upon impact," he said before moving over towards the deep gash in the shoulder.

"Your second shot would tear through this guy's shoulder muscles, which mind you have A LOT of important blood vessels coursing through them. You're also looking at a crushed ribcage and collarbone in one fell swoop," he said before moving up to the head.

"Your last strike hits this guy right on the crown of his skull for an instant lobotomy. It's lights out upon impact," the doctor concluded.

"Again, the brutality and from such a simple looking design," Eddie commented.

"Heh, you honestly think a lizard man is just going to let you cleave his skull in two? Not to mention, our bodies are covered in thick scales that can protect us from most sharp objects," Griss'tok rebutted.

"You run, we track you down. Thick scales? We find a weak spot. Simple enough for you?" Neytiri countered.

 _Both the Na'vi and the Lizardfolk showed off the primal fury behind their respective mid-ranged weapons, but where do our panelists stand?_

"While both weapons are devastating in their own right, this is basically a battle between a stone age weapon and a spear that can both pierce and slash, which gives the glaive more options in a fight. Edge Lizardfolk," Bradley started.

"The war axe is basically a longer tomahawk and it can act as a blunt weapon if needed, but we are talking about iron versus obsidian here and in the end, iron is more reliable. Edge Lizardfolk," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"I'm in full agreement, more options and a stronger material, edge Lizardfolk," Eddie concluded.

 _In mid-ranged weapons, the Lizardfolk takes the edge with the Glaive._

 _Coming up, the hunt goes to long range when both warriors unleash their trusted bows._

 _Na'vi versus Lizardfolk, who will emerge to become "The Fictional Deadliest Warrior?"_

XXXXXX

 _The Na'vi Warrior taking on the Lizardfolk, a battle of two proud native warriors each supremely confident of an outcome in their favor._

"The Na'vi managed to kill a few softskins, so what? Lizardfolk take down enemies ten times tougher!" Gathan boasted.

"The Lizardfolk never fought an enemy with the kind of technology possessed by the RDA. They would be dead before they knew what hit them," Jake spoke.

 _When the both warriors stalked their prey from a distance, they each relied upon trusted bows to silently eliminate their foes._

 _Whether it was a hunt or a battle, the Na'vi relied upon a trusted bow made from simplistic elements and arrows drenched in deadly neurotoxin._

(A Na'vi warrior is shown up in a tree, taking aim with his bow and striking an RDA trooper in the chest with a long arrow that pierces his armor.)

 **Na'vi Bow**

Length: 8 ft.

Weight: 7 lbs.

Material: Wood, vine string, and stone arrowheads

"This is another tried and proven weapon of the Na'vi and one of many different designs we use in battle," Neytiri explained showing off the bow and accompanying arrows.

Dr. Kaiser took one of the arrows and examined it for himself.

"This arrow is approximately seven feet long. These are basically mini javelins you've got here. I hate to imagine what it would be like to be on the receiving end of one of these," he said handing it back to Neytiri.

"Even for all their advanced technology, we still dropped a great number of RDA mercenaries with these 'simple' arrows," she replied.

"How do you even fit those into a quiver?" Eddie asked looking at the arrow.

"We don't," Neytiri answered, "We carry as much as we can with our free hand."

Both lizard men laughed harshly.

"Then all you are doing is opening yourself up to more attacks as you struggle to move around with those long arrows. Drop one and you are dead!" Gathan laughed.

"And what do you bring to counter?" Bradley asked Gathan.

"We bring our own bow to counter, one that allows for more freedom of movement and is twice as accurate," Gathan replied drawing his own weapon.

 _For long range weapons, the Lizardfolk answer with their own trusted killer, the Short Bow._

(A lizardfolk archer is shown taking aim and dropping a human warrior with an arrow to the throat.)

 **Short Bow**

Length: 3 ft.

Weight: 2 lbs.

Material: Wood, bone and iron tipped arrowheads

"Our bow is more suited for the swamps in which we dwell and we can drop whatever comes our way," Gathan confidently proclaimed.

"Well, then let's see which bow is superior," Bradley spoke up before looking over to Neytiri and seeing 6 arrows in her hand, "Since you are holding 6 arrows, it will be 6 arrows per test."

He then turned his attention over to a range where 3 targets were set up, "We've got 3 charging enemies here and we want you to show off the accuracy and killing ability of your respective bows. Neytiri, you are up first."

Neytiri nodded and notched an arrow, waiting for Bradley's cue.

"On 3...2...1, take 'em down!"

Neytiri hit her first target square in the face. Wasting no time she grabbed her second arrow and fired it into the target's chest before repeating the motion on the second target, followed by a fourth that struck her target in its gut. Readying her last two arrows, with an amazing, practiced speed, she fired her first arrow through the last target's throat and then her last one through its face.

"Done!" she called back.

"Even from this distance, I was able to tell all of those shots were instant kills," Dr. Kaiser said making his way over and assessing the damage done before yanking out each of the arrows as he went along, "Just the length of these arrows alone is deadly. It's bad enough either way, but considering size, weight and momentum, we're talking about miniature javelins here."

"Also remember the toxins coating the arrowheads. If the arrow doesn't kill itself, the toxin will finish the job," Eddie added.

"It's OK to feel scared now," Jake nodded towards Gathan, who hissed in reply, but was held back by Griss'tok.

"Alright Gathan, it's your turn to show if the short bow can do any better. When you are ready," Bradley spoke up, hoping to avert a confrontation.

Gathan only grunted and got into position, notching an arrow on his bow.

"Alright Gathan, on 3...2...1, shoot 'em up!"

Gathan let loose with his first arrow, sending it flying into his first target's upper abdomen. He quickly nocked another arrow and sent it into the first target's face before shifting his sights to his second target and firing an arrow that went into its lower left side before firing another shot into its throat. With 2 arrows left, he focused on the last target and sent an arrow flying through its right shoulder before firing his last arrow through the target's throat.

"Done!" Gathan called back.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done, pulling the arrow out of the first target's gut. "Your first arrow struck this guy's large intestine. It's not an instant kill, but it is a mortal wound and for a lack of a better term, a shitty way to go. Your second arrow though is right on the money, severing this guy's brain stem and going out the back of his head."

He then inspected the second target, "Your first target on this guy is striking him in the hip. It's not going to kill him, but it will be piercing important muscles that will inhibit his movement and maneuverability. Your second shot strikes his windpipe. We have one crippling strike and one death blow," he said before reaching the final target, "It's the same thing all over for this guy. He is first receiving a shot to his shoulder, which will sever important muscles. A crippling blow followed by a kill shot with this guy's throat being punctured. You are 3 for 3 on this one."

"For us, every shot was still an instant kill," Neytiri smirked.

"Don't get too confident. Whatever you throw at us, the Lizardfolk are still always one step behind...waiting for the perfect time to kill," Gathan hissed back.

 _Both bows had their strengths, yet where do our panelists stand on the final vote?_

"These are both effective bows, no question at all. But from what I saw while watching both tests is that the Na'vi's bow appeared to generate more power behind its shots compared to the Lizardfolk's short bow. Edge Na'vi," Bradley started.

"I'm in agreement. The Na'vi bow's design enables the greater power. You also can't overlook how they basically have the mini javelins for arrows that have tips coated with a deadly neurotoxin for an added bang. Edge Na'vi," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"Longer arrows and the added neurotoxin. There's no way you're walking away after taking a shot from a Na'vi bow. Edge Na'vi," Eddie concluded.

 _For long range weapons, the Na'vi Warrior takes the edge with the Na'vi Bow._

 _Coming up, special weapons are brought into play when a deadly war club is pitted against a one-two punch straight outta the swamps._

 _Then later on, the Na'vi and the Lizardfolk, two fierce tribal warriors clash for the first time ever!_

XXXXXX

 _The end draws near and the time comes for both warriors to unleash their special weapons._

 _When the Lizardfolk fought their enemies, they relied upon a one-two punch to throw their enemies off, starting out with a javelin-like dart with a barbed head that could drop enemies from afar, the Barbed Dart._

(A Lizardfolk warrior is shown tossing his barbed dart at an oncoming drow elf.)

 **Barbed Dart**

Length: 3 ft.

Weight: 5 lbs.

Material: Wood, iron

 _In addition to the dart, the Lizardfolk also made use of their own tails as flexible clubs on the battlefield._

(A Lizardfolk warrior trips up a half-orc rogue with his tail before striking another attacking rogue with it like a club and knocking him back against a tree before impaling him with his long sword.)

 **Tail**

Length: Varies

Weight: Varies

"Alright Griss'tok, we've got two charging enemies for you to test both weapons out on, one stationary and the other a moving target," Bradley said motioning towards the targets.

"They are nothing to me," Griss'tok said getting into position with the barbed dart raised.

"Then let 'em have it!"

Griss'tok chucked the barbed dart and struck the stationary target in the abdomen. With the first target dealt with, the second target was sent rushing towards him, yet was halted when Griss'tok quickly spun and struck it with the side of his tail and knocking the target off its track much to the astonishment of the onlookers.

"Damn," Eddie gasped while Bradley and Dr. Kaiser also appeared visibly surprised.

Shrugging off the shock, Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done to the first target, pulling out the barbed dart and examining the hole left behind.

"If my estimate is correct, you penetrated 3 inches into this torso, which would be deep enough to strike the pancreas. It's going to be a lot of pain and a mortal wound that will gradually become fatal," the doctor reported before turning his attention to the downed target.

Lifting it up he examined around the ribs area, "With this guy you generated enough force to shatter more than one rib, possibly enough to send fragments in to his lung and leave him coughing up blood. He's hurt, but not dead."

"More smoke than fire," Jake commented, "Sure, your weapons can hurt someone, but ours can kill someone."

 _Unimpressed by the Lizardfolk's showing, the Na'vi swings back with its own spiked, blunt force killer, the Nawm Club._

(A Na'vi warrior uses his war club to swat an RDA Spec Ops soldier's rifle away from him before swinging it backwards into the man's face.)

 **Nawm Club**

Length: 6 ft.

Weight: 6 lbs.

Material: Wood, stone and obsidian spikes

"Although the Na'vi normally prefer skill over brute force, sometimes there is no other option. When it comes down to it, they have a number of war clubs with designs that vary among the tribes. Today, I've brought the Nawm Club, which has a number of obsidian spikes that can add trauma to the blunt force. If made correctly, some of these can be heavy enough to shatter solid rock," Jake explained showing off the war club.

"Damn, that looks vicious," Eddie said careful not to touch any of the protruding spikes.

"It's meant to be visually intimidating, a psychological tactic that can help defuse a possible confrontation, yet the Na'vi will never back down if it comes to that," Jake concluded.

"Looks big and cumbersome. Heh, good luck!" Griss'tok chuckled.

Bradley ignored Griss'tok's comment and turned his attention towards the set up targets nearby.

"We have 4 targets about to attack and we want to see how effective the club can be against bone, tissue and – as Jake put it – solid rock," he said showing off the targets, two of which were synthetic human skulls, one a ballistic gel human torso, and the last being a small bust made of stone and designed to look like a lizardfolk warrior, "You've got 15 seconds to make your point. Make them count."

"Yes, sir," Jake nodded and got into position.

"Alright Jake, on 3...2...1, crush 'em!"

Jake hefted the club and brought it down on top of the first synthetic skull, resulting in an explosion of dust and fragments. He then took some time before bringing it down on top of the second skull, a similar explosion following. With both skull targets obliterated, he swung the war club downward on top of the gel torso's skull, splitting the crown of the target's head open and leaving the skull inside reduced to large broken pieces. Focusing on the stone bust, Jake brought the war club down with a mighty holler and broke off a large chunk of it before hefting it down again and striking hard enough to leave a noticeable crack down the center, the bust left held together by a few small, precarious strands.

"Time!" Bradley called out.

"Damn, you've got yourself your own little wrecking ball there," Dr. Kaiser commented as he inspected the aftermath and then making his way over to assess the damage done to the gel bust, "This is just instant lights out for this guy. Instant skull fracture, his brain barely held in. You also can't overlook the added trauma caused by the spikes," he said noticing the holes before making his way over to the splintered stone bust.

"For a homemade weapon, it's just instant raw power when it can break through stone. You weren't kidding around," the good doctor concluded.

"I saw how winded you were afterward. You're only leaving yourself open to becoming our next meal when that happens," Griss'tok commented.

"I'm also troubled when I see most of your obsidian spikes broken off afterward," Eddie commented, "That cannot be good for a prolonged fight."

"If the Na'vi strikes right away, it's one and done. Besides, we still have plenty of other backup weapons ready," Jake replied.

 _Both special weapons showed off their respective abilities, but where do our panelists stand?_

"To be quite honest, I'm torn on this one," Bradley started, "The war club has the reach, but that along with its weight slows it down, whereas the Lizardfolk brings two weapons at once, yet the tail isn't necessarily lethal and the barbed dart is pretty much a 'one and done' kind of weapon whose effectiveness depends upon where it strikes. Yet only because we know there would be concrete results, I am giving the edge to the Na'vi with their Nawm Club."

"I have to disagree and give it to the Lizardfolk. A club should in theory be better than a large dart, yet its size can be a hindrance as it would make the war club slower and be more draining on the user's stamina. While the tail isn't necessarily lethal, it can prompt the Lizardfolk to great leaps allowing them to match the Na'vi's superior height, in addition to delivering blunt force trauma or tripping up the Na'vi warrior. As for the dart, it's greater due to its simplicity and additional trauma to be inflicted from its barbed design, similar to a real-life Angon. Edge Lizardfolk," Dr. Kaiser countered.

The tiebreaker would fall down to Eddie.

"While you both present strong cases, the barbed dart is still a one-and-done weapon and must strike a good spot in order to land a fatal injury. While the tail can knock an enemy off their feet and keep them at a distance, its lethality for blunt force attacks was still lesser compared to the Nawm Club. I'm going with the Na'vi on this one," he concluded.

 _In special weapons, the Na'vi Warrior takes the edge with the Nawm Club._

 _As it is with all warriors, there is a critical X-factor that makes them who they are. For the Na'vi Warrior, its his unbreakable warrior spirit._

"Even from the beginning, the Na'vi knew they were up against a technologically superior enemy. The odds were grim, yet we knew we had to fight. We had to defend our home. It was that determination that led us to carry out a protracted guerrilla war against the RDA and even before the Battle of Pandora, we had slowly worn our enemies down, both physically and spiritually. It showed them our warrior spirit could not be broken," Neytiri explained.

 _For the Lizardfolk, it is their devious ingenuity._

"The Lizardfolk might not possess the kind of strategy or tactics of the outsiders, but we know our land well and will use it to our advantage. If our territory is in danger of being invaded, we have the hunting skills that allow us to set up traps, snares, and pitfalls to wear our enemies down. Many have chosen to avoid our swamps because of this," Griss'tok explained.

 _Coming up, it's a battle between two fierce tribal warriors to decide who will be "The Fictional Deadliest Warrior!"_

XXXXXXXX

 _With our testing complete and our X-factors evaluated, we are now one step closer to determining who will be the "Fictional Deadliest Warrior."_

 _Our teams tested 4 weapons used by the Na'v Warrior: the Bone Knife, Na'vi War Axe, Na'vi Bow, and the Nawm Club._

 _On the opposite side, 5 deadly weapons used by the Lizardfolk were tested for battle: the Long Sword, Glaive, Short Bow, Barbed Dart, and Lizardfolk's Tail._

 _In close range weapons, the greater length and superior material of the Long Sword sliced through the Bone Knife_

 _ **EDGE: Lizardfolk**_

 __ _In mid-ranged weapons, the stronger material helped the Glaive hack through the Na'vi War Axe._

 _ **EDGE: Lizardfolk**_

 __ _In long ranged weapons, the superior power of the Na'vi's bow allowed their toxin covered arrows to outshoot the Lizardfolk's Short Bow._

 _ **EDGE: Na'vi Warrior**_

 __ _And lastly, the destructive power of the Nawm Club allowed it to fend off the double-pronged assault of the Barbed Dart and Tail._

 _ **EDGE: Na'vi Warrior**_

 __ _Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing. The results are in and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single, lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will prevail in a battle between two tribal warriors?_

 _Passive Solitude_

(A group of Na'vi warriors gather around a tree as they mark the face of a warrior.)

 _vs. Killer Instinct_

(A Lizardfolk slices through an elven archer with his glaive.)

 _Swamp-dwelling_

(A bullywug stalks through a swamp, only for a Lizardfolk to emerge from the water behind it and run it through with his long sword.)

 _vs. Lurkers of the forest_

(Various Na'vi are shown taking aim with their bows and then raining arrows down upon an RDA patrol.)

"Everything is locked, loaded, and ready for action," Eddie said before typing in a few commands and pressing 'ENTER.'

XXXXXXX

In the vast forest of an unknown planet, a lone Na'vi patrols the area from the treetops. He is armed to the teeth, still on heightened alert even following their victory over the RDA. There was no doubt there would be other threats lurking about following all the noise made.

Elsewhere, a lone reptilian humanoid has departed the nearby swamplands in search of food. He has his short bow drawn as he stalks through the brush, but is also equipped with a long sword, glaive and barbed darts, including a turtle shield strapped to his back in case the need for combat arises. He is one of the Lizardfolk and in addition, he and his people have been expanding beyond the confines of their native swamps to see what threats lie beyond.

As the reptile moves further along, he is brought to a halt upon spotting some unusual tracks in the dirt and looks over to find an unusual blue-skinned creature with a long neck, a small, sloped skull, and some strange fans on the side of its head. He stabs both his glaive and barbed dart into the ground before drawing an arrow from his quiver and nocking it. Taking aim, he fires the dart and strikes the exotic beast in its side.

The Na'vi hears the shriek of a dying beast and moves over to a different branch, looking down and seeing a strange reptilian creature unlike anything it had ever seen before. Furthermore, it had just killed a 'yerik,' one of animals responsible for the survival of his race.

It was clear this was a beast to be dealt with and the Na'vi drew his bow, readying a javelin-sized arrow as he took aim at the hunched over lizard man.

The lizard man had just finished tearing a large chunk out of the yerik's carcass when he looked up to see the Na'vi perched on the tree branch and ready to fire upon him. With a grunt, he quickly rolled out of the way and scooped up his turtle shield, holding it up just as another arrow struck head on. He dodged another arrow that became embedded in a splintered tree next to him and drew his own short bow, stringing an arrow and returning fire, yet his first shot missed.

The Na'vi barely dodged the first arrow fired upon him and thanks to his superior agility, was able to quickly reach another branch and went to fire a fourth arrow, yet the lizard warrior fired an arrow that struck his spiked pauldron and threw his shot off, also causing him to lose his balance. He fell from the branch he was standing on, but caught himself on a lower branch and was forced to the ground as the lizard warrior fired another arrow upon him.

With his opponent grounded, the Lizardfolk shouldered his bow and plucked both his glaive and barbed dart from the ground, quietly stalking his tall, blue-skinned opponent and waited for his foe to draw closer before drawing his arm back and throwing his barbed dart.

The barbed dart struck the Na'vi's spiked pauldron, the warrior crying out in a mixture of pain and surprise as the projectile pierced his shoulder, forcing him to drop his bow. Looking over to his right, he sees the reptile charging after him with his glaive and despite the pain coursing through his arm, the Na'vi reaches over and tears the dart out of his pauldron and draws his war axe, barely managing to sidestep a thrusting attack coming his way. He responded with a mighty swing of his axe, but the lizard man showed some surprising agility and leaped backwards to avoid the brunt of the attack.

Hoping to throw his opponent off, the Na'vi warrior acted like he was about to barrel roll to the left, only to catch himself and go for another mighty swing of his war axe, but the lizard man's scales absorbed the brunt of the attack and only stunned him, causing him to hiss in annoyance and attempt a slashing attack with his glaive, but the Na'vi caught him with the shaft of his axe and both combatants found themselves locked in a back and forth struggle.

Utilizing his longer legs, the Na'vi kicked the Lizardfolk backward, yet the reptilian fighter caught himself with the aid of his tail and launched himself forward, bringing his glaive down onto the war axe's shaft and splitting it in half. Disarmed by the attack, the Na'vi again made use of his superior reach and swung the broken shaft into the Lizardfolk's face to temporarily stun his opponent before drawing his nawm club and bringing it down to knock the glaive from the Lizardfolk's grasp.

Undaunted, the Lizardfolk draws his long sword and takes a slash at the Na'vi warrior, which only leaves a dent in his leather breastplate. The Na'vi goes for another swing with his club, yet the Lizardfolk again dodges the attack and the miss leaves the Na'vi winded and left wide open for the lizard warrior to drive his blade through the Pandora native's thigh.

The Lizardfolk did not let up and began driving the blade further into the feline-like warrior's leg, the murder apparent in his golden eyes. Out of desperation, the the Na'vi reached for the bone knife strapped to his side with his free hand and drove it into the reptilian warrior's stomach, forcing him to relinquish his grip on the sword. Badly wounded and losing a lot of blood, the Na'vi warrior limps his way through the foliage.

The Lizardfolk grunts in pain from his fresh wound, but then he smiles as he realizes where the Na'vi is headed and retrieving his turtle shield, resumes his hunt for his wounded adversary.

The determined reptilian warrior follows a trail of blood that leads him further away from the forest and towards the steamy air of familiar territory. Knowing his enemy could be lying in wait, the Lizardfolk halts himself and creeps into the nearby foliage.

Exhausted and bleeding, but not out of the fight, the Na'vi warrior stands at the water's edge of the steaming swamp with his nawm club and bone knife on his possession. The lizard warrior had to be nearby and he wanted to be ready, looking around for any suitable cover for an ambush.

And then there was a low rumble, followed by some strange bubbling noise.

The Na'vi looked around in confusion as he tried to pinpoint the source, only to freeze when he realized the noise was coming from behind him!

It was too late as the Lizardfolk emerged from the murky waters of the swamp with his long sword drawn and he delivered a slash to an exposed portion of the Na'vi warrior's back.

In pain and in rage, the Na'vi warrior whirls around and attempts to strike the lizard warrior with his spiked club, only for the Lizardfolk to intercept the blow with his shield. Unfortunately for the Lizardfolk, the force is enough to break one of the bones in his forearm and he barely dodges another swipe as he stumbles backward, but again catches himself aided by his tail and attempts to impale the Na'vi with the spikes on his shield.

Again taking advantage of his longer arms, the Na'vi delivers a thrust with the bone knife in his other hand and nails the reptile in his left shoulder. The blow catches the reptilian warrior by surprise, yet he is saved from serious harm thanks to his thick scales and he only feels a minor burning sensation, much to the Na'vi's surprise.

The Lizardfolk attempted to take advantage of this sudden surprise by trying to run the Na'vi through with his long sword, but the feline-like warrior barely dodged the attack and again tried swinging his club, but the Lizardfolk ducked low and then shot his tail outward, knocking his tall, wiry opponent from his feet. With the Na'vi grounded, the reptilian warrior raised his sword and attempted to run him through, yet only met the dirt as the Na'vi rolled out of the way.

Pushing himself back to his feet, the Na'vi leaped into the air and attempted to bring his bone knife down onto the Lizardfolk's head, yet the reptilian warrior got his shield up just in time and absorbed the blow. Using his tail for added power, the Lizardfolk jumped forward and punched the spikes of his shield into the Na'vi's armored torso, managing to pierce the leather portion and knock the wind out of him.

The Na'vi is unable to cry out in pain as the Lizardfolk grabs him and tosses him into the water. With his opponent stunned, the Lizardfolk grabs him by the back of his head and shoves his face into the water to weaken him. The horrified Na'vi thrashes away as he is quickly running out of air, yet his adversary's grip is unbreakable and there is nothing more he can do as the Lizardfolk drives his sword through his back.

His spinal cord pierced, the Na'vi collapses face first into the water and slowly drowns.

With another opponent defeated, the Lizardfolk raises his sword into the air and roars in victory.

XXXXXX

Winner: Lizardfolk

Lizardfolk:

Long Sword: 293

Glaive: 136

Short Bow: 142

Barbed Dart: 53

Tail: 0

Total: 624

Na'vi Warrior:

Bone Knife: 6

Na'vi War Axe: 87

Na'vi Bow: 172

Nawm Club: 111

Total: 376

"In what turned out to be another fairly lopsided battle, the Lizardfolk emerged victorious thanks in part to his superior close ranged combative abilities, his weapons possessing the superior materials that enabled him to easily slice through the Na'vi whenever he got within range. If it weren't for his weapons alone, the hardened scales covering most of his body also provided excellent defense against the Na'vi's arsenal.

"It was largely at long range where the Na'vi proved his superiority thanks in part to a stronger bow with arrows coated in neurotoxin, but in the end it wasn't enough and the Lizardfolk emerged victorious," Bradley concluded.

"The Lizardfolk may have triumphed in a one-and-one fight, but had this been a full-scale battle, things would have been different," Jake spoke.

"These Na'vi should just stick to hiding in the trees, unless they're that eager to end up as our next meal!" Griss'tok proudly proclaimed.

(The victorious Lizardfolk is shown walking away from the battlefield with the dead yerik slung over his shoulder. In addition, he has an additional treat in mind as he drags the defeated Na'vi's carcass behind him.)

XXXXXXX

 _Next time on "Fictional Deadliest Warrior," it's a battle of the madmen:_

(A middle-aged man with thinning brown hair in a soiled white t-shirt and blue jeans screams as he fires an assault rifle into the air.)

Trevor Philips: The crazed gun and meth kingpin who rules his industry with an iron fist...

vs.

(A middle-aged man with brown hair and a patch over his right eye in a black trench coat, dark blue button up shirt and black pants stares coldly as he produces a Beretta handgun from his coat and points it at the screen.)

The Governor: The tyrannical leader of Woodbury who eliminates all threats to his power without mercy.

 _Who will be...THE FICTIONAL DEADLIEST WARRIOR?!_

XXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** And so concludes another installment that has been a long time in the making.

I went back and forth with some ideas on here and contemplated giving the Na'vi a set of bolas as an intended non-lethal special weapon to go up against the Lizardfolk's tail, yet ultimately they probably wouldn't have done much aside from serve as a distractionary tactic, whereas the tail can inflict some damage. Either way, the Lizardfolk still would have won in the end. It's something I might do in future battles though.

All references to the movie "Avatar" are owned by James Cameron and all references to the Lizardfolk and the "Forgotten Realms" series are owned by Ed Greenwood.

With apologies to Avatar fans!

As always, read and review! This is Metal Harbinger saying SPREAD THE SICKNESS, ONE MIND AT A TIME!


	12. Trevor Philips vs The Governor

**Author's Note:** The Governor as he appears in this chapter will be based upon David Morrissey's portrayal from the TV series.

XXXXXX

(A middle-aged man with thinning brown hair in a soiled white t-shirt and blue jeans screams as he fires an assault rifle into the air.)

Trevor Philips: The crazed gun and meth kingpin who rules his industry with an iron fist...

(Trevor is shown executing a member of The Lost with a point-blank shotgun blast.)

vs.

(A middle-aged man with brown hair and a patch over his right eye in a black trench coat, dark blue button-up shirt and black pants stares coldly as he produces a Beretta handgun from his coat and points it at the screen.)

The Governor: The tyrannical leader of Woodbury who eliminates all threats to his power without mercy.

(The Governor and his men are shown ambushing a group of surviving National Guardsmen in a hail of gunfire.)

 _WHO IS DEADLIEST?!_

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world-class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st-century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is..._ ** _THE FICTIONAL DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_**

 _Here in our elite fight club, we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who have never met in a face to face duel:_

Trevor Philips

Appearing from: Grand Theft Auto V

Height: 6' 1"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Activities: Drug dealing, Murder, Arson

The Governor

Appearing from: The Walking Dead TV series

Height: 6' 3"

Weight: 230 lbs.

Activities: Leading his army in the zombie apocalypse, Murder

"Things are going to get chaotic. We have a battle between two bonafide madmen. First up we have Trevor Philips, the meth and gun kingpin of Los Santos, and he is going up against the Governor, the leader of the Woodbury community. It is looking to be a brutal, bloody battle where I cannot foresee a winner at this point," biomedical scientist Bradley Foster opened.

"We have to start by addressing the elephant in the room and that is regarding the psychological health of both these men. As you put it, we are dealing with two madmen here. With Trevor Philips, you have a rage driven psychopath prone to violent outbursts and destructive rampages, whose unpredictability puts even his closest associates on edge. On the other side, you have the Governor, who on the surface can be very charming and charismatic, yet deep down he is very volatile and depraved. Couple that with his intelligence and cunning, you have one very dangerous opponent on your hands," trauma doctor Joseph Kaiser followed up.

"Both of these men have massive stockpiles of weapons at their disposal. Trevor Philips has plenty of money coming in from his gun-running and meth operations, meaning he can get his hands on all sorts of brutal firepower whenever he wants. The Governor and his men had to be more determined, more brutal to get the guns they wanted, slaughtering National Guardsmen and raided anywhere else they could get their hands on what they needed," computer expert Eddie Cortez added.

"This is shaping up to be a brutal battle, but first we need to get some combat data before we can find out who will win this thing," Bradley concluded.

The camera cuts to a middle-aged man in a gray suit who picks up an assault rifle and racks the bolt on it.

 _Up first to represent Trevor Philips will be his long-time associate,_ ** _Michael DeSanta._**

 _A veteran bank robber, Michael has performed several successful jobs alongside Trevor over the years and knows first-hand what kind of brutality he is capable of._

"You do not want to piss off Trevor Philips. Believe me. He is a certified madman who will shoot you dead just for looking at him cross-eyed," Michael explained.

The camera then cuts to a younger African-American man with his black hair worn in a buzz cut. He has a pistol in hand and stares down the sights.

 _Also on hand to represent Trevor is_ ** _Franklin Clinton._**

 _A recent associate of Trevor's, he has worked alongside the grizzled veteran and knows his way around a gunfight._

"Trevor Philips is a madman, plain and simple. This Governor guy, he doesn't know what the fuck he's getting himself into," Franklin said.

 _Born and raised in Canada, Trevor Philips displayed violent tendencies from an early age that ruined his attempts to fit into society. Following a turbulent childhood, he would attempt to join the Air Force but was discharged due to his mental instability. It wasn't long after his discharge he met Michael Townley and then his life changed forever._

"Trevor and I started small, escorting cargo across the border. It wasn't long after that we stepped it up and started pulling off bank jobs. He and I were partners for a long time up until 2004 when our last job went south. After that, he disappeared and I didn't know whether or not he had survived," Michael explained.

 _Fleeing to the outskirts of Los Santos after the botched bank robbery, Trevor would go on establish his small criminal operation that continued until a fateful reunion with his former associate kicked off a crime spree that tore a trail of mayhem through Los Santos, yet netting a massive profit for all parties involved._

"T might be one crazy fool, but he always gets the job done and does whatever it takes," Franklin concluded.

 _Using the profits from his meth operation, Trevor was able to secure himself a cache of top-notch guns:_

Short Range: HK P2000

Mid-Range: Mossberg M590A1

Long Range: Norinco Type 56-2

Special Weapon: M249 Squad Automatic Weapon

 _But how will the kingpin stand up when he is pitted against an equally unstable, equally homicidal challenger?_

The camera cuts to a man in a tan jacket with brown hair and a graying beard. A large revolver strapped to his side, yet he is more focused on the shotgun in front of him as he pumps it at points it at the camera.

 _Up first to represent the Governor will be_ ** _Rick Grimes._**

 _A former sheriff's deputy now leading his group of survivors through a harsh landscape dominated by the dead, Rick and his group clashed with the Governor as they sought to protect the prison they had claimed as their home, ending in a costly battle that saw the facility overrun by walkers._

"The Governor is as dangerous as they come. The smartest thing Trevor can do is jump in his car and get the hell outta Dodge," Rick started.

The camera then cuts to an African-American woman with her black hair worn in long dreadlocks and a katana strapped to her back. She is shown inspecting a line of bullets hanging out a machine gun before looking to the camera with her brow furrowed.

 _Also on hand to represent The Governor will be_ ** _Michonne Hawthorne._**

 _Having fought and been in the captivity of the Governor, Michonne knows his brutality first-hand._

"Don't be fooled. He might seem like a nice guy at first, but he is as sadistic as you can imagine. We lost a lot of good people fighting him and barely lost our own lives. I doubt some drugged up loser will take him down before we can," Michonne grumbled.

 _Once an ordinary family man whose life was forever changed by the zombie apocalypse, Philip Blake gathered a small group of survivors and together they traversed through hostile territory until they discovered the abandoned town of Woodbury. Once the community was secured, it became a fortified haven in the harsh new world and the grateful inhabitants came to admire his leadership, bestowing upon him the moniker of "The Governor."_

"The people of that community looked up to him. They trusted him with their lives. He manipulated them into believing we were the bad guys while he and his thugs were raiding camps and killing innocent people," Michonne spoke with great bitterness.

 _Under the Governor's leadership, the Woodbury community would come into conflict with a group of survivors inhabiting a nearby prison, resulting in an ambush that saw his people demoralized and threatening to desert him, only to be slaughtered for their insubordination. It wasn't long before he happened across another group of survivors and would also manipulate them into attacking the prison, resulting in heavy casualties on both sides and being overrun by walkers._

"The Governor thinks he is fighting to save civilization, but in the end, he ultimately fights for one person – himself. He has no regard for others and that is what makes him so deadly," Rick ended.

 _Through raiding survivor camps and taking whatever they could find, the Governor and his militia procured an arsenal that allowed them to take on anybody in their path, human or walker:_

Short Range: Beretta 92SB

Mid-Range: Ithaca 37

Long Range: Steyr AUG A1

Special Weapon: Browning M2HB

 _When both men took on enemies at close range, they relied upon their trusted sidearms. Up first will be Trevor Philips with an accurate, easily concealed killer, the HK P2000._

(Trevor is shown shooting down a Varrios Los Aztecas member in cold blood with the HK P2000.)

 **HK P2000**

Semi-Automatic

Length: 6.8"

Weight: 1.36 lbs.

Cartridge: .40 S&W, .357 SIG and 9x19 Parabellum

Clip Size: 12 Rounds

"It's lightweight, accurate, maneuverable, and easily concealed," Michael said as he pulled the gun out from his sport coat and showed the panelists, "It's ideal for when you want to take someone by surprise."

"Then we're eager to see it tested out," Bradley said motioning to the range set up behind him, "Here we have 5 targets set up, 2 moving and 3 static, one of which is a ballistic gel torso which simulates the density and viscosity of real human flesh and bone. We want to see the power and accuracy and you have one clip to make your point."

"No problem," Michael nodded and took his position at the firing line.

"Alright, on 3...2...1, open fire!"

Michael started by shooting one of the static targets, a bottle filled with stage blood. The bottle shattered and he turned his sights on the second target, firing a round that missed before steadying his aim and squeezing the trigger to shatter it in another crimson explosion. He then turned his attention to the moving targets, two small wooden circular targets. He nailed the first target with his first shot but took two more shots before he finally managed to strike the second moving target. With all other targets accounted for, he shifted his sights to the gel torso and fired two shots into its gut, followed by two more to its chest, and then finishing it off with around to the face before his gun clicked empty.

"All targets have been accounted for. Michael, how are you feeling right now?" Bradley asked.

"This thing has a tiny kick to it. I barely felt anything," Michael smirked, "Nothing short of childish."

"Well this guy would be feeling the pain," Dr. Kaiser spoke as he examined the gel target, "Your first two shots tear through this guy's gut. Chances are, he'll still be alive, but doubled over in pain. Your next two shots are tearing through this guy's heart for an instant kill, as is the shot to the face, going through and blowing his brains out."

"Out of 12 shots, we have 9 hits and 3 misses. Good job," Eddie added.

"Team Governor, your thoughts?" Bradley asked looking over to Rick and Michonne.

"Don't get too comfortable. The Governor was quite the shot himself and I don't think he'd be pissing through bullets like you were," Rick commented.

 _Answering Trevor's challenge, the Governor fires back with a variation of the official pistol of the United States military, the Beretta 92SB._

(The Governor is shown putting a dying man out of his misery with a shot to the head from his Beretta.)

 **Beretta 92SB**

Semi-Automatic

Length: 8.5 in.

Weight: 34 oz.

Cartridge: 9×19mm Parabellum

Clip Size: 15 Rounds

"This gun is lighter and just as every bit accurate as the P2000," Rick said showing off his gun to the panelists, "The 'surprise' will be on this Philips guy when he underestimates the Governor."

"Well, it's the same test for you. When you are ready," Bradley spoke to Rick.

The former deputy nodded and got into position.

"Rick, on 3...2...1, open fire!"

Rick took his time and lined up his shot, his first bullet tearing through the first bottle before he switched his sights to the second bottle and shattered it following his next shot. With the bottles shattered, he switched his attention to the moving circles and managed to barely clip the first circle before firing another round closer to the center. He shifted his sights on the next moving target and missed his first two shots before striking with the third. Not wanting to waste any more bullets, he turned his attention to the gel target and fired three rounds into its chest before firing into the dome of the skull and leaving a noticeable crack down the middle of the skull. He wasn't finished as two more rounds tore through the dummy's face.

"I think he's got the message," Rick called back as the dummy's face was turned a dark shade of crimson from the multiple leaking torrents of stage blood.

"And I can see why," Dr. Kaiser said examining the wounds left behind, "Compliments of a punctured aorta and collapsed lung. Your first shot to this guy's face just tore a chunk out of his dome and his skull is starting to fall apart inside of his head."

"Altogether you had 11 out of 13 shots fired with 2 bullets left in reserve," Bradley reported.

"He had enough. I didn't need to waste my last bullets," Rick shrugged.

"Trevor wouldn't mess around. He would fire every round until he knew you were dead," Michael commented.

"You never know if someone else is nearby. He would be screwed," Rick replied.

 _Both pistols dealt their damage, but where do our panelists stand?_

"We've seen similar Beretta models tested on here before, but I'm tempted to go with the P2000 after taking into account its effective range and it being able to use different types of ammo. Sure, the Beretta carries more rounds, but I think the effective range is more important in this case. Edge Trevor Philips," Bradley started.

"I disagree. I'm going with the Beretta on this one. For me, it falls to magazine size. As Rick pointed out, you never know when another enemy could be nearby, hence the need for the extra bullets. Edge Governor," Dr. Kaiser countered.

The tiebreaker would fall to Eddie.

"I'm siding with Doc on this one. More bullets win the day in the end. Edge Governor."

 _I_ _n short-range weapons, The Governor takes the edge with the Beretta 92SB._

 _Stay tuned as we prepare for a battle between two madmen to determine who is "Fictional Deadliest Warrior!"_

XXXXXX

 _Trevor Philips and The Governor, two homicidal maniacs who have never met face to face, until now!_

"With Trevor Philips, you're talking about a guy who burned down an entire shopping mall after his dad abandoned him there as a kid!" Michael said.

"The Governor murdered a whole bunch of his people without even blinking an eye when they refused to carry out his orders! Imagine what he would do when some random asshole crosses his path," Michonne spoke.

 _When the battle got up close and personal, both men relied upon deadly shotguns to do their bidding. The Governor relied upon a tried and proven killer as he fought to survive in a post-apocalyptic nightmare, the Ithaca 37._

 _(_ A Woodbury militia member drops a prison defender with a blast to the chest from his Ithaca 37.)

 **Ithaca 37**

Pump-Action

Length: 30 in.

Weight: 6.5 lbs.

Cartridge: 12-Gauge

Feed System: 5 Rounds

"After everything went to hell, a lot of guns left lying around. Being down in the rural areas, people packed the bigger guns and you'd find a lot of these bad boys around," Rick said showing off his shotgun to the panelists, "It doesn't hold as many shells as a military or law enforcement model, but you couldn't afford to be picky at a time like this."

"We want to see the destructive power of your friend there and to do that, we have a charging 'walker' represented by the next closest thing to human flesh," Bradley mentioned as a suspended pig carcass was wheeled into view. "You've got 3 shots to make your point."

"You got it," Rick said getting into position.

"Then on 3...2...1, release the walker!"

The 'walker' came charging toward Rick on a zip line, who raised the gun and blew the pig's head apart before he pumped and fired again, leaving a ragged crater in the pig's stomach. With one more shot, he pumped and fired into the pig's chest, leaving another gaping hole.

"Done!" Rick called out.

Dr. Kaiser surveyed the carnage from a safe distance, "Stick a fork in him he's done. Your first shot leaves this guy brainless, your second turned his guts into stew, and your last one pureed his heart."

"The Governor would want to send a message. The more gruesome, the better," Rick replied.

"Trevor wouldn't care. He's too damn unstable. He'll charge head-on in and he's got a more reliable shotgun for the job," Franklin replied.

 _Answering the Governor's challenge, Trevor returns fire with a shotgun in use since the 1960s, the Mossberg._

(Trevor is shown dropping two members of The Lost in succession with repeated blasts from his Mossberg.)

 **Mossberg M590A1**

Pump-Action

Length: 34 in.

Weight: 7.5 lbs.

Cartridge: 12-Gauge

Feed System: 8 Rounds

"Trevor once used one of these shotguns to massacre an entire motorcycle gang. This gun is probably one of the only things he trusts in this entire world," Franklin explained showing off the shotgun.

"How far can you get with that?" Eddie asked.

"Anything up to 65 yards would be dead by now," Michael answered.

"It's the same test for you, Franklin. We want to see how much damage the Mossberg can do and we want 3 shots," Bradley spoke.

"No problem at all," Franklin said getting into position.

"Then on 3...2...1, release the pig!"

The pig came riding down on the zip line towards Franklin, who raised his gun and fired, blowing a hole through its chest. He pumped the shotgun and fired again, blowing another hole in the pig's chest before pumping one last time and firing a blast into the pig's gut.

"Now you've had enough," Franklin said to his inanimate opponent.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to examine the damage, "From your first shot alone, I can fist my fist right through where his heart should be and it comes out the other side," he said literally sticking his fist through the hole and pulled it out covered in blood and innards, "This is a kill without question. I'd say the same about your other two shots. It's all just so damn nasty."

"Plus, we carry more shells. While your pirate buddy is reloading, we're still killing," Michael added.

 _Both shotguns tore through their targets in gruesome displays of brutality, but where do our panelists stand?_

"Both of these shotguns are even in terms of effectiveness and overall brutality, but the Mossberg carries more shells and that ultimately wins it the edge for me," Bradley started.

"I agree. More shells, edge Mossberg," Dr. Kaiser said as Eddie nodded in agreement.

 _In mid-range weapons, Trevor Philips takes the edge with the Mossberg M590A1._

 _Trevor Philips versus The Governor, it's a dangerous back and forth struggles. Stay tuned!_

XXXXXX

 _The Governor and Trevor Philips – two dangerous madmen who will eliminate any threat in their way with extreme prejudice._

"The Governor is a wannabe. He's an office drone trying to play tough. Trevor is truly violent and unstable. He won't just stop and killing this guy. He'll burn his whole damn town to the ground, take all his stuff, and probably even have his way with his old lady afterward," Michael spoke.

"Trevor Philips is no different from any of the meth heads I dealt with before everything went to hell. The Governor, he's a different ball game. He won't just kill you. He'll kill your whole family and all your friends too," Rick spoke.

 _When the battle went to a long-range, both men relied upon assault rifles to take down their enemies. When Trevor Philips needed to lay down fire, he relied upon a variant of the famed AK-47, the Norinco Type 56-2._

(Trevor is shown gunning down members of the O'Neil Brothers with a torrent of fire from his Norinco.)

 **Norinco Type 56-2**

Length: 34.4 in.

Weight: 8.60 lbs.

Cartridge: 7.62×39mm

Clip Size: 30 Rounds

"Thanks to all the meth money Trevor has coming in, he can afford the most terrifying and reliable weapons out there, like yours truly," Michael said raising his rifle to show before racking the bolt and looking down the sights, "It has the durability and killing power you'd expect from the AK series."

"Talk all you want, but we've got the accuracy on our side," Michonne spoke up.

 _To counter the drug kingpin's attack, The Governor fights back with a staple of military and law enforcement units worldwide, the Steyr AUG A1._

(The Governor is shown gunning down defecting members of his militia with a flurry from his Steyr.)

 **Steyr AUG A1**

Length: 27.2 in.

Weight: 7.3 lbs.

Cartridge: 5.56×45mm NATO

Clip Size: 30 Rounds

"It has a bullpup design that makes it ideal for indoor combat and telescopic sights good for sniping at targets when you're outdoors," Michonne explained showing her rifle off and then peering through the scope.

"We've already seen similar variants of these weapons tested on here before and we've come up with a two-part test this time around," Bradley explained before motioning two the range behind him.

"We've given you each 2 clips for your respective rifles. For your first test, we've set up 10 targets on both sides to test the accuracy and effective range of both guns," he said showing off the racks where the targets were positioned, mostly small glass bottles, hanging bulbs and plates. "Once you've expended your first clips, you will move on to the second part, where we will test off the killing potential of both guns. There will be 6 enemy targets to deal with on both sides and one clip to take them down. When you are ready."

Both experts nodded and took their respective positions before giving each other a dirty glare.

"Shooters, are you ready?"

Michael and Michonne called out simultaneously.

"Then on 3...2...1, open fire!"

The experts squeezed the triggers and there was a thundering rattle of two guns firing at once, followed by the shattering of glass and the spill of artificial crimson as both of them managed to hit a target, a glass bottle for Michael and a suspended bulb for Michonne.

Michael fired a few more rounds at a rapid pace, managing to hit two plates and two more bottles, yet missing a few shots before he finally hit one of the bulbs. More shots rang out as he tore a chunk out of another plate and sent glass shards flying all over with another direct hit. It took some effort before he finally hit the other suspended bulb, having wasted three shots in the process. He continued firing until his clip ran dry, but by then, all targets were either shattered or mostly broken.

Michonne meanwhile took her time, trying to snipe at the targets thanks to her telescopic sights. Still, she struggled with most of her shots only clipping her targets as she only broke the neck off one bottle before completely shattering the other. Unfortunately, her competitive nature got the better of her and her shooting became more reckless as she saw Michael making his way to the next station, leaving one target untouched before her clip ran dry and she was forced to run after him.

Michael reached his next stop and ejected his spent clip before inserting a fresh one. It was then the first target popped up and he fired a three short burst into its chest before a second foam target came creeping into view and he fired a round through its collarbone before firing another round through its sternum and then two that blew off its lower jaw. The third target came speeding into view faster, but the veteran bank robber switched his focus and fired 4 rounds that caught the target in its chest and stomach before the fourth popped up from behind a wooden crate, taking a barrage that obliterated the upper half of its head. His last targets popped up at the same time and Michael focused on the one closest to him with three shots to its chest before turning to the last target and shooting it twice in its chest and then three times in the face, splitting it open down the middle in a gory display.

Michonne wasn't too far behind Michael and came to a stop at the designated checkpoint, ejecting her spent clip and sliding in a new one just as her first enemy target popped. She aimed and fired 3 rounds through its chest before the second target came rolling into view, falling before another barrage to its chest. The third target sped into view and she barely caught it with a round through the shoulder before adding two extra shots to the chest. The fourth target popped up from behind an oil drum, only to eat 4 rounds before her last two targets popped up at the same time. She turned to her left and fired a three-shot burst through the target closest to her and then dropped the last target with a barrage that saw it taking three rounds to the face.

"Time!" Bradley called out, "Michael, you completed this course in 17 seconds. Michonne, you completed it in 22."

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done to the targets, starting with Michael's side.

"Wow, these bullets just tore through this guy, and in such a close-knit grouping it's almost hard to tell he was hit more than once. This guy's right lung has been left in tatters. Your next guy had a bullet tearing through some vital muscles and veins. He would have died from that alone without the sternum shot, or you just destroying his lower jaw," he spoke as he observed that, followed by the craters left in the next target's chest and then picking up the remnants of the heads from both targets with their heads obliterated, "I don't think I need to say any more with these guys. You are 6 for 6 in kills," the good doctor reported before making his way over to Michonne's targets.

"I'm seeing tight-knit groupings right off the bat. I notice how smooth the round goes through compared to the Norinco's. Yet at the same time, it's no mercy shown. Most of your shots were instant kills, aside from your third guy. He's not dead away, but he would be at your mercy as you tore through his shoulder. Altogether you are 6 for 6 in kills," the doctor concluded.

 _The Norinco Type 56-2 and the Steyr AUG A1, two assault rifles that proved their effectiveness in a two-part test. Where do our panelists stand?_

"Both of these guns did what they were designed to do, and that eliminates the targets before them. It was a close contest for me all around, but I think of the overall punch delivered by the Norinco and that wins it for me in the end. Edge Trevor," Bradley started.

"Things were more gruesome in the end, which I expected when you have an AK type of gun. It's greater power allowed the user to kill with much more damage in less time. Edge Norinco," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"I disagree. For me, the A1 just seemed more accurate from a farther away range. Edge A1," Eddie concluded.

 _In long-range weapons, Trevor Philips takes the edge with the Norinco Type 56-2._

 _Coming up, the big guns are brought out for a flesh-tearing display of mayhem and then later, Trevor Philips and the Governor clash in a brutal battle of madmen to determine who will be "The Fictional Deadliest Warrior."_

XXXXXX

 _Trevor Philips and The Governor, two madmen ready to fight it out._

 _With our testing nearly completed, it is now time to bring out the big guns._

 _When the Governor needed to tear through oncoming hordes of walkers, he relied upon a trusted heavy duty killer that has seen action in every major U.S. conflict since World War II, the Browning M2HB heavy machine gun._

(One of the Governor's lieutenants is shown firing a mounted Browning upon an approaching horde of walkers, reducing them to shreds in one salvo.)

 **Browning M2HB**

Weight: 83.78 lbs. (127.87 w/tripod)

Length: 65 in.

Cartridge: .50 BMG

Capacity: 200 Rounds

"The Governor and his men managed to get their hands on one of these after they ambushed a group of surviving National Guardsmen and then used it when they attacked the prison," Michonne explained as she stood near a Browning mounted on a tripod, "It's a variation of the classic Browning M2 that can be mounted on vehicles, or set up in an emplacement. This can tear through anything in its way."

"But you're just a sitting duck with that thing," Franklin cut in, "Our big gun offers more freedom of movement, plus it's damn scary accurate."

 _Undeterred, Team Philips returns fire with a portable American-made flesh shredder, the M249 Squad Automatic Weapon._

(Trevor is shown using his M249 to mow down a squad of approaching NOOSE agents.)

 **M249 Squad Automatic Weapon**

Weight: 22 lbs.

Length: 40.75 in.

Cartridge: 5.56×45mm NATO

Capacity: 100 Rounds

"This bad boy is scary accurate for as powerful as it is. I've seen T drop police choppers with this thing," Franklin explained as he showed the light machine gun off.

"Those bad boys look like they can bring the pain and we have the perfect scenario devised for them," Bradley spoke as he motioned to a hilltop behind him, where several foam targets were spread out on the ground below. "We have a horde of 'walkers' descending upon your position. We have 20 incoming attackers, 15 static and 5 charging, and you have an entire chain to hold them off. We're looking to test the accuracy, effective range, and overall killing power of both guns. The test ends when you have used up all of your ammo. Michonne, you're up first."

Michonne nodded and took her position at the emplaced Browning on the hilltop, while Rick took a position at her side to hold the bullet chain in place.

"Michonne, are you ready?"

"Ready!" she called back.

"Then on 3...2...1, tear down this horde!"

On cue, the charging targets were sent up the hill towards Michonne and she wasted no time depressing the Browning's trigger, a thunderous roar following as the bullets flew out of the barrel and tore through the charging targets, tearing large chunks out of their foam surfaces as well as the heads off two of the approaching targets.

"Damn, look at that power right off the bat," Eddie commented.

"I know. It's like they're being sent through a meat grinder," Bradley replied as Michonne continued firing away and tearing large ragged holes through her targets.

Her high-powered rounds easily tore through the targets they connected with, while those that missed kicked up dirt and clouds of dust as she moved further out with her shots. It wasn't long before there were more chunks of foam torn away, followed by flashes of red from the stage blood inside. She continued firing away until the gun clicked empty.

"All done!"

"Done in 33 seconds. Not bad!" Bradley called back.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done to all targets, starting with the roving targets at the front.

"It's hard to tell exactly the amount of rounds that tore through each guy at this point. The sheer power allowed you to just tear through these guys like they were nothing. This likely wouldn't be much different from if there had been actual living human beings in front of you," the doctor reported.

He made his way down to assess the damage done to each target present, "You managed to mow down the entire horde from your location. A good job overall, bringing the pain even as you began striking your targets farther out."

"That's quite an impressive showing. Team Trevor, are you still feeling up to the challenge?" Bradley asked Franklin and Michael.

"I'd be surprised if Trevor still left you breathing after asking such a question," Michael smirked.

"Screw that. I'm game!" Franklin said as he took a prone position with the M249 on the hilltop.

"Alright Franklin, the same test for you. On 3...2...1, open fire!"

Franklin squeezed the trigger and the M249 roared to life, quickly tearing the chest of his closest target apart, but yet he halted and began shooting through the moving targets with carefully controlled bursts before he began focusing on the farther away static targets.

"He's not kidding around. That's some pretty damn accurate shooting for a machine gun," Eddie commented.

Franklin continued firing away until nothing happened.

"Dammit! Jam!" Franklin called out as he desperately racked the bolt.

"That's not good. He would be a sitting duck," Bradley replied.

"And food for the walkers," Dr. Kaiser added.

Franklin managed to clear the jam and rose to his feet, pushing his way down the hill and gunning down any remaining targets until his bullets ran out.

"Done!" he called out.

"39 seconds," Bradley answered.

Dr. Kaiser made his way over to assess the damage done, "I'm seeing some scary accuracy for a gun so big and powerful," he said as he examined the torn out chunks and large holes left behind, "These guys are dead before they hit the ground."

"That was damn vicious, yet I was troubled by that jam," Bradley piped in, "That could be a difference between life and death in an actual firefight."

"Knowing T, he'd still have an entire arsenal at his disposal. He's crazy, but he ain't stupid," Franklin replied.

"Also quite the touch you put at the end when you brought the pain right to them," Eddie added, referring to Franklin's trip down the hill.

"I'm just showing off how I can move around with this baby. I'm not stuck in one place waiting for a bunch of brain-eating freaks to come at me at once," Franklin said proudly showing off his machine gun before looking over to Rick and Michonne, "Once those 'walkers' reach you, you're fucked."

"Keep getting ahead of yourself like that and The Governor would be having your head in his fish tank," Michonne replied.

 _Both machine guns showed off their devastating capabilities, but where do our panelists stand?_

"I thought this would be close to calling based upon the devastating power of both guns, but I feel inclined to give this to the Browning. It has the greater effective range, more bullets, and the more powerful round, and with that, the greater killing power," Bradley started.

"The only thing the M249 has on its side is portability, which can be ideal for a squad versus squad battle, yet everything else goes in favor of the Browning. Edge Governor," Dr. Kaiser seconded.

"I thought this would be closer too, but the Browning won me over. Edge Browning," Eddie concluded.

 _In Special_ _ _W__ _eapons,_ _ _The Governor__ _takes the edge with the_ _ _Browning M2HB__ _heavy machine gun_ _ _.__

 _As it is with all warriors, there is a critical X-factor that makes them who they are. For Trevor Philips, it's his unrelenting rage._

"Trevor's rage knows no boundaries. Sometimes he gets into this zone – the 'red mist' as he calls it – where everything goes red. It's like he doesn't feel anything at all. He just keeps going forward. Anything that gets in his way ends up dead right on the spot. It's not uncommon to find the place littered with corpses once he comes down from it," Michael explained.

 _For the Governor, it is his sheer cunning._

"To survive in our world, you have to be smart and above all, you have to be cunning. The Governor was able to get people on his side through his skillful manipulation and get them thinking they were working to create a better world. When you got on his bad side, he knew how to exploit your weaknesses. He was willing to use whatever he had at his disposal, even if it meant bringing the dead into the mix," Michonne explained.

 _Coming up, two madmen clash and only one will be declared "The Fictional Deadliest Warrior!"_

XXXXXXX

 _With our testing complete and our X-factors evaluated, we are now one step closer to determining who will be "The Fictional Deadliest Warrior."_

 _Our teams tested 4 weapons used by Trevor Philips: The HK P2000 handgun, the Mossberg M590A1 shotgun, Norinco Type 56-2 assault rifle, and the M249 Squad Automatic weapon._

 _On the opposite side, 4 weapons used by The Governor were tested for battle: the Beretta 92SB handgun, Ithaca 37 shotgun, Steyr AUG A1 assault rifle, and the Browning M2HB heavy machine gun._

 _In close range, the extra rounds of the Beretta enabled it to barely pass the HK P2000._

 _EDGE: The Governor_

 _In mid-range weapons, the Mossberg's extra rounds blew through the Ithaca's counter-attack._

 _EDGE: Trevor Philips_

 _In long-range, the Norinco's greater stopping power and greater reliability triumphed over the Steyr._

 _EDGE: Trevor Philips_

 _And lastly, the stronger rounds and extra bullets of the Browning tore through the SAW's defenses._

 _EDGE: The Governor_

 _Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing. The results are in and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. The battle will be fought in a 5-on-5 squad battle between Trevor Philips and 4 of his meth dealers going against The Governor and 4 members of the Woodbury militia. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will win in a battle between two similar, yet different foes?_

 _Madman_

(Trevor is shown shooting up a Lost MC camp with a barrage from his assault rifle.)

 _vs. Madman_

(The Governor is shown stabbing a man in the gut with his Bowie knife as he looks up in horror.)

 _Calculation_

(The Governor addresses his people while giving a sly glance to his armed lieutenants.)

 _vs. Rage_

(Trevor screams in rage before mowing down a group of soldiers with his M249.)

 _Kingpin_

(Trevor looks on as some of his underlings load fresh boxes into the back of his Bodhi while a businessman presents him with a briefcase lined with dollar bills.)

 _vs. Survivor_

(The Governor and his militiamen are shown fighting off an oncoming horde of walkers with every gun at their disposal.)

"Everything is all set. Time to light this candle," Eddie said as he typed in a few commands before hitting the 'ENTER' key.

XXXXXXX

The tension is high on another sweltering day in Sandy Shores as the meth kingpin Trevor Philips barks out orders to his 4 underlings present.

The four men are working feverishly to salvage whatever meth-cooking equipment, finished product and weapons they can get as the dead have suddenly begun rising and are closing in on the Liquor Ace they used as a front.

It was all too crazy, even for Trevor Philips himself as he stood looking out a second-floor window with a Norinco Type 56-2 assault rifle in his hands, having shot down several of those rotting freaks as they closed in. Even as the world was coming to its end, he was determined to keep Trevor Philips Industries up and running. There would be survivors out there still needing something to take the edge off and he would be the man to provide it.

Nobody would stand in his way, not even that one-eyed freak from out east who had massacred one of his patrols three days earlier.

 **Trevor Philips: 5**

Several miles away a National Guard HMMWV was racing towards the crumbling community of Sandy Shores. Inside were 4 men with a fifth manning the mounted Browning M2HB machine gun.

In the front passenger seat sat a one-eyed man with a Steyr AUG A1 assault rifle clasped in his hands.

He was none other than The Governor, having found himself and a small group of loyalists forced out west by the encroaching hordes of the walking dead.

Woodbury may have fallen, but he was determined that he would find a new community to settle, where he would start over and realize his dream of becoming the man who saved civilization. No one would stand in his way, not even some crazed meth dealer.

It was through some of his scouts he learned of a local weapons dealer and it would be there he and his surviving followers would find the guns they needed. First, they needed to find the dealer and eliminate him. No doubt they were on his radar after taking out one of his patrols three days earlier and absconding with the guns and ammo they carried.

 **The Governor: 5**

Back at the Liquor Ace, the goods are nearly loaded when Trevor spots a Humvee from his perch. It is racing towards the liquor store and equipped with a mounted machine gun.

"Boys, look alive! We've got company!" Trevor called out.

The dealers heard their boss' call and reached for their weapons, one man grabbing a Mossberg M590A1 shotgun off the nearby table, two more grabbing Type 56-2 rifles of their own, and the last man hefting an M249 SAW.

The riflemen both ran out to intercept the oncoming Humvee and the machine gunner was there to offer cover fire, yet the Humvee's gunner spotted them and depressed the trigger. The Browning roared to life and one of the riflemen was torn apart in a flurry of .50 caliber rounds, leaving him nothing more than a crimson stain upon the pavement.

 **Trevor Philips: 4 – The Governor: 5**

The other meth heads were forced into cover and pinned down by the heavy rounds being fired upon them, but Trevor waited for the Humvee to draw closer before he took aim and fired a salvo that managed to strike the gunner with rounds to his head and neck.

 **Trevor Philips: 4 – The Governor: 4**

The Humvee ground to a halt behind a small building and one by one The Governor and his remaining men piled out, the one-eyed leader taking cover behind a concrete barrier and firing upon the meth head armed with the M249, catching the man in the arm and forcing him to drop his big gun.

Two other militia members were equipped with Steyr rifles, while the last carried an Ithaca 37. They engaged the meth heads in a back and forth shoot out as the Governor observed the building where his enemies were holed up. Darting for cover behind an abandoned pickup truck, he peered around and through his scope, he spotted some potentially flammable materials that could work in his favor.

He was jarred from his thoughts as shattered glass rained down upon him and he peeked around to see one of the riflemen focused on him. He noted the man's lack of discipline as the meth head fired away wildly at him and it was when he assumed the man was out of ammo that he peeked out and fired a burst that tore through the man's chest.

 **Trevor Philips: 3 – The Governor: 4**

By now Trevor had joined with his surviving men and continued firing away at their attackers until his Norinco ran dry. Seeing the fallen M249 lying nearby, he scooped it up and let out a feral cry of rage as he depressed the trigger and quickly reduced one of the militiamen to mulch as his rounds ripped the man's chest and stomach apart.

 **Trevor Philips: 3 – The Governor: 3**

It didn't end there as the meth kingpin sprayed everything he could, striking an oil drum and a gas can in a torrent that produced multiple explosions. He also set his sights on a few abandoned cars nearby and fired away until smoke was billowing out from beneath their hoods and more explosions followed.

He kept firing until he felt a hand clamping down on his ankle and looked down to see his rifleman – a man felled in a flurry of gunfire just moments earlier – having somehow sprung back to life and let out a feral snarl as he tried pulling his foot towards his opened mouth.

Trevor managed to yank his foot free and then brought his boot down on top of the man's skull, repeating the process until he was rewarded with a sickening crack and the man's brains splayed all over his pant leg.

The lapse in concentration would come back to haunt the meth dealers as The Governor used the distraction to sneak up alongside the building, where he noticed the gas can he spotted from a distance now overturned and leaking gasoline onto the floor, precariously close to some of the cooking equipment that had not yet been gathered.

Slinging the Steyr over his shoulder, he drew his Beretta 92SB sidearm and fired a round into the rapidly expanding trail. The commotion caused the kingpin and his followers to jump as they whirled around to find the cooking equipment about to be swallowed up.

"Get out of here!" Trevor shouted to his men before taking off through the side door that led into the first-floor store and before a blast rang out that launched him through the display window.

The meth kingpin was fortunate, but his other rifleman was not and laid on the ground unable to move his scorched legs. It left him to the mercy of the shotgun-toting militiaman, who finished him off with a blast that obliterated the majority of his skull.

 **Trevor Philips: 2 – The Governor: 3**

The blast separated Trevor and his remaining henchman, the meth head gripping his Mossberg tightly as he struggled to maintain his balance after having his world rocked. His hearing was shot and he couldn't tell if the rumbling in the distance was from the following blaze or the gunshots.

He wouldn't have much more time to contemplate as a bullet tore through the back of his head.

 **Trevor Philips: 1 – The Governor: 3**

The Governor looked on quietly as the smoke billowed from the Steyr's barrel.

Yet he was not yet satisfied and turned to address his surviving followers when he heard their footsteps coming from behind.

"Bring me the kingpin's head," he ordered.

The two militiamen nodded and split up to search for any clues on the missing madman's whereabouts.

Trevor looked on as his meth lab went up in smoke and spied the surviving assailants looking for him, including that one-eyed bastard himself.

From a distance, he could hear the same ravenous calls of the walking dead. No doubt they were being drawn in by the commotion and would soon be overrunning the place.

The militia shotgunner continued his patrol near some abandoned houses as he searched for the elusive drug dealer, eventually coming across a small shack where he spotted what appeared to be fresh blood through the opened door.

Raising his Ithaca he carefully approached and made his way inside, only to find another one of those 'walkers' lying dead near an overturned kitchen table, one of the legs broken off and jammed through its opened mouth.

He was about to leave when a low rumbling caught his attention. The noise grew louder and he made his way over to a broken window, only for his eyes to grow wide in horror when he realized what it was.

There was an explosion of wooden debris and a thunderous crash as a large red truck plowed through the wall and the hapless militiaman was sent flying backward against a wall, the force of the collision strong enough to snap his spinal cord.

"Surprise, dickhead," Trevor said as he climbed out of the driver's seat with a Mossberg in hand and fired a blast into the man's face, obliterating his skull.

 **Trevor Philips: 1 – The Governor: 2**

Trevor ejected the spent shell casing and exited the decimated shack, only to find himself coming face to face with the last militia member, who raised his Steyr and began firing away.

Trevor dove for cover behind an abandoned motorcycle and then crept along until he was behind another broken down car, popping out and firing another shotgun blast.

The Governor heard the commotion from nearby and rushed over to join his remaining henchman, both of them firing upon the meth kingpin.

Trevor grunted as the bullets rained down upon him, his rage growing with every passing second.

If it weren't bad enough with the dead already encroaching upon his home, now he was dealing with some opportunistic shit stains moving in and destroying his main lab in the region. He was ready to take them down, skin their corpses, and then feed them to those zombies milling about.

And then a round tore through his right bicep, followed by another grazing his side and then a through and through shot entering through his thigh.

Everything went red from there and time seemed to slow down as he stepped into the open and fired away at his assailants, guided only by instinct as he moved forward. He pumped his shotgun and fired in repeated motions, the deafening booms muffled as he marched. His opponents didn't know what to make of the spectacle, yet kept firing away. He only kept moving until his shotgun emptied.

Even though the red mist he was able to make out the remaining militiaman rushing after him, yet he brought his shotgun up and swung the butt into the man's jaw. Tossing the emptied gun aside, he drew the HK P2000 and fired 3 rounds into the man's face.

 **Trevor Philips: 1 – The Governor: 1**

The Governor watched as the madman marched towards him lacking regard for his safety and those around him, effortlessly dropping his last man and brutally executing him. He aimed and fired three rounds into the approaching kingpin, fresh crimson blotches covering the man's already soiled white t-shirt.

Yet he just kept marching forward in a haze of rage.

For Trevor Philips, he felt nothing when he was this pissed off. Bullets striking him were nothing; they were just mere mosquito bites.

The only thing he cared about now was killing this "Governor" and he continued his forward march, his body on autopilot as the world around him was bathed in the red mist of pure, unadulterated madness. Through the mist, he spotted his enemy aiming and he raised the P2000 to fire a round through the madman's hand, forcing him to drop his rifle and retreat.

The Governor grunted in pain as the bullet tore through his hand and he was forced to retreat into a nearby barn. He took cover behind a tractor and drew his Beretta with one hand and using the other to draw a cloth that he haphazardly wrapped around his wound.

He waited until the front doors came flying open as Trevor Philips came barreling through and announced "HEEEERRRREEEEEEE'S T-REVOR!"

He popped out and fired upon the meth kingpin with only one of his rounds managing to strike as Trevor fired away madly until his gun clicked empty.

Just like magic, the red mist began to dissipate and Trevor slowly found himself drifting back into the real world and with it, the pain returned and he grew weaker as the blood drained from his body. Everything began to spin as he reached for a fresh magazine, yet his arm grew weak and would not rise.

It was then The Governor emerged from hiding and squeezed his trigger, emptying 13 rounds into Trevor's chest and stomach before he finally fell to the ground.

With only one bullet left, The Governor stood tall over the fallen kingpin with his Beretta pointed at the man's face and watched as he slowly bled to death.

But instead, he relented and stared in cool indifference at his fallen adversary.

 **Trevor Philips: 0 – The Governor: 1**

XXXXXXX

Winner: The Governor

The Governor:

Beretta 92SB: 40

Ithaca 37: 80

Steyr AUG A1: 188

Browning M2HB: 210

Total: 518

Trevor Philips:

HK P2000: 38

Mossberg M590A1: 102

Norinco Type 56-2: 240

M249 Squad Automatic Weapon: 102

Total: 482

"While it was a very close battle, it would be The Governor who won in the end. While Trevor had the best weapon overall with his Type 56, there were still several factors that decided in favor of The Governor."

"This battle was a drug dealer against the leader of a town in a zombie apocalypse. The Governor was more ruthless to survive and had men who were better trained, more disciplined, and were ready for a battle to the death."

"While both men had questionable mental stability, The Governor was the more intelligent and crafty of the two, whereas rage can only take you so far and open you up to a lot of mistakes."

"The Governor also had the more reliable, more punishing machine gun with his Browning M2HB, whereas Trevor's M249 could be prone to jamming up," Bradley concluded.

"Seriously? I thought Trevor would have had this one in the bag!" Michael grumbled.

"The Governor was a madman. He was willing to do whatever it took to accomplish what he wanted and his ruthlessness alone took it for him," Rick concluded.

(The Governor is shown watching from a safe distance as a horde of walkers descends upon Los Santos. Unknown to him, a now reanimated Trevor Philips is leading the way.)

XXXXXX

 _Next time on "Fictional Deadliest Warrior," it's a battle between two front line fighting forces:_

(A man with a thick brown handlebar mustache and wearing a butternut field uniform with a bandolier of grenades hanging across and an Mk III helmet points a submachine gun at the screen.)

Confederate Freedom Party: The fierce nationalist front line forces of the Confederate States of America who carried out the whims of their fanatical leader without hesitation...

vs.

(A man in a blue military uniform with a matching overcoat and beret points a rifle at the screen.)

Amestrian State Military: The loyal front line forces that confront all threats to Amestris with sheer precision and deadly force.

 _Who will be...THE FICTIONAL DEADLIEST WARRIOR?!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Oh man, I'm probably going to get ripped apart so bad after this, but just so you all know I do NOT hate "Grand Theft Auto" and to be honest was thinking Trevor would have won this fight in the beginning, but after consulting with other authors on here and examining their input, I came to the conclusion that the Governor would have triumphed._

 _But still, I wanted to make Trevor look strong even in defeat and am hopeful that I captured his deranged essence well enough._

 _Trevor Philips and all references to "Grand Theft Auto" are the property of Rockstar Games and The Governor and all references to "The Walking Dead" are the property of Robert Kirkman._

 _With apologies to "Grand Theft Auto" fans! (Myself included)_

 _Until then, here's hoping you all have yourselves a Happy Thanksgiving and as always, read and review! This is Metal Harbinger saying SPREAD THE SICKNESS, ONE MIND AT A TIME!_


End file.
